In the Wake of Waves
by Prosthetic Forehead
Summary: Team Seven is Naruto's destiny, right? Wrong. A great tragedy occurs during their first mission in the Land of Waves, breaking the team apart forever. What's in store for an on-the-run Uzumaki Naruto?
1. Ripples

**In the Wake of Waves**

**Summary** - Naruto and Haku are forced to band together to escape their hunters. They make their way to rain and become entwined with "destiny". How does the world change, with Team 7 gone? Where does their future take them?  
**Pairings** - Dunno?  
**Rating** - M just because I don't like to censor myself. I like to describe gross, gruesome stuff from time to time.  
**Notes** - I have a preference for hopping between English and Japanese in certain places. I try to use Japanese only for its "local color" effect; so if it's annoying in some places, tell me what words need to be translated.

Just for fun, the Chuunin Exams won't be happening in Konoha until much later in the story, delaying the inevitable conflict and resolutions there. Meaning, Konoha's genin teams will be much more mobile and experienced.

**Henge** - There is a **slight **change from canon in how the henge works in this story. Here are the rules, which I hopefully will outline at some point in the actual story, but I'm doing this just to avoid reviews telling me I'm wrong about something:  
1. The henge academy students learn/master is really good. But any experienced ninja can detect it through the way the image reacts under certain conditions. Well, actually, it's more fair to say that unless you're really careful in constantly visualizing how you look like, you're going to be found out. If someone spills tea all over you? You better immediately visualize yourself with a stain of tea on your clothes. And it probably won't even look real then, because it will just "appear" instead of forming from a drip of tea, even the best genjutsu user would have trouble "animating" their henge like that.  
2. The henge does not provide properties or changes to material that does not exist. If you henge a stick into a sword, it's still a stick, even if it looks like a sword. It will snap easy. It won't cut much.  
3. Maintaining the henge for long periods of time is exhausting even under ideal conditions. Most jounin can do it easily enough for long-term missions, of course.

These details matter because there's probably going to be a pretty big espionage section of this story, and if people can just henge into anything without even trying, well, that kind of makes writing that kind of conflict silly. Though, as you might expect, the way Naruto's henge works is a little different, for mysterious reasons, let's say for now.

**Request** - I don't have a beta. So, it'd be lovely to receive some feedback on this. I think I've caught **most** spell/grammar mistakes, so I don't need something as comprehensive as that.

And yes, this first chapter is crazy long. That's why the notes are at the front.

And yes, chapter two will probably be about as long as this. And it's almost done, to boot.

**Thanks **- To DLP's feedback on some of this.

* * *

Chapter 1: Ripples

* * *

He sits on the edge, staring at the rocking waves. Beneath the creaking pillars that sink into the churning flows, rocky water glitters with the rays of the warm salty sun. Brine and urine fill his nostrils - the phantom stench of iron overpowering them.

"Why are you here?" the boy with snow-like skin, long black hair draping over the sides of his face, a blue kimono loosely wrapped around his lithe frame asks, "I thought you were going to help her carry... the bodies back?"

"Sasuke wasn't dead. It's like you said." A young blond kicks his dangling legs, closing his eyes, hearing the sounds of the waves crashing in and out like the gray images playing in his mind.

How nice it would be, to be able to breathe like the waves again. To be like he was when he started this mission. What would he give to do it all over again?

His stomach clenches and twists as he continues, his mind pushing away stupid thoughts like that, his fingers curling into tight fists, "I'm a monster. You saw what I did to your _precious person_."

"I have no right to be upset with you, as I said, it is because of me Hatake Kakashi is dead." The girlish teen looks away, his lips festering into a scowl, "It was just as fair for you to react the way you did, thinking I had killed your teammate. Then to see..." he trails off, not wanting to provide a description for the way Kakashi was bisected by Zabuza's blade, "You should help your team return. It may be dangerous, even with Gatou's presence here eradicated. I know it's hard, but you should be protecting them now, not wallowing."

Naruto isn't disturbed by Haku's words. They almost seem to pass through him, give the way his feet just continue to swing against the pier, the way his arid lips remain still.

"Sasuke saw it too." His voice rises with the name like a wave, but it falls flat, going hollow, "Sasuke saw everything."

Haku turns and blinks, speaking coolly, "Saw what?"

"The... rampage. I guess he fainted after seeing me chew someone's throat through." He laughs bitterly, "His heart almost stopped when I tried to talk to him, I think. Sakura-chan must've reinforced some idea in his head that I wanted to drink his blood or something." He turns and smiles.

"Oh." Haku almost wishes he could sink to the bottom of the sea, feeling the blond's smile.

"Yeah."

Haku's fingers coil around the tucked blue fabric at his chest, his eyes closing in silence. But he speaks up eventually, tired of the sound of seagulls, tired of watching the blonde shinobi's despondent, swollen gaze into nothingness.

"I do not understand why you are not with them. Have they not left yet? Can you not leave?"

"They're gone." He says after a breath, "We had a fight."

"I see."

"I don't think you do." Naruto turns and stares into those dark brown eyes, Haku meeting them. For a flash, Naruto's are crimson, but it doesn't startle the missing-nin, "I'm a monster, if you remember."

"Yes, you keep saying that. But you defended your precious people as best you could. If you are a monster, then so am I." He says in utter seriousness, "Even with the blood of your teacher on my hands, even knowing my past, even knowing what things I have done in Zabuza's name, I do not believe I have yet become a monster. Zabuza always said it was... holding me back. My heart remains, I would like to think." He swallows, "At the very least, I'm not like Zabuza-sama or Gatou."

It seems like Naruto is willing to argue, but he shakes his head, wrenching his eyes shut, still trying to breathe. His voice twists in agony, "I don't know. I don't know! But I know that I'm a monster." He looks at his hands, "I killed at least... fifty fucking people last night dattebayo!" He shivers, "M-maybe Zabuza killed ten times more than that in his whole bloody life, but..." he swallows, "My technique, Kage Bunshin - because of it - it's like I killed five thousand men."

Haku puts a hand on his shoulder, shaking him firmly, "Naruto, it doesn't matter how many. You did what you did to protect your friends. The people you care about. You killed them for your beliefs. You did it for the right reasons. That doesn't make you a monster. Because then we'd all be monsters. Why do you think I fought with Kakashi? It's because he was going to kill Zabuza. I wanted to save him!"

"Maybe we are then?! You saw me. You felt it. Don't pretend like I'm normal!" When his eyes open, they're blazing crimson again, his eyes bleeding into slits slowly, his lips drawing taut, exposing the edges of his dagger-like teeth, "Do you know what I'm called? A jinchuuriki. That's what I used last night, I used the power of the nine tailed fox to kill those people. I am a demon."

Haku nods dumbly, his soft hands planted on the sides of the damp pier. He leans back, feeling the rays of the sun on his cheeks. Naruto mimics the motion after a while, his eyes slowly returning to their normal shade of iridescent blue.

"You should run away from me, Haku, before I kill you too." He whispers, "I saw him. He spoke to me. Just a whisper, but I heard his voice. I don't even know if I can control him. I went crazy last night. I could have just as easily killed you too."

Seagulls land in a ring, surrounding a small crab on the sandy strand below. Haku's eyes drift to the battle, Naruto watching silently. The white birds snap their beaks forward, the tiny crab defending itself with its hard shell and pincers, but it gets picked apart after a few minutes. Nothing but a husk gets left behind.

"You used the power of a monster, so that makes you a monster, huh?" Haku hums in thought, "Maybe. Maybe if the power were cruel. But you killed those men... so quickly." He shakes his head, "They were unrelenting. Maybe crazy. They all probably did't deserve to die. Most were desperate, like me or you. Probably beggars or common, stupid thieves. Maybe worse off than either of us, but that still doesn't make you a monster. They maybe didn't deserve to die, but they gave you no choice. And it's not like you asked to do it."

A smile blossoms onto Naruto's face, but he's in control of himself - he wipes it off his whiskered cheeks, "Thanks Haku." He says sternly, "That makes things better, I guess, but it doesn't change anything. I may not have asked for it, but I accepted the power the fox gave me. I'm still a monster, even if you might be right. Sasuke and Sakura are gone. They left in the middle of the night, probably fearing for their lives. They definitely hate me. And when they get to Konoha, they will tell Ooji exactly what happened. And then I'll be hunted down and killed for losing control, or something stupid. It's not like people haven't been looking for an excuse to lock me up since I was little..."

Before Haku can say anything, in one sweeping motion, Naruto rakes his left hand up and across his cheek, swiping up past his eye, fingers hooking over his headband. He rips it off his forehead and hurls it into the murky tide with a growl of frustrated fury, watching it sink beneath the waves with an audible plunk, a tiny ripple lasting but a breath before fading away. It's as though all the rage inside the blond rises up like a sudden crashing tide - and just as fast, he is calm again, quiet like the churning waters, a sunken, defeated smile on his cheeks.

Haku stares in awe as Naruto stands up straight, leaning down and extending his hand. He helps the boy off the side of the pier, "I won't become a proud missing-nin." He says, his voice shivering, "But I can't go back. I know it's stupid, I'm s-stupid, I'm... I don't know what to do! Haku, you have no idea what they'll do to me! I feel so stupid, this is all my fault! I-I was thinking, you know? What if I just... just ended it here? What if I just killed myself? I wouldn't have to deal with any of this. But for the same reason I can't go back, I can't do that. I-I have a responsibility to protect others, whether I like it or not. I can't let the Kyuubi roam free!"

Haku nods calmly, his face hard with worry, "You aren't thinking rationally, Naruto-san. Perhaps you should relax. Tazuna-san would be happy to let you stay and rest. Suicide is something everyone thinks of when they fail, even I wished it upon myself last night, for failing Zabuza-sama, but I too have a promise to keep..."

Naruto shakes his head, interrupting him, "They'll get me if I stay here." He shivers, "I've always wanted to be the Hokage, right? I don't want to abandon my village, but I have to. I, I can't face Jiji. I can't look at that stupid mountain. I can't go back and look Sakura-chan or Sasuke-teme in the face. And once they get back, word will spread - everybody will know I'm a demon!" He trembles, "I can't. It would set me back so far. People already think I'm worthless. Most people older than me hate my guts. And things won't change! I want to change, desperately, I was looking forward to this team, to proving to everyone that I am strong, but Kakashi-sensei is dead! They'll probably strip me of my status for failing this mission, for losing my teacher already. I'm hardly even qualified to be a genin!" He paces on the pier, fingers working through his messy hair, "You saw me! be honest. I wasn't a shinobi, was I? I didn't learn all that much at the academy. I barely passed. I barely know anything! I'm a dobe - the dead last. A stupid idi-"

"Naruto. You are strong." He breathes anxiously, "I fought you. You kept up with me. That's no small feat, I have years of experience and a kekkai genka-"

He shakes his head adamantly, "Thanks, but things really are hopeless. My dream, it's gone now. Everything I thought I could make work is gone. There's only one reason to live now... my duty. And I don't want to live like that. I don't want to make everyone - I mean, I want to prove to everyone that I'm not a demon, but I've fucked it up. All I've done is prove them all right!"

Haku watches as Naruto walks back and forth on the sticky pier, his well-worn sandals looking like they might fall apart at any moment, slapping the tiny pools of salty water angrily.

Haku shrugs, "Just don't give up then. Despite facing Zabuza-sama and I, you managed to save your teammates, even if they don't appreciate you for it. I think your sensei would be proud that you protected the people precious to you."

The blond stops in his tracks, his hands shaking for a moment, but he suddenly goes tense, his face hardening, "Yeah. You're right. I did do that much right." He laughs, expelling the vacuum in his soul, "You know, you're... the only precious person I have left?" Haku offers him a gentle smile, proper words failing his cold lips, "I really appreciate you being kind to me like this, but really, it's because of me that we lost. I should have realized Gatou was going to betray you. We could have talked things out. We could have come to a peaceful agreement. Because of me, your preci-"

"No!" Haku admonishes, his voice tight, "Don't blame yourself for Zabuza-sama's death. Please don't. I... I don't think I could go on if you did. I don't blame you at all! What's done is done and I promise Zabuza-sama that I would move forward from this. Please, don't disgrace his memory by letting your self pity consume you."

The wind sweeps by, bringing with it a scent of wildflowers to Naruto's sensitive nostrils. He grits his teeth, grinding the flats of them together, "I'm sorry, Haku. I'm a mess right now. I'm just trying to figure out what I should do. You should just leave me alone. I can't be a... proper friend right now. But I wanted to say, that I don't want you to blame yourself for Kakashi-sensei's death either dattebayo. I feel the same."

He's stunned when the boy takes several lunging steps and embraces him tight, "Naruto, I have nothing left. Alright?" he breathes into his ear, his breath surprisingly hot, "But Zabuza-sama told me to live. To find a new purpose for myself. And I intend to do just that. You can't give up on life, no... no matter what. You have to keep going forward. You can't blame yourself for the past," he releases him, stepping back, "If you really don't believe you can go back and face your failure."

Naruto starts to sag in place, his entire body nearly going slack, feeling completely numb to the sun-kissed air.

"No- sorry- those were poor words." He whispers calmly, "It's not your fault Naruto, not entirely. Nobody is blameless, but you can't blame yourself. It wasn't a failure. The bridge is built. And you learned something many shinobi never have a chance to. Right?"

He huffs, his orange jumpsuit-clad chest expanding and shrinking rapidly, "I guess."

"Then if you can't go back. Go forward. Just like I will." Haku smiles warily, the corners of his lips quirking just slightly, "Don't give up! You're strong, especially if you truly hold that demon inside you. You're more a demon than Zabuza-sama ever was... and I mean that in a good way. You can move forward. You could become stronger, and better..." he sighs.

"Thanks, I guess, Haku." He tries to smile again, realizing he's starting to repeat himself, "I shouldn't try to drag you down, at least. I agree that you- you're strong too. I would hate it if you just gave up."

Haku nods, almost stumbling back as a surprising hug of Naruto's own ensnares him. Haku laughs as he pulls back, the blond boy distinctly awkward in his embrace. He pulls away, laughing nervously.

"I guess this is where we part ways?" Naruto asks timidly, "Do you mind if I ask where you're planning on-"

"Why would we part here?" Haku asks calmly, "Are you in some kind of hurry?"

"Well, I mean, I'm kind of loud, even though I used to be good at avoiding ANBU back in Konoha." He almost smiles fondly, but it wears thin, "If you're going to be by yourself, hunter-nin will eventually come looking for you. And you're going to be a lot more vulnerable without your teacher to help out. We can't really stick together... it won't be long until Konoha hunter-nin are after me too. Like it or not, I'm a nuke-nin now."

"The same could be said of your troubles, Naruto-san." Haku drones, "You will be swiftly captured once people begin to seek you out."

"I guess."

"Naruto," Haku stares challengingly, "You told me you want to change. Thinking ahead is important and you definitely weren't when you battled me on that very bridge last night. If you truly want to move forward, then I think, we should stick together."

There's a distinct dryness in his throat that he can't explain, "I would feel terrible if you got caught because of me."

"Then I will have to train you to move as I do, no? Two shinobi working together always perform better than one by himself."

"I..." For a moment, Naruto recalls Kakashi's speech about abandoning friends and teamwork, "I understand. You're absolutely right." He sighs, "Again."

The blond clumsily reaches into a holster on his thigh, hastily peeling out a black kunai. He turns his palm down to the earth, then twists it up towards the sky, striking across his opened palm and drawing blood. He reaches out and extends his open running grip, "Sorry if it's a little gross, Haku." He grins mischievously, "But I want this to matter. This isn't just talk. I promise on my very blood today that I'll help you, no matter what. We'll stick together. And... I'll find a purpose. I won't give up. That's my new nindo, I guess."

"Don't guess." Haku says, his fingers clamping over the blond's, shaking it, "By your blood, I accept your promise. And I most certainly... forgive you for what you did to Zabuza-sama." He sighs, "Though I admit it's not easy to move on, I can harden my heart for his last wish."

Naruto swallows, withdrawing his hand, depositing the kunai back on his thigh, he lifts up the palm and wipes the blood clean away, "Since we're going to be working together, I should mention that I regenerate because of the Kyuubi. If we have to fight hunter nin, I can cover you from their attacks."

Those dark brown eyes glare in worry, "Don't sacrifice yourself for my sake. I promise not to do the same. We might be precious to each other, but giving up and throwing away your life - I don't want that. We make it out together, or we don't at all."

Naruto sighs, "Alright. I can agree to that I guess, but I'm just saying..."

"I understand." He pauses, "I don't have any notable traits like that. There are a few techniques of mine I haven't shown you, but I'll have time to explain their specifics as we move. You've seen me fight, so you know most of what I know."

Naruto nods, eager to push away the strange feelings ebbing in his throat, his eyes tensing painfully, his skull throbbing as exhaustion overcomes his anguish, "My only jutsu are... shadow clones and henge, really. I can do kawarimi, but really only at large distances. If I try to replace myself with something at close range I tend to just blow it up." He grins sheepishly at Haku's unbelieving stare, "I have way too much chakra for my own good, according to Kakashi-sensei. It probably means I'll only ever be good for really powerful jutsu."

"We'll have to do something about you later." Haku sighs, "It would be best if you disguised yourself before we left, it might make evading difficult situations with Konoha shinobi easier. Come with me, I have to pack anyway."

Naruto follows Haku off the pier, looking out one last time onto the glowing waters, the high sun glaring down at him. In the foggy distance, he sees the bridge. It's like a spectre, the stone edges piercing the lingering mist.

The dark-haired teen leads them out of town and towards a cave by the shoreline. Inside, there's a small bunker with a few bedrolls and supplies. Naruto helps Haku pack away his things into scrolls and bags, arming himself to the teeth with shuriken and kunai, Haku refilling on his senbon.

"But where are we going to go?" he asks quietly.

"I have some ideas. But for now, leaving wave is important. We will move north, it's the only direction we can go, and since Konoha will know that too, it won't be long until they get into a position to ambush us."

The blond nods, his own understanding of geography shaky. Wave is off shore of Konoha, the land of Fire and Wind running parallel to each other between the land of Rivers, the place they will be forced to travel to. It's unspoken that hiring a ship to the Hidden Mist is a death wish. Haku would be killed upon arrival, not that they even have the resources to sail there.

Naruto is forced into Haku's civilian clothes, wrapping a blue kimono about his muscled body. The faux hunter-nin dons his red, high-collared tunic and ragged muted blue and white kimono, tying it tight about his waist with an old brown sash. A white mask slips into place over his pale face, the blond taking a spare mask from him, looking quite distinct with his messy blond hair.

"Whoa, I can see through the mask?" Naruto says in awe, looking at his hands as Haku continues to pack, moving his head around to scan the musty, cleaned-out living quarters.

"Yes, all real hunter-nin masks have a special seal which makes them have one-way transparency. It would be a detriment to fight with them, otherwise. Please be careful with it, they are sturdy, but I only have two. They are hard to replace, even with all the hunters that hounded Zabuza-sama."

Naruto reluctantly leaves his orange suit hidden away in a safe, securing his supplies on his back in a tight napsack, the bedrolls barely stuffed inside. They abandon the hideaway with barely any money, Haku explaining that Zabuza was on his last legs, that even if Gatou had paid them handsomely for their aid, getting a rebellion going would have truly been a decade or more in the making.

"I can see how you two were so desperate to keep fighting, then." Naruto sighs in regret.

"Yes. Desperation makes people do foolish things. So let's try to remind ourselves not to get desperate, ne?" he smiles beneath the mask at Naruto, who feels a strange sense of camaraderie, knowing he now wears the same symbols and trappings as the Hyouton user. It's almost like he belongs.

"Yeah. But I wonder, don't you want to continue Zabuza's legacy, I mean, by eventually leading a rebellion in Mist? It's horrible what happened to you. Those jerks should pay for making innocent people with bloodlines suffer."

The teen just smiles beneath his mask, "I do not take the things that happened to be lightly, Naruto-kun, but revenge is not something I yearn for. It destroyed Zabuza-sama. Besides, even with all of Gatou's money, I don't believe we could ever hire enough nuke-nin to take down the Mizukage like Zabuza-sama dreamed of. He is simply of another breed of man."

The way Haku shivers subtly makes Naruto wish to inquire on it, but he holds his tongue, "You'll have to tell me all about the good things of the Land of Water then. It can't be all bad, if Zabuza wanted to fight for it. I mean, it wasn't all revenge for him, right?"

"It was not." Haku agrees, "Though he and I argued on that very subject many times. I know he cared for its people. In Mist, I know he was respected, if feared for his infamy. Truly he was a demon for killing his classmates in the academy, but it is no secret to me why he did it." He offers a giggle, "You do know that fights to the death are forbidden in Mists's academy now? Ever since, it has been outlawed for fear of crippling the village. Zabuza-sama did a kindness, by being so cruel."

Naruto nods quietly.

"He would never admit it, but I know Zabuza-sama had many precious people, growing up." He sighs, "I do not know their names, but I have met a few. He established contacts with them when we began to raise money. I think we could find them again, perhaps they might help us hide if we are in need of it. But beyond that? I do not know, truly, of Mists's good side. I am sure there is one, but I was simply too young to remember." He murmurs wistfully.

They spend a few moments plotting their last moves in Wave, wondering if they should spend their money on supplies or save it for a rainy day.

"Do you think I should leave a note behind somewhere? Maybe tell them not to look for me?" Naruto wonders as the two of them casually wander from the cave, staring into the wilderness, twisting trees spanning tall in the distance, bloody evening light filtering through them.

"It won't matter either way." Haku murmurs, "If you leave nothing, they will assuredly search. Even if they find nothing, they only need to hear rumors of a blond whisker-faced loudmouth somewhere, and they'll know you're alive." Naruto responds to Haku's friendly jab with a friendly whine of protest, "If you leave a note, no matter what it says, they will search for you. How do they know I haven't simply kidnapped you and forced you to write it?"

"That's true." He hums.

He doesn't leave a note. They return to town. A thankful old man ferries them to the shores of the Land of Rivers, right on the border of Fire Country. Under the cover of darkness, they follow one many narrow tributaries north, travelling all night in silence instigated by Haku, Naruto using his new-found tree-climbing prowess to skate behind his friend, sticking to the outstretched limbs of trees that barely even bend to their quiet, quick snaking.

It's hard for Naruto to stay so silent, the sounds of wild animals shifting through bushes, stalking nightly prey. He's barely able to follow Haku as they quickly dart through the trees and ford across shallow waters. Haku is nimble and has grown up travelling invisibly, he knows many routes through and around Fire and Water, though neither is sure where to travel to, Haku himself whispering that they won't be able to move freely soon. They hope to put distance on Naruto's trackers while avoiding Konoha's allies in Suna. But it won't be long before they begin to scour all routes of traffic.

When dawn comes, they pitch camp in the thick of the wilds, finding a grove by a lump of a hill nestled among the towering trees. It is spring, to the air is drenched and thick with intoxicating scents. Naruto tries to describe them to Haku while they rest.

"Kind of like honey, I guess? That makes sense, since honey is made from flowers right?" he hums tiredly, Haku having already explained they will need to travel one more day without sleep, only taking fifteen minutes to recover their stamina in the cool, moldy early morning shadows.

"Yes, bees make honey from nectar, Naruto-kun." Haku smiles gently, "There is much I should teach you, about herbs and flowers, should I become too injured to gather them myself."

Naruto nods seriously, "Yeah. Definitely. If you get injured, we just can't go find a doctor..."

"You can. If it's terribly serious." He says coldly, "But it is a last resort. Many doctors are willing to betray their patients to shinobi, though some are kind enough to keep things quiet, missing-nin, like us, are seen as worse than bandits."

Although he resists the idea, Naruto ultimately accepts that he is technically a nuke-nin. With or without the slashed hitai-ate, it's impossible to deny it. He has forsaken Konoha, out of fear, out of pride, out of hopelessness, and out of hope.

* * *

They spend several hours travelling, daylight shining down on a muddy plain, golden grasses springing up between the sprawling quagmire, the land cradling a deep gash, a whispering brook snaking through it.

They stop there, lightly winded. Haku confessing to Naruto's most frequent question, unable to hide his fears any longer, "I'm sorry Naruto, I think we're lost."

"What?!"

Haku smacks his hand over the blond's artificial face, jamming the folded ends of dry wood into his skin. He looks around the wilds, winding trees reaching high, their fingers spread apart, grassy follicles drooping down, blocking out the sun. They bend silently with a quiet breeze.

Haku sighs in relief, removing his hand from Naruto's wooden visage, looking quite stern. Naruto apologizes quietly, earning an impish smile from Haku.

"My lessons don't seem to be sticking." He whispers to the blond.

"I said I'm sorry. I'm just shocked. I thought you knew where we were going."

"I did. Zabuza-sama and I did come this way, to reach the Land of Waves. But we spent far too much time there, the spring flood has come through - and nothing is more destructive in this world than water, Naruto-kun." He sighs, "I don't recognize any landmarks now." He points to upturned trees lying on their sides, mangled roots in the air, the landscape frothing with bubbly mud, "I'm even a little worried we're nearing Tanigakure. Not that their shinobi would be interested in killing us, but they are very well-off because of their specialty in... selling information. Seeing us together would place some of Konoha's search teams right in the heart of this land."

Naruto swallows, "R-right. Well, we should be careful then, right? But what are we going to do? We don't have a guide. Where are we supposed to go?"

Haku sighs, "Move forward? Follow the river? What else can we do. But we need to be cautious. Conserve our supplies, at least until I see something familiar. If you look here," Haku points, "Moss grows only on the north side of a tree, and we are still heading north, which is where we need to go."

Naruto scans the area for a moment, blinking dumbly as he taps Haku's shoulder, "Hey, uhh, is that a road?"

Haku turns and blinks, noting the trail of smothered grasses and planted dirt, "Indeed it is. It seems the river swept through here, destroying a bridge, perhaps when it recently flooded." He follows the road, seeing another connecting path across the mushy bowing vein of earth, "Come on, let's see if-"

Haku's eyes shoot open. He turns to Naruto and pushes him into the trunk of a skinny tree beside them, throwing himself to the side, just in time to hear the _fwoosh_ of a slender arrow sear the air. Naruto and Haku turn, taking steps back as men emerge from the ground and in the trees, men caked and smeared in mud, all of their faces decorated in pigments of chalk and strawberry.

"Bandits." Haku breathes worriedly, "They're incredibly skilled at camouflage-"

A lanky man with a leering smile climbs up from the limp riverbed, a heavy hand axe in his left hand. His shoulders enshrine his bony, naked chest, his skin oily and brown like the mud, glowing with the slickness of clay and watery silica. Black hide cinches around his muscular legs, high boots on his feet.

"Drop your shit, shin-obi." The man says, the others silent, the men in the trees readied with their bows, the men on the ground clenching sticks, clubs, axes, and knives, "We might let you go, then."

Haku takes charge immediately, placating with his open snowy palms, "We don't yearn to fight. We are indeed shinobi, but we are attending to an important mission. Do not think your numbers will be enou-"

Haku whirls on his heel as a collection of camouflaged leather-clad thugs climb up from the river bed behind them, another dozen joining their brethren, cutting off their way of escape. Several ready their bows from the cover of their buckler-carrying allies.

"You are very organized." Haku murmurs, "And skilled, for bandits. I did not hear you approach at all, just now."

Naruto slowly inches toward Haku, putting his back to him, mimicking the nuke-nin's defensive posture, lifting up his outstretched palms, breathing slow and calm, his eyes surveying his enemies, concentrating chakra in the core of his body.

Their leader, his hair black and stringy, tied into an ugly tail in the back, moves forward, squeezing them in as his allies approach cautiously through the trees.

"Drop it. Everything. Put your hands behind yer backs." The leader says excitedly, his body moving to a thirsty rhythm, his hips swaying, axe-hand shaking, "This is the last time I'll ask nicely."

Haku presses his back firmly into Naruto's, his voice barely a whisper, "They're trained. Some might be former genin or samurai. They're bold, attacking people like us. When they get close, I want as many kage bunshin as you can make."

To his credit, Naruto doesn't make a single gesture, his heart racing. His closes his eyes, swallowing thickly, wetting his lips. Fresh on his mind, he recalls the Kyuubi. He remembers the battle on the bridge. His fangs thick with blood, his fingers like fangs of their own, quenching their thirst in the soggy flesh of desperate men.

Naruto's hands clench into fists.

"Attack! Attack!" one of them cries, his voice shrill, vocal chords splitting apart in a hysterical cry.

"Now!"

Arrows are loosed, piercing the breeze, but Naruto manages to create over six dozen shadow clones. Plumes of acrid smoke surround the missing nin, over a dozen unharmed clones still holding their arms up in an X. Haku hurls several senbon at a time, striking true on archers from the south. They drop from trees and smack against the drenched ground, their eyes swollen wide.

The bandits charge, attacking Naruto with coordinated strikes, strong formations pushing back on his clones who parry and side-step their swift slices and thwacks.

Their leader breaks through their encroaching formation like a berserker, his axe held low like a sword, swinging up with incredible might, the blade aimed to rend right through Haku's torso. Only, a sheet of ice flies up from the soft erath, Haku's left hand holding the sign of a dragon as he concentrates. The bandit's axe ricochets off the crystaline barrier, causing the man to stumble backwards. It also shields four on-mark arrows, the barbed heads plunking into the ice uselessly.

That's when Naruto makes his counter attack. He sticks by Haku, hurling shuriken from an overloaded holster on his thigh, blue kimono swaying in the breeze as he turns gracefully with Haku, realizing he's forgotten to breathe, his heart in his fingers as he makes a dozen more clones.

Shuriken and senbon fly, piercing men in their eyes and necks, ending their lives silently or sending out cries of gurgling agony, crumpling to the floor uselessly.

The tide turns, the reinforcements to the north reduced to quivering bodies, their blood draining down into the trickling stream. Naruto twists and leaps forward, his clones crying out in ecstasy as they tackle and strike at the main force. Bandits start to turn and flee, but most stand their ground, senbon sticking out of their knees, ankles, thighs, and shoulders. They're practically paralyzed, any jerking action sending excruciating, electric convulsions through them.

Their leader's crooked smile is replaced with the very gruesome face of fear. His axe clumsily drops from his hands. He collapses onto the ground after receiving a smart punch to the sternum from Haku, the breath knocked out of him.

When it's over, the once serene land is filled with death. Naruto breathes batedly, fatigued from lack of sleep and the high of battle. Haku is in no better a condition, one hand on Naruto's shoulder, catching his breath. He expended less energy than Naruto during the fight, but is still recovering from battling Team 7 in the Land of Waves.

Mushin, the empty mind of the warrior, presides over them. They are numb, slightly shocked, their minds filled with nothing but void. Haku is quicker to recover, his wits gathering, but they turn suddenly to the sound of clapping.

A man sits atop of a rotten-looking cart, warped, wooden wheels beneath his sandaled feet. He wears an over-sized sky blue yukata, open wide, displaying a sinewy, hard chest. A bright grass-dyed belt hangs lazily from his waist, a wedge of black hair drooping over fair face.

"Bravo." He says calmly, leaning in the front seat of his wagon. It's loaded to the brim with crates, straw lining the back, "Truly the kind of show I would envision for an exciting play. That was dazzling." He drawls, "You made artistic work of those bandits, young Kiri nin. It helps that you are wearing such fine masks."

Naruto grimaces beneath the mask, looking toward Haku, unable to read him with that red and white visor covering his face.

The dark haired teen steps forward, his voice betraying his weakness, "They were foolish to attack us."

"Indeed?" the merchant raises his thin black brows, shutting his eyes, giving a serene smile.

"We told them to back off." Naruto says helpfully, "It's not like we wanted to fight them. They were just... desperate." He looks to Haku, "We did pretty good though, right Haku?"

The teen winces at Naruto casually using his name. The blond swallows at the snapping twist of Haku's head. The annoyed edge in his voice that gives to slight praise, "Yeah. Yeah we did. Thanks for sticking close with me."

"Desperate men do desperate things." The man says calmly, smirking at their exchange.

Naruto nods solemnly, "Yeah."

Haku approaches after a lingering moment, his hand motioning for Naruto to back him up from behind. The blond follows awkwardly, folding his hands over the form-fitting kimono, averting his gaze with a sigh as Haku approaches the man. There's a single splotch of blood marring his loaned garment now, staining Naruto's previously clean facade.

"Where are you headed?" Haku's voice is low, in an attempt to disguise his voice. Naruto realizes he'll have to start doing that too - his voice is very distinctive.

"I was thinking Suna." He says with a calm smile, "Especially now that you kindly dealt with those bandits for me." He sighs unhappily, looking straight ahead, noting how the road is washed away, "Crossing this tiny canyon here looks a tad troublesome though."

Haku nods, "So you're a lone merchant? Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Mmmm, yeah." Haku studies the man as he speaks, realizing he can't be much older than twenty, very young for a merchant on his own, though the state of his rickety wagon speaks of itself, "But I go where the road takes me."

Naruto looks at the crates in the back, "What do you sell? We might be willing to trade stuff." He offers.

The man smiles, "Lightening my load would probably be useful." He admits, "But I don't think I sell much you'd be interested in. See, I'm a scholar." He says with an excited hook of his lips, looking over his shoulder, twisting in his seat and holding the reigns of his two tranquil horses calmly in his lap, "I love to collect and deal in literature. Most of the stuff in the back here are epics, poems, histories, encyclopedias, dictionaries, cultural books, classics, and theses. I do have some food and medicine too, but it's just enough for my erring fancy." His lips pucker, Haku notices they're a very peculiar shade of blue, matching his yukata perfectly.

"Oh, that's too bad, I guess. What are you going to do about crossing here then?" Haku hums thoughtfully.

"I don't know, actually. But don't get me wrong, I'm quite thankful to you two. Getting stuck out here, without a way to go forward? I would have been picked off by those bandits, I'm sure. I am greatly in your debt."

"Nonsense." Haku says calmly, "Simply good circumstance."

"Hitsuzen, perhaps?" the young man supplies with a giggle, "I'll allow it. But perhaps we can make a trade after all. Help me carry my supplies across this gulch and I'll treat you two boys to something nice."

"We could use directions." Haku says simply, not giving more than that.

"Where are you headed?"

Haku swallows thickly, "Ame."

"Oh, how dreadful." He says, his voice dripping with a sorrow, "I just read a tragedy written by a beautiful playwright from Ame. Truly, a country of sorrow. The land there weeps. Not that I mind getting wet, not at all, but my books would get soggy and it's a chore drying them out and keeping the ink from running."

Haku nods stonily.

"Well, I can give you directions there. I probably have a book of maps on me, perhaps I could even give you that. Perhaps that would be useful?"

Haku shakes his head, "The terrain shifts too wildly for most maps to be useful to us." Shinobi don't use roads, which are the only consistent feature to most maps, the wilderness rapidly changes elsewhere, trees dying and blossoming everywhere, hills turning to valleys, valleys to hills, mountains to plains, and seas even into deserts. There are many shinobi who even deliberately do this, to hide and protect the assets of smaller hidden villages.

"Ah yes, you're quite right. Shinobi are of another brand of traveler." He smiles kindly, eyes wrinkling shut, "Still, I believe you will find my directions... very useful."

"I don't mind helping him, Haku-san." Naruto murmurs softly, "He seems nice."

"Things are never what they seem to be."

"Indeed." Haku agrees with the man, looking toward Naruto, "But I agree. It's beneficial to us to help him."

"Thank you." He says softly.

Naruto and Haku spend a few hours carefully moving the man's cargo across the muddy slope, climbing up the sloppy mud, Naruto's shadow clones patiently marching up and down, careful not to slip with their ponderous loads. The crates must carry a dozen or more books each, making Haku wonder how two horses can even pull the wagon, which looks like it was bending under the strain.

Finally, they carefully carry the wagon and horses across, the man's yukata getting stained with mud as he croses with them, though he doesn't seem to mind it at all. He isn't very talkative while Haku or Naruto work, but to the blond's utter joy, he does whip out a slender, metal pipe. It is golden, glistening in the light. He plays it expertly, weaving a soft, somber tune. More bizarre, as he plays it, bubbles spring from the wide mouth, carrying up high into the sky before popping.

"You are very talented." Haku says as they finish their work, listening to the young scholar's final song, "I've never heard a song so beautiful..." Naruto whispers, the melody making him think of Konoha for some reason, recalling all the people he met at the academy. He wonders what they're thinking of now, if any of them will miss him. If any of them will even care, or notice he's gone.

"Thank you." The dark-haired, lanky man says, helping them start a campfire, suggesting they spend the night. He cooks a wonderful meal using salted meat and fish. Haku confirms the food is not poisoned, and although he doesn't trust the stranger, he is too tired to argue. Naruto also coaxes him into it - creating an infectious atmosphere of calm relief. It's the first true respite for Haku since he entered the Land of Waves, so he caves.

"Hey, do you think you could teach me how to play that flute thing?" Naruto asks the man, who laughs at the question.

"Do you think anyone can become anything, Hiei-san?"

Hiei is the name Naruto hastily gave himself, after being pressed by the merchant to properly introduce himself. Well versed in Kanji, the man asked him whether it meant, "Sun Shadow", "Flying Shadow", "Sun Glory," or "Water Glory". Of course, when it entered Naruto's mind, he was thinking of _Hokage_ or "Fire Shadow", so he intelligently responded, "Uhh, all four!" much to Haku's utter amazement. He would have to give Naruto some lessons in being discreet as soon as they started moving again.

"Sure they can." Naruto says after mulling over the strange question, "If you try hard enough."

The merchant smiles knowingly, "Perhaps you are right, Hiei-san. Though one can to become a Daimyo through luck and circumstance, being begotten by the right pair of people, it is possible to become a ruler through shrewd political dealing and marriage." He hums a tune to himself, before adding, "The capacity of man is infinite, or at least, that is what I have learned from studying philosophy, more specifically, my favorite book, _Kotoba no Konoha_ - a list of poems written by the Shodai Hokage, compiled by his wife after his passing - truly a read I would recommend for anyone. My favorite poem of his connotes the idea of vast emptiness with vast potential, comparing man to an empty container. However, it must be noted that just become someone can become anything, doesn't mean that they should." He grins at the young blond, "I don't suppose you will become supremely skilled in mathematics just because you will yourself to."

Naruto blanches, nodding exuberantly in agreement, watching as Haku lifts up his mask part way to expose his delicate lips, chewing on the well-cooked meal with all the fine, polite movements of a cultured young lady. Naruto scoots closer to the crackling fire in the center of them, looking up at the darkening sky as he mirrors the action, exposing his tan, whiskered cheeks and nosily chomping down.

"In the same way, I don't think you could play this instrument." He teases, "It is quite difficult. It is not as simple as blowing air. It is an art. An affinity we are born with. That is why some men become shinobi and others become artisans. Why some men rule and why some men are enslaved."

The lanky man is seated on an overturned mossy log, watching with a bemused smile as Naruto twists and grimaces, speaking with mouthfuls of chomping teeth, "Yeah? Well I bet you I could play it."

Haku shakes his head as the young man goads him with a smile, "I'm not so sure." He replies, somehow understanding Naruto despite the blond's cheeks swelling with juicy meat, garbling his words.

Inevitably, Naruto plucks the flute from the man's lap on a dare. It's much lighter than he imagined and he inspects it casually, Haku shaking his head in bafflement, "Naruto, don't you dare. Don't you realize? He was just playing that and he hasn't cleaned it. It's been in his-"

Naturally, Naruto places his lips across the mouthpiece, forming a tight seal with his lips. He blows.

Haku sighs.

And no sound comes out. Not a single bubble, either.

"Hey! What gives? It's not working!"

The man laughs, rocking in his seat, cheeks stretching in animated joy, "Oh, you're just like him!" he slaps his knee, looking over at Haku, enjoying the frown on those pallid lips. Haku reassures Naruto with a limp smile, "Don't listen to him, Hiei-san. You might not be able to play a flute, but I will do my best to whip you into shape." He grins, "You'll be on my level soon enough."

For some reason, that doesn't comfort the blond. He seems to take offense to the whole idea, "Hey Haku, don't worry. I'll play this thing. It's just a dumb flute." He sucks in a sharp breath, blowing hard as he can.

"It's clearly far more than that, Hiei-san." The scholar chides, watching as Naruto's cheeks start to turn blue, "Oi, that's enough. Give it back to m-"

A soft, mellow note penetrates the air, a sudden breeze weaving through the air, the dancing crackle of the campfire bending almost to death against it, bowing like a reed.

"Huh." The scholar says dumbly, "Well, now that's somethin'." He sits cross legged on the log, looking thoughtful, "I suppose I can let you borrow that flute, then."

"Huh?" Naruto says between ragged breaths, recovering himself, "Why? It's yours." Having won, he wears a confused, if triumphant smile and presses his lips to the flute once more, playing a softer, finer note, a second, much more fragile breeze combing through the blond's hair.

"As I suggested, it's not an ordinary flute." He chuckles, "There's only about... nine people who probably play it in the whole world." His laughter becomes more throaty, staring at the blond with an edge in his eye, "Forget what I said earlier, this is truly _hitsuzen_."

"Uhh, okay."

He smiles, "Perhaps I should entice you a bit?" he says, ignoring Haku's piercing stare, "That flute is called the Shakuhachinagi, or simply, the Lull Flute. It is quite extraordinary. I know of... not another like it. It was forged in Kiragakure and reacts to chakra in the user's lungs. Of course, it was considered a failure by its creator, because it did not seem to work properly..." he goes quiet for a while, "But anyway, it seems your chakra nature is wind, if those gusts are any indication."

"Chakra nature?"

Haku supplies an answer, his voice wary, "Naruto, everyone is born with a affinity to certain nature manipulation with their chakra. I believe you know mine."

"Ohhh! So you're saying mine is wind? Cool."

"Yes. And since you're a shinobi, using that flute should develop your wind chakra as you use it. If you practice long enough, wind ninjutsu should become like second-nature to you."

Naruto makes an "O" with his lips, excitedly blowing on the instrument, his fingers moving randomly on the holes, creating fine shifts in the air as he plays quickly, performing an ugly song.

Haku says astutely, "Then yours would be water, sir?"

"Not quite." He purses his lips tight, "But you are very close."

"I see."

Naruto looks up at the merchant in awe, "Oh thanks a lot, uhh, blue-lips! Can I really keep this? It's awesome dattebayo!"

"You may borrow it." He sighs, "And please, don't give me a stupid nickname like that. My name is... Saiken."

Naruto places the flute in his lap and claps his hands, bowing his head towards him, "Thanks so much! But if I can only borrow it..."

"I believe in hitsuzen." Saiken says calmly, "The fate of circumstance. When we meet again, I will ask for it back. Until then, make good use of it. And don't lose it. That flute is quite... special to me."

"Oh, of course I won't! I promise to take good care of it."

"Good." He snickers, "Try not to drive your companion mad with such poor musicality, however. Perhaps I shall teach you a proper song before I go?"

Haku chuckles, "You are very trusting Saiken-san. There is no gaurantee we will see each other again."

He nods, "Perhaps. But I do not mind trusting you two. You see, Hiei-san is a special person, to be able to use that flute." He lifts up a hand, brushing his stiff black bangs from his forehead, "We share a connection."

"We do?"

"Yes. Though, I think I'll let you figure it out." He chuckles, "We are connected by destiny, probably. I am sure we will meet again." He sighs, "And perhaps I am being a bit foolish. But it's hard for me not to be, at times. I am an enormous fool..."

"You share at least one trait with Hiei-san, then." Haku giggles, earning a glare from the blond.

Naruto finishes eating and slaps his mask down, covering his face once more. He bows to Saiken again and claps his hands together, being oddly respectful, "Thank you again."

"No trouble. Consider it a small token of my appreciation. And also, payment too, perhaps, for my questions. I am curious, so forgive me if I offend, but why are you heading to Ame? What kind of business do you have there?"

Naruto looks over at Haku, who supplies after a sigh, setting down his plate, "There is... someone I know." He admits, seeing a knowing look on Saiken, "There is little point in hiding it I suppose. You are clearly not just a merchant, but a shinobi as well, if that flute is truly molding your chakra." He grumbles as Saiken smiles devilishly, "You probably know we are not actually hunter nin from Kirigakure no Sato."

"Indeed."

Naruto sputters, "What?!"

"Well, I do have a history with Kirigakure." He admits quietly, looking away, "Not one to trouble either of you with, but you do a poor job of impersonating Kiri shinobi. The two of you smile far too often. You are both too relaxed, even for the newer generation. You have not witnessed the horrors of civil war."

The air becomes icy for just a moment, Saiken staring at Haku impassively, "Or perhaps, I misjudged one of you." He says with a shrug, "Be that as it may, it was obvious to me."

"It seems awfully coincidental that we would cross paths."

"I am not out hunting you, if that is what you think. I am a merchant and a scholar, I have not lied to you at all." He says with a huff, "But just consider the wise words of a... world-wise shinobi. Amegakure is no place for youngsters like you two. They are embroiled in a war far... far worse than Kiri, as much as I am loath to admit it." He taps his cheek, "Though, perhaps Kirigakure has decayed since I last saw it. It might be in the throes of a much worser agony." He shrugs.

"Really?" Haku says in awe, "I didn't know that. People don't really know much about Ame, they're very secretive."

"Yes, Hanzou, the rain shadow, is paranoid. Even I do not know much, though I know enough to tell you... that neither of you are prepared for the horrors of that place, if you truly intend to go there." He pauses, "War leads to peace, birth to death, love to hate, agony to bliss, dust to man, lies to truth... this is known as the way of change. It's an absolute you know. Flux is the only thing that's constant in this world." He grins, "But in Ame it _always_ rains. Truly, there is some god that watches over that place. Some unnatural force that prevents the natural way of things. There is no flux; there is always war, always suffering, always poverty... always Hanzou." He hums, "There's no helping a place like that. No matter who you know there, it's simply too dangerous."

Haku and Naruto share a look. Haku can easily tell that Naruto is pretty stubborn, even though he doesn't even have a clue why the location was suggested in the first place. He wants to go now.

"One of the seven swordsmen of the mist dwells there." Haku reveals after a moment of thought, "I have a... unique connection. One that would probably give us shelter in Ame with her. Enough to last us a little while, while we lay low." He adds, "We're going to be pursued by pretty heavily, soon. We don't really have much of a choice."

"Ah." Saiken says, "In that case, I suppose I could lend a hand, though, don't say I didn't warn you."

Naruto and Haku share a moment of silence under the stars until both fall asleep. Saiken watches them for a time, before nodding off himself.

Haku rises first, prodding the blond awake. Saiken is alert, his eyes snapping open under the darkness of the early morning. The merchant provides very descriptive detail on safe passage through the wilderness to Rain. He enters his wagon and the three part ways amicably, leaving Naruto and Haku to dispose of their campsite by the road.

Haku gives Naruto a few choice words, but isn't too harsh on him. He's learning quick, eager to please his friend. Haku details a few strategies, praising him again for his level-headedness during the fight with the bandits. It's important they stick close and aren't separated and picked off. They spend hours travelling under the thick shade of the early morning, Haku giving Naruto tips on how to move more silently, telling him they will need to act perfectly in Rain, that they were lucky to meet such an odd shinobi before. Most would have tried to ransack them while they were weakened after a battle.

They rest several times over the next two days, making great time through the Land of Rivers. Naruto spends a few minutes at each rest stop to toy with his golden present, making very faint sounds with the instrument, careful to keep his ears peeled for hunter-nin. To his displeasure, Haku knows no wind techniques, but promises training once they enter Rain.

"I believe we will be able to receive some aid from Zabuza's old friend."

"Is she really one of the seven swordsmen too?"

"The only woman." Haku says with a smirk, "Though I believe there is a young girl who recently took up one of the blades."

There is no guarantee she will help, but Haku assures him that if she does not, she does not live far into Rain, that they will travel somewhere else after finding work in Rain, using the money to stock up on supplies.

Tall grasses and marshy plains congeal into thick sheets of bamboo and armored trees, Tanigakure giving way to the dense brush of an acidic jungle. There, hidden in the trees, Haku and Naruto make camp and rest, preparing to enter the country once they are fully revitalized, the two teens sharing stories quietly, Haku learning of Naruto's exploits as a prankster in Konoha.

* * *

"Do you think it was a good idea to help Saiken after all?" Naruto asks quietly, "I mean, we lost a few hours. We didn't really have time to waste."

"Indeed." Haku says stonily, "But you're not the type to let suffering people make their own way, when you can help it, ne?"

"You already know me pretty well." Naruto admits under the stars.

"You're pretty easy to read." He laughs, "It's kind of looking at myself in one of my mirrors."

Naruto doesn't say anything. He just watches the white lights, shifting restlessly against the worn back of an old, lumpy sleeping bag.

Haku seems insomniatic, even when Naruto quiets down, his eyes sinking, a dark haze overcoming him, a soft murmur rouses him.

"You did not simply prank in Konoha, did you?"

"I should have done more." The blond grunts, "I could have made a bigger difference. But instead I, I don't know. I guess I was single-minded. And for a while, I think I hated everyone. I was a mess? I don't know what I was thinking, looking back. Wasn't think' at all..."

"That's understandable, given the way some of your teachers treated you. It is any wonder you are a shinobi today, with such discouragement."

Naruto shakes his head, his blond hair matting and twisting underneath him, "Don't say it like that."

"Sorry." The Hyouton-user's voice is laced with confusion.

Naruto doesn't say anything for a while again, he just remembers some of the faces of the people who called him a monster. He whispers random words to himself, dispelling the images.

Despite their influence, his failures were his own. It wasn't Iruka's fault. It was his fault, he wasn't the right kind of ninja.

"What do you want to do, Haku?" Naruto yawns.

"Get to Ame. Become stronger. If Ameyuri-san won't help us, then look for a teacher in one of the cities. We'll need to buy supplies soon anyway, I know of one of the smaller industrial towns where trade bustles, we can get some good deals there with the last of our funds, probably raise some money there too."

"No, I mean, besides that.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you want to do? What's your dream? I wanted to be Hokage, but now... I don't know."

"Survive."

"Right. Okay. Because Zabuza told you to. Yeah?"

"Yes, I will honor his wishes."

"But I mean, other than that. Everyone wants to survive. Zabuza doesn't control you anymore. You can do whatever you want now."

Haku's his close, his lips splay into a tight smile, "I will help you then. That is what I decided in Wave."

"So just, help me? That's your dream?"

"Does it need to be complex?"

"I guess not, but why?"

"Why what?"

"Why help me?"

"Because you're my friend. I don't need a reason."

Naruto nods.

"Why? Is there something wrong with just wanting to help someone?"

"No, of course not. I'm just like you said. I like to help people too. I just didn't know if you felt the same way. Or if it even makes sense. We're supposed to be bloodthirsty killers right? True shinobi."

"I admit I haven't helped very many people other than Zabuza." He whispers, "But I think that will be easy to change. And it's not like we have to be like others. We only need to follow our own paths."

"Really? Is it really that simple? But, if you and I want to help people, who do we help? Do we just help anybody?" He crosses his arms, "It's not simple at all. Was helping Tazuna the right thing? Or should we have helped Gatou?"

"Gatou was wrong, Naruto."

"Okay, yeah, I could see that. But was Zabuza wrong? He wanted to raise money to kill another asshole. We should have tried to help you."

"It's not simple. Sometimes, you have to make bad decisions, because there's no other way."

"Sounds like bullshit to me. There was definitely a way to fix everything. To make it right for everyone. I just didn't see it."

Haku nods, "There might always be a best decision, one that makes everyone happy. You won't always find it. At least, I mean, under Zabuza, we didn't usually try to find that solution. So maybe it's simpler than I'm making it seem, but...Naruto?"

Naruto starts snoring, a habit Haku is going to have to break _very_ soon. He just sighs, "What have I gotten myself into?" the teen whispers to the sky.

* * *

The room is absolutely immaculate. Potted plants congruently line a great window overlooking four stone heads. The polished desk curves grandly, papers stacked precisely on the upper right corner. A picture of a young woman with warm skin and dark hair admonishes him, a fragile smile on her glossy lips distracting him from the rigid beauty before him.

"We recovered this, Hokage-sama." Yuugao, her wavy violet hair splashing over her shoulders, speaks somberly.

A well-cared-for Hitai-ate is placed on his desk. The face is polished, the strap is slightly wrinkled.

"We were unable to gain any information on his whereabouts, besides a few lingering scents scattered near Tanigakure. No one from the village had any information, however." She hesitates to add, "He could be in Fire Country... or he could have gone to Wind Country. I did not have enough evidence to try  
searching there, though I have dispatched two teams to examine the border villages."

Old fingers press into a wrinkled forehead, the Sandaime Hokage nodding grimly, "Write up your report. There is no way Naruto-kun could have escaped your trackers without someone instructing him to bathe frequently, without someone showing him the the winding paths. It is likely he is under someone's...care." He sighs, "He will be labeled as a hostage until otherwise stated by _me_. Do you understand? I do not care if he tries to lay a finger on anyone, he will not make it into the books until I know there is no longer any recourse."

"Of course." She bows her head, shrinking at her lord's tone, a hand reaching up to rub her neck, "May I ask what you plan to do now?"

Hiruzen stares at her coldly for a while, before he twists in his seat, looking out at the face of the Yondaime, "I thought so." He smiles, "That little assignment I gave you a few years ago." He says wisely, "I did not realize until just now. The way you behaved in the meeting yesterday was very telling."

Her lips pucker, "He was quite adorable, if obnoxious."

"Don't worry about it for now, Uzuki-chan." He chuckles, "I doubt harm will befall Naruto-kun. He is a jinchuuriki, after all. Many would like to have their hands on him. He will resurface. I am simply concerned for his well-being. There are those who would make him into a weapon - undo all the very things I tried to prevent for so long..." he sighs, "I will assign Tenzou on it. Perhaps one of the more sensitive Inuzuka with him. Jiraiya will begin to search too, once my missive reaches him. But hope is not lost just yet, Hayate's team has not reported back just yet, he could still return home with the boy."

"Where did you send him?"

"Closer to Ame's borders. I did not expect them to already be that far north, but I learned early on in my years, to expect the unexpected." He grits his teeth, "That is something young Kakashi learned all too well. It is a shame for him to leave us far before his time. Grief turned that man into a shining example of the will of fire, in spite of his history. I had hoped he might lead this village, someday. But perhaps my faith was misplaced, given the failure of...two students."

Yuugao listens intently, closing her eyes, "I wanted to ask about that... if you don't mind." A dangerous glint fills her eyes, "Hatake-senpai, he, he was very adamant about making sure his comrades _never_ got left behind. For his students to abandon one of their own... I would like your permission to punish them."

A dry laugh explodes from the Hokage's lips. He silences it with a fit of coughing, "Oh, yes, I should have consulted you and all the rest of the silent vigil, before I dispatched their punishment. I apologize, but I'm afraid you won't be getting any revenge. You see, I assigned the girl to Anko-chan."

Yuugao's eyes bulge out of their sockets, a melodious laugh marring her stern expression, "Oh you did, did you? Mitarashi-chan must have been thrilled."

"She is ready to take on a student." Hiruzen says calmly, "Very ready. And she will _teach_ the girl properly, I assure you. Perhaps more than she deserves, for what she did."

"And the Uchiha?"

"Shimura-san tried to take him on as an apprentice, saying he could be stern and educative, eradicating inappropriate behaviors like what he displayed in my office." Hirzuen chuckles, "As if I would let him after what happened to Itachi. No, I was much stricter with that child. He will serve at the academy for three months as punishment. Afterward, I am considering... Maito's team. I believe they could handle one more. Perhaps Tenzou will be formally assigned to him. The man may be interested in teaching him discipline and calm and is much more suited to it than Shimura-san."

Yuugao almost giggles, "Oh, that is terrible Hokage-sama. Perhaps a bit spiteful, even?"

"Perhaps. But I have been far too lenient. I believe it is because of my negligence, my failure to give Naruto-kun guidance and care... that we have failed the Yondaime. Minato-kun's team is finally, no more. All lost to tragedy. I just hope the very last of his legacy has not left us as well."

* * *

They walk together beneath the canopies that stretch seemingly to the clouds. The sun does not penetrate, bathing the air in chilly darkness. It is drizzling, water dripping down the grooves in trees. Naruto traces his fingers across the bark as they pass, feeling the wood between his fingers. In his other hand, he carries a makeshift bamboo umbrella made from scraps of treated cloth and ninja wire.

Haku walks ahead, his eyes scanning carefully, also bearing a small umbrella.

"Do you know where we are going?" Naruto asks quietly, his voice rising to hisses in annoyance, "I don't have any idea. There's just... trees. And trees. And more trees! More here than in Konoha! And with all this rain, and so little sun, it's either mist or shadow all around."

Haku's feet slip silently across the grainy, oily soil, his low voice cracked from thirst, "We are close. If you notice, some trees here are marked with seven slashes. It is one of the signs the seven swordsmen use to stay in touch. Well, some of them. Not all of them are so kind."

"I see." Naruto says, trying to sound sagely.

Haku's dark hair is dripping, stuck to his face and neck. Naruto is drier, his hastily-crafted umbrella of better effect, but even he is cold and damp.

"This place is just as blue-lips described. Kind moody. Spooky." He swallows, "Maybe there's a ghost that's making all this rain?"

"Zabuza-sama thought it was the work of the founder of Amegakure, though I never asked him what he meant by that. I suppose it's possible that there is a device that makes this country constantly rain?"

Naruto huffs, his voice hissing in annoyance, "I doubt it. I'd get sick of all this water after a week. No wait, I'm already sick of it, dattebayo! If this rain is made by somebody, they'd eventually just get sick of making it."

Haku chuckles, spotting another tree with seven shallow slashes, moving toward it, "I agree, it's not a very amusing prank, if it's something like that."

* * *

They gather in the shadows.

"The jinchuuriki of the nine-tails has gone missing." A somber voice drones, "Konoha hunter-nin have been dispatched to retrieve it."

"How interesting. It's a shame we are not ready."

"Perhaps we should capture him anyway, un?"

"It is not time. You all have your assignments. Do not get distracted."

* * *

"I think we're moving in circles." Haku grunts, noticing a familiar slashed tree, "I don't understand. Her signs shouldn't have been tampered with if she's vigilant. Am I just leading us in the wrong direction?"

"Haku, let's just rest for a little while, we're tired and we're lost again." He moans, collapsing against a thicket of bamboo. His boundless stamina is missing because he's not had very restful sleep, not that he would ever complain, but he's just not used to sleeping in the dirt, his heart racing at the phantom sounds of hunter-nin creeping in the trees above.

Haku complies after looking around in all directions for a while, feeling dizzy. Leaning against the tall slashed tree, he lets out a wary sigh. He asks Naruto to toss him a kunai, which the blond does. Haku makes a mark on the tree, tossing it back to Naruto gracefully.

They lift up their red and white masks, Haku dividing the last of their prepared meal from last night. Cooked rabit and vitamin-rich herbs.

Naruto grumbles as he chews on soggy, tasteless leaves for a while, wishing he'd brought more instant ramen with him on the mission to Wave. He'd eat the undissolved powder at this point.

The constant pelting of rain against the earth makes his cold heart beat slow. He can already feel the depression spreading through his body, making him recall Sakura's preening face, Sasuke's prideful smirk at the top of that tall tree, Iruka's lazy comebacks to his requests for "flashy new jutsu".

"Hey, Haku." Naruto asks quietly, his tone just like the night before, "What do you want to do?"

"I thought he talked about that already. Last night, remember?" Haku sighs, his trembling hand so weary, he doesn't want to hold up the umbrella any longer, but he has no choice. It switches hands.

"Right. Yeah. I just..."

"Are you having second thoughts? About us? You can return to Konoha. I will not stop you. I will even understand. The life of a missing-nin is not-"

"No! I can't go back. I don't want to go back. I don't want to see them. I like it here, I guess. Even if it's been crazy these last few days it's... more than I've ever done before. I think I was wrong to want to become the Hokage. I didn't realize how big this world is, what I was even saying back then. And we've already met one interesting guy. And Zabuza wasn't so bad either, even if he was a demon. I feel like... maybe I can find another, better dream, if I meet more people."

Haku chuckles, "I see."

"Even if this forest is stupid, it's kind of interesting too." Naruto looks up, seeing past his drenched umbrella, seeing the trees span into what my as well be the clouds. It's like they've walked into an entirely new universe, "This place isn't so bad. I don't know what blue-lips was talking about. I'd have preferred living here than in Konoha, where everybody hates my guts. Even if this rain is annoying, this place isn't cursed. Nah, it's blessed, compared to my life in Konoha."

They share a weak laugh. Naruto doesn't find it all that funny. But he smiles underneath the mask at Haku, "I think I'm starting to understand what Kakashi-sensei always used to say. Well, I didn't know him very long, but he said it like five times."

"What did he say?"

"Look 'underneath the underneath'. I thought he was just being stupid, or whatever, but... I think I get what that means now. It's like, there's always another level. You can always think deeper. You just have to...I don't know. Think. If' I'd thought a little deeper about why people hated me, maybe I could have changed their opinions, without reaching for the impossible."

Haku giggles, seeing the delirious wobble of Naruto's body as he speaks, "Things are a little hectic right now, but once we get deeper into Rain, things will settle down. There's no rush now Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah. There's no rush. If anybody is pursuing us, they're probably lost too. I don't see how anybody could find us out here!"

Suddenly, chromatic birds burst from the treetops. Their long tail feathers swaying blurs, their small bodies merging with the flickering shadows high above. Branches rustle and shake as little leaper animals hurl themselves away from the surrounding trees, navigating branches like great arcing roads.

"Haku." Naruto says with ice in his voice, "It's times like these that we don't look behind us, right? Isn't that one of those shinobi rules I never bothered to memorize?"

Haku says nothing, his entire body frozen solid.

"That was an interesting conversation." A gravelly voice says right beside Naruto, "You're lucky I bothered to wait and listen. I was almost going to kill you for entering my territory. You two are pretty dumb for wearing Mist's uniforms around here."

Haku visibly deflates, the umbrella falling from his hand. Water droplets smash into this head, streaking down his mask.

"It's okay Naruto." He says looking up, craning his head to look at the blond, a woman standing beside him now, one of her dual blades aimed a this neck, "That's Ameyuri-san, one of the seven swordsmen. She's who we're after."

She has long crimson hair that splays towards its ends, draping over her neck and back. Olive skin, only her face exposed, is wet. Shadows play upon her narrow eyes, thin red lips pressed into a tight sneer. A pin-striped brown smock is tied tight at the waist with an ornamental black belt, tight black pants cinching around her skinny thighs.

"I recognize your voice, boy. Why don't you take off that mask? Unless you want this to end _very quickly_."

Haku is already ahead of her as she opens her mouth, exposing her chipped and bladed, shark-like teeth, the mask falling away from his face. The pretty pale face is revealed once more, dark lines under Haku's reddened eyes. He strains a smile at Ameyuri, who sheathes one sword at her waist, holding the other one at Naruto.

"Ah. Where is Zabuza?"

"Dead." He looks at Naruto, "Take off your mask Naruto. We have to trust her. They won't do us much good in this territory anyway."

Naruto peels his off, placing it in the lap of his blue kimono, still holding his umbrella, face twisting to look up at her.

"So he finally kicked the bucket, eh?"

"Less than four days ago. He is buried in the Land of Waves, if you want to go see him."

"Why would I want to see that trash? Pff."

Haku stares unflinching, his hand reaching out, pointing at Naruto, water dripping from his long bangs, "That is Naruto, a former genin. He is from Konoha. He killed Zabuza."

Naruto's hands rise up, "E-eh! Haku! What are you doing? If you tell her that-"

Ameyuri laughs her other sword sheathing, she turns, exposing her row of sharpened teeth into a beaming smile, "Zabuza, killed by a genin? Oh, I wish I could have seen that! He must be rolling around in his grave right now!"

"To be fair, he was weakened by Hatake Kakashi." Haku explains, standing weakly, propping up his umbrella once more.

Naruto looks at her in awe, "You don't care that I killed your friend?"

"Friend! That guy was an asshole who I _only_ tolerated because I didn't want to piss off his father or Kisame. He barely had an ounce of honor in him, even if he was pretty good with that slab of metal, I wanted nothin' to do with him even when we fought under the same banner."

"Oh."

"You did me a favor by ending him, brat." She reaches forward, slapping his back with her sandpaper-like hand, rough skin rubbing his back through his thin kimono. She smiles at the two teens, sighing nostalgically, "So, so! What are you two doing around these parts? If Zabuza is dead... then wait. Why  
are you with her?" she pointed to Haku.

"I am male. Remember?"

"Right, right. You're a bishounen. I remember. That cute little boy who was walking with that pompous asshole."

She puts a hand on her black hip, "You should consider ditch being a boy. You'd honestly make a better girl."

Haku glares at the redhead, "I am not a boy either."

She frowns, smiling at that icy stare, "No, I suppose you ain't. Not anymore." She steps away from Naruto, and now that she has, Haku stares in awe at her. She is completely dry - it's like the rain is bending at her presence, flowing around her like a stone in a river.

Naruto notices it too, water flowing off her and onto him, "Hey! What the-"

The woman smirks, "You two are too dry under the collar to be in a place like this. I'm surprised nobody's killed you yet."

"I'd say we're wet under the collar, lady." Naruto grumbles, "We're here for training." He points at Haku, "Haku said you'd help us."

"I said she might help us."

The woman coughs into her fist, "Training?" She ignores Naruto, staring at Haku, "Kid, you're cute n' all, but I wouldn't train Zabuza's apprentice even if he'd have come here himself and gotten on his knees and gave me his anal virginity. You're just lucky I don't care enough to kill the two of ya."

Naruto steps forward, taking an aggressive stance with his fists, "What! I don't care if you disrespect Zabuza, even if he wasn't _that_ bad of a guy. But telling us to go back - that's bullshit! We came all this way! We can't turn back! Hunter-nin will definitelyuurk-"

Ameyuri whirls on her heel, in a movement neither see. She draws one of her fanged blades, pushing it against Naruto's throat faster than he can blink.

"What's that, you fuckin' brat? You think you can talk to me like that and get away with it?"

"Ameyuri-san." Haku bows deep, "Naruto-kun is right. We cannot turn back. We can only go forward for now."

"You think I give two shits?"

"I think you do. After all, I know why you are here." His head lifts up and he stares impassively, "You are dying."

The blade at Narut's throat loosens. Haku is as rigid as tundra as the woman leaps forward and draws a second blade, forming an X at Haku's throat.

"Haku! Goddamit! Stay away from him!"

"Say that again." Ameyuri hisses coldly, "I dare you. Do you think I don't have it in me to cleave your cute little girly face from your skinny neck? You've got another thing coming."

"Hey! You fucking bitch!" Naruto stomps his foot, his fingers curling, beckoning her to turn around, "Fight me. Leave Haku alone."

"No, Naruto-san." Haku strains, "You can't fight her. We must leave peacefully-"

"Fuck that." The blond growls, the corners of his lips pulling back like a wolf, "She's one of the seven swordsmen, right? If she's as weak as Zabuza, then I can take her."

That got her to pull the blades back, "You little shit." She whispers in awe, "You're quite the little shit aren't you?" she beams excitedly, "I will enjoy killing you. Let's see what Zabuza's little munchkin killer can do, ne?"

Naruto draws two kunai from his thigh, Ameyuri scoffing at him as he clumsily makes a stance, kicking his fallen umbrella away, "How about I make it fair? I'll use just one of my Kiba against you."

Naruto shuts his eyes tight, steeling a heavy breath. When they open, they're a bloody red. A dark aura fills the cold air, giving pause to the woman.

"Ooh?" she coos, "What's this? What a pretty trick. I-" she grimaces as a sick feeling pulls at her belly, "What's this? Fear? Dread? That doesn't make much sense." She studies him, eyes crawling along the way his knees twist and bend, his feet dig into the mushy soil. One of his kunai s held in a reverse the grip, the other pointed toward his nose, "That's a pretty useless stance you've got there. See it in a cinema perhaps? It won't do you any good against just one of my blades. You look pretty pathetic to-"

She raises one of her blades in surprise, meeting the edge of a kunai, stopping it easily, "What the-" she stares into the crimson eyes of a furious killer, "-bunshin?"

The Naruto in front of her is already in flight. It's only because of her speed that she's able to draw her second blade in time, blocking both of his kunai with the flat of her blade. She grunts, holding off two solid Naruto with all her strength, "Fuck kid, what the hell? How are there two of you? Don't tell me that's a clone- there's no way it can be. You're both pushing me with the same amount of-" she grunts, "Gah! What the hell? You've got a lot of strength packed in those scrawny arms."

Naruto slides against the slippery soil, which is just enough for Ameyuri to twist. She throws out her leg and kicks them both in a sweeping motion, one of them dispelling into floating ash. The real Naruto stumbles backward, tripping onto his ass. He looks up to see a blade pointed at his temple.

"Good try." She smiles, "For a brat, anyway. What kind of clone was that?"

Haku answers when Naruto's red eyes bleed back to blue, "A shadow clone, Ameyuri-san."

"Really?" She laughs, "Wow. Are you sure he's a genin?"

"I was." He says quietly, upset as his defeat.

"When did you make one? I didn't even see you perform a technique."

"He's had one trailing us, just incase we were ambushed, or someone caught onto our tail."

"Oh. That's pretty smart. You're both a little more skilled than I give credit." She sheathes her blades, "Alright. I'll train you guys then."

"What?!" Naruto stumbles to his feet as the blade is retracted, "Just like that?"

She smirks, "Of course. You had the balls to insult me and to attack me head on, even if it was with the help of a trick. I like that kind of guts. You didn't even hesitate, with Haku-chan at my mercy. Plus, you're both cute. I wouldn't mind a little eyecandy." She motions for them to follow, leading them through the shadows of the trees, "Not that I wouldn't like to test you brats a little more, but it's not safe to here. The trees have ears, you know."

* * *

Her home is barely that. A cabin constructed from the surrounding area's timber, familiar unpolished oak stacked up high. The floor is worn in places, but given the fine cut, Haku notes Ameyuri herself likely cut the wood with her swords.

It's unlit with no windows. When Naruto shuts the door, they're bathed in almost complete darkness (a little light bleeds into the room from cracks in the roof. Water drips from these spots too, plunking into small, well-placed buckets.

"W-what the? What kind of a house is this!"

"Like I need the light to see." Ameyuri murmurs.

Naruto stumbles around in the dark, locating a narrow bed, a few chairs, a hard table (which he painfully rams his shin into), and a bookcase.

"Thank you for taking us somewhere private, Ameyuri-san."

"Call me Ringo." She huffs, flopping onto her bed, "Wait, actually, nevermind. I don't need you two gettin' the wrong idea." Naruto's nostrils flare as he sniffs the air, locating scents of blood, urine, feces, vomit, pollen, dust, mold, musk and bamboo, "Anyway, I'm beat, so excuse me while I lay down. You can jabber all you want. I'm not convinced just yet to train either of you in anything, but I suppose I wouldn't mind it, as I have little else to do." She laughs, tossing in her bed, "You two could bring back food too, so I wouldn't have to get up and do anything."

"That is fair." Haku says calmly, Naruto saying nothing in the darkness.

"You two won't be sleeping in here though. I like my privacy. You can make some mudhuts or lean-tos or something."

Naruto puffs, mumbling, "Whatever. Looks like I won't be getting much rest out here either."

"I can construct an igloo, Naruto-san." Haku chuckles, "It would be good training to retain a structure like that for an extended period."

"And freeze my butt off?"

"You will anyway, in this rain. It's better to be dry and cold than wet and cold."

"Hey, I know. I'll agree to train you if you guys give me Zabuza's sword."

"We don't have it." Naruto grunts, "He's buried with it."

"Buried with it?" she laughs, "What a waste. You dummies! You could have sold it at least, or something."

"It belongs to Zabuza."

"Nah kid, not if you killed him. By right, it was yours."

"Well, I didn't want it."

"Tch. You're a disappointment."

"I'm not afraid to fight you again. Do you want a round two? I won't slip next time."

She laughs, her fist slapping her bed, "Oh that's rich. Do you have a deathwish? You're outclassed, brat. You should be afraid. But I suspect Zabuza knocked the that little sense out of you before you killed him."

"That he did." Haku giggles.

"Haku!"

"Anyway." Ameyuri sighs, "I'll worry about compensation later. I am kinda bored. And after arm wrestling with you, it did give me a few ideas." She looks at Haku in the darkness, the boy stepping into a faint ray of light, illuminating the soft features of his milky face, "You're the last of the Hyouton, right?"

"Yes."

"I can't teach you how to better use that."

"I'm aware."

"Zabuza said he was going to train you to be a tracker and support type. That work out?"

"We managed to avoid Konoha and Tani patrols coming here."

"Haku is crazy fast!" Naruto praises, "Even Sasuke-teme couldn't keep up with him."

"Good. Then perhaps I will teach you kenjutsu. And since you have Hyouton, you may be suited for learning water techniques. I could teach you a few. That should be enough, right? Wait. Why are you travelling with a brat from Konoha anyway? Is he your master now?" she grins, waggling her eyebrows, though neither boy sees it, "One of you the Uke?"

"It's not like that." Haku rubs his temples, "I would have gladly died alongside Zabuza-sama when Naruto-san killed him. But he asked me to live on, so I am. We're friends... and we share a common history."

"My team abandoned me." Naruto adds, "During the mission we fought Zabuza. So... we're friends yeah." He scratches his head, "Don't know what the hell an uke is though." He looks at Haku.

"Naruto, you really don't want to know. Just pretend she didn't say it."

"It's something perverted, isn't it?"

"Friends?" Ameyuri laughs weakly, "Well, I've heard odder stories. Whatever. Why do you want me to even train you? Did Zabuza not teach you enough?"

"No. Not really. I was useful against hunter-nin, but Zabuza was the one who casually dispensed with them. Without your training, I will eventually falter and be killed."

"Ah. So that makes you what, about a chuunin?"

He shrugs, "I suppose. But it's not about ranking."

"Of course not. But your combat skills... where are you weak?"

"Close combat."

"Good. Kenjutsu it is, then."

"What about Naruto-san?"

"I say you lose him."

"What?!"

"Just jokin' kid. But would you shut it? My ears are ringing from you already."

"Sorry."

"Well, what's he good at?"

"Taijutsu." Naruto says when Haku doesn't say anything, "That's about it, I guess. I do have lots of chakra though."

"So you're useless, huh? Interesting."

"Hey!"

"Well, how are you in the basics?"

"The basics?"

"Yeah, like bunshin, kawarimi, henge, that stuff."

"I'm fine with that crap."

Haku chuckles, "He spent many years in the Konoha academy, Ameyuri-san."

"Tch. Well, you can never skimp on the basics and it's not like Konoha produces great genin. But I suppose you're too much of a kid to take that advice seriously. Tell me, what's your greatest weakness?"

"Genjutsu. Kakashi-sensei said I'd probably never use one correctly in my life."

"Good. Then that's what we'll work on."

"What?!"

Ameyuri smiles in the shadows, "My sensei told me this when I was just a foolish lass: Do not rely on your team to compensate for your weaknesses in skill. There will be times they will not be there to help you when needed. My task before you is this - take your greatest weakness, devote effort to it,  
strengthen it, and I will show you how it shall strengthen the whole."

"Your sensei was very wise, Ameyuri-sensei."

He laughed, "Yes, it did him little good too. Old fool was frail and he never took his own advice. But I wouldn't be here if I didn't strengthen my greatest weakness - stealth and silent killing. It's one of my greatest assets now."

"So you want me to get good at genjutsu?"

She laughs, "No. Just consider this a test. I know Haku is worth my time, because Zabuza saw him worthy. And that man was an asshole, not an idiot. Stumble around in the darkness for a while. I have some scrolls on a bookshelf in this room. One of them contains some D-rank genjutsu. Learn two of them. When you can desmonstrate them to me, I will train you. If you can't do that much, then you aren't worth my effort."

Naruto says nothing, though his feet move in resolve. He walks noisily toward the bookshelf, his fingers feeling at the old parchment, carefully walking over to the light-cracks in the ceiling to check them over.

* * *

The days crawl by. It's painful. Every morning, Ameyuri rises them from a shelter made from some fallen, rotten, bloated, bug-infested (unfortunately protein-rich) logs, sleeping bags, bamboo, and ice. Haku doesn't have the strength to maintain an igloo over night and maintaining even one ice mirror's worth of ice over night is exhausting, so they are kept like dogs; Naruto always filthy with dirt, mud, grime, and sweat and tired to the bone. The constant rains keep his face and hands clean, but Haku's old blue kimono is filthy and rapidly turning an ugly shade of brown in many places by the third day of training.

Haku seems to be a little better rested than him, adjusting to their harsh environment with a stoic expression. He doesn't confide much in Naruto. When Ameyuri gets them up early, he heads a hunt, teaching Naruto how to track wild animals and capture them. He spears them delicately with senbon, Naruto cleaving their heads off with shuriken. They prepare a large breakfast and dinner for Ameyuri each day, the middle hours spent in exhausting practice.

Ameyuri drills Haku in kenjutsu. He doesn't really know anything about it, so she gives him the basic forms and watches him strike the air over and over, correcting slight imperfections in his posture, balance, poise, and targeting.

It feels a lot like Kakashi again. She ignores Naruto completely, devoting all her focus on Haku. It pisses him off, but that only makes him work harder. He spends an hour each day refining his strength, striking tree trunks with his bare fists, pounding out his discontent into the innocent wood. The rest of his day is spent under an umbrella, his poor clone standing in the drizzle or downpour. Naruto spends hours reading and rereading the old smudged scroll. It takes him a day to memorize the handsigns for the first technique. The second day is spent performing it on the clone, who boredly copies everything  
the real Naruto does. On the third day, the clone performs the genjutsu on him, causing a grin to emboss his whiskered cheeks.

The genjutsu is simple enough - it's called _Bird Viewing Technique_. It causes the target to hallucinate colorful or common birds. Naruto isn't skilled enough to manipulate its effects, but it does cause a phantom bird to fly in his field of vision. It doesn't interact convincingly in the environment and his poor chakra control causes the technique to end abruptly, but just seeing it work is enough to make him smile.

When Ameyuri hears of his minor success, she tells him to refine his chakra control before going further. She introduces him to the water-walking exercise in a blase manner, pointing him to a small freshwater pond and tells him to stand on it like he can trees and walls.

One week passes. Naruto begins work on the second technique. He continues to practice with his clone, his copy offering advice and suggestions as they work together. Distantly, he finds it odd, but pleasingly useful that shadow blones are smart enough to help him train. He ends up making a second one, telling it to try and think of ways to speed up the training, to some improvement.

The second technique is much harder than the first. It's called the _Euphoria Technique_. It's supposed to fill the target with calm relaxation, even in the heat of combat. It takes an entire week of constant practice for him to even feel a tingle in his belly, but on the last day, he makes some leaps with it, causing a gentle, soothing warmth to fill him.

Ameyuri approaches him close to dinner and tells him the deadline is up. There was never any agreed upon deadline, but he acquiesces with a glower, showing her the techniques one after the other.

Ameyuri watches as flocks of birds move through the trees above her. It's more subtle than she imagined he could pull off, the trees even sway with their burst of flight, though that might just be a trick of her own mind. As the technique continues, he actually applies a second layer of genjutsu, a light  
tingle of happiness creeping in her chest. The two in tandem could be distracting enough to land a critical blow on a weaker opponent.

Her thin red lips curl into a smile, despite herself, "Well, you did learn the techniques, more or less. You didn't do em' great, but they're good enough for a genin. Alright, I concede. You've improved your greatest weakness. But you know what I'm going to say next, right?"

"Um, no?"

"Shinobi shouldn't have weaknesses." She says with a huff, "It's actually even more subtle than that - shinobi shouldn't have strengths either. A shinobi needs to be god-like. A good shinobi can do everything well. If you have something you suck at, you need to improve it. You can't expect to succeed, or even survive, without achieving harmony and balance."

Naruto nods, surprised by the woman's words, "That... makes a lot of sense. Why don't they teach us that at the academy?"

"Hell if I know. It went the same way for me. Be glad you didn't have to learn this shit the hard way."

She shakes his head, "I expect you to continue those techniques in your free time, all shinobi need to be good at a little genjutsu, but you worked hard, so I won't worry about a lack of diligence. You're not a bum like Zabuza. For that, I'll respect you enough to teach you."

"Yatta!" Naruto thrusts his fist into the air. Two lingering clones start dancing with themselves in the drizzly forest, twirling in circles together, their feet stomping all over old blackened twigs from the winter, "We did it! We did it!"

Ameyuri shakes her head, "I'm probably going to regret this. But whatever. Get yourself together. Bring those two idiots over here. If I'm going to teach you, we're going to need to have a real spar." Her razor-sharp teeth come into view, "I will fight you again like last time, using one of my blades. I will not hold back. Once you are struck three times, the spar is over. If you can hit me even once or survive five minutes without losing, I will teach you something new. If you can't, I will give you a drill to perform until you drop."

Naruto's clones come forward, cracking their knuckles.

"I'm also going to limit you to two clones, after I saw how many you made to spar with Haku yesterday. Really, I should have thought of that sooner. That kid's gotten good enough he needs a solid opponent." She shivers, "Didn't strike me you could do it so casually though. I don't know how the hell you have so much chakra for your age, any normal person would be dead after twenty of those things, hell, even twenty mizu bunshin would run me dry. But if you're ever going to get good, you'll have to stop relying on them to cover up your weaknesses. I want to see you at your worst, so I can figure out where you suck."

Naruto says nothing, his clones simply nodding. They spread out, drawing replicated kunai from their holsters. The real Naruto does the same.

"Begin!" she calls out, darting forward, bringing her blade out from its sheath. Naruto hastily blocks it with the middle of his kunai, which actually bends inward from the force of the blow - Ameyuri striking with her blade reversed, the unsharpened side of her blade. "Try not to get nicked by the fang at the top of Kiba, boy. It's sharp enough to puncture your flesh pretty bad. If you manage that, it's a wash for you today."

Naruto grits his teeth as his teacher's surprising strength pushes him back from the successful block.

He lets her force carry him backwards into a tree, flipping in the air to catch his feet on the trunk. He thrusts himself forward, replacing himself with a clone mid-air, the flat of Ameyuri's blade bludgeoning the clone's skull. Naruto instantly replaces it with a cross of his fingers.

He performs the euphoria technique on his opponent, his hands flying through eight seals perfectly, but she simply dispels it with a _kai_, smirking, "Not a bad plan to try and use that technique on every one of your opponents, but you'll need to be more subtle about it. Genjutsu are only useful when your opponent cannot recognize and cancel them."

The spar doesn't last long. Ameyuri is able to follow the real Naruto despite his ability to replace himself with his clones and his clever use of his surroundings. She taps him on the shoulder, shin, and face with her blade, ending the spar in under five minutes.

Naruto is winded, but not disappointed. His chest rises and falls in the dirty blue kimono, hands working thorugh his messy, sweaty, hair, knowing he'll have to rinse it thoroughly in the icy chill of the night. His teacher wears a playful smirk, though she seems a little disappointed by his performance, her voice dripping with disgust, "I don't know how you survived with Haku with those skills. But I guess you're fresh right?"

"Yeah." He says dejectedly.

"I guess that's excusable. If you were a mist shinobi, you would have never made it through the academy. But for a Konoha genin, you're probably not the worst. Maybe even pretty good! I think I can fix you, you're still young, though there isn't a whole lot of time."

"Time?"

She sighs, "It's nothing. Anyway. Today's drill will be new, so you technically will be learning something new, but I guess it can't be helped. Anyway, your greatest weakness is you _suck_ at being quiet. I can hear every step you take, every breath you make. I can practically figure out the rhythm of your heart from where I'm standing. Your dril is this: you will fight your clones for the rest of the day. You and your clones are forbidden from making any noise. I don't care how slowly you fight at first, but I expect you to work up to an adequate pace. In one week, when I'm through with you, you'll be as quiet as you can be. Because, every time you make a noise, I will fucking shock you."

"Shock me? Wait, how-"

Her hands blaze, fingers blurring, "Kaminari no Jutsu!" he leaps into the air and clamps his hands over his mouth as his body convulses, an arc of lightning travelling through the air. Naruto collapses onto his knees, shaking all over, barely able to endure the attack.

"Look at me." She commands, the boy glazing over, her sudden bolt of lightning sending him into shock. She approaches him and shakes him with her un-gloved olive-skinned fingers, hand reaching up and ensnaring his chin, lifting his face to look her into her black eyes, her crimson bangs framing a pleased smirk, "Do I look wet to you?"

He shakes his head weakly in her grip.

"I'm a lighting user. All lightning users in Ame must perfect some control over water, so they can cause this cursed rain to bend away from our bodies. Because you're wet, your resistance to electricity is greatly weakened. Keep that in mind while you're here. I will not hesitate to remind you either, if I hear a peep from you, I will shock you again. And don't you _dare_ pass out."

"I understand." He whispers, climbing to his feet, pulling his chin from her rough fingertips. He creates one clone.

"Good. If you survive today, I'll give you some tips on how to quit making noise. But for now, figure it out on your own." She cackles, walking over to watch Haku behind her cabin.

That night, Naruto is exhausted and smelling a little crispy. But not exhausted enough to stop himself from practicing that song Saiken taught him. Haku and Ameyuri drift to sleep to the soothing, simple, staccato melody of that odd flute, a cool breeze disturbing the rain.

Naruto and Haku don't say much to each other over the next few days. Training is harsh and saps their strength, leaving neither with much to do at night but collapse on their feet. Naruto feels horrible aches and pains in his body every morning, but to his surprise, he finds himself waking up each day...liking that feeling. The aching agony reminds him of his determination. There's pride in how much pain he finds himself in. Pride that he's endured this far. That he's already more powerful than any of those villagers ever dreamed of him being. That he's succeeding, earning slight smirks from his peculiar sensei, as she watches him in the distance. What? Did she think he couldn't see her. He had eyes all over the place!

With the basics of kenjutsu honed in Haku, Ameyuri teaches Haku two D-rank suiton techniques. Water bullet and water shield - although neither are probably going to be useful in combat compared to his hyouton, Haku practices the techniques anyway, pleased to finally be able to rest his weary arms from swinging around a slab of bamboo all day.

It's on their third week in Ameyuri's care, in the very early morning, that everything changes.

The woman gets up and rouses them very early, blood leaking from her lips. Naruto is shocked to see her gasping for breath in the steady rain, her beautiful red hair stuck to her face and neck. Her baggy clothes are already soaked, clamping to her skin, revealing her womanly features underneath, the bandages wrapped around her neck loose, revealing unblemished flesh underneath. She can barely stand. In-fact, she had crawled some of the way.

"I need to see my doctor." She whispers, "This wasn't supposed to happen yet. You'll have to carry me. I will give you directions."

Naruto and Haku chamber into gear, three clones becoming an improvised stretcher. Under the cover of the drenched shadows, they weave through the trees, coming upon a narrow road, shoots of bamboo growing like the protective walls of a fortress, enshrining the path.

"The town of Gama is up ahead." She whispers to Haku, her eyes staring blankly into the high canopy above, "You will follow this road, then head west when you reach the main street. There is an herbal medicine store. It's run by a woman named Hotaru. Bring me there quickly, she will know what to do."

She goes quiet after that, too weak to speak further, her breaths labored and erratic.

The gates of Gama are seemingly unguarded, thoguh a man dressed in brown robes, wearing a large straw hat, acknowledges their presence with a nod. He stands rigid like a pole, his eyes following as they hurriedly carry Ameyuri past.

The road beneath their feet is made of small grey stones, evenly-rounded by the flow of a river. They are loose and come free, brutally attacking Naruto's feet through his sandals as he walks. There isn't much left to them, the shoes worn through. Wincing as they walk, Naruto's clones keep Ameyuri hoisted carefully in their arms. Haku's eyes roam the streets, noting how all the civilians refuse to look their way. Many cover their faces when he gazes at them. Others bow their heads or tip their hats, hoods, or umbrellas.

The buildings are formed of brick and metal, scabs of shiny aluminmum and flaking iron mending the buildings like they're a patchwork quilt. The air is grimy and thick, Naruto unable to keep himself from coughing as he breathes it in. A horrible scent ignites his nostrils and makes his eyes water.

Haku identifies a small building with smoky windows, a sign that says "Traditional Herbal Medicine" barely legible in it. He motions for Naruto continue, his clones hurriedly ushering Ameyuri inside. An old woman with a face like a water-worn mountain, stands before a counter. Her eyes are small, her wrinkles deep, rings concentric about her eyes. Her cheeks sag, floating low on her face. Chapped pink lips quiver at the strange sight. Three blonds come before her and bring Ameyuri up to the counter.

Haku speaks, "Are you Hotaru? Ameyuri-san said for us to bring her to you."

"This is grave." She mutters, "I am she. I think." She manages a weak but playful grin, "Please boys, bring her into the back. I will do what I can."

The store is black like charcoal, sooty floors and dusty black shelves. She carries hundreds of glass bottles, some are filled with powders, others submerged leaves, others still grasses, weeds. One has a removed eyeball. Naruto keeps his eyes focused straight ahead of him after seeing that.

Haku covers his rear as Naruto follows the woman behind the black counter. There's a cot in the back, a bowl full of crystalline water upon a stool. Rows and rows of unbottled goods stacked on the high walls.

"Lay here there. Do either of you know anything about medicine?"

Haku steps forward, Naruto's clones dispelling to make room, the blond wearing a grimace as the other boy says, "I am trained, though I do not know if I can be of much help. I do not know her illness."

"That is not important right now. I will prepare a tonic for her, I need you to go into the shop and fetch me two ground chrysanthemum seeds, black monarch wings, a red ox tongue, and an aged yolk of macaw. Do it quickly!"

Haku nods with a furrow of his brows, the blond stepping out of the way, watching his teacher with his blue eyes. Her suffering makes his stomach clench. But he knows she doesn't want to hear him get upset.

Her eyes are half-open and he's not even sure if she's there, her gaze faraway, her brow shimmering with sweat, despite being bathed in icy rainwater.

When Haku gathers the ingredients, placing them on a desk against the wall. Hotaru begins to peel away at her clothes, until Haku places the last ingridient there. "Both of you, while I mix this," she turns toward the desk, "I need you to undress her. Take one of the towels off my shelf and wipe her down, then heat that bowl of water with the stove - it's upstairs in th kitchen. There are some towels by the bathroom, drench them in very hot water and hurry down with them!"

Naruto doesn't fuss, peeling away her sticky clothes, revealing her body. It's full of horrible, pink and brown scars and crooked jutting disfigurements. He helps Haku clean her flesh with a towel, one of his clothes appearing nearly on its own. It takes the water upstairs, Haku and himself following him out, the old woman working with a mortar and pestle.

* * *

The door closes with a creak. The two teens sit in old chairs against a wall. Naruto looks outside and watches the rain drizzle outside the foggy window.

"You may have saved her, thank you for bringing her to me." Hotaru says, her stout, bony body hidden by a ruby-red and gold kimono, her elbows tiredly digging into the dark counter, her old green pinholes lancing them.

"We would do no less for our teacher." Haku says calmly, matching the tiny woman's smile.

"Ah. I see. I suspected as much. She has aggravated her illness by exerting herself."

Naruto's face falls into his hands, "What? You mean we're the cause-"

"It is her choice, Naruto."

"Wait. What? You knew?"

"Of course I did. Zabuza spoke of her imminent death just months ago. She doesn't have the strength, but she is pushing herself. I knew this would eventually happen."

"And you still-"

"Naruto. I... I mean, I knew what I was asking. But she is the only one who could train us. And I assumed she would refuse. At best, I thought she might give us some material, I didn't expect her to train us a little more directly."

"Oh."

"And if she wants to teach us, why should we stop her? Her illness cannot be cured. She has no one to be there for her and if she is making us stronger, then we can afford to linger here and make sure she... passes honorably."

"It is fine." Hotaru speaks up, "My patient is a stubborn one. She responds poorly to all my treatments, but still continues to endure. What he says is correct, although she will never admit it, she would prefer to die being useful, than die alone in the shadows." She smiles, "Would either of you like something to eat? She will need to rest for a few hours before I can assess her condition."

Naruto shakes his head guiltily, "Ah, I don't even know how we're going to pay you back for helping Ameyuri-sensei." He almost manages a glare at Haku, but he can't, because he finds himself agreeing with his words. Ameyuri had taught him a lot and he wasn't sure where they could go if they didn't want to trouble her.

She smirks, "Oh, you would be surprised. There are many things in this town that I could use help with."

Haku nods in understanding, "Perhaps we should accept your offer for a meal then, and discuss what help you might need? I am a good herbalist - I can collect things for you if you need them."

The old woman puts a "CLOSED" sign on the front door of her shop, smiling gently, "Yes. I could use some help pulling weeds, I think."

* * *

The dining room above the shop is far too extravagant for the shape of the building below. The table is circular with a white draping. The room is extremely well polished, red wood glimmering in an electric light in the ceiling.

The woman sits regally at her table, a steaming plate of glazed curry in front of her. Haku eats a plate regally, slowly picking up pieces with his chopsticks, chewing each bite thoroughly, while Naruto inhales his food in about sixty seconds, the woman talking mostly with Haku for the first few minutes while Naruto's hands move like lightning.

"What I'd be asking you to do is a small favor, though it is a dangerous one. If Ameyuri-san has taken a liking to you, I suspect you will have the skills to accomplish it, however."

"I see. What is it you have in mind?"

"I desire...flowers. A kind which only grow here in Gama."

"What do they look like?"

"They're small. Very small. They're usually overlooked. That's why it's a small favor. But I'm...allergic. And I hate it when my eyes water." She giggles lightly, "They sometimes stand in groups of four, but the fourth one is usually bowing low with the wind. It's quite easy to identify the right three to pick, as a result. One is blue. One is green. One is brown. Blue smells sweet with blood. Green smells rancid with age. Brown has many thorns."

"Ah." Haku sips a small white ceramic bowl containing tea, his face furrowed in thought. Naruto chugs the steaming thing down, letting out a gasp of molten pain and bliss.

"Umm, Haku, what is this old lady talking about?" He asks, fanning his mouth.

"Old lady?" Hotaru chuckles, "Please, call me Hotaru, child."

Naruto puffs his cheeks at being called a child. He meets her gaze harshly, but blinks in surprise at her confident look. Despite looking old and frail, he's not so sure.

"Ah, right. Hotaru." He murmurs, scratching his whiskered cheek.

"I'll explain later Naruto. Just pay attention for now."

"Kay." He says tiredly, grabbing the white tea pot and pouring himself another cup of tea. His shoulders droop low. He'd never liked tea all that much growing up, but he was so famished it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. He was sick of drinking purified tablet water, or worse, unpurified runoff.

"Naruto is very charming." Hotaru says to Haku with a smirk.

"He's...different from what he seems."

"I can already tell." She nods, "Anyway, has Ringo-chan told you about the... well, what she is involved in."

Haku shakes his head, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're speaking of."

"I see. I wonder what that means." She shrugs, "No matter. It's better that you don't know just yet."

Haku nods, shifting his eyes to Naruto amd giving a wary raise of his thin brows.

"Can you pull them quietly? Without waking the forest?"

"Yes. I believe I can." Haku says.

"What about him?" she says to Naruto.

"As I said, he's not what he seems. I think we can do it. We do owe you."

"That you do. Good. The flowers bloom soon, close to this time. The best place to pick them would be by the industrial park just south of the northen gate."

Haku stands, his plate empty. He wipes his face with a napkin, gesturing for Naruto follow, "We'll be back in a few hours."

* * *

They lean against the building outside, Naruto and Haku having borrowed a more fitting umbrella from old Hotaru, they blend in much more naturally, passerby no longer glancing their way, though they are still dripping wet from the journey to town.

"So what was that about?" Naruto whispers quietly, "She wants us to pull some flowers up somewhere?"

"Remember what you said a while back? Underneath the underneath. Well, think about it. Was she talking about plants, or a particular genin team."

"H-huh? Oh. Ohh."

Haku nods, "This won't be quite as easy as I was making out to be. Do you think you're up to something like-"

"I'm not going to let you do it alone, remember what I promised? We owe Baa-san for helping Ameyuri-sensei. I will help you and we have no choice."

"I think she would understand if we refused her." But he is surprised by Naruto's confident smile.

"Have a little faith in me. I may be an idiot sometimes, but... I'm learning. And I want to be useful."

"Don't become a tool like me."

"Not like that. But yeah. I'll remember."

"Alright. Let's go. Act natural. Let's find these flowers and see if we can even do what she wants."

They make their way through the beating rain and itchy fumes. Naruto, for the sake of being stealthy, does his very best to stay calm and keep himself from hacking and wheezing, his fingers constantly wiping his eyes, breath leaving in and out through his parted lips.

They find a group of head-band wearing teens congregated near the entrance to a bar. They're from hidden rain, except, they wear emblematic white bands on their arms - a small black salamander planted in the center.

"You think those are them?" Naruto murmurs to Haku, the two sharing a glance far down the street away from them. They maneuver behind one of the buildings to talk more freely.

"One has blue skin, another has very wild green hair, the last is dressed in brown. I can't even see his face, he's wearing a big straw hat too, like that guy at the gate."

Haku nods, "The blue skin might indicate a bloodline or special ability. He could even be a former missing-nin from Kiri."

"You think he could recognize you?"

"He looks to be thirteen. I honestly doubt it. But it could be possible."

"So, I should approach them then and get a goof whiff then? She said the green guy should smell nasty."

Haku shakes his head, "I don't think she literally meant that. She probably meant he's got a nasty attitude or a skill we should be wary of."

"Do you think it's them, then? I mean, how can we make sure?"

"We can't. This could be apart of some test."

"Test?"

"Just a suspicion of mine."

"Why would she test us though?"

"Don't worry about it for now, Naruto-san."

Naruto sighs, "I can handle it you know. You don't need to keep it from me. I won't do something stupid."

"It's not that. I do trust you. It's just a hunch of mine. I don't want to tell you useless information that might cause us to make a mistake. We don't know enough about this Hotaru - I should have asked Ameyuri-sensei about her before we left."

"If you insist." Naruto nods, "So are we supposed to kill them?"

"I'm pretty sure that's the request. It would be really, really bad if she intended something else. But she can't expect us to read very deeply into the request. She wants them dead, her expression is one I'm familiar with. She is not the old medicine-woman she presents herself as."

"Do you think this could be a trap?"

"Maybe. But then why would Ameyuri-san tell us to see her? She must trust her."

"I don't want to bail on Ameyuri-sensei." Naruto sighs, "So I say we go through with this. Let's...kill them."

Haku nods, taking a deep breath, "The best way to do it is to lure them somewhere and make it look like a training accident, or something."

"That sounds impossible." Naruto mumbles, "We don't know anything about them. Did she expect us to just run up and kill them? I mean, she didn't give us a time limit right?"

"I don't think there's a time limit, but she probably expects us back soon enough to take Ameyuri-sensei home. This isn't supposed to be a week-long assignment." Haku grits his teeth, "If we can't make it look like an accident, we could blame it on another person. We do have pretty distinctive abilities. The first thing they might suspect is a Konoha or Kiri shinobi being tasked to assassinate them, especially if I turned their bodies to ice."

"I guess. How about I just make a couple kage bunshin and henge them into... hey. Why not Zabuza and the demon brothers? I remember what they look like. And if they get blamed for it, they're already dead. Nobody knows that just yet."

Haku brightens, "That's actually a good plan. But do you think you could pull it off? I mean, you need to kill them quickly. And we don't have Zabuza's sword-"

"That's easy! Watch."

Naruto creates three clones. They all close their eyes and say, "Henge."

Water pours onto the clones, soaking them completely to the bone in about thirty seconds. The drizzling rain has picked up into a full downpour, a common occurence. The rain in Ame is like the tides in Wave.

Haku's eyes are very, very wide, "Naruto... how the hell... your clones they're- they're soaking wet."

"Yeah. Of course. That's how henge works."

"No, no it's not how it works Naruto."

"Sure it is!"

"Naruto, show me the hand signs you did just there."

He shows them again, without finishing the technique.

"Naruto, those aren't the hand signs for the henge. You have half of them inverted, and the other half are... hell, they have nothing to do with it. An inverted-rooster is something I'd only use for hyouton techniques."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you've got a pretty crazy henge there. I've never even heard of what you just did. Is that how all Konoha shinobi perform it?"

"Umm, I guess so? Iruka-sensei always said my transformations were life-like, even if it took me years to finally get the technique right."

Haku hums in thought, staring down the towering visage of his former master with a bit of awe. He reaches out and touches his scaly skin, fingers then running along the sharp edge of the blade, drawing a little bit of blood at the tip.

"That's pretty incredible Naruto. It's even sharp."

"Thanks." He beams.

"I... I'm at a loss for words. We'll have to have Ameyuri-sensei figure this out. How long can you hold the henge?"

"Um. I don't know. Like, a while? I've never held one on a kage bunshin for very long. On my own, most I held a henge for was a two hours - it was an exercise in the academy. Actually, I think I was one of only three people who managed it back then."

Naruto and his companion leave the side of the building, watching briefly as the three Ame genin continue to talk among themselves in the torrential rain. Pellets of water smack the ground hard, a sudden gust of wind drenching them, "Why are they staying out in this horrible weather? Do you think they're just used to it?" Naruto squints, water still managing to peck him in the eye.

"I don't know. Maybe they're guarding something."

"Should I signal the clones to get on with it?"

Haku shakes his head as they walk across the street, hiding behind another building, "We'll look suspicious if we linger here much longer, but we need a back-up plan. If your clones cannot kill those three in the surprise attack, what are we going to do?"

"Well, we can't go after them, right? She said something about not waking the forest..." Naruto grumbles.

Haku smiles, "Correct. And from our vantage point, if you fail, they'll be on guard. We can't afford to fight them in the open. So if we can't kill them. We'll just have to return and report a mission failure."

Naruto nods, "I understand. So this is all riding on me."

"Yeah. Actually." He hums, "Maybe we should wait. There could be a better-"

"No, it's like you said Haku. We don't have time to waste." He looks out at the street, "The weather's pretty bad right now, so no one but those guys are outside, but if things clear up soon, people will notice us. I mean look at us, we're soaked."

Haku nods, "If anyone sees us they'll wonder what we're doing. We aren't dressed like most of the people here anyway. You're a mess. And I am too." He points to the mud and dirt all over their clothes and sandals, "This is a gamble, so let's just go with it."

"Yeah, and those guys don't necessarily need to be on guard." He grins, peeking out from behind the building, he takes a deep breath, Haku's hand on his shoulder pulling on him.

"Naruto-" he hisses, "What are you-"

The blond runs through eight hand seals perfectly, and really focuses his chakra, throwing a long-range euphoria technique on the green-haired genin. He doesn't react visibly to it at all.

Naruto leans back and smiles at Haku, "Calm down. I was just using a genjutsu Ameyuri-snesei made me learn. If it worked, he'll be less alert."

"I hope you didn't just blow it." Haku just shakes his head.

Naruto nods, "Just trust me. Okay, I'll signal them in three...two...one...now."

He gives a thumbs up, Zabuza and the demon brothers emerging from across the street. Water drips from their bodies, Zabuza's hulking sword on his back. The demon brothers each have kunai drawn, but concealed in a reverse grip, the blade flat against the undersides of their slack arms; flails secured on their hips.

They walk up the street like they own the place, approaching the three genin. Each of them come to notice them in their own way. The one in brown, dressed head-to-toe in leather or straw, lifts his hat, turning to face them. The one with ugly green hair spits on the ground and turns around, his hands in his pockets. He's wearing a grass-colored tunic and wind pants, water dripping from his body. The last one, who was absorbed into a conversation with the green-haired one, is the last to be alerted. He's wearing a black hoodie above loose gray water-resistant pants, blue hair plastered to his pale blue face. He turns completely white at the three men standing before them.

"Hey." Zabuza says gruffly.

The blue guy starts shaking in total disbelief, "Z-Za-Za-Za-bu-Zabu-Za-"

The one with green hair looks up and down the imposing man with a cocky grin, smiling lazily, his voice almost teasing, "Hey. What the fuck do you guys want? Can't you see we're trying to-"

The fake Zabuza is slower than the real one, so the genin is able to react just in time as the man reaches up behind him with one of his beefy arms, hurling the razor edge of his blade down with one hand from the strap around his back. The genin's kunai makes a horrible screeching sound as the blade slides against it. He screams out in pain as his wrist breaks under the brunt of the weight. In that same instant, the demon brothers move forward with surprising speed, brandishing their hidden blades.

The other two aren't any sharper. The blue-skinned Ame nin has his throat impaled, the kunai actually pinning him to the building behind. He starts to gurgle and choke. The one with the straw hat deflects the attack, but isn't prepared at all when Zabzua lifts up his blade and makes a second strike in his

direction. Back against the wall of the building, there's no place to move, the blade cleaves shallowly into the genin's neck, his body going into shock as it's pulled out. He slumps, blood mixing with the rain.

The green-haired genin is completely slack-jawed in awe, his dented kunai barely deflecting a third strike, coming from one of the demon brothers. The other one moves through several handsigns and whispers something. He feels strangely calm as he stares Zabuza Momoichi in the eyes. He looks past his body and smiles tenderly, awed by the beautiful sight of a golden bird flying overhead. His gaze lifts up with a smile, watching it flutter past. Just as it leaves his cone of vision, everything goes black, his head tumbling onto the street below.

Blood pours like rain and mixes into the streams gushing from the gutters of the buildings, collecting into a nearby sewer vent.

For a moment, the three shadow clones are completely floored with their total victory. They blink a few times, before sharing a glance, and high tailing it out of the street. They run behind a building and vanish into thin air.

As the third genin's head tumbles off, Haku and Naruto briskly walk away from the scene, Naruto glowing with pride, until the memories of his clones reach him, then his mood sours with the sights of such brutal, coldblooded murder.

Those barely-ninjas hadn't stood a chance. They were almost completely defenseless. And he killed them all without hesitation. None of them saw it coming. They were either really green, or just really bad. Probably both. But that still didn't stave the feelings in his heart. He regretted killing those three, what if they could have been friends?

His heart hardens and he pushes those thoughts away.

Haku puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Thank you Naruto."

The blond looks over at his friend and offers a weak smile, "Anytime."

"You did well."

They freeze and turn, surprised to see Hotaru standing in the rain, a golden bamboo umbrella in her hand,

"Come, let's walk back to the shop. I'm sure your teacher will be happy to hear of your success."

"Oh, um. Sure!" Naruto laughs nervously.

Haku says calmly, "So it was a test."

"Of course." She walks along side them, leading the way, "And you passed flawlessly. Actually, I expected you to fail."

"Did you watch us the whole time? I didn't sense you." Naruto whispers in awe.

"I saw most of what you did, yes. It was very competent. And very intriguing. Your sensei certainly has a knack for talent."

"Thanks!"

Haku frowns in suspicion, "What would you have done if we had failed?"

"That depends upon how badly you would have failed. Had one of them lived, I would have cleaned it up for you. Had you failed to kill all three, I might have created a distraction for you. Had you done even worse than that, I might have let the authorities find you." She laughs playfully.

"Then it's good we succeeded." Haku murmurs, Naruto's prideful smile drooping once more.

* * *

When they return to the shop, Ameyuri is still resting, but she's lucid enough to speak. They congregate in the back room, the stripped woman breathing slow, her red hair plastered to the pillow against her.

"You two did good."

"Ameyuri-sensei." Naruto smiles bright, "You're okay!"

"Of course, brat. I'm not dead yet."

"Perhaps you should explain the nature of your illness for the benefit of Naruto-san. He will worry needlessly over it." Haku says calmly.

"Perhaps I should stick a senbon upon your ass?"

Haku chuckles nervously, "Nervermind."

Hotaru laughs, "There there, all Naruto needs to know is that Ringo-chan still has a good prognosis. If you can keep these two little squirts around, you might even live to see Hanzou fall..." she smiles knowingly.

"Tch. I figured you'd get them involved."

Naruto almost blinks at the sound of Ameyuri being called "Ringo-chan" but the mention of Hanzou stops him cold.

"Hanzou. Isn't he like, the Amekage?"

Hotaru looks at the blond dryly, "Yes. He is Amegakure's tyrannical leader. He's also essentially this country's daimyo, with puppet governments installed in all of its territory."

"Oh."

Ameyuri sighs, "I do a few favors for Hotaru-san here, in exchange for her medical expertise, and helping to keep my presence here a secret."

"So Hotaru-san is very powerful here in Gama, I assume?" Haku says calmly.

"She is hidden in plain sight." The redhead grumbles, sitting up with a soft moan, "And she has lived long enough to know everyone and everything here in this town."

Hotaru blushes, "Oh please, you praise me too highly."

Ringo spits onto the floor, making the old woman grimace, her saliva crimson with blood, "Drop the granny act. You've already involved my kids in this. They deserve to know what you're pulling them into."

Naruto smirks at the 'my kids' line, watching Haku's soft face with pride.

"Ara ara," Hotaru croaks, turning to face the teens, "I apologize for manipulating you. I did test you just now, because I was curious. I am always looking for more...willing agents."

"Wait. I'm still confused." Naruto mumbles, "Are you saying you're like, working against Hanzou? Isn't that crazy?"

"Must I spell it out so plainly?" she sighs.

"I will explain." Haku looks at Naruto pointedly, "It seems Ameyuri-sensei is involved in the resistance here. Hanzou has ruled Amegakure poorly for many, many years. Naturally, there are people who would like to see him pass on, and he _has_ grown old. And since Ameyuri's parents hail from-"

"Oi, I don't care about those wraiths." Ringo interjects, tiredly swinging her feet off the bed, "I don't care about this country. It's just, sometimes this old lady has a job that's too good to refuse."

She shares a smile with Hotaru, "Plus, she's one nasty bitch. I'd hate to be on her bad side."

"Again, so much praise. It's like I'm floating on cloud nine. You are making me blush like a schoolgirl."

Ameyuri displays her pearly daggers, "Yeah yeah."

"So what? You want us to help you?"

Hotaru nods, "Well, if you are willing. You aren't native, so your uses aren't that high, but you are both competent. That test just demonstrated that you both work well together. Akatsuki is always looking for potential supports, no matter who they might be."

"Aka-tsuki?"

"Yes. That is the name of our organization. It is the dawn that will approach, when we finally free ourselves from Hanzou's reign of cruelty."

Naruto looks at Haku, "Well, that sounds like a good thing, right?"

"Rebellions are never good things, Naruto-kun." Haku sighs.

"I guess you're right." Naruto sighs, "It's not like we can fight a Kage yet either-"

Hotaru laughs, "Please, I would not send you against the man himself. He is far too paranoid for a direct assault like that, anyway. No, I would send you on assignments similar to that test just now. Gather information. Spy on certain people. Infiltrate Amegakure's ranks, perhaps. There are many uses for you, you are both young, and neither of you are listed in my bingo book."

Naruto shares a look with Haku, "That could definitely change..."

"I suppose. But as Haku-chan pointed out, your henge is quite special, Naruto-kun..." Hotaru chuckles.

"Huh? What's she's talking about?" Ameyuri Ringo says in a daze, peeling the towels off her body, collecting her clothes boldly from the room. Naruto averts his gaze, face turning red at the nude backside of his curvy teacher. In-spite of her hideous blemishes all across her body, she's very distracting while she dresses.

Haku says clinically, "Something we can discuss later, Ameyuri-sensei."

Naruto nods, "So you're saying we shouldn't help them?"

"I didn't say that." Haku sighs, "I know what it's like to live under the reign of injustice. And I'm sure you know, Naruto, what it's like to suffer at the hands of wrathful and narrow-minded people with more power than you."

Naruto nods with a clench of his fists.

Hotaru says dryly, "What if I promise you boys something in return for joining up? It's not as though you would be working for free. However, Akatsuki is not vast in its riches, we do provide _personalized incentives_."

"What about a really cool jutsu?" Naruto asks with a big grin. Haku laughs.

"That could be arranged." Hotaru chuckles, studying Naruto carefully, "How about you, Haku-chan? What do you desire? Money? Status? Fame?"

"Even if Akatsuki can promise such things, I do not want them." Haku says quietly, "I do wish to be stronger, but true strength does not come from powerful, flashy jutsu." Naruto sighs at Haku's hard look, nodding in agreement, he whispers "Right."

Haku grins, "Joining Akatsuki does not necessarily agree with me. But we do need supplies, so I would agree to assist at first, until we have enough money to operate on our own."

"That is possible. Many of our agents are simple mercenaries. Though the assignments they get are usually very minor. We cannot afford to involve them in much, because of the threat of Amegakure buying their allegiance."

"Perhaps love?" Ringo says after dressing, "We do have many connections with courtesans who get _so_ lonely. Would some beautiful ladies tempt you boys?" She grins viciously.

Naruto shakes his head, blushing, Haku's face is also quite red, "Ah, no thanks."

Ringo just grins wider, "How cute. But I like that answer."

"Love, money, power. There isn't much that Akatsuki can offer, especially if you do not desire those things. But how about ideals?" Hotaru asks calmly, "I think you will have an answer by tomorrow, if I let you go today. If I ask you to stay a night in this town. And learn the way the water drips down its annals, showing you the lowest valleys in this frightful place. The people who starve in the leaking bowels at night. The farmers who tend to our fields every  
morning, who slash and burn away at the impossibly thick trees that reach high above our tallest buildings, just to clear enough land to make one handful of maize. To have most of it taken away by the very men that hound their daughters in the evenings..."

Haku smiles at that, "Such ideals are pretty, Hotaru-san."

"Indeed."

"Very well, then. I do not need to be convinced. I think I know what Naruto-san and I need most of. It's experience. Isn't that right, Ameyuri-sensei?"

She smirks, "You're a sharp brat. Yeah. That's exactly what both of you need."

"Then I will accept." Haku says.

Naruto nods with him, "I'm not gonna part with Haku, so if he does, so do I."

Hotaru shakes her head, "You must decide for your own reasons. This is more than working for some hidden village, I caution against-"

"It's fine." Haku interrupts, "Naruto-san isn't the kind of person to need a reason like what you're suggesting. He'll help me just because."

The blond beams, "Yep. I never go back on my word either." Well, that isn't exactly true, but...

"Ah, youth." Hotaru shrugs, "Well, Ameyuri-san, you're free to go. Your boys have done you a favor by paying for your care, so I have no mission for you. If they are convinced to help Akatsuki, then I will send one of our messengers tomorrow with a task for them. Please, train them well. I will consider that to be adequate service to our cause and will send you some free supplies your way in recompense."

"Heh, thanks." Ringo says with a confident swagger, hiding the weakness in her body, a slight wince working its way through her spine as she walks, "Send me some clothes for the brats then. They're kind of filthy looking. Like drowned rats."

Haku and Naruto share a sigh.

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing. Very well. I don't hope to see you too soon, Ringo-chan."

"Same here." She waves, the trio walking out.

* * *

"What should I write, Tenzou-senpai?"

"That I've recovered sufficient evidence now to justify breaching into Ame's territory. Just in-case we encounter resistance from Amegakure, I'd like some back-up ready and a good, official reason for invading their lands."

* * *

She's quiet when they come back. Doens't say a word. Doesn't even ask about the brief mission. Naruto just watches her move stiffly down the road until they stop and step into the trees, taking a familiar path through them, rain softly patting against the forest floor. He offers his teacher his umbrella, holding it over her. She doesn't comment on that either, nor the fact Naruto is dripping as they travel, soaked now to the bone.

"The soils here are very acidic." Ameyuri comments as they walk, "If you ever need to dump a body, cover it up well. It will get dissolved by the earth very quickly."

"Ah right." Naruto says wearily, Haku nodding at his sensei's left side.

"It's how they make them disappear." She explains, "The police, I mean. You can identify them by the white bands on their arms, the mark of the salamander. When a dissenting voice is found, they usually wind up out here somewhere. Don't be surprised if you trip on such a corpse."

Naruto swallows and nods.

"Tomorrow I will step up your training, Naruto." She huffs, stomping the soil to keep her footing, "You are treading quieter right now, so you're probably ready."

"Oh, really?" Naruto forces a smile, laughing exuberantly.

"Yeah."

"You don't have to. I mean, you're sick."

Her dark eyes shift, her neck muscles tensing, "You're thirteen years too young to fuckin' take pity on me, brat. We're going to make you work hard; that's that."

"It's for the best, Naruto." Haku interjects, "Ameyuri-sensei is kind enough to teach us. Let us respect her wishes. She is just like Zabuza-sama in that she-"

She shoves an elbow into Haku's side, causing him to stumble.

"I'm nothing like that asshole." She moves faster, walking past them. Water strikes her, sliding down her body, droplets forming at the hem of her long pinstriped shirt.

Naruto catches up and holds an umbrella above her, Haku wisely says nothing more, though Naruto doesn't have even a tenth of his dscipline, "Well, you do have that bandage wrapped around your neck. And you also are one of the seven swordsmen. Oh, and your teeth are sharp like shark. Do all the swordsmen do that?"

Ameyuri growls in annoynace, but she calms, too tired to argue with the stupid brat, "It's tradition, yeah. We hide our necks or our faces with bandages - it's a reference to the days when the daimyo of Water Country would use the guillotine on dissident samurai and rounin. As for the teeth, well, I'm not sure. But it's a pretty painful ritual."

"Wait, you mean they... sharpen them?"

"They grind em' down, yeah. I lost two teeth as a result. Got cut right down to the bone."

Naruto shivers, "That's..."

"I didn't scream neither." She adds proudly, "Only 'cause of that the others even took me seriously."

"Huh. W-Why?" He shakes his head, pushing the ugly tickling sensations out of his body, his gums tingling.

"I'm a girl, dumbass."

"A woman, to be more precise." Haku chimes calmly.

"Yeah. Hardly much of a lady though." She laughs.

"That's stupid." Naruto mumbles, "So what if you're a girl? You're already a better sensei than Kakashi was."

Ameyuri just grunts, "Kunoichi are respected from where you come from, kid. But 'round the rest of the world, they're just strong breeding stock. At best, armed courtesans. If Haku were a girl and still in Mist, he'd have his first "kunoichi assignment" within six months of becoming genin. Actually, being a male, he still might have gotten some, considering how much of a girl he is."

"Wow."

Haku glares at his teacher, but holds back comments about his gender, "Do you even know what comprises such a mission, Naruto?"

"Um, I think I have an idea."

Ameyuri stumbles, but moves ahead when Naruto reaches out to hold her hand. The blond grits his teeth - they're almost breaking out into a run now, at their current pace. The forest blurs by, their bodies sliding and swerving between the trees, climbing up steep slippery hills; momentum carrying them across sink holes and ditches. Water continues to stream down the trees, a soft wind whipping it underneath their umbrellas; sprinkling their faces.

"Does that mean... you had to do such missions, Ameyuri-sensei?" Naruto asks.

"Pff, of course. Why do you think I was glad to leave that shitty place? Well, not that I'd done any such missions after I joined the swordsmen of the mist; who wants to kiss a mouth like mine?" she laughs.

"Why, or how did you end up escaping from Kirigakure, Ameyuri-sensei?" Haku asks.

"Maybe some other time, but I left the same time Zabuza did. When he attacked Yagura, the village went into full panic. He'd asked me to help him take the asshole down, but I knew it was suicide. Hoshigaki was still loyal and with Samehada and... everything else, there was no way we stood a chance. I told him to drop the dumb idea. But since he attacked, I left in the chaos. Not like Yagura would have kept us around after that stunt anyway, he was crazy paranoid."

"So you had no choice."

"In a way. But I was happy to leave. Having a good excuse made it better."

Naruto nods, thinking about whether he's happy. Happy to 'escape' Konoha.

"Naruto asked me an interesting question before we joined you, sensei. I'm too young to recall. Can you tell us about the good side of Kirigakure? Or maybe just... Mizu."

They reach their destination in silence. Ameyuri takes a while to think. They stop and rest before her cabin, the redhead slamming her body backwards into the front of her home, head reaching up, looking at the water sliding off the roof.

"Well, for one, Mizu doesn't have even half as much rain as this fuckin' place."

Haku and Naruto share a bemused laugh under the darkening sky, their chins dripping wet. Because of the dense canopy, the forest surrounding them goes completely dark. There's only a patch of cleared ground around Ameyuri's cabin. And Naruto realizes that her choice of residence gives them a stellar view of the full, glowing moon. He sits up against her house, staring at it, not minding the water that drips onto his body from the roof. He's already used to being wet and cold all the time, so it's easier to drown out the numbing sensation.

"Kirigakure... before Yagura." She murmurs, "That place wasn't so bad, I guess. Sure, it was full of assholes. But I made a few friends growing up. It was fun, if fleeting. I wasn't really committed to becoming a shinobi as a kid, since I hated my mother - the one who enrolled me in the first place. But... I guess it was Zabuza, or maybe one of the other assholes, Kiri still had plenty of those back then. They just ticked me off. I remember one time, Zabuza yelled at me. Told me to sit down in my proper place in the back of the classroom. I remember hating him so much... I wanted to tear his throat open. But really, I'm just lucky I ended up being held back a year." She chuckles, "He killed his whole graduating class, you know. I wouldn't have stood a chance."

Naruto's eyes leave the pale beauty in the sky, finding a little of it in Ameyuri's pinhole eyes. Water streams down her face, moving around the divets of her eyes. She looks utterly exhausted.

Naruto shares a lingering look with Haku. It's hard to read his friend's expression in the dark, but his skin illuminates his eyes, making them stand out. He mouths to the teen, unsure if he can read his silent lips, "Thanks for today." When his eyes return to his redheaded teacher, he shakes his head.

They're shut. Her eyes, that is. Her breathing is slow. After a minute, she slumps onto her side, hair a messy tail in the back.

They carry her into the house after cleaning off all the mud, stripping off her shoes. They can't see anything at all, but they've already memorized the layout of the tiny living space. They almost leave her alone in there, but Naruto whispers into Haku's ear, "If she has another attack again...she could be too weak to get up. Let's just sleep in here tonight. If she gets mad at us, so what?"

So they do.

The air isn't much warmer. The floor isn't much more comfortable. But it's better than being outside. Naruto sits with his back to the south wall, Haku to the west wall, opposite their teacher. Haku falls asleep after a few minutes, but Ameyuri's words keep Naruto awake for an hour. He ends up walking outside to play his flute, falling asleep on the roof of the cabin, not seeming to mind the constant shower of rain against his body.

For once, it feels like the world is on his side. Despite what Ameyuri wants, he pities her. Until his thoughts fade to black, she's all he thinks about.

* * *

The early morning is hectic because of Naruto.

He always has one clone, day or night, rain or...shining rain, patrolling the forest around the cabin. Back and forth, back and forth. It's monotonous and the eventual memories that return make him sleepy. It's cruel. He pities that poor clone. But anyway, the clone spots a stranger heading straight for them, so he dispels. Naruto goes all out, creating a dozen kage bunshin. They fly up the sides of the trees, taking to branches and drawing their copied weapons. All without a sound. The original hides on the roof of the house. He's already roused Haku and Ameyuri in the form of a clone, though they're staying inside.

But Naruto's altertness and panic is all for naught. The stranger is a boy no older than ten. He carries an overloaded wooden crate, barely. He's dehydrated and exhausted, plopping it down on the ground. One of his clones interrogates him, the others lying in wait. But inside the crate is all the supplies Hotaru promised the evening before. Clothes, shoes, weapons, condensed food, preserving salts, survival equipment, the works.

They treat the kid to a small breakfast courtesy of Naruto's clones - scrambled wild macaw eggs and skewered lemur and rain water. Ameyuri is grumpy for having been woken up before dawn, still clearly tired. Haku isn't in a better state. But neither voice too much complaint. It is wise what Naruto did, even if it proved unnecessary. The kid leaves a message before vanishing - that a letter would arrive by evening with details on their first formal mission, working for Akatsuki. Naruto smiles excitedly at that, his imagination cooking up various ideas. Perhaps they'll rob a caravan and give the supplies to the poor? Or maybe go kill more of Hanzou's genin squads that bully the villagers? Perhaps they'll get some intelligence on Hanzou's movements, stalking them in the shadows.

Naruto happily pitches his old sandals for full shoes. His feet have been stinking for weeks, hiding the horrible scent in some good ankle-high boots, the toes reinforced with a metal plate. It's a much appreciated change for everyone. Haku does the same, swapping out his sandals. They're made of brown leather, cured to be water-resistant. They fit snugly, leaving a little room to grow. Next, the two teens find two two-piece fishnet suits and two high-collared black and gray coats.

"It was a common form of shinobi dress, during the Shodai Amekage. Fishnet underlying one's clothes offers little protection or comfort, but is useful in surviving in the humid forests. Sweat build up should be minimal, to prevent fungal infection. Fishnet tears easily and can be used to create traps, as well." Ameyuri explains sterilely, "The coat offers camouflage at night, particularly in the darkness provided by the jungle. Both are very light-weight and should not hinder you in combat."

Naruto doesn't even hesitate to replace the blue kimono with a brown one found inside the crate. He wears the fishnet underneath, the black weave emerging out of the open chest of his new brown garment, as well as peaking out of the cuffs of the long sleeves. He also dons the coat. It's a little too large for his frame, the high collar making him look a little like his old acquaintance from the academy, Shino.

"It's not orange." Naruto sighs, "But it'll do for now." He smiles sheepishly at Haku, "Thanks for letting me ah, borrow your clothes, Haku." Haku's "borrowed" kimono is pretty much useless now. But the thrifty teen considers cutting out bits of its useable cloth for emergency bandages.

Haku does not swap out of his clothes. Although they are relatively dirty, mud and dirt marring the dull pinstripe top, they are not nearly as bad as Naruto's blue rags. He dons the high-collared cloak, the collar hiding his neck and the very bottom of his pallid chin.

"Hotaru is obviously trying very hard to recruit you two." Ameyuri murmurs, not caring as the two dress in front of her, "That party favor is worth a lot more than that little mission you did for her."

"That much is obvious." HAku murmurs, "But I already suggested that I would be willing to join. So it is not much of a gamble on her part."

"Yeah, I have no idea why you said yes. You're dumb. There's a reason why I won't officially join Akatsuki." She scoffs, "You do realize the rebellion has been going on, well, on and off, for at least twenty years now?"

"Wow, really?" Naruto turns in awe, patting his new, pressed cloak with a grin.

"Naruto, that's nothing to be happy or prideful about." Haku shakes his head, "Civil war shouldn't become a tradition, yet entire generations now have grown up under the banner of rebellion. What she means is, that they're unsuccessful and probably burnt out. People are tired of constant conflict, no doubt."

"Just about. Hanzou is pretty good, even being as old as he is. He reguarly kills members of Akatsuki by the dozen. He's turned most of the sympathetic population against them through terror. And he's also disarmed the country, so it's very hard to get supplies. What you're wearing right now is probably "found" on the bodies from slain Ame genin and chuunin."

Naruto grimaces shivering, but he's not disgusted enough not remove his clothes. His jovial expression just dies, "So you're saying it's pointless to fight Hanzou. That we should just give up. Because everyone else has, too."

"Yes. Exactly. Yes! You two are missing-nin, not revolutionaries." She laughs, "There's no reason to involve yourselves. You owe this country nothing. You just owe it to yourselves to survive. That's what I'm doing."

"Then why don't you help Hanzou? He must pay missing-nin like you too, Ameyuri-sensei." Haku asks calmly.

"Who says I haven't? Why, I could be a double-agent, spying on Akatsuki, doing odd jobs for them to get closer."

Naruto's jaw drops, "What?!"

A thin streak of lightning arcs through the air, zapping Naruto. The blond cries out and convulses, barely standing when it ceases. When Naruto recovers, he finally notices his sensei is back to herself, water flowing around her instead of drenching her skin, a healthy pink tinge to her cheeks.

"What did I tell you about being loud?"

"Not to be?" Naruto says weakly, his body shaking as it works out a final muscle twitch.

Haku interrupts, "I don't believe you're a double agent."

"Oh? And how could you come to such a conclusion? You know nothing."

"For one, you lived in Kirigakure. There's no way you would support someone like Yagura."

"Tch, you don't know any such thing. I'm a shinobi. Besides, Yagura and Hanzou may seem similar, but one is a crazy madman, the other is just a power-hungry bitch."

"I don't see a difference." Naruto grumbles.

"Secondly," Haku speaks over Naruto, "You put your life in our hands yesterday to deliver you to Hotaru-san. That is a lot of trust. Why not tell us to bring you to Hanzou's men?"

Ameyuri says nothing as she gazes coldly at the hyouton-user.

"Well, that could just be a trick, right? Make them think she trusts them." Naruto supposes.

"No, I don't believe so. Hanzou has a strong presence in Gama, you saw how quiet it was on the streets, even if we didn't see too many of those police. He must have people there who could help Ameyuri-sensei. But if she were to go to them, if she even knows where they stay, she would be killed."

"I can see why Zabuza picked you up, brat." Ameyuri praises, "Of course, that's not a fool-proof argument, Naruto does have a small point. I could just be desperate enough to gamble on them. They would definitely hear about me seeing Hanzou for medical treatment. But you're right in that I'm not working for both sides." She shakes her head, "I've never been good at games like that. And I know trying to play one like that would only get me killed. I'm in no condition to work for just anybody."

They pick the crate clean, peeling apart the wooden planks as they finish storing the food in the cabin. The wood and nails are used by Naruto to patch up Ameyuri-sensei's leaky roof. The sun is in the sky once more, light scattering through the trees onto the sludgy mottled dirt, when Ameyuri assembles her two students at the front of the house.

"Haku," she addresses him, "You've come far in the basics to kenjutsu. You wield one blade fairly well. If I were to purchase you a katana or a nodachi, it would serve you well. Why do you think that? Why do you think I've been teaching you kenjutsu?"

Haku concentrates a moment before responding, "As you said before, my greatest weakness was close-ranged combat."

"What is your strength?" she presses.

"Hyouton ninjutsu."

"Hyouton is an interesting capability, especially considering how rare such an ability it is now, but from what you've described to me, you are hardly a master yet. It is not your strength, merely a unique tool. Your strengths are your speed and your intelligence. You are light on your feet - Zabuza has honed your reflexes and exploited your natural body type. With a sword, you will be deadly, even if you lack strength. Your intelligence also serves kenjutsu well, you will not throw yourself into battle with your sword drawn. You will keep your enemies at range and surprise them should they think they can take you in melee." She sighs, "Though I admit, your kenjutsu won't be very fun. Maybe I should try and make you into a berserker type?"

"I understand, Ameyuri-sensei." Haku shakes his head, "But please dispense with ridiculous ideas. I will never be a... as you say, a berserker."

"Ch, hai hai."

Naruto watches in awe as Haku bows his head, "That does sound pretty smart. I'm surprised Zabuza didn't try teaching you that sooner."

"It's likely 'cause the asshole thought he wouldn't need any help fighting close-ranged fighters. Zabuza always had a dick problem and he took it out on everyone else. He probably failed to connect the dots as a result."

"A dick problem?" Naruto shakes his head, not getting it.

"Anyway. I don't have a sword for you Haku, so this training is completely worthless for you...right now." She smirks, "I could choose to keep refining your skills, but I don't think one blade will suit you. You lack strength and you lack resolve. I don't think I can train those weaknesses out of you very quickly, it might even weaken you as a whole, if I were to do that. So, instead, I will be teaching you my style - you will learn to wield two blades at once."

"I understand, teacher."

Ameyuri sighs in boredom, "Oh come on, at least be a little more excited. Even that idiot friend of yours is bouncing at the prospect, and I'm not even teaching him it."

Haku giggles, "Very well."

"You're hopeless. Whatever. Go find another solid chunk of bamboo, I'll start teaching you the basics in a minute. Just a warning though: they're a lot different from what you learned these last few weeks."

Haku leaves with the simple command, bleeding into the shadows of the forest.

"And you, blockhead."

Naruto turns and smiles, the insult moving through him, completely ineffective.

"You make a good support." She comments, "With those shadow clones, you can be anywhere at once, know everything there is to know about the battlefield. The genjutsu I've shown you should be a little useful, but you aren't the type to just sit around and think. I know enough not to try and move mountains so..." She laughs cruelly, "So I'll teach you whatever you want this time. What is it? Do you want a shiny stick to slash with? Or maybe one of those "flashy jutsu" you got big puppy eyes for last night?"

Naruto starts to open his mouth, but Ameyuri raises one finger.

"One condition though. I will teach you whatever it is you want, but you cannot back down. If you suck at it, you're not going to give up. So choose wisely. I can't move mountains, that's true, but I expect you to put a little more effort into thinking before you open those fat cheeks. Once you pick something, you learn it, if you can't, then we're through."

Naruto bristles at the 'fat cheeks' thing - they're not fatty - he's been starving these past few weeks, without ramen to boot, and with all the hard training, his body's never been more fit looking.

He's felt sore in places he didn't know existed.

Still, the blond gets his teacher's point. She smirks in pride as she gets the so-called idiot to stand still for a few breaths and think.

After thinking about her proposition, Naruto is shocked. He actually has no idea what to ask for. Sure, he'd love a powerful jutsu, but he already admitted once before that such techniques didn't actually confer strength. He killed three genin yesterday with genjutsu, ordinary weapons and henge, not particularly glamorous skills. And Naruto could remember the first day of his training in the academy.

One of his less spectacular teachers had once told the class that Uchiha Itachi became infamous through his use of D and E ranked techniques. As a genin and chuunin, he was more deadly than most jounin, despite knowing nothing but the basics.

"What do you think I should learn?" Naruto asks quietly.

Ameyuri beams brightly, though it looks more menacing than kindly, "The sound of progress is beautiful." And to think, she had almost called him a syphilic slash degenerative slash impulsive primate! There was still hope for the brat yet.

Naruto hesitates, ready to give a smart response, but drops it. He does want to learn something after all and maybe he is improving.

"Well gaki, if you want my opinion." She smiles wider, because she loves giving her opinion, even when it's unwanted, "Then I think I should tell you what Hanzou the Sandaime Amekage is most known for. Do you know what summoning contracts are?"

"Umm, should I?"

"I suppose not. I never learned about them until I was a chuunin." She looks away, almost losing herself to nostalgia, "They're pretty rare. I don't think Kirigakure had more than eight. Kumo has the most, something like twelve, but they're highly selective about who gets to sign them. But they basically allow you to make pacts with spiritual entities. You pay a toll - blood and chakra - and you gain the aid of an animal spirit for a duration. I guess it's a little more complicated than that, but well, I'm hardly an expert on it."

Naruto nods, lost in his imagination, "So Hanzou is known for summoning spirits?"

"Nah, not spirits. Salamanders."

"Oh."

"Hanzou the Salamander is his nickname. I don't know what they do actually. But I heard one of them took on the Densetsu no Sannin. With Hanzou's help, they pushed them back without breaking a sweat. Mind you, this was over twenty five years ago, when the Sannin were fresh youngsters like moi. But then also again, I suppose you'd know the rest of that story already."

Naruto shakes his head, "No. I don't. What story? Who are the Sannin?"

Ameyuri's temple twitches, "The fuck? Are you sure you're a former Konoha genin? Those guys should be your fuckin' idols."

"Never heard of em'. Are you sure you got the names right? The only idol I've ever had was Oji-"

"Yes I got the name right!" she bludgeons his skull with the bottom of her fist, "Anyway, the Sannin each have their own summons. I think one was a snake, but I forget the other two. Point is, summons are staples of powerful shinobi. They're pretty useful. Lesser summons can usually spy and track targets inconspicuously. Larger summons can provide support or distract your enemies. Since they can't die and are sent back to their... spirit realm when killed, well, you get the idea right? I'm sure you'd rather not have Haku-chan a bloody mess protecting you from your own stupdiity, so having a summon would do you some good. If you get along well enough, the older ones are even willing to pass on special techniques, which is good because I don't have too many skills to pass onto you, even as unskilled as you are."

Naruto nods, "Oh, well that sounds cool! So how do I summon one? You can teach me?"

"Psh, can I teach you? Sure, it's easy. Kuchiyose no jutsu isn't that many signs to memorize. But you need more than the jutsu, you need a contract. You can only summon spirits you are contracted with."

"Ahh." Naruto nods like he completely understands, but his teacher knows he probably has no idea what she's talking about, still.

"It just so happens I have the summoning contract I signed as a jounin. Took it with me when I left Mizu."

"Cool! So can I sign it?" He claps his hands in excitement.

She nods and smiles, "Don't you even want to know what you're signing?"

"Oh. Well, yeah, I guess I do."

"Sheesh. It's as I said, think before you act. If I can't teach you that, I'm a terrible sensei. Well, anyway, I think you'll like them. My contract is with the butterflies. Of course, that term is not descriptive enough. I can also summon moths and caterpillar-Naruto?"

The boy stands completely still.

"Oh? Shocked are you." She says with pride, "I admit, the contract isn't well known. It's been held by my family. Went to Kiri for a while, but it actually originates from somewhere in Ame. Not that I know, family history doesn't interest me too much. But well, let me show you?"

He's completely stiff as a board, staring wide.

"Er, right then!" she smiles with her bladed teeth, a finger rising up to them. She knicks it and performs a few hand seals, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

After a plume of ash rises up to the sky, what's left in its wake is a fluttering insect, its large colorful wings dwarfing its tiny body. It turns to acknowledge its summoner mid-air, hanging in the cool breeze, uneffected by the drizzle slapping its wings. It flutters up and rests on Ameyuri's pin-striped shoulder.

For all the progress Naruto has made, it's still not quite enough, it seems.

"Pfahahahahaha! Butterflies?! Pfhahahahaahahahahaha!" the blond starts rolling around in the grass, holding his sides, "The great Ameyuri-sensei summons butterflies?! Oh, now I get why your first name is Ringo! Do you feed your worms apples as a sacrifice? Oh, is that how you spy on people, you put your worms in them, and then you give them apples and-"

The hysterical laughter escaping the blond's throat turns into bloody agony, the summoned butterfly disappearing in a poofing sound. She starts kicking him in the ribs harshly, horrible crunching sounds filling the air.

"Itai! Itai! Sensei! It hurts, it hurts!" Despite this, he's still laughing, gasping for breath between the kicks.

"You fuckin' inconsiderate brat! Don't you dare laugh at me! I offered you a contract and you're going to make fun of me?! I knew it was a mistake to offer you even an ounce of kindness, you brain-dead monkey! You asshole! You're all the same! Die! Die! Die!"

After about fifteen minutes of kicking Naruto around (who eventually got really good at dodging her), Naruto asked for a fire ninjutsu. She almost caved his skull in for forsaking the contract of the butterflies (something she knew would be ten times more useful in the long run than some dumb flashy fire attack), but she ended up giving him what he wanted. She showed him a C-rank fire ninjutsu, Sasuke's Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Naruto regretted asking for it, but couldn't back down. He didn't want to be more like the bastard, but he was determined to learn the technique anyway.

"Well, good luck learning that. It's a common enough fire technique, but in all this rain?" she laughs, "You're just asking to get your ass kicked. Most of the ninja here in Ame utilize water, or at least can manipulate it. And any other enemies you fight in this place will utilze all this rain to their advantage. Fire users in this country are probably close to zero. And it's for a good fuckin' reason."

Naruto naturally takes those words as a challenge, "Yeah, well I'll master it. You'll see." He mutters under his breath, his whole body aching all over, "Bitch."

She smirks, pretending not to hear him, leaving the boy to his devices, "Yeah, well, good luck brat.

You'll regret turning down my offer. After dinner, let's spar. I don't want you getting rusty. After you show me that technique, I'll drill you on your shitty taijutsu."

* * *

Naruto and his clones goof around with learning the new fire technique, making little progress. Naruto does a lot of hacking and coughing, breathing awful fumes through his boiling throat. It's worse than being in the smoggy industrial town from yesterday, his eyes' tears mixing with the rain.

Ringo instructs Haku, who wields two uneven slabs of bamboo awkwardly in his hands. She introduces him to some defensive postures, striking at him with a stick of her own. Haku learns how to trap and control a blade, moving it like water across his body.

"You're a natural." She says in surprise, "That's exactly how you do it. You've gotten it down on the first try."

She introduces a few more techniques, demonstrating how to parry with one blade and strike with the other, "Slash my extended wrist with your inner arm, it will deflect the blow and disarm them. At the same time, let your outer arm come in and sever the tendon up here near the shoulder, it'll make this arm useless for the rest of the fight."

They spar for a little less than an hour. Haku is good at playing defensive, but can't match the redhead's technique. Wielding bamboo all her own, Ameyuri demonstrates a high degree of skill, bending and flowing around Haku's guard. Where she finds openings, she taps with the ends of her weapons. By the end of the session, she's struck Haku just about everywhere on his body at least once.

"You have a long way to go, but that's fine progress for today." She chuckles, "It's a shame. If we had Kubikiribouchou, I might have taught you to use that instead."

Haku shakes his head, "Sensei, that thing would have been ten times too big for me. I'd look ridiculous - and be completely ineffective. You said it yourself, I'm good at speed."

"Yeah, but you could work on your strength some. No harm in learning to use it and toughening you up a little bit, scrawny brat." She sighs, "But you guys left it in a ditch somewhere. Gods! You're just as fucking stupid as your blond buddy."

"Hey!" Naruto shouts in the distance.

Time slithers to a slow crawl, Haku and Naruto almost forgetting their status as homeless, nearly aimless nuke-nin. Ameyuri Ringo has warmed up to her students as the atmosphere is playful, even if the woman is harsh and uncouth.

At five, mellow orange light in the sky, a black magpie with white splotches under its wings lands before the tersely-dressed Ringo. The woman takes a small rolled up slip of paper from its leg and it flies off.

[b]DAWN, SLEEPING CLOUDS SAIL  
FROGS AND SALAMANDERS RUN  
AS MOON AND RAIN BLEED[/b]

"Wh-What." It slips from her fingers, but she picks it up, "What are they planning? A fucking bloodbath? Holy shit! Why didn't- Hotaru should have warned me- unless she didn't know?" her fingers crawl through her tusseled lockes, "Naruto, Haku! Get the fuck over here!"

The haiku is shared among the three. Naruto just scratches his head at it, "It doesn't make sense, sensei."

"Haku." Ameyuri looks at the boy, "I'll explain this to Naruto. But you can figure it out right? I want you to go into my cabin and gather my things. Pack them. We will not be able to hide here any longer.

If they're doing what it says they're doing, Hazou will scour these woods for some hidden base. We will need to get as far away from here as possible."

"I understand." Haku nods calmly, disappearing into the shack.

Ameyuri snarls, glaring at Naruto, "Listen good. I'm not repeating this. The word dawn, you see that? It means Akatsuki, but it also means they're moving tomorrow morning. Gama means toad, right? So they're going to attack Gama, most likely. The last stanza suggests tomorrow night is when they will strike."

"Oh. But I thought we were getting a mission...?"

"Nevermind that. Look, always read messages like these backwards, they sometimes contain multiple meanings. Vertical readings can also reveal more of the message. But what you don't know, that I do, is that when Akatsuki attacks, it _attacks_. This will not be a bank robbery or a dinky bar brawl, but possibly an full-scale tactical strike on the entire government. Possibly attacks on key industries too. They may try to kill every single major Hanzou supporter in that town, to send a message."

Naruto nods, "Okay, but why are we running? They sent us a message for a reason right? Don't they want us to help?"

"Naruto, not only are you nowhere near skilled enough to be helpful in a situation like this, but they obviously sent us this message to keep you away. You will just attract attention. If Hotaru sent this, she is warning us. We have no idea what they're going to do-"

"But Haku said he wanted to help." He crosses his arms tight over his chest, glaring with those watery blue eyes, "To get more experienced. I need it too, you know. And I mean, Hanzou's a jerk. If we can help weaken him, why not? They'll need our help if they're going to do something crazy!"

"Have you paid attention to anything I've said, you little shit? You aren't a super hero, you're a dumb kid. Even if you could help, even if you could be of any use, helping a civil war is... it's not a game, fuckin' brat." Her body stiffens, fists clenching. As if to make a point, she slowly draws her blade and brings it close to Naruto's cheek, meeting those deep eyes, "Don't you get that? Or did frolicking in Fire Country for a decade turn your brains to mush? The real world is not black and white. What Hanzou does is cruel, but at least there is some semblance of peace. Have you encountered any bandits yet? Merchants are also highly regulated in Gama - sure - it doesn't help the poor, but there's a middle class. There are famliies. And schools. It's hardly paradise here, but people do better in Ame than the rest of the shinobi world gives credit. Trying to change things for the better... the amount of sacrifice required is immense. You're better off not getting yourself involved. Just leave them to their games, let them die worthless deaths. Let them bring Hazou's wrath, we don't need to trouble ourselves with it."

"Ringo-sensei." Naruto is unflinching in his stance, not perturbed by the blade at his face at all, "Why do you sound like a coward? Why are you afraid to help? I get that we'll have to kill people. And people will get hurt. And I know what all that means. I think I know it better than- Have you any clue what I've gone through? I... I did not have a pretty life in Konoha, unlike what you seem to think. I am an orphan. One that people would go out of their way to torment. Why do you think I even left?" He sighs, "Maybe I don't have a clue about this country, but why are you afraid to stand up? You're... you're dying, right? Why wouldn't you want to go out doing something? I mean, if I were dying, I'd do my very best to...make people remember. To make people know who I really was."

She almost hits the boy when he calls her a coward, almost drags the edge of her blade against his cheek as he speaks with cock-sure insolence to his teacher, but the blade at his face slackens as he continues to speak. And when he finishes, she sheathes the blade, her clenched hands trembling .

"I'm a coward?" She says, looking at her reflection in a small puddle behind Naruto, "Damn. That hurts. A brat like you... it hurts. Because it's true, huh? Noticing something, something-" She laughs, "-well it's right. I'm a fuckin' coward! Always have been! I never wanted to fight the Mizukage with Zabuza. I never wanted to acknowledge my feelings, why I even wanted to become a swordsman of the mist. Hell, I never even..." she sighs, "Nevermind. It doesn't matter. That's all in the past."

Naruto nods, "Ringo-sensei, you're strong." He says simply, "I know you're strong. You're dying, yet you could kill me and Haku in a fight without even trying. Hotaru-san must see it too. It's why she helps you. I don't think she'd care about you if you weren't useful to her. You're a tool for her, just like Haku was."

"Yeah."

Just then, Haku emerges. His arms are full - two sealed wooden crates are dropped in front of the blond and Ringo.

"I can fit these in my storage scroll, they're just small enough to fit. Unless you two have more for me to take?" He explains, pointing at the first crate, "That has enough food to last us about a month."

He points to the other crate, "That contains the stuff on your bookshelf, Ameyuri-sensei. It also contains the rest of our effects."

Ameyuri nods, "Good. Thanks Haku. Seal them up. We need little else. We don't have the time to gather more shit anyway."

Naruto deflates, looking away from his teacher.

Haku complies, fitting the crates in his scroll, they disappear into plumes of smoke, the scroll disappearing into his hunter-nin outfit. Naruto blinks as Haku retreats back into the house quickly, returning with two masks, he tosses one at Naruto, donning the watches the scene in silence, watching as Naruto somberly dons the red and white hunter-nin mask. She can see the shadows upon his spectral blue eyes.

"When are we leaving?" Haku asks after a beat.

"We will go to Gama and see Hotaru-san." Ameyuri says after a breath, causing Naruto's eyes to swell.

"Ringo-chan!"

"Oi, don't call me that."

"Sorry."

"I don't understand." Haku murmurs, "Why are we-"

"We can't stay here anymore. That is a fact." Ringo explains, "Whatever happens, win or lose, even if we hide in these hidden groves forever, they will eventually find us. Hanzou is meticulous. When I said Yagura is crazy? Hanzou is too, in his own way. He has compulsions to check everywhere. He's never  
satisfied until there's a scapegoat."

"However, Naruto brought it to my attention... that I am behaving without any honor. When I was younger... honor meant everything to me. Now, it is just a fleeting pang in my chest at times. It feels like my illness has destroyed my honor, infecting it like a cancer. But I can't- I can't shame myself any further. I will fight and show my pride as the only Kunoichi among the Seven. I will leave a name for all to remember, or at least die trying." She grits bitterly, still meeting Naruto's challenging gaze, "Happy about that, know-it-all brat?"

Haku gawks at the blond, whose smile soars underneath the mask.

"That's... admirable, Ameyuri-sensei." He smiles, thinking of Zabuza many unshakable statements about reclaiming his honor and slaying the Mizukage, "You know. You're more like Za-"

"Don't you _dare_ even think of finishing that statement Haku." The air crackles around one of her hands.

"R-right."

Naruto throws his fist into the air, a motion which is unbecoming of his current attire. To Ameyuri's gaze, Naruto looks like a trained killer. The long dark coat hides his features well, the red and white mask obscuring his face. If he wore a hat or a full hood, the last vestige of his ideneity, his messy blond hair, would be lost. His short stature is unusual and actually a warning sign for many seasoned shinobi - the young who are competent tend to be extraordinarily so.

But it's more than that. The blond stands with a proper posture, his weight evenly distributed between his legs, his center of mass low with his loose knees. His hands are open as he stops his little victory dance, eyes and ears alert.

"I've trained you well, I think." Ameyuri murmurs, checking Haku out - the teen already perfectly poised for combat, ready to slip into the shadows at any moment.

Both of them display healthy amounts of confidence for genin, hell, even chuunin. Ringo knows she never managed the amount of skill either of them possess at their current age, even if the blond is a bit of an idiot...some of the time.

"You two will come with me." She says finally, "We will meet Hotaru, si-lent-ly, after the moon has risen. She should be in her home. We'll have to sneak into Gama, but that shouldn't be hard. That means both of you need to be perfect tonight. All that I've trained both of you needs to stick. If we mess up, I might just abandon you. As honorless as that might be..." she chuckles, "I'm not going to save your sorry skins, even if you're my stupid, sorry-ass pupils."

"Hai." Haku nods.

Naruto nods quietly as well.

"Very well. We will meet up with Hotaru-san. She should have some assignment to give us. How could she not? Ameyuri Ringo, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, will be at her command. Come with me quietly, I don't want to disturb even a single bird on our way to the town.

And so they leave, abandoning Ameyuri's makeshift home.

And just in time it seems, as night falls, just hours later, a young man descends upon the rotten wooden structure, a slew of intruiging scents mingling in the cold, sticky night air.

"This looks worthy of investigating," he murmurs, returning to the unit to report.

* * *

Hotaru can be found dressed in a vibrant yukata, the garment doing well to soften the imapct of old age. She drags a hand through her thin gray hair, smiling as three familiar shinobi climb in through a window left open by the kitchen.

"Hello." She says calmly, seated at her lavish table, expensive china set for four, "Are you here for a late night snack?"

There is only a single candle on the table. The only source of light in the entire and Haku shrug, taking seats. Ringo follows last. The old woman pours hot tea for them, sweet bread placed on each plate. Ringo doesn't touch the stuff, Naruto gobbles it up, lifting up his mask to do so. He steals Ringo's bread after a look.

The woman just shakes her head in total shame.

"You were expecting us." Haku says airily, "I suppose I shouldn't feel surprised."

"I did not get old because I was a fool my entire life, darling." Hotaru murmurs, "Akatsuki does not trust its plans to imbeciles without foresight."

"I see."

"Good." She stares down the old swordswoman, "What do you think, Ringo-chan?"

"I'm wondering why I'm here, is all." She says calmly.

"Ah, I figured as much. But then again, I know, truly, the cure to your illness is not my medicine. And, you have always been dependant on its cure." She smiles cryptically, "It was obvious to me that you would return here after reading that note."

For once the redhead is stumped, "What do you mean, my cure?"

She chuckles, "Are you sure you don't know?" she makes a lopsided smile, "Perhaps your illness simply stems from the loneliness of the heart?"

"Uhuh."

"Everyone dies eventaully." She says with a shrug, "I lived far longer than I expected to. You have lived longer than any of your doctors expected you to. I wonder, even if you suffered through your illness for the rest of your life, would it be a cure to say that you continued to live on, anyway?"

"I'm not sure what you're getting at."

"Maa, maybe I don't know either. Anyway, time is short, as usual. You're a tad later than I expected, but that's fine. Your orders are simple. I imagine your young wards are aware of the situation?"

"Why don't we dispense with as many _pleasantries_ as possible. My kids are not exactly experts on Akatsuki's ways, like I am."

"An expert, ne? I suppose you are. It's a shame you are such as you are. You could have been one of the ten, I think. You are certainly worthy."

"Er, what?"

"It's nothing. I was just testing you." She smiles more softly, shutting her eyes, "This town is full of many wonderful people. I'm sure, if the circumstances were different, we could all be friends.

However, it has come to the point where we will either lose our foothold here, and thus the entire southern border region, a critical access for trade with Konoha, Tani and Suna trade routes, without a single disruption to Hanzou's control... or, we will lose everything and cripple Hanzou in a way that has not been seen for over a decade."

Ringo's hands tremble, "Wait. What? You're... you're not-"

"Yes. Yes, we are. Akatsuki has leapt in strength this last year. We have amassed a terrible amount of wealth. If Hanzou were sloppy enough, this town could lay quietly in the eye of the storm. But sadly, the Salamander is as competent as ever. He knows our numbers here are large. He knows we are lining our pockets here. He knows our intentions. He knows we are resurging. And he probably knows what we're already planning to do. That's why this plan is a bit hasty. That's why we've even alerted the civilians here. Tomorrow, we will go out with a fight."

"So instead of just fleeing..."

"We cannot flee. Hanzou will reinforce this place, knowing it was a grave error on his part to let us fester here. We have siphoned off more tax money than he will likely ever know. Our supporters here are immense in number. We have the upper hand, there is no reason to give him a free win this time."

"Why did you warn the civilians? Won't they tell Hanzou?" Naruto asks softly.

"Akatsuki does not harm the innocent. We always warn the innocent when we can. This time though, we know most will not flee their homes - pride, love, or fear motivating them - this is a town, with a history. A culture. A beating heart of its own. But tomorrow, we will raze it to the ground and cripple Hanzou's empire, even if it weakens Ame's future as a result."

Naruto blinks, feeling gravity in the room, a strong pressure emanating from Ameyuri and Hotaru. Haku too, seems to be very serious. Uzumaki Naruto, contrary to popular belief, does grasp certain things. It's like a sixth sense- a priori- a senseless intuition- he can read the writing on the wall. It's why he's managed to survive being the jailer of the fox. It's why he survived against Haku and Zabuza. It's why he had tingling sensation when Mizuki had ordered him to steal the scroll - something here is not right. Now that he's looking underneath the underneath, the feeling in the back of his head is even more pronounced.

"I don't think I understand." He says, "Not all of it, but what you're describing... is horrible."

Hotaru nods, feeling the weight in the blond's saliva-slick words (he's still salivating from the delicious sweet bread, after all), "You are correct. I grew up in this town after all. I have attended all of its festivals, seen the lights in the summer, visited the wakes during the inquisition. And tomorrow, this town, the town that I love, will be bathed in blood. I will be in part, responsible.

Many, many innocents will die. It is something reprehensible, something Akatsuki strives to avoid at all costs. We do not involve innocents, even when Hanzou goes out of his way to bring them into the crossfire. This attack will cost us what we have fought to earn, the hearts of the people, but we will pay that cost to strike a deadly blow."

Naruto is simply slack in his chair now, Hotaru's voice undulating as she speaks, like a wave. From passion to apathy.

"The ends do not justify the means. But the commanders and I agree with this plan. One of the ones above us knows about it. He has yet to intervene, so he must too agree. We are not blessed to do the deeds we do, but if we do not strike Hanzou a crippling blow, we will have lost years of work here."

"So you're basically saying, you'd rather kill innocent people than give up years of work?"

Hotaru shrugs, "They are... human sacrifices. Not chosen willingly, I admit. But-"

Naruto stares at his cold hands, "Human sacrifices, huh?" he murmurs.

"-I would like to believe they would agree with us, if circumstances were different. I believe it is entirely likely Hanzou will do great harm to the innocents here anyway, after we are expelled from this area, he will see their silence as treason and indiscriminately kill them. So if innocents die in the name of peace, this time, we will endure it."

"That's- that's-" he wants to say she is evil, a monster, that it's bullshit what she's saying, "-cruel." He whispers instead. If what she says is true, if people are going to die anyway... whether they do anything or not...

"Indeed. Humans are very cruel creatures." She stares Naruto fiercely in the eye, "That's why I will not burden you boys with a mission I do not feel comfortable giving you. My assignment is that once the battle begins, I want you to protect and escort as many innocents as possible from the town. You will direct them to the north, we will have a few helpers there with wagons and supplies they can take. We will avoid senseless slaughter when we can, but we can no longer fight with both hands behind our back any longer."

"I understand." Haku interjects, "That is a worthy mission. I will accept it."

Naruto nods reluctantly, "I'm with Haku."

"Hurh." She hisses, "Lame if you ask me. But whatever, you two pansies can play sacrificial hero or medic if you want. I want something more...substantive."

"Huhuhu. Of course, Ringo-chan, I thought you'd never ask. I will be happy to send you after the commander of Hanzou's forces here. He resides in the central mansion, but of course, you know that already."

"Will he really be cooped up in his little fortress during a direct confrontation with us?"

"He is a coward with no honor, Ringo-chan. You understand those types very well. He likes to order his men around like pieces on a shogi board."

"I'll enjoy slitting his throat then."

"Very good." She brightens, "After you kill him, you may take your students and leave. I would not recommend assisting in much else. I imagine Hanzou is already sending an entire army here to quell this little show."

"I'll be sure to kill as many as I can on the way back, then."

"But wait, Hotaru-san." Naruto says in concern, "After this, how will we...I mean, where are you going to go?"

"It is entirely likely that I will die, young one. I maybe good for my age." She chuckles, "But I'm nothing like the mass of gloryhounding youths Hanzou leads. If I am not struck down, I will find my way to one of the northern cities, perhaps Akuten or Itaten. Your sensei should know of a good place in the

wilds to keep you safe, but if you must take refuge somewhere, the town of Inu is north east of here - far enough to keep you from the coming chaos, but close enough to our operations that one our...recruiters should find you." She chuckles, "I've recommended you three, which is a high honor. We do not let potential escape us. We need all the help we can get. Do not worry, Akatsuki will stay in touch, even if I should perish. Just like Hanzou, our ear lies close the ground."

Naruto feels his stomach clench. The old woman before him is trembling inside, he could feel it. Yet, she burns. Her eyes burn. In another world, she could have been his grandmother. Yet here, she is willing to die nearly in vain for a struggle that wasn't even close to ending.

"Why do you fight, Obaa-chan?"

"Hn? Why do I fight?" she parrots, bemused by the question.

"I would lie if I said it was for a better future, young one. The youth are the future of this country, no one can make it better without changing them. Hanzou has already poisoned them. So, I do not believe Ame will ever have a future. Or if it does, my actions will bring it about."

"Then why...?"

"Maybe it's just futile hope? Could it be hope, I wonder? But as a mother, I would always chastize my children..." she trails off, "For having hope. Because having hope is having fear. Hope is simply ignorance. It is simply replacing fear with bliss. That is what I told them. If you hope, you fear. There is no difference between them. And no one should fear death. Yet, the only answer that makes sense, is that I want to try. I have no choice but to call it hope. Ignorantly, I wish for this country to recover."

Haku nods, "Zabuza-sama spoke of similar desperation, Hotaru-san."

"Then you may understand me. Perhaps better than I do."

Ringo huffs, "Enough with the serious shit. I don't give a damn. As long as I get to kill the bastard and make a bloody mess in my name," she grins, "That's good enough for me."

Hotaru laughs happily, "Oh, you're fiery today Ringo-chan. I look forward to hearing the demoralized cries of Hanzou's forces, when their cowardly general has fallen inside his impenetrable little play room."

Haku interjects, "If that's all, I suppose we should not trouble you further Hotaru-san, you need your rest."

Naruto shakes his head, "Wait. Shouldn't she tell Ringo-chan about this general guy? What if he's super strong?"

"His name is Yakushi Yusuke. One of the "noble" houses in Amegakure, his grand father probably helped bring Hanzou to power. He received the basics of ninja training as a child, but joined the samurai school in the capital under the behest of his father. He never stopped honing his skills as a ninja and never quite understood Bushido... so he is the worst of both worlds, I suppose." She laughs, "A fine match for Ringo-chan, though he really stands no chance, even with his guard. He has never fought an opponent of Ringo-chan's caliber, even with her illness, he will die."

"My, such praise." The redhead tugs on the bandages about her collar, "I am feeling confident, however I never underestimate my opponents."

"Of course. I would expect no less."

Haku stands, followed by Naruto and his sensei. Hotaru says it would be unwise to seek shelter at an inn, "Stay on the third floor. There are some blankets you may have, get some rest. Sleep in. Prepare yourselves. We will strike far before the moon rises, perhaps around supper. But by the time this battle is over... it will likely be a new dawn."

A very red one, too.


	2. Ancient Histories

Chapter 2: Ancient Histories

* * *

It started as a means to tease her.

And she knows it.

But she doesn't correct him. It's a waste of effort.

"Brat, I don't know how you became a shinobi with manners like yours. Treat your teacher with respect." She shakes her head, "You seem to be respecting some of my lessons, so take this one close to your heart: People only respect power and strength. You have neither. If you lack power and strength, don't be disrespectful."

Naruto huffs, "That's bullcrap. You're only my sensei because I stood up to you in the forest."

She grins wickedly, "I guess that's true. But you were simply lucky."

"I don't think so." He shakes his head, "I only need to respect people I don't care about."

"That's an odd thing to say." She yawns tiredly, getting comfy in the darkness. She's lying on her back, staring into nothing.

"No it's not. Respect is just... it's just made up. It's just being nice and hoping other people will be nice back." He shakes his head vehemently, blond hair tossing in the air, "If someone doesn't care about you, they will just pretend to be nice."

"Respect is the first step to gaining people who will care about you, people who will see you as an ally." Eyes close, "You have no allies out here, so quit calling me that."

There's a comfortable moment. She almost thinks he's being respectful simply by letting her sleep. Her mind drifts, a slight smile adorning her lips in the darkness.

And then, he dares to speak.

"Goodnight, Ringo-chaguurk!"

The butt of her sword's grip is jammed into his still tender side. She withdraws it, rolling over, "Get to sleep, you fuckin' brat. And if you call me that one more time, I'll make sure an 'accident' happens to in your sleep, one of these days."

She starts snoring after a few minutes.

Naruto shivers in the dark. Her voice is the stuff of nightmares, sometimes.

* * *

The clouds sail on a distorted wind.

The breeze is calm.

The sun has just risen.

There, across the field where Haku had been picking apart plants, surrounded by the trees, stand two.

One is covered in bandages. His milky skin is bathed in the long shadows cast by the trees. He wearily holds a kunai in one hand, his other arm outstretched, blocking Sakura's advance. She too holds a sharpened blade, unconvincingly.

Naruto stands across from them, his expression eerie. Death-like. Trance-like.

"Sasuke-kun, we should- we should run away-"

"I know Sakura!" his eyes are red, two tomoe swirling dangerously in his eyes, "But we don't stand a chance if chases us. I'm too exhausted from my injuries to even stall the- whatever he is- and you can't do anything. He killed a jounin. He slaughtered those people!"

"I'm not going to hurt you." His voice is the void, his eyes profoundly analytic, watching every twitch of Sasuke's rigid stance, his aching knees bent, his hands trembling. It's obvious the words carry no weight with the Uchiha, who looks like a wounded animal forced into a corner.

"Liar!" Sakura shrieks, taking another step behind Sasuke. Her teammate lowers his protecting arm, getting into a more narrow stance, "Do you think you can trick us? I finally understand what my Mom was talking about! You're a monster!"

There's a chuckle. It takes Naruto a moment to realize it's coming from his mouth. He realizes that's not an appropriate response at all to what he's feeling. But then, he realizes he doesn't actually feel anything. It's like something vanished that was always there, just then. Can that be a feeling? The feeling of no feelings.

Sasuke takes a step back, forcing Sakura to move with him, "What are you, Naruto? What happened while I was unconscious? Sakura tells me you killed Zabuza. And then I came to - you were possessed! Fifty men with your bare hands, torn to pieces like they were made of tissue paper! You were oozing a sick red chakra. You breathed and you moved like a demon. You had fangs, a tail of chakra. You were _inhuman_. Your very voice was _sick_! I thought I was fucking _dreaming_." He hisses.

"Kakashi-sensei is dead." Naruto offers, his voice cracking, "So you know none of that was a dream."

"Don't ignore my questions! What _are_ you?" he bites out, but when Naruto says nothing, his tone darkens, a deep breath calming him, centering him, "Yes, I saw the body. I'm only glad that I wasn't awake to see it happen. I've already recovered it by the way. So if you're feeling hungry, you'll have to try chewing up somebody else's flesh."

Naruto is surprised to learn Sasuke gathered up Kakashi, given the condition it is in. He stands completely still for a while, recalling over and over, the blade rending through his teacher's skull, splitting his chest apart like a log, dividing at the crotch. Ribbons of dark sticky blood and mottled pink intestine spilling everywhere.

He laughs, "Tch, teme. You're the vampire in our team, don't go accusing me of being afraid of sunlight or somethin'." Sasuke stares incredulously at him, probably confused how the blond could even joke at a moment like this, "You know about the villagers, right Sasuke-teme?" Naruto smiles, his skin tingling. He feels like someone is tickling him from the inside, teasing him, reminding him that this has always been his greatest fear. The thing he has always sought to avoid. Rejection.

"You know how they treat me. Do you wonder why I have my own apartment? Don't you think that's strange? Recall, did you even wonder what happened to Mizuki-sensei after we formed our team? Do stuff like that just slip from your one-track mind? What reason could there be for him to not return to the academy? It isn't as though they promoted him."

"You killed him."

"Yes, yes I did." If unintentionally. But maybe not. Maybe he had intended to kill him deep down, for revenge?

"Why? Why did you kill him? _How_ did you kill him? He was a chuunin! You're supposed to be _dead last_. Why are there people who claim to hate you? Do you know them? What have you done?"

"About thirteen years ago, the Kyuubi no Youko attacked Konoha. The Yondaime could not defeat it. Of course, the story we genin hear is a heroic tale of its death with a noble sacrifice. But how could a man, even one as strong as the Hokage, destroy a demon?"

"So... you are the demon. Were you reborn in a human? How does that work?" Sasuke's brows rise. He remains impeccably calm despite staring down such an opponent.

"If that's what you want to believe." He mutters to the first question, his voice perhaps not reaching the pale Uchiha, "I was told it was sealed in me. But, it must be broken, right? The demon must not be sealed correctly, I was able to call it out. It listened to me. Did Sakura tell you how I chewed through skin and bone? That's how I killed Zabuza," he shivers, "I'm still picking bits out of my teeth. And no, he doesn't taste like fish."

Sakura looks like she's going to throw up, but Sasuke remains steadfast, "Sakura, I want you to run-"

"No! I won't leave you!"

"Listen, Sakura, if Naruto's really a demon capable of destroying whole villages then you can't stay. You will die."

"You'll die too! Saskue-kun, you need to-"

There's just a pitiful sigh. Naruto's shoulders droop, "I don't even get this. I'm not here to kill you guys. Just go away already. I can already tell this is just pointless."

Sasuke shakes his head, "I don't understand. If you're the Kyuubi, why not kill us? If you really have his power, why did you let Kakashi-sensei _die_?!"

"_How should I know?_ It's not like I've known what I am until recently. Maybe I will kill you? I'm a monster. It's not like I need a reason to kill you or not." His face wrenches, "Why don't you try and kill me? Why don't you try and avenge Kakashi-sensei, huh? You said you were an avenger. Well, avenge him then! Kill me! Try it! You'll find out right away what I really am, then." Maybe deep down, he wants Sasuke to kill him. He doesn't know. He can't think straight. It seems like a half-good idea. The only problem with it is dying. He's too afraid to go through with that. What if it unleashes the demon completely?

Sakura tugs fiercely on Sasuke's clothes. The teen still refuses to relent, until finally, Naruto's eyes flicker, closing briefly. When they open, slitted eyes stare back at him.

"I can feel him now." Naruto says quietly, "Its chakra can easily run through me. Seeing Kakashi die... that's all I needed to pull it out. Just like all you needed to realize I was a monster, was just to look a little closer." He takes one step closer, lifting up a hand, watching in fascination as his finger nails extend and sharpen before his eyes, "All I need to do is just think of him now, and I can feel my teeth ache..."

Sasuke's fragile facade withers, fear creeping like an unscratchable itch up his spine as Naruto transforms. He finally turns and runs, his hand clamping in a deathgrip around Sakura's wrist, his body disappearing into the trees.

"That's it! Run! Run away from me!" Naruto shouts, his voice twisted with the Kyuubi's chakra, but it's a pitiful taunt, lacking any commitment, "I'm coming for you _Sasuke_!"

Of course, he stands there. And after a few bated breaths, he sits down in the dewy grass, just feeling numb again.

He looks up at the turning sky, startled awake as it looks back down at him, the terrifying gaze of a fox seared into his sleepy mind.

* * *

They rise at noon. Lunch is prepared in the second floor of the medicine woman's cramped house. They sit at the table once more, eating quietly among themselves.

For once, Naruto is subdued and quiet, chewing slowly. His mask sits in his lap. As does Haku's. They eat delicately, keeping stains and spills off their new coats. A bit of a challenge given how high the collars are now.

They are agitated. Slightly odd creaks and bends of the old house make their eyes shift. Hotaru remains at ease and Ameyuri sharpens her blades with a whetstone in the corner. The sound of her swiping at her sword with the rock fills the air, providing a constant tension for the boys, who seem to be anticipating an attack at any moment.

"Is it okay to regret?" Naruto asks suddenly, looking up from the mask that was staring back at him, "I think I've said some stupid things I didn't mean in the past. But I don't know if it's right to take them back."

Haku is the first to react to the question, "No one is beyond redemption. Or at least, I'd like to believe Zabuza-sama..." he just trails off, his lips pinching tight.

Ameyuri doesn't answer. She just keeps sharpening her blades.

Hotaru has her eyes closed as she speaks pensively, "I will never regret anything I have done. I am where I am today because of my choices. But perhaps, I could have done better. Perhaps, I could be a better person. I am not sure. But there is little point in regretting what cannot be undone. What brought this on?"

Naruto shakes his head, "I had a bad dream. It was nothing. Just... remembering what happened. Why I became a missing-nin. I was just thinking, maybe I could have just avoided all this if I hadn't lashed out and..." he sighs, "I was being stupid. When I think about it, I just keep coming to the conclusion that it's my fault."

Haku smiles kindly, "It's as Hotaru-san says, Naruto. You can't regret what you've done. You just need to figure out how to make amends and move forward. I regret being unable to serve Zabuza-sama to my fullest in his time of need, but now that he has passed, I will try to honor his memory as atonement for my failure."

Haku has always tried to reassure the blond that what he is doing is rational, simple, just. But Naruto is not so easily assured. Haku's logic seems fine for himself, but his purpose is not so easily applied to others. Naruto's true loyalty only extended itself to the Hokage and Iruka - neither would want him to be a nuke nin. By becoming one, he has betrayed both of them. And without their support, what kind of a ninja is he? What must he become? What is his purpose? He's not sure he's believed some of the recent words he's confined in his friend. What does he truly hope to gain, by becoming stronger? By getting involved in something like Atatsuki? Experience is good. But he could experience much back in Konoha.

Hotaru watches the emotions play upon the blond's face. Eventually, he just looks back down at the mask in his lap, thinking hard.

"You three are welcome to pillage my little abode here." Hotaru murmurs, wanting to lighten the tone, "Take what you need. Whether I survive or not, I will not be returning to this place."

"I understand." Haku says calmly, his plate cleaned, seeming a little excited by the prospect, "I will examine your herbs downstairs then and gather what I know how to utilize."

The teen gives Naruto a friendly smile and then disappears down stairs.

"I guess, do you have any shuriken or kunai? I'm kind of full up on those, but this coat has some pockets I could fill."

"There are also pockets on the insides of your sleeves." Hotaru adds, "They are designed to hold kunai and shuriken for certain occasions. You may wish to use them." She points into the kitchen behind her,

"On the top cabinet, behind a bag of flour, you will find a small hollow. I store weapons there, though not too many."

"Thanks Obaa-chan." Naruto dashes off into the kitchen, finding a stool to stand on. He starts cleaning her out, seemingly desperate to empty his mind of worries long and short.

The redhead chuckles, inspecting one of her legendary blades carefully, "Where will you be fighting?"

"I will join the main division. We intend to attack the slaughterhouses first."

"Ohh. That is a prime target. The Sanzuki Brothers, will you be killing them as well? Or just destroying the infrastructure?"

"Both." She murmurs, lips curling wryly, "Perhaps we will process them and send them in slices to Hanzou."

Ameyuri shivers in delight, "It's a good thing I never got on your bad side."

"Who says you aren't?" she teases, lowering her voice to a whisper, "Most in the organization here would believe I gave you a suicide mission last night. Despite what I told those boys..."

"It'll be easy, _Auntie_." Ringo chastises, standing up and sheathing her blades, "Though I'm simply _curious_. How much support will my boys be getting? And actually, what kind of support will you be getting?"

"Almost nothing, _child_." Hotaru admits, jabbing Ameyuri lightly with her tone, "But do not fret over me. I have lived longer than I deserve. As soon as the first objected is finished, Akatsuki will split up into single cells and perform various tasks assigned to their specialties."

"Who said anything about worrying? I don't give a crap if you die or not. Just don't go... wasting yourself, or committing seppeku if you do survive."

"As if I would do such a wasteful thing. I am no samurai. You know that I value life. It is why I heal others. It is why I do not do dirty work... or have not for many years."

"Yeah? Well. I'll be careful. Just... don't do anything stupid."

"You know I would not."

There's an awkward silence between them.

The old woman coughs. "As for your boys, it also applies to them. They will have almost no support. We have a few genin, former lackeys of Hanzou that have proven loyal. They are poorly trained and all of them are terrible cowards. They will be riding in the wagons when they get full, so they will be hasty to fill them. They don't want to linger and be killed. At best, they will be meager distractions against major opponents."

"Well, that's good enough. Those two should be fine. I doubt Hanzou's forces will bother them too much."

Hotaru shrugs, "I agree. It's an easy assignment as I doubt chuunin or worse will be spared to attack them. They have much potential, from what I saw last evening. They will be safe and gain a little experience as well."

"Experience is experience." Ringo mutters in agreement, thinking back to her first mission for Kiri.

Naruto returns, his dull, dark shoulders squared, "Well, I got mostly everything. I feel kinda heavy though!" he grins just like his teacher, donning his mask, "I'll just have to be sure to waste some today."

"You do that." Ameyuri sighs, "Just don't stab yourself in the eye. Or hit one of our own."

"Oi! I'm pretty good at throwing stuff. Not as good as Sasuke-teme or Haku, but still."

Hotaru laughs, "He will do fine. But don't be so eager. Take that mask off child, we still have a few hours. Let me look at your face. It is pleasing."

Naruto reluctantly complies with the order, exposing his reddened cheeks.

"Good. Thank you."

Ameyuri laughs, "Oh, he's _embarrassed_, it seems you have some charm left, hag."

"O-oi! I am not!"

The old woman with the lively yukata giggles, standing, "Now, did you notice the lack of explosive tags in there, yes? Why do you think that is?"

"Oh yeah. That's right. I don't have any either." He hums, "I guess they're rare around these parts?"

"If explosive tags get wet, the ink may run. Even if it does not, the seals used to cause detonation convert the ignition chakra into a fiery nature. If it is wet, it will significantly diminish its effect."

"Oh. So not many people use explosive tags then?"

"If they do, they use water-resistant paper and are very careful to keep their tags dry. Such tags are expensive and rare in Ame. Do not discount the possibility of their use, but I'm afraid Akatsuki only has access to limited amounts of explosives. We will need all of the ones we have to properly cripple this town."

"Ah..." Naruto nods curtly.

"I wouldn't trust that gaki with explosives anyway."

"Hey!"

The air crackles in Ringo's hand, "Quit shouting brat."

Naruto swallows, his whole body relaxing. His teacher calms, smirking, "Good boy."

He almost wants to get her angry again. Her teasing irritates him. He supposes he deserves it for calling continuing to call her _Ringo-chan_ again.

Hotaru looks at Ringo, "Did you offer the boy the contract like I suggested?"

Naruto blinks. The redhead glares at him, "I did. But he refused."

The old woman laughs, "Ohoho!"

"It's not funny." Ringo bites her tongue.

Naruto swallows, his teacher's mood sinking to dangerous levels.

"Yes it is. It's congruent. It's very congruent." She sighs wistfully, "Very well then. Perhaps he will change his mind. Or perhaps you will encounter a contract more fitting for the boy? There has only been one known male contractor. It does have a stigma for being... effeminate. It's hardly an unexpected reaction."

Naruto shrinks as the old woman glares his way, "Right. Exactly. It's girlie. You should offer it to Haku instead. I mean, c'mon, there must be a dragon summoning contract somewhere, right? Let me use that one instead."

Hotaru laughs, tapping her chin in thought, "No child, not that I'm aware of. Though there is a shaman who would know better than me."

Ringo smirks, "Indeed." She shakes her head, "As for Haku, his chakra control is excellent, but he lacks the reserves to properly utilize a contract at the moment. I will not teach him how to summon." She frowns, "Actually. Why do you have such freakish chakra anyway? Whenever you use a technique, I can feel it from all the way across a field."

"How should I know?"

Hotaru laughs, "You're going to have to work on that, Naruto-kun. You are a terrible liar."

"Psh." The blond crosses his arms.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What's up with your chakra? Do you think I'm going to tolerate not knowing forever? I've let you keep your secrets for a few weeks now. Mostly because I was feeling lazy. Unsure if I'd even dignify _you_ as my student. Now, I'm curious. Shouldn't I know? How can I properly teach you, otherwise."

Naruto hesitates, his body collapsing into a chair at the pristine dining room table.

"I'm a jinchuuriki." He says under his breath.

Ameyuri stands up, "You're a what?"

"A demon."

"A demon?" Ameyuri sounds out the word _jinchuuriki_ in her mind, the kanji not matching that simplification.

"Yeah. There's one sealed inside me. If my chakra is _freaky_, it's because of that." He looks up at her, starling the redhead with his impassioned pools of blood red. His pupils grow into slits before both women.

"Oh. That explains the whisker marks then? I was wondering about that choice. You didn't seem like the kinky type and scarification of that level would be a bitch to endure. I would know." She waggles her brows playfully.

"Er, yeah." He says, tracing his whisker marks, his eyes receding in hue.

Ameyuri glances at Hotaru and explains, her voice small, "The Mizukage is a demon as well. So, I guess that makes my student-"

"-a monster." Naruto finishes coldly.

The redhead nods, "Yeah. Right."

Hotaru says nothing for a while. She just stares at the boy, "A jinchuuriki." She shakes her head, "I have heard that term before. It does not make you are a monster, or the Mizukage at that. But regardless, it is fascinating. I did not even consider the possibility that you were one. How... cruel. Cruel and ironic."

"What do you mean, ironic?" Ameyuri says, lifting her gaze from her student.

"It's nothing."

"Tch, old bat, you can't afford to keep secrets from me now. You said you're gonna die today."

"I will carry many secrets to my grave." She admits, "But you may find out in time. It isn't my place to reveal what I know."

"You're playing a dangerous game."

"What secrets Akatsuki entrusts to me are its to keep. I am a firm believer in their cause, even if I disagree with their methods; with their love of secrecy and splintered hierarchy."

Naruto clears his throat, "Anyway." He says awkwardly, calmed by the fact his teacher isn't going to freak out like Sasuke or Sakura. Also by the fact she doesn't seem eager to try and exorcise him like some of the villagers from Konoha, "If my chakra is freaky, it's because of that. But I don't really know anything else. When I get angry, I can channel the fox, it's how I was able to kill Zabuza."

The woman nods, "The fox?"

"The demon inside me is the Kyuubi. When it attacked Konoha, the Yondaime sealed it in me."

"Wow." The woman breathes, "What a treat. To think you have so much potential. And I've been squandering it!" she cackles playfully.

"I'd rather not use the fox." Naruto says warily, "I can't really control myself when I use it."

"So a berserker then!" Ameyuri claps her hands together, "Brilliant!"

"No, no! It's not brilliant! I don't want to kill people unless I have to. I don't want to lose myself." He placates with his outstretched palms.

Ringo looks at Hotaru and laughs, "You get this kid? He wants to help Akatsuki and hang around missing nin like me, but doesn't want to kill nobody."

Hotaru nods, "I understand his fears well." Her emerald eyes are hard, commanding Naruto's attention. "The chakra of a demon is powerful, but it comes with an awful price, Naruto-kun. Be aware that every time you use it, you run the chance of damaging your body. Injuring your sanity. I do not know that much on the subject, but at one time, Amegakure had a jinchuuriki. She lost thirty years of her life, or so I'm told, channeling her demon. It ravaged the cells of her body. Although she earned much glory, she lived a shallow life." She looks at Ringo, "I would caution you to encourage his use of that demon. It should only be used in situations where there is no other recourse."

Ameyuri nods, studying Naruto warily now, "Disappointing. But, oh well. Thanks for the info kid." She blinks, "Actually, that makes us a lot alike. Not many years on either of our hands, huh?"

Naruto continues to stare into Hotaru's eyes, painfully squelching his teacher's grave words. He doesn't want to think about dying from a terminal illness before he's only thirty, like her.

The old woman smiles kindly in return.

He asks her, "Which demon?"

"Pardon?"

"Which demon did Amegakure have?"

"The Nanabi." Hotaru explains, "It is no longer in our possession, of course. Takigakure has it now. It was originally theirs as well - we had stolen it for only two decades before they reclaimed it."

Naruto nods calmly, "I... I should definitely find out more about this stuff." He looks down at the table, wondering whether there are other jinchuuriki out there. Whether they've lived the life he has.

"Yes, you should." Hotaru hums in thought, "I do have a dusty old book on peculiarities - various bloodlines and their histories in Amegakure. Perhaps you should take it?"

Naruto brightens, "I hate reading, but sure!"

Hotaru takes him to the third floor. They return with the book. Haku climbs back up stairs, his arms carrying three baskets full of medicinal herbs, cataplasms and poultices, some contained in corked glass bottles to better preserve them.

Hotaru laughs as the boy plops them all on the table, pulling out his sealing scroll.

"They might all fit." Haku says with a grin, "But it's going to be close. The scroll is almost at its mass capacity."

"Seal this book if you can, Haku." Naruto says, "I'd hate to carry it around while we fight. And I'm too antsy to read it right now."

He chuckles, "A book? Well, I'll try."

It all fits. Haku sighs in relief, "That's great. We're completely stocked. We can handle a lot now."

Naruto blushes, "Well, because of the fox, I don't think I'll need any of those herbs. You know? I, uh, fell down two stories once, broke my leg pretty bad. Once they set it, I was walking around fine in a day. Though it did hurt like a bitch. Doctors said it was nothing short of a miracle."

Haku chuckles, "Well, I'll have to teach you how to use these herbs then. I am not built in the same way as you."

"Yeah, I guess." He thinks back to all the plants he used to take care of in his apartment, "That could be fun, maybe."

Naruto thinks for a moment, having one more question for the old woman. He secretly wishes Sarutobi-jiji had been as talkative and forthcoming as Hotaru, "Are you sad that your home is going to... I mean, you'll never come back here again."

She doesn't say anything as she breathes deep and slow, gathering her wits. Ultimately, she just nods. "I have a lot of memories here. But I have to move forward. Compared to others, I am making a small sacrifice today. Even if I die, I have lived a full life. I have seen much. I have fought long."

Naruto hums in disappointment, the old woman's words doing little to rectify his own feelings of Konoha.

Haku and Naruto retire to the third floor, leaving Ameyuri-sensei and Hotaru to themselves. The third floor is basically a formless attic, a cramped, dusty triangular space that makes Naruto's nose tickle. There are ancient boxes stacked high, an old smudgy mirror in one corner. Two tiny windows let light through, heating the thick, humid air.

Still, it's more comfortable than what either teen is used to; the past few weeks have been harsh.

They sit in silence for a while, unsure what to do or say. The silence is comfortable, it doesn't feel bad that neither has nothing to say to the other. Haku plays with one of his senbon for a breath, before Naruto asks for his flute to be unsealed from the scroll.

"A good thing I kept it on top and separated. Here." He stands up and walks across the room, handing it to Naruto, deciding to take a space beside him, his back propping against the wall.

A weak current of air displaces the shimmering dust, it sparkles in the light. The song Saiken taught Naruto is performed perfectly. Naruto has memorized it well enough that his own touches seep into the notes, some held longer than before, the tempo altering.

"Do you like that song?" Haku asks.

Naruto pulls his lips away, nodding, "Yep."

Haku nods, "I don't dislike it. Especially since Zabuza wasn't one to entertain me often. But I think you could learn something prettier, well, when we have the time."

"Maybe I'll come up with something. Maybe something more calming. I'm going a little crazy here." Naruto murmurs, offering it to him, "Did you want to try playing it?"

"Naruto, it has your saliva all over it." He grimaces.

The blond laughs, "Oh. Right. Well, I can clean it-"

"Just... no thanks. I might look like a girl at times Naruto, but the only art I know well is killing."

Naruto nods, a sad smile playing upon his lips, "That's not completely true though. You're a healer too Haku." He tries playing the song again, pursed lips upturning at Haku's smile.

When he finishes, setting the peculiar flute in his lap, Haku thinks aloud, "He said only nine people could play that instrument."

"Yeah, he did."

"And the Kyuubi has nine tails, right?"

"Um, well, yeah. That's his freakin' name."

"Of course, but I know only of one other demon. It has three tails - the sanbi. Actually, I don't know what it is. The Kyuubi is a fox, I wonder what the others are?"

"Well, Hotaru did give me a book. She thought it might help me on that."

"Yes, but, my point is, if the Kyuubi has nine tails, what if he is the strongest demon? Doesn't he have a reputation for that?"

"Um, I guess so? I think I've heard others call him the strongest. I don't know where they learned that though."

"If they're right and the Kyuubi is the demon with no equals, wouldn't that make the 'nine' that can play that flute, the nine possible jinchuuriki?"

"Um, I guess so?" Naruto tries again, grinning sheepishly, "Makes sense to me."

"So Saiken must also be a jinchuuriki." Haku deadpans, "Unless there are other demons we do not know about."

"Ohhh. Yeah. That makes sense. We should ask him if we run into him again."

Haku nods, "Yes, I was thinking the same thing. I'm surprised I didn't consider it earlier, but I wasn't really thinking of your demon at the time."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I was tired. And it's not like you have a tail or something to constantly remind me."

Naruto laughs, fingering his whisker scars, "Well, I do have these."

"True, but those... those don't make me think of that. I'm not sure why."

The blond sets down the instrument and can't help himself, he grins at his older friend, eyes tracing along his narrow shoulders and thin frame.

"Thanks, Haku." He manages, feeling kind of weird for saying it.

"Thanks aren't necessary. After all, do you even think about my hyouton bloodline at this point? As though it defines me?" He hesitates, "At times, I admit, it feels like it does..."

"Of course not! Haku, you're - you're way more than that. But that's different. Everyone in Kiri is dumb. Your bloodline is awesome! I wish I could create ice! Plus, it makes you stronger. Who wouldn't want that?"

"It's not so different. Bloodlines are said to descend from demons. And for a time, I certainly wished I did not have this... awesome ability." He looks at his hands, letting frost build up on his fingers.

Naruto pales, "Sorry."

"It's fine. But I would say that everyone in Konoha is foolish for turning you away. Although she doesn't show it, even Ameyuri-sensei can see what you will become. Not many fresh genin could keep up with someone like me." Haku says, "Do you know how many genin Zabuza-sama has killed since I was a child? How many I have defeated in combat? You did not have hardly any training and yet you stood up to Zabuza-sama and me. You kept pace with me. And we're here. I honestly didn't think we'd make it, but you didn't slow me down." He grins, "You're the amazing one."

Naruto blushes weakly, "Thanks, but I think we can blame most of my awesomeness on the fox."

Haku nods kindly, "Maybe. I'm not an expert on it. But I think you're more talented than that. I suppose it's hard to say, but from what you've told me, nobody has given you a real chance until now. Even your jounin instructor failed to teach you anything before embarking on your fist C-rank mission."

"Kakashi-sensei wasn't a bad person..." Naruto says fondly, "He was smarter than I think I wanted to admit. But yeah. He made a mistake. A big one."

"That's all you need to do in this world."

"Yeah..." he sighs, "I think I've already made one of those."

Haku shrugs, "Not if you're still alive."

Naruto just resumes playing until he gets bored, the music losing its appeal finally. It used to make his heart soar inside, but now, it falls flat.

"Hey. What do you think about what Hotaru said? With them saying the people here are to be sacrificed."

"I think of Zabuza-sama. I think of the places I visited with him." He looks away, "I'm reminded of how weak I am. How I couldn't protect him when he needed me most."

"Yeah... you feel weak, because it's wrong, right? But, what can we do to change things? We don't have enough power to tell Akatsuki to do things the right way. Innocent people are going to die, just to try and hurt the Amekage a little bit."

"In war, nobody is blameless. There is no "right" side. It's inevitable that innocent people will die. The only way to prevent that... is to prevent war."

"Yeah." Naruto whispers, realizing he wishes he paid more attention to Iruka's lectures on history, "Has it always been this way?"

"I don't know. Seems that way. I've never heard of it ever being different."

"I don't know enough. But why does Hanzou care? Just because he wants to live in a fancy house his whole life or somethin'? The Hokage is- he's not a bad guy. He helps people in Konoha. He gave me my own apartment when I was getting abused in the orphanage. He helps others too. He's nothing like Hanzou, yet he gets to do whatever he wants, really. He's had the position of Hokage longer than anybody else, right?"

Haku nods uncertainly, "I suppose so."

"And Ameyuri-sensei said that Hanzou was stronger than Konoha's Sannin, whoever they are. He must be about as good as the old man right? So why the civil war? What has he done? Is he really evil?"

"Those are probably questions for people who grew up here." Haku says calmly, "It is true, if we're going to get involved in Akatsuki, we'll need to learn of the sins both sides have committed. Given Hanzou's reputation though, I have no doubt whom we're opposing is a tyrant."

Naruto nods, handing his flute back to Haku, who seals it away, "I'm not saying we shouldn't help. What you said yesterday - we need experience. Ameyuri-sensei isn't going to give it to us. Ninja need to run missions to get stronger. And we need strength, if we want to survive. If we want to do what we want to. If I had been stronger, I could have convinced Kakashi-sensei to abandon the mission, after all..."

Haku smiles gently, "Working for a group like Akatsuki is best. We will be pit against powerful opponents. And perhaps we will be given the chance to help others. It is likely there are those like you and me, who are suffering, who need help, who need people with power to safeguard them. We could just disappear and try to make a living hunting or doing civilian jobs, but I know my past will eventually catch up to me. I know I do not want to live the life of a coward, either. Zabuza-sama would be ashamed of me."

"We can't run away." Naruto adds, "Ameyuri-sensei wouldn't live it down too, she's probably kills us both. They're both alike, ne? Heh, after we get strong, we should go over to Kiri and erect a statue in their names. You know? With a shit eating grin and his big ass sword for Zabuza. Maybe put him beside a bigger statue of Ameyuri-sensei, 'cause it'd piss her off and make him come back from the dead to haunt us." He slaps his knee, "You know I was playing when Ameyuri-sensei made that dick comment? Zabuza would totally freak if his sword were represented as something so small for everyone to see."

Haku laughs holding his sides, more enthused than Naruto has ever seen, "I can picture their reactions."

"I don't want to run away either. I've already run away from Konoha, that's bad enough. I need to make a name for myself, you know? Show those bastards they were wrong about me."

A cold elbow nudges him, "Yes. Maybe after you get a little stronger, we should do something crazy? Something to get us in the bingo book. People would listen to you Naruto, if they realized you were an S-Rank missing-nin from Konoha." He pauses, "If there's something you regret, having power to make things right, that's the only way to make amends." He deflates, "Actually, that's something Zabuza used to say. Maybe it isn't so wise I repeat it."

"S-Rank, huh?"

"It's the highest rank, above A. Though some say there is a rank above that, but if there are people stronger than S... they probably are too good at staying hidden to be listed in a book."

"Yeah. Hey, that sounds like a pretty easy goal, right? Achieving S-rank. I'll tell Ameyuri-sensei tomorrow. I'm gonna be an S-Rank nuke-nin! In like... a year maybe? Or two."

"She'll laugh at you. I think Ameyuri-sensei is only A-rank. Zabuza-sama was only A-rank. Hatake Kakashi was A-Rank. If you're going to say something like that, you shouldn't give yourself an impossible time limit."

"She can laugh all she wants. I'll get stronger than her, _believe it_."

"You know what? I do. You've done the impossible once already."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Yeah well, don't think I'm going to leave you behind, you know. If I'm getting S, I expect you to too." He brightens, sitting straighter, "Do you want me to teach you those genjutsu I learned? They could be useful."

"I'm not really a genjutsu type, Naruto..."

"Yeah, well, neither was I. But I think it worked yesterday, eh? Those genin I killed... Well, at least one of them looked a little loopy when I chopped his head off. Must've worked good enough." He subtly shivers at the casualness of his own admission.

Haku nods, "Perhaps you can explain them to me? I can't promise I'll learn them, but knowing about techniques that could be used against me is important."

"Right, well, the first technique goes like this..." he performs the hand seals for Haku, "I have to have eye-contact for it to do anything, I think it said. But when I pull the technique off - my chakra - it like _bends_. I can feel it leaving like a tiny stream. And I sort of connect with my opponent. It flows through their eyes and, they see- well it's hard to describe. But I sort of just think of birds flying through the trees. Like the ones we see moving through the jungle during the day. And then they just appear before your eyes. They looked really lifelike when I did it to myself."

"I see..."

"Yeah, want me to do it on you?"

Haku nods, "Yes, please do."

They sit across from each other, Haku sitting on his folded feet, Naruto on his knees. He concentrates, forming the seals again, then looks him in the eye, feeling his chakra lash out.

Haku is surprised when birds fly in from his peripheral vision and flap about. He scans the attic, the birds obviously fake - they don't interact with the attic too well, appearing from nowhere, feathers disappearing as they jettison from their hastily flapping wings.

Most of them are macaws, with small, but sharply hooked beaks, and vibrant feathers of blue or yellow.

Some look a little ethereal, gleaming in the light of the attic.

"It's actually very pretty." Haku says, "But can you manipulate the volume of birds?"

"The volume? Oh, um, yeah."

Birds quickly diminish, flying out of his sight before going silent.

"Interesting. Can you alter the noises they make?"

"Sort of. If I really concentrate, and think about what kinds of sounds I want them to make. I don't really get how it works though. I tried to get them to talk, but they can't speak."

"I admit I am not too much of an expert on genjutsu myself. An obvious weakness we will need to rectify."

The birds chirp softer for a moment, Haku winces and covers his ears when they start squawking, the birds flying close - two actually land on his shoulders and yell into his ears.

"O-Oh sorry Haku!"

"It's fine." He uncovers them, trembling, "But that was really life-like. I could feel those birds on me. And covering my ears did nothing - that's a great distraction technique, if it's not dispelled."

Naruto nods, the birds morphing into crows before Haku's eyes, then hawks.

"Can you change them into non-birds?"

"Non-birds?" Naruto parrots, "I dunno. I haven't tried it. Like what?"

"Dragons?" Haku giggles.

Naruto concentrates, closing his eyes, deep in thought. But nothing happens, even after a minute of trying.

"I guess not?" Naruto murmurs, "Weird. Maybe the technique has a restriction built into it."

"You haven't seen a dragon before, though." Haku points out, "What about... a butterfly?" Haku smiles coyly.

"Like Ameyuri-sensei's summons? I guess I'll try it. There are people who are afraid of bugs." He can still vividly remember Sakura's reaction to meeting Shino in the academy.

He takes a deep breath and concentrates.

Tiny butterflies fill Haku's vision, "Oh it works." He says in awe, reaching out to touch them. They're golden, very unlifelike, more like spirits than actual insects, "But it's not working too well. Can you keep trying? Focus on what they're supposed to really look like."

More detail comes into focus, though the butterflies aren't entirely convincing as they flutter up close to Haku's eyes. They leave buzzing, tingling sensations to the touch.

"I think that's enough for now, but this genjutsu is pretty interesting."

Haku forms a hand seal and says, "Kai." The pulse of chakra disrupts the connection, ending the illusion.

"It's only D-rank too." Naruto agrees, "But you brought up some interesting details I didn't think about."

"If you're in a place where there can't possibly be birds, it would be more effective to try and make the person see something else. Like, a swarm of flies."

Naruto shudders, "If I can even picture something so disgusting." He swallows, "I think-I mean, I used to have a cockroach problem in my apartment, I could probably- if I really needed to-" he grimaces, "I could imagine a swarm of flying cockroaches."

"Save that for people you really hate." Haku says sagely.

"Yeah."

"The technique definitely requires some imagination. And a lot of concentration."

"Yep!"

"It's not something most people can use while fighting. It's why most genjutsu experts are masters of stealth or are forced into a support role, with allies to shield them."

"Yeah, but my clones can cast genjutsu. Pretty well too."

"Yes, it's really frightening. Kage Bunshin is an extremely powerful skill. If we must fight people today, Naruto, try to use genjutsu on my opponents as well as your own? Perhaps we can avoid fighting people by confusing them."

"I guess. But... oh well, it depends who we fight. If they suck, I could just imagine lots and lots of birds. It probably wouldn't let people see shit."

"If you make them see flying cockroaches, they might run away in terror."

"Or that too. But they'd have to really suck to fall for something like that..."

"Well, Hotaru-san has already said Hanzou's genin recruits are little better than fodder."

"Kind of depressing. Yeah."

They run out of things to talk about and spend the rest of their hours in silence.

* * *

Before five, there's thumping. Someone runs up the stairs noisily, stirring Haku and Naruto from their pleasant reverie. They stand alert and their hands fly to the masks face down on the ground. They're slipped onto their faces when the door opens.

Ameyuri steps inside, looking stern. Her hands smooth her pinstripe shirt, resting on her dark pants, "One of Hotaru's boys came running in here just moments ago. Apparently one of their scouts spotted ANBU that are most definitely not apart of Hanzou's or Akatsuki's forces."

"W-What?!"

"Konoha." Haku breathes.

"What are they doing?"

"Looking for you, obviously. Calm down Naruto."

Ameyuri grits her teeth, "This isn't good. Ch, try to stay low. Keep that blond cap hidden. You're also getting a fucking hair cut-"

"Why not just do it right now? We have a few seconds." Haku says calmly.

Naruto nods, consenting, "I should have cut it when we first started running." He laughs weakly, pulling back his mask and drawing a kunai. His sensei and Haku watch as he grabs clumps of it, sheering his blond mop. Despite doing it blind, he doesn't look atrocious when he's finished, a thin layer of gold covering his head.

Ameyuri chuckles, "Poor Hotaru will be devastated."

Naruto brushes off the hair off his coat, sighing as his neck itches a little. He dons the mask once more, looking far less recognizable.

"Even more so when I use some of the herbs I've collected to dye his hair. We really should have disguised you better. But we've gotten a little complacent. You are a jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, there's no reason to think Konoha would just give up following you, even coming here."

"Yeah. But, I actually feel really stupid now." He looks down at his hands, "I'm going to be all itchy today. I didn't need to cut my hair. My henge is apparently fuckin' awesome, if you recall."

He transforms before both parties, nothing about his outward appearance changing besides his hair. It becomes black and neatly feathered.

"If you can hold that henge in combat, I'll be impressed, kid. It's pretty convincing at least..." Ringo shrugs carelessly and says, "We can talk about how to properly hide you in the long term _after_ we get away from the immediate danger. Let's get moving. Hotaru says the wagons will be arriving at the north gate soon, the battle will commence not so long after that. You can just wait around."

"Is that... wise? Perhaps we should abandon the mission."

"I'm not running, Haku." Naruto glares, "Nor are we ditching Ameyuri-sensei."

"I guess you're right." Haku smirks knowingly, "I just didn't want you to discard the idea outright. I won't be a coward, but there's no reason to take unnecessary risks..."

"Oh, don't be afraid to leave without me. I can catch up to you guys." She brushes Naruto off, "But if Konoha ANBU _are_ in this town, don't try to run until after the battle starts. The chaos will confuse them. They may not even be expecting a conflict. They won't be able to chase you when it starts, probably. Konoha might be blamed for this mess of ours."

Haku assents, "Naruto cannot be captured." His fists clench, staring at his disguised friend, "We _will_ abandon the mission if we're overwhelmed."

"Don't worry." The demon container takes a deep breath, waving his limp wrist about, "I'll be fine."

Ringo grins at Naruto in praise, "That's my boy. Oh, they grow up soo fast. Next thing you know, Haku-chan will end up pregna-"

A kunai whizzes past her and stabs the wall right where her heart had been.

The redhead claps her hands at Naruto, showing her rows of shiny shark teeth, "Good throw. Good throw. We'll have to work on your speed after this little stint though. That won't cut it against ANBU-level opponents."

* * *

The clouds are thick and gray, the tall canopy of the surrounding forest visible in the distance, towering over the short industrial fence that rings the town. The rain is thin and light, the air calm and cool. None of the sun's rays pierce the clouds, a thin mist building at the edges of sight.

Both mask-bearing shinobi fall down from the third floor of Hotaru's residence, skidding down the side of the building, chakra gripping at the stone and wood slow their descent. They land quietly and dash behind a nearby building, peeking out onto the rainy street, old pointed shrubs, barbed wildgrowth and fanged trees at their backs.

"I don't know this place too well." Naruto complains, "We should have scoped it out."

"We couldn't, not without drawing more suspicion. I admit I don't know the best path either, especially if there are Konoha ANBU surveying the area. Probably Hanzou's troops are-"

Ameyuri stands behind them, chuckling, "Duh. Did you think you two were going to do this alone? Teams work in cells of three, minimum. There is a reason that all the major shinobi nations adhere to this doctrine."

"Ringo-sensei!" Naruto breathes in relief.

"I have a little time before the chaos starts." She pulls out a map of the town, "You two were too eager to leave. So pay attention." She traces her finger along the map, directing Naruto's eyes up the street they lie on, then through a twisting, winding set of alleyways and private grounds, "Take this path to the gate here. Move quickly. Move silently. The wagons will be here, just outside the gate. The commander of the mission you're on is Yakushi Yuuto."

"Yakushi? The same family as the commander here?"

"Yeah. Same family. He's a turncoat brat. Don't trust him, but he'll be dolling out your orders. I guess he has a grudge against his father or something petty like that." She chuckles, "But he's already revealed his loyalties to his kin, so he's pretty much useless to us now. If an 'accident' happens don't worry too much..."

"Let's not be pointlessly cruel." Haku admonishes.

"Whatever." She gives him a scowl that clearly says, 'Are you really sure you're a former student of Zabuza the Demon of the Mist?', but she doesn't have the luxury of time to talk about it. She puts the map back in the pocket of her sinewy pants, "Don't worry about where I'll be. The mansion will be heavily guarded and the center of town is where the fighting will be thickest. I'll be moving there as soon as the fighting breaks out. So, on the count of three, I want you two to move as quickly as you can across the street and into that alleyway. It might attract attention, but it's my fault for not teaching blondie here the shunshin no jutsu yet. Just don't look back. This is where I let you little birdies fly."

"It's likely the use of a technique here would be detected anyway. Don't most hunter teams have sensor-nin?"

"They're a bit of a luxury. I doubt they have one. But maybe. Anyway, on the count of three. Two. One-"

Both move like black blurs through the rain, Haku leading ahead with his superior speed and lighter frame. Naruto doesn't lag too far behind as they disappear into the damp shadows of the alley way, their feet quiet despite nearly smacking the ground with each step as they swerve and slide through the town's annals.

Ringo watches them, licking her lips. She looks up and tastes the rain.

* * *

Hotaru overturns an old bookcase on the third floor of her house, revealing an ancient altar, the pictures of the dead smudged and filthy with dust. Below them, a black stand holds three sheathed blades.

Hotaru picks one up and blows on it, peeling back the black cover, "I doubt I will be sheathing you again, Akisame."

The blade is lustrous and thin, holding a deadly razor-sharp edge. The old woman stares at her reflection in the blade, holding it solidly between her hands. For a moment, the blade lets her see deep into the past, a smooth, beautiful, redhead with chilling green eyes looking back.

* * *

Two young men in gray flak jackets and raincoats stand outside the entrance to a police station, white and black bands on their arms. They don't even blink as four young genin, dressed in ragged grays and greens, their faces wrapped in cloth, hurl smoke bombs from the cover of an opposing alleyway.

They draw their blades, shouting at the kids, just as the bombs explode on contact with the ground, malevolent purple fumes coil and twist from them, ballooning with a gentle breeze so rapidly the men stare in awe.

"What the hell? That's not smoke." He coughs, reaching to cover his mouth with his hand.

The other is wheezing, "P-Poison!"

From the shadows of the buildings, older ninja bleed into being. They wear no uniforms, no headbands. Most are camouflaged in the colors of the forest and soaking wet, hair dripping onto their faces, straw hats casting shdaows over their eyes.

They attack merchant stalls and supply lockers, ransacking stores and houses. People begin to shriek, flooding the streets as more pour from the nooks and crannies of Gama. Thunder explodes in the distance, glass shattering as most prefer to enter shops through large glass displays. Fires are started in already occupied homes, accelerated by a noxious chemical.

Hanzou's forces surge onto the streets rapidly, clearly having been tipped off by the attack. Their response is slow at first, but heavily coordinated. Teams of three and four engage the looters, powering pirecing water jutsu clashing against each other. Already, dozens of civilians are caught in the crossfire, a few already bleeding out in the streets. They have no regard for their lives, going so far as to follow anyone who attemps to flee from them, cutting them down rapidly where they stand.

Naruto and Haku arrive at the gate just in time, their eyes trained ahead as they travel. Naruto winces at the sight of casual mass murder, Haku doing only marginally better than him. The ways limbs are casually cleaved, skin flayed and set alight, heads carved into making his stomach coil.

Yet, they remain focused. Two banded guards are engaging Akatsuki forces by a wagon train parked off the side of a lumpy dirt road.

Haku hurls three senbon with perfect accuracy at one of the gate guards, who is blocking the furious fists of a genin. He cries out as those senbon lance him in the spine. He's paralyzed in a horrific way, his arms and legs clenched in awkward positions. The Akatsuki genin engaging him just throws himself into his unmoving opponent blindly, his punches flying left and right, his face engraved with the bliss of retribution.

It's a fatal mistake.

So absorbed in punching the guard to smithereens, the other gate guard disengages his female opponent and skewers the other genin with his kunai, lancing him right through the throat.

The young adolescent goes into shock, staggering back. His once furiously red face morphs completely white. He clutches his throat and tumbles backwards, rapidly falling to darkness.

"Tokiri!" The female resistance genin shrieks, lashing out with a long katana. It flawlessly hacks off the killer's arm right at the Salamander band. A shuriken from Naruto gets imbeded in the side of his throat in the next instant as he approches calmly, his long dark coat swaying with the chaotic breeze, water dripping quietly from the hem, the sound of thunder the backdrop to his entrance, his heart pounding harshly already.

The henge'd-blond walks by the other paralyzed, yet still standing, guard. He turns a distance away from him, that red and white slanted-eye mask meeting the quaking eyes of the terrified young man. Naruto hesitates for a moment, but the decision is made for him. A tall, older teen's kunai pierces the man's eye completely, killing him. He slumps forward wetly to the soaked earth.

Haku quickly introduces himself as he deposits senbon back into a holster, voice muffled by the mask and the sounds of fighting in the distance - explosions and cries drowned out by thunder and the increasing downfall of rain, "We're your reinforcements. We will make sure these wagons are secured."

The eldest man steps in front of Naruto, grinning cockily. He's dressed in a red tunic and dark green cargo pants, black combat boots climbing up past his ankles, "Yeah? Then you must know who I am."

"Yakushi Yuuto." Haku confirms, "You are our commander."

"Damn right I am. You'll be listening to-"

Naruto ignores him, forming a cross with his fingers, "Kage bunshin no jutsu." He hisses, his voice in no mood to be jovial, already having wtinessed so much death, forming thirty solid clones, covering the field around them, "Spread out! Dispel if enemies approach." He tells them angrily.

The metal gate that rings Gama has just a small opening for traffic. Just outside the village, the water pools into small ditches, the land sinking below the high, sloping pit-filled road. Trees lie on each side of the passage out of Gama, thick jungle covering them. Still, a few clones rush towards the jungle, disappearing inside. Others slip back into Gama, hiding behind buildings near the gateway. A few move further still into Gama, sticking to the walls of tall buildings to keep look out.

Yuuto growls, "Don't pull shit like that again. You'll listen to-"

Haku interrupts him, "I apologize for my partner, I'm sorry Yakushi-san." Haku bows, walking up beside Naruto, who is turned, his face looking up at the taller man.

His face is lean and pretty, without blemish. His hair is an ashen gray like the current sky, thin black glasses on his face. His eyes are like twinkling stars.

Naruto gazes into them through his mask, his frown perfectly hidden.

"He isn't used to following a chain of command quite yet. He won't do that again, sir. What are your orders?"

"He's well-intentioned for a rookie. But he'll defer to me if-"

Naruto growls quietly, "We don't have time. What is it you want?"

Yuuto runs a hand through his perfectly bisected hair-line, "There are people directing trash this way. They'll be here any minute." He turns and looks at the girl genin with the katana - it's currently sheathed at her hip. She's kneeling over her fallen friend, crying at the horrible, fatal wound in his neck.

"Hey, Satsuki. Get the fuck up. Lover boy is thoroughly dead. If you can't fight, You will help trash get onto the wagons."

The girl just whispers, "Tokiri" over and over as she struggles to stand.

Naruto glances toward the wagons. Each are pretty narrow, if fairly long; but in total, there are nine. Each has a few supply bags loaded onto it. Each one has drivers anxiously looking over their shoulders at the small cluster of young fighters, two lean horses skittishly parked along the side of the road. Naruto has no idea what capacity they can hold, but clearly not enough for even a tenth of the town's population.

So much for saving the innocent?

Yuuto glares at the rebellious, masked shinobi, "Anyway, as a wagon gets filled up, it's off. Just keep my Dad's goons away from here. Should be simple enough, right? Even newbies can't screw this one up."

Naruto nods, summoning another ten clones. Yuuto blinks at this, snarling as Naruto orders them bluntly, "Go into the town, collect people, help them find their way here." He doesn't need to actually order his clones with words; they'll know what he intends if he thinks of the order before creating them, but does vocalize his commands for the benefit of others.

The masked clones dash off silently in the rain, using the backs of the buildings to maneuver away from the large contests.

"What the fuck are you doing? You're going to draw attention! You _will not_ do that again. Do you hear me?" Yuuto shrieks.

Haku just smiles under his mask, Naruto staring at his commander flatly.

"Yeah, I hear you." He says calmly, "But you should lower your voice."

"Oh, you're a little shit, aren't you?" In a movement Naruto barely catches, Yuuto draws a kunai from inside his cargo pants. It's pointed right at the center of his mask, "I'll make you a new nose, if you step out of line again. The only reason I didn't kill you for your disobedience just then was 'cause we're already down the trash I was assigned and I don't want to fight all by myself."

* * *

The entire village shakes as a massive explosion works its way through the heart of the village. Dark red bricks are shattered, incredible sections of wall crumbling down.

Hotaru assesses Akatsuki's handiwork, the large meat processing facility collapsing in totality under the combined effort of dozens of explosive tags, large smokestacks toppling to the ground.

"It looks like we're winning?" A familiar voice says calmly.

Hotaru turns and smiles at the sight of an old man. He stands with the help of a long, curved cane, a black blindfold wound around both his eyes. His kimono matches Hotaru's vivacious pink yukata, merely missing the blooming flowers that adorn hers.

"I would hardly call this a victory." Hotaru murmurs dryly, "Nagi."

"Hotaru." He says kindly, adrenaline clearly causing his voice to peak, "You look something fierce with your old sword again! What'd you used to call it? Erm, anyway, I would love to chat with you, it's been so long, perhaps with some tea-"

"Another time? I'm busy." More thunder.

"I'll be waiting then." He turns and walks away, already encountering a young pawn of Hanzou's around the corner. The genin attempts to attack him with a water ninjutsu, but the old man slides against the slippery street, closing in amazingly fast, his cane lashing out like a whip, knocking the genin unconscious with the flat end smacking right across his temple.

Hotaru shakes her head and grunts, chakra surging in her knees as she propels herself to the top of a building, sticking to it to stabilize herself at the top.

"I'm sure you will." The old woman mumbles, looking down at a chuunin on the roof of a smaller hovel, completely unaware. The man is flummoxed, just staring at the incredible devastation to one of Gama's most wealthy businesses, another smokestack toppling down before his eyes.

The grey-haired woman closes her eyes and breathes deep, clutching her blade with both hands. She aligns it with the flat stone roof and walks to the edge, pushing off.

She moves invisibly, letting out a huff as she lands on bended knee, her yukata blowing with a gust. Rain pours down her body as she looks over her shoulder at the chuunin, now standing on the same roof as him. He starts to turn, but simply collapses forward, blood cascading from a massive wound in his stomach. He tumbles down onto the ground below silently.

"These are the unfavored. The suspected traitors." The woman surmises with a sigh, "This is no victory. These failures will tire us. And then the real enemies will come. Likely, Konoha's appearance here is not simply a coincidence of the boy's presence. But something far greater." Konoha would not like to see Ame have its government taken over, after all, "I should get my task over, Ringo-chan will probably still need my aid after all. I can't afford to let myself keel over just yet."

She sighs, collecting herself, then throwing herself across the tops of buildings, heading towards the center of town, seeing crystalline black smoke churn in the distance.

* * *

Over three dozen samurai lie dead at her feet. Their pleated green uniforms lying in two or more neatly-cleaved metal pieces above their frothing corpses.

She stands before an old stone building, one of shallow artistic taste. It is square, with square windows, with a large rectangular entrance, the tall ornamental doors left wide open. A small memorial - consisting entirely of a stone slab - stands beside the tall entryway. It details all the great qualities of nobility and how Hanzou and his chosen few possess them all.

As good a quality stone as it is, pulled from some great quarry in Iwagakure, all it takes is a casual slice of one of Ameyuri's fangs, to split it into two pieces.

Another dozen soldiers await her inside the mansion. They tremble in terror, taking steps back as she calmly walks up the front stone walk. Her entire body is dry, not even touched with the blood of the many fallen behind her. She looks like a goddess, her hair swaying with the wind, the rain moving away from her body.

"Throw down your weapons and I might let you run away." She teases, but even the guards of Hanzou, no matter how foolhardy, are not unfaithful. They clench their drawn katana as though it is the very symbol of their soul. That's fine with her, cowards don't deserve to live. It's good they will die with their honor intact, unlike some of the others she has already mercilessly slain tonight.

She steps inside the manor. Thirteen foes forming a ring about the door, preparing to stall her.

Thunder strikes the sky, lighting it up like a flashbang. And when the sound booms, nobody hears all thirteen men collapse to their knees, hands clamping at their throats.

Unfortunately, at the very next step Ameyuri Ringo takes, the mansion doors slam shut behind her and glowing azure seals illuminate the dark marble bloodstained floor at each corner, another two lighting up in front of the mirrored sprial staircase that reach up to the second floor to the opulent building.

The master swordsman falls onto one knee, grunting in agony as incredible pressure pushes at her body all at once.

From her left and right, more samurai pour in from the adjacent halls, wearing determined, grim looks, all clad in the heaviest black armor.

They surround her in a tight formation, their hands readied to draw their blades.

"Well, shit."

* * *

Their faces are tear-stricken, faces contorted in strife. Most carry nothing but handbags or children. Masked men in long coats guide them to the wagons, Haku and the girl genin, Satsuki, her bronze teary face hidden by a slick green hoodie, helping them get seated.

Really, it's breath-taking. Haku has seen families before. He's seen the horrors of war. He should feel empty. But his heart still beats firmly in his chest as he handles the trembling, coarse yet slick hands of some of the elderly. They don't speak a word to him, as if they had known all along this day was coming.

In a minute, the first wagon is stuffed with passengers. Haku whispers encouraging words to the driver who tears off, his hands whipping the reigns.

He watches as the wagon leaves, a young child waving to him as they fade into the watery mist ahead.

"That's one." Haku sighs, thinking of his mother, watching as Yuuto presides imperiously at the gate, shouting orders at Naruto, who continues to generate shadow clones at an incredible rate, positioning them everywhere near the entrance to Gama.

"That's not wise. Yuuto was correct that they will merely attract attention to us." He observes to himself, muttering only a few of those words to himself, but he doesn't want to step in, Naruto can probably handle whatever foes they attract, just provided they aren't Konoha ANBU. But already, members of Hanzou's elite police force have noticed the masked men guarding civilians by the gate. Although the memories haven't reached him yet, Naruto's clones, armed with kunai and shuriken, have already killed eight genin attempting to wrest control of the north, the former Konoha shinobi's attacks all deftly aimed at near instant kills, blades puncturing the throat or skull.

"I wonder where they are? They must be completely confused as to what's happening." Haku thinks hopefully, knowing deep inside they were probably expecting something like this. Rain is infamous for its instability.

Suddenly, one of Naruto's clones shouts from the forest, "Shit. Shit! I don't know how they sneaked up on me! They're here! They're here! Just from outta nowhere-" The clone withdraws a kunai as six lean shinobi tumble from the tall trees. A handful of shuriken slice through the air, rending the clone apart, leaving just a wisp of smoke in its place.

Naruto's armada turns to face the threat approaching the wagons, Yuuto rushing headlong into battle with them. There's a rally cry against the increasing downpour.

Two of the death squad are armed with kusarigama, their bodies lean and agile. They look like twins, but their faces are obscured by long dark masks and straw hats. They duck and weave while swinging long dense balls of steel, dispatching Naruto's clones with sweeping attacks.

Haku quickly identifies them as the most deadly, summoning ten needles of ice with his fingers, "Hijutsu: Juusatsu Suisho", he whispers effortlessly. He lets them fly from afar, surprised to see all but one deflected. The one that doesn't, simply creates a hole in the closer twin's floppy straw hat. His ice senbon are very quick, but the way the small steel balls are swung in tandem with each other, they're able to cover wide areas without worrying about their weapon's momentum, the twins cover each other well.

Two of the remaining four assailants wield katana. They're definitely former samurai, with the way they rigidly swing their blades. But they're also light and silent on their feet. Naruto is at a horrible disadvantage against them, fighting poorly with his fists and unable to defend against their attacks with his short kunai. Yuuto is surprisingly adept and takes one out with a solid water attack, "Suiton: Teppodama!" - bending the rain around him into a lance of gushing water. The stupid katana-wielding shinobi tries to block the attack with his sword head-on. The water parts at the blade, sure, but simply splits into two smaller projectiles, each one colliding with enough force and edge to pierce both of his pectoral muscles, claiming his heart and lungs with bloody gurgles. His ally looks on in total horror, barely blocking a counter attack from one of Naruto's clones, who flies down from up high, rebounding off the sky-raised blade.

Another clone simply gets in close, sending a powerful punch into the man's gut. He staggers back, watching in awe as the tiny tip of a kunai slices the air, reaching right into his mouth and exiting through the back of his throat.

The final two attacks are much more skilled, using the time bought by their allies to complete water ninjutsu techniques of their own. They use the forest behind them for cover, unleashing concrete-hard lobs of water at the wagons. One of them is irrevocably damaged, the driver blindsided and killed. The other drivers hop off the wagons and cower behind them, stunned by the surprise attack.

All the while, more civilians stream from the gates. Naruto's clones shield them from the fighting, helping them onto the wagons, shouting at them to keep their heads down.

The water ninjutsu shinobi are slippery, Naruto's clones rush them, Yuuto using them for cover as he approaches, but the ball-and-chain twins support their allies well, using their wide area attacks to bat them away.

Thankfully, Naruto's clones are very clever and adaptive. And in seemingly infinite supply too. Four use one edge of high sloping road for cover, their hands slowly working through seals. They unleash meager, but still imposing fireballs at the forest, giving birth to explosions and small, desperately raging fires, their grasping fingers licking at the damp air. Blazes restrict the movement of their enemies, Yuuto backing off.

Other clones have already completed their genjutsu attacks on the remaining shinobi, all while Haku continues to safely pelt them with ice senbon, one hand working through the seals as he calmly recites the words to the technique. He's tempted to close in and finish the battle, but doesn't want to risk losing more wagons. Already, his negligence has cost some people their ticket to survival.

The four opponents start to wave their hands about their eyes, clearly confused and stunned by the many forest-dwelling birds that flood their senses. They're picked off quickly by Yuuto, who fires very precise kunai at each of their throats.

One of Naruto's clones rushes up to him, handing him one of the downed attacker's katana, "Want it?" he asks with a huff, the clone holding another for himself.

"Very well." Haku takes it, his hands instinctively grasping it correctly, eyes bulging as he hears more rustling.

"Shit, more are coming!" the real Naruto shouts, "Five from that forest again, and another four are coming from the city. It looks like- three have weapons- and- the rest- maybe one's a chuunin? He has a flak jacket! That's what that means, right? Or maybe he's just a senior genin?"

They arrive just as Haku swallows, pacing himself, his back to the seven remaining wagons. Yuuto gritting his teeth while Satuski continues to either cower and whimper, or help the straggling villagers into wagons.

* * *

There's just a click as she sheathes her sword. Staring down at three fallen young boys. They had tried to attack her and there was no other way. The masked woman just stares down at their fallen bodies, sighing deep.

Tenzou's eyes flash open beneath his panther mask, standing from his kneeling position, he looks to his side, staring at the rigid young woman, "Neko. He's here. He's definitely here. He's not too far either. He's close to where Hebi and Kiba were dispatched, on the other side of town."

"Good. Let's move out then." She intones casually, "Take the lead."

* * *

Yuuto shrieks at Naruto, "Put more of your clones over here, I need help here!" The young man is going toe-to-toe with a chuunin and a genin, the chuunin's fists flying, barely blocked by Yuuto's impressive taijutsu, while the genin continues to look for openings to hurl wind-enhanced shuriken. The young ex-noble is already bleeding from some nasty cuts on his arms, his right arm performing poorly. He winces at every strike he blocks, his opponent pushing him back, readying a finishing blow on him.

Naruto complies, creating more clones. He's too focused on protecting civilians that lower their heads, screaming and fly toward him, Hanzou's terror police descending upon them in droves now. They mercilessly slaughter anyone in their sight with hip-sheathed tantou. The four that had been approaching before were in far greater numbers than he had perceived, already twenty genin-level opponents were marching toward them while people tried to stream past, their backs shredded or cleaved with flying projectiles.

His clones are actually dying faster than he can make them. He's afraid to make them at a faster rate too - currently only two at a time - for fear that he'll be located by Konoha if he draws on too much chakra. But really now, he has absolutely no choice.

"_Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu_!"

One hundred. One hundred clones. It's a sea of dark coats waving in the storm, emotionless masks covering black-topped heads.

"Attack!" There's a battlecry from someone, and then it's just total chaos. The civilians are confused, but grateful, as clones flood the streets near the gates, cutting off their assailants. Clad in kimono, yukata, pants, skirts, cloaks, rain coats, and school uniforms, people flock to the wagons, filling up six in a matter of minutes, people pushing and shoving to get on. Haku and Satsuki, even with the aid of some shadow clones, can barely handle the rampaging horde to get onto the wagons. People are stacked high on top of each other, the wagons buckling under the load. Some people roll off them, slapping against the mud, as the wagons fly off when they're simply too full.

"This is so stupid. What a clusterfuck." Haku grits his teeth, realizing suddenly that Satsuki is injured, three shuriken embedded in her side. The poor girl is agonizing on the ground. He helps her up into the last wagon. Innocent people are clawing and screaming at them in the rain, begging to for help. But it's almost like he's deaf. He just stares at the girl, feeling numb.

He turns.

Haku calls out at Yuuto, noting how more people are still running away from the horde of clones engaging in a fierce melee with Hanzou's more organized forces, which amazingly push back Naruto's clones, even has he replaces them. Hanzou's numbers are incredible and the teen wonders if Naruto could even hold them off he made a thousand clones.

"Yuuto! C'mon. The last wagon. We're going-" people are fighting over space on the wagon, pushing and shoving, wrestling in the mud. As a result, it's not exactly full yet and the driver seems extremely patient despite the chaos.

Yuuto finishes off the last opponent that ambushed them from the forest. He turns, his body drenched in blood. He's winded, but manages to run up the slippery slope to the road. Haku nods at him, reaching out to grasp his hands as he helps him into the wagon, a few more villagers hopping aboard.

"We're full." Yuuto says exhaustedly, even though there's a little more room left on the wagon.

"You can take on more." Haku tries to say, but Yuuto ignores him, "Oi! Driver! You heard me, get moving-"

Yakushi Yuuto's last words are those. As the driver turns casually in his seat, twisting, his arm stretched out, a blade shooting from his wrist. He grins triumphantly at the boy's shocked expression.

Haku's reaction speed is impeccable. Just as the fanged blade is jettisoned, striking Yuuto in the forehead, exposing his cranial matter and spilling it all over the wooden flats of the wagon, the hyouton user's borrowed katana is in motion, the traitor's extended arm cut clean off. The man has no time even to process the pain, as a second perfect strike removes his head clean from his shoulders.

Satsuki screams, curling up in the wagon, the villagers shrieking even worse as both men topple forward in their seats. One of Naruto's clones is quick to analyze the situation and pulls the driver's corpse from the wagon, hopping in, "Anyone know how to drive?" he asks banally, too desensitized and exhausted to even think of a comforting word.

One villager hops from the back, climbing into the front bravely, "I know."

"That's good. Then you get a move on then."

"Naruto, but what about-"

"I'm going to hang back here. Boss's clones are strong enough to carry individuals at least a few dozen kilometers or more before they run out of juice."

"Naruto, that's too-" He doesn't finish the thought as the wagon speeds off, kicking up fresh mud, forcing the teen back away from the large wheels. He turns sharply as two masked shinobi pierce through Naruto's wall of clones, a few of which breaking free from the mold, carrying wounded on their backs, hands laced together tight underneath their rear-ends, arms loosely wrapped around their necks.

Haku looks into the pin-hole eyes of a snake mask, while the real Naruto stares down the face of twin-fanged dog mask, a loyal black-furred ninken at his side, the hound looking something fierce with its dripping short-haired coat and lean, muscular legs.

"Not too many people who can make this many kage bunshin." The Inuzuka drawls, "Uzumaki Naruto-san."

* * *

She's winded, breathing hard. Each step feels like it's weighted down a hundred times. Each slash of one sword requires an entire tensing of her body. But she can handle it. Trash will be trash. The black-armored samurai watch in awe as their opponent jerks as they approach. When they near her, she lashes out with a stunning attack, cleaving through their thick armor or removing one of their limbs.

"H-How can you still move?! I was told these seals would contain anyone!"

"I ain't anyone, shithead. The fact you must resort to this silly dishonorable tactic, as samurai, is truly atrocious."

The men tremble in rage, one of them loosening himself from his firm stance, charging headlong at her. She cuts him down with a perfect vertical slash, parting his body through his shoulder. The other men are simply stunned again when the woman takes another step.

"Oh? What is this? The defensive seals are failing to work?" A man calmly steps onto the second floor, looking down at the carnage.

He has solid white hair that flows like a mane down to his lower back. Thick brown pauldrons cover his shoulders, a thin chestpiece exaggerating the bulging of his breasts. He wears mesh pants with strong metal thigh-guards and walks piously towards the stairs.

Ringo grits her teeth and strains her neck to look up, "What the hell is this shit? Why can't I hardly move?'

"The real question is, how can you move at all?" he hums, "The only reason my loyal attendants can even attack you is because they are all sons of the former Lords and Ladies here. Also because they cannot wield chakra." He chuckles, "The fact you can move at all is fascinating. Tell me, what's your name?"

"Fuck you. Come down here and fight me, you fuckin' sissy."

At this moment, two samurai coordinate an attack, striking with perfect synchronization.

Unfortunately for them, Ameyuri attacks with both of her blades this time, grunting with extreme effort as both her hands parry their strikes, sending their blades richocheting backwards, allowing her to plunge both blades into their chests. She grins wickedly with her menacing teeth as electricity surges through her body, both men shrieking and convulsing as they die horribly.

"Oh. I know you now. You're in that handy book I was recently gifted." He chuckles, "Ameyuri Ringo. A missing-nin from Kirigakure. This will prove to be a stunning battle. But where is your friend Zabuza? We had sightings of him recently."

He snaps his fingers, the seals on the floor fading away. The redhead sighs in relief, but is panting lightly. She barely blocks her opponent's first attack, a long curved blade appearing from his back, held back by an X-formation with her swords.

"Zabuza? That prick ain't my friend. Besides, he's dead."

He laughs jovially, "Oh. I see. Well, that's forunate. Let's have some fun then, shall we? I wonder what Hanzou will grant me for bring him your head?"

* * *

For a moment, Takeji thinks there's a chance.

The acrid rain causes slicks of blood to run in the cracked, soft streets. Buildings burn, smoke rising into the heavens. There are broken, battered corpses everywhere. People moan in piles of the dead. But tyrannical police lay dead in droves, factories are looted and dismantled. He's seen the market place - there's not a stone unturned there. By nightfall, Gama will be a deadzone.

He stands at the side of his three companions. Both of them are homeless, without much of anything to their name. They're all clad in ragged trappings and straw hats, making them look like imposing mercenaries, rather than the saviours they wish they are. But it's enough, if it will deal a critical blow to Hanzou's stability.

Everything is quiet, as Takeji sees three squads of Akatsuki leave the dying down battlezone. Takeji himself is breathing raggedly, taking a moment to recover. He's out of shuriken, kunai and senbon. But that's fine. They'll be moving out soon. They have to cover the south side of Gama for just a few more minutes and then-

They turn at the soft, soft sound of someone's feet slipping against the ground.

And their eyes swell at the sight of twenty men.

They come in varied heights, but the short stand in the front. The tall organized in the middle. They form straight lines, four rows of five. Each man wears tight black pants tied at the waist with a gray sash. Fishnet underlies the black wrappings at their torsos. Tied tight at each arm is a band of the Salamander. Upon each of their faces is an unglazed terracotta mask, the smooth brown earth burned to a brittle hardness, like their tempered hearts.

Takeji's allies take steps back, but because they move, they pay with their lives. He can't even see anything. He just hears someone move from that group of soldiers, two shuriken curving sharply in the air, packed with so much force they penetrate deep into the skin, penetrating right into the heart.

Takeji just looks down in awe as both of his comrades fall backwards, clutching their chests, their faces the epitome of slack dread.

Takeji raises his palms, "I surrend-

* * *

She lands with shut eyes, her pink yukata blowing in a furious breeze. Behind her, there's a blooming flower of light, and then an shuddering explosion. The ground shakes. Windows shatter. An ancient manor collapses, opulent towers crashing into gardens below.

Hotaru calmly walks through the ornate iron gate, her gaze looking up at the sight of two speeding Konoha ANBU.

"I'm afraid that boy will be of cruel use to Akatsuki. I cannot let you interfere..." she mutters, intercepting them with a single step, her body disappearing in a boom of thunder.

They're stunned as an old woman nearly cuts them down, her body landing on a nearby rooftop with ease, her blade angled toward the ground, lifted up high over her head, her wrinkled lips moving languidly, "Hijitsu: Raisokka!"

Hotaru moves like water through the rain, but despite being completely drenched by it, the lightning she channels into her feet does nothing to her. Instead it arcs along the ground, erratically travelling across the shingled roof, shattering ceramic tile as she flies between the two ANBU, delivering serious wounds to both their arms.

"G-gah!"

"Shit! This old bat-"

They draw their tantou with their good arms, parrying follow-up strikes, staggering backwards as the woman flickers in and out of sight, arcs of lightning traveling in the wake of her steps.

* * *

They stare each other down, General Yakushi's wide silver eyes embroiled in Ringo's tiny ones.

"I think I might actually agree for once." She smirks, redirecting the strength of his sword away as she steps into his guard and hurls his sword back, blocking up his follow-up strike with one sword, the other one biting into his thick armor. The man is able to swerve just in time to avoid both a jolt of lightning and a full-sweep of the world's so-called "sharpest blades".

Yakushi slides back, seeing his life flash before his eyes, relieved to not be dead yet. He glances at a neat chunk of his armor removed, exposing a black gi underneath.

"Perhaps I shouldn't make this so fair..." he says, snapping his fingers again, doing it only just in time, as Ringo has propelled herself forward. Reactivating the seals buys Yakushi just enough time to raise his sword and block a fatal strike.

"You bastard!" she howls, using all her strength to jump back.

"It's incredible you can move at all."

"What the fuck about you?! Why can you move?"

"Naturally, because I have sealed my chakra, my lady." He bows with a grin, too far a distance away for her significantly reduced speed to give her an opportunity to strike, "I hope you're ready to die like the dog you are?"

"The only dog here is you, you fucking cur." Her fingers clench her blades, but ultimately, she sheathes one, holding the other with both hands before her, "If you're going to resort to cheap tricks, then I'll beat you with just one of my swords."

Yakushi snarls, his free hand reaching into the collar of his armor, pulling out a kunai in between each knuckle, "Let's see how well you can block in your current state."

* * *

The Inuzuka is clad in typical ANBU dress, muted gray armor suspended over his burly chest, his wide bony shoulders exposed, black pants tight at his curving bow-shaped, sprinter's legs.

"You get one warning. We're authorized to restrain you, Uzumaki-san, if necessary. If you don't come quietly, we'll be forced to-"

Kiba is stunned at the speed at which Haku moves. He's just slightly thinner than Naruto, so he's able to identify it's not the blond, or so he hopes so, as he wasn't briefed about a quick kenjutsu user. The shining blade comes down from Haku's shoulders with alarming speed. It's only because Haku's blade is so poorly maintained that Kiba's arms fly up, his gray arm guards completely absorbing the blow, only becoming heavily dented by the strike. He skids back and makes a backwards hop, creating space.

"S-Shit!" Herbi curses at the sight, a voice growling roughly as he moves to support his partner, Fang's black-hide nin-hound pouncing forward on instinct, claws bared.

Naruto's clones intercept Hebi, who appears to be adept at some kind of weird taijutsu. His open palms slam into Naruto, bursts of chakra instantly ending the lives of his clones. Those that gang up and try to get close on, he just turns with incredible speed, sweeping them all away with swiping arms.

The mask of the twin-fang moves away from Haku's follow-up strike, the real Naruto flanking the ANBU with well-practised, but nerve-wrackingly quiet steps. He strikes out with a wide-arcing punch to the back of the head.

Haku and Naruto still aren't attuned enough to each other's fighting style yet, so Kiba is able to twist and bend to avoid Haku's and Naruto's attacks, senbon and punches missing. His animal partner leaps and slides with him, attacking in perfect synchronization at Haku, his fangs almost digging into his chest, if it were it not for Naruto leaping into the way, his body plumetting to the ground.

"Naruto!" Haku shouts in panic.

Thankfully Hebi is busied by Naruto's distracting clones who still significantly outnumber him.

"Shit!" Kiba shouts, "Nanami! Don't kill him! We need him aliv-" he barely blocks Haku's speedy blow as Naruto wrestles with the dog in the mud, his Kyuubi-enhanced strength, clamping at its front paws, crushing them. The dog growls, fighting furiously with its mouth open wide.

Naruto mimicks the action, growling ferally behind the kiri mask, incredible killer intent softening the dog's resolve. Even Fang feels it, who stumbles back as he blocks a third blow with his arm guards, one of them finally shattering under the force of Haku's perfect attack, "Hebi, I need help here! This is ridiculous! Quit playing with the brat's clones! This kenjutsu guy is- argh!"

Hebi is done playing with Naruto's distractions, a powerful earth ninjutsu causing spires to erupt from the earth, perfectly taking out twelve clones.

All the while, Naruto's dwindling clone army in the nearby city grows to pitiful numbers. They cluster up, holding back a winded, but still relatively fresh force of Hanzou's police, which seem intent on engaging the strangers by the gate and cutting them down before they escape. Most are adept at some form of weapon, but a few can cast C-rank water ninjutsu which are hard to avoid. Less than a minute's worth of a distraction remains, Naruto realizes, as memories flood his senses, each clone being pincered and cornered by multiple genin and chuunin-level shinobi.

"Haku! I need you to break their masks!" There's really no way he can fight them without constantly barraging them with genjutsu and their masks are impeding his sight-reliant genjutsu attacks. He's already tried to perform the technique on them with a clone, but it seemingly had no effect.

"I understand." He says, gripping his blade tight. He hops back, disengaging from Fang, the ANBU has no idea what's going on as Haku uses one hand to mold chakra. He mutters heatedly, "Sanjuusatsu Suisho..." thirty super-thin ice senbon crystallizing in the air. Kiba hurls himself out of the way, expecting an immediate attack, but it's useless as the senbon angle with pin-point accuracy towards him. When Haku finishes molding his chakra, the needles fly in two directions, precisely impacting the porcelain masks, spiderweb cracks forming on them.

Naruto hurls the pinning Nanami onto its back and gracefully rolls onto his feet, throwing a crazy airborne-kick as he pushes off the ground, finishing off Fang's fractured mask, ice senbon being driven into it like nails, revealing the lean face of an Inuzuka. Two red stripes adorn the top of his clean forehead, red eyes staring back in shock.

"Hebi!"

The snake-masked ANBU is very quick with his hands, throwing senbon at Naruto. He winces, but it doesn't deter him as they puncture his left arm. He delivers a solid punch to Kiba's sternum, who stumbles back. He shouts out the name of a common Inuzuka technique, turning his hands into razor sharp claws, but it's kind of pointless, because Naruto uses the gap to finish his own technique at the same time, "_Bird Viewing Technique!_" he shouts, blinding the man long enough for Naruto to turn and dodge Hebi's second handful of senbon.

"Goddamit! Genjutsu?! This wasn't on his file! Nanami, go get help!" the long-nosed young man growls, hands clumsily forming a seal, "_Kai_!" he shouts, overloading his body with chakra, enough to shatter the technique, only for another clone to apply it right back moments later.

His dog companion reluctantly turns around after rolling onto its feet, darting back into Gama, seeking familiar scents.

But in exactly that same amount of time, Haku has unloaded thirty metallic senbon into Hebi's knees and gut, the man stunned at Haku's proficiency and agility. Naruto gangs up on him while he tries to avoid Haku's support, three clones engaging him in a furious series of punches and kicks, knocking him off balance and winding him. Just as Fang gathers himself from the chromatic display of birds, dispelling the technique a second time, Naruto twirls around, delivering a high mule-kick to Hebi's face, shattering his mask, driving pieces of porcelain into his face. The man surprisingly keeps himself from screaming as recoils in agony.

His Inuzuka teammate hisses, "Goddamit! I can't believe this-"

Instinct saves his life. He just turns in time to block the attacks of two of genin Salamander police, Naruto's clones no longer hindering their approach. They attack with hurled kunai, each one deflected by quick motions with Kiba's only remaining arm guard, "What the hell?! We're from Konoha! We're on your side, don't attack us!"

"We received no such commands." The police drone. They're very young, no older than fifteen, their faces featuring small scars, clad in similar dress - long gray raincoats, black Salamander bands on their arms, masks long discarded in the fray against Naruto's dopplegangers.

"Naruto! We _need_ to get out of here. There's no reason to fight these guys." Haku huffs, "We can't keep fighting."

"Yeah! You're right. Mission was success a minute ago - let's run." He turns and breaks out into a sprint, Haku following, Kiba forced to back away and protect his injured teammate from the synchronized attacks of the police, which suddenly triple in number.

They make it no more than a few hundred meters from the previous battlefield as a horrible sinking feeling blossoms in their guts. Haku's forced to stop and turn, raising his katana up to block a crescent strike from a cat-masked ANBU who flies through the air, landing and sliding through the mud, turning on one heel into a crouch. In the misty distance, two of Konoha's ANBU converse with Hanzou's forces, explaining that they will aid them in securing the city.

Naruto grinds to a halt as a wall of _wood_ surges out of the ground, skinny vines of wood frothing up from the muddy surface of the road, ensnaring Naruto's feet.

"What the fuck?!" He forms a seal and perfectly replaces himself with one of his clones, thankful his hands were unbound by the grasping tentacles of timber. Using the opportunity, he creates fifty more clones, realising these two opponents will require a lot more than before to deal with.

In response to Naruto creating clones, so does one of his opponents. He falls on one knee, clasping his hands into a seal. Three clones emerge from him, sprouting like trees, rapidly splitting from his body.

Haku and the Neko-masked ANBU move to lock blades, a purple blur is all that's seen before they collide, Haku's arms barely moving in time. Narrowed eyes look down each other's mask.

"Hyou!" Neko shouts, "I'll take this one."

"Don't you dare hurt Haku!" Naruto cries, staring down the Panther-masked ANBU, "What the fuck was that anyway? You can just make _wood_?! There's no such element." He almost looks to Haku for confirmation, but doesn't want to distract him.

Hyou ignores him, "Uzumaki Naruto. Please stand down. We are taking you home."

"No you are not!" Haku says, keeping a firm hold on his blade, feeling his opponent's massive strength on his fragile arms. He winces as he starts to slide on the wet road, "Naruto is nothing but a demon in Konoha! Let him be!"

"There are those who care for Uzumaki-san, even if they are small in number." Neko says, casually and daringly, removing one hand from the grip of her blade to pull at her violet hair, "He will not be harmed if he returns. Hokage-sama has promised no charges will be pressed. We are well aware of the circumstances behind his leaving. Especially if a particular nuke-nin is responsible for _convincing_ him to-"

Haku's arms tremble, realizing she can still hold him off with just one of her arms.

"Haku is not at responsible for _anything_ Naruto snarls." His heart is pounding in his chest. He can totally see how at ease the Hyou guy is, Haku's slipping stance is all he needs to catch a glimpse of to know they're completely outmatched. He wants to talk to buy time, the clones he's created have already run to the hills and spread out, all standing by the giant wooden wall created by Hyou, or by the surrounding treeline, "But he's right. I can't return. I won't."

Tenzou's clones spread out, mimicking Naruto, each one surveying a dozen of them.

As the four ninja argue among themselves, the remainder of Tenzou's unit fights in the streets. It takes some pretty thorough convincing, but Hanzou's troops stop attacking with them, a total of ten ANBU helping them to quell the uprising, attacking the looters and ransackers. Fang assists Hebi in removing shards of porcelain from his face, applying first aid. They limp away upon seeing their commanders handling the situation north of them.

"Stop being a child." Hyou chastises, "Hokage-sama is very generous in his offer. No harm or penalty will befall you. Take responsibility for your failures. Stop running away. Dispel your clones. Let's walk away from this like men."

"Shut up!" Naruto screams, "Shut up! I know I ran away - but I'm not going to run anymore. I've only just realized now how _trapped_ I was in Konoha. How dependant I was on jiji - I was miserable there. I've learned more out here with Haku than I've learned in the last five years of my life. Just look at these people! They're dying and have been for _decades_ and Konoha is doing nothing to help them! Just look at all the things Konoha ignores or spits on. I'm no better than these strangers here, according to them."

The silence is thick, Naruto realizing he is breathing hard. He wants to make a stand, even if it's meaningless, "I can't go back now. I have to move forward. For myself. It's no longer about Konoha. Or proving people that they were wrong, or being strong. It's about... helping people. Preventing people from doing stupid shit. It's about... making people understand, you know? I was wrong. Jinchuuriki are not monsters. We're people. And that will never change, not if I let myself get locked away in a village that only wants me for the power I hold."

"Hokage-sama has no interest in turning you into a weapon." Neko says calmly, "He wishes you to return for your own safety, so that others do not misuse-"

"That's enough, Neko-san." Tenzou raises his palm, making a single seal with his fingers, concentrating as he stares down the masked shinobi, his henge fading away, revealing short, cropped blond hair, "By his stance alone, it is obvious Uzumaki Naruto does not wish to come willingly. But what he does not realize, is that he has no choice in this matter. I have already sealed your demon's chakra and disrupted the flow of your normal chakra. You cannot do anything now." He stands stonily, his hand beckoning him, "Come, try to use a technique against me. That should prove sufficiently that you are helpless now. There is a reason Hokage-sama sent me to retrieve you, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto grits his teeth and forms a seal, attempting to replace himself with a clone, accepting that his chakra really is suppressed. Not completely, but enough that the technique fails. He has no control over his own chakra at the moment. An amazing ability, he realizes.

Secondly, he looks at his hand, concentrating on the fox. But it's like holding water. It slips between his fingers. His hand remains as human as it was when he was born, nails failing to curl into veritable fangs.

He looks up and stares down Hyou, who stands with a righteous rigidity in his stance.

"Haku. Do you remember my pact?"

"Yes, of course I do." Haku releases one hand of his blade, Neko's force on his blade loosening, seeing this as a sign of surrender.

"Good."

* * *

Ameyuri sports several deep gashes on her cheeks, a few cuts in her pinstriped top, "You out of kunai yet, coward?"

"Why aren't you dead yet?"

The redhead is struggling a little to breathe, the seals even restricting the movement of her lungs, but she keeps her cool, even with sweat dripping from her brow, "Because you can't kill me. Not even with this cheap of a trick."

Before anything can escalate further, the doors behind Ameyuri suddenly wobble, tumbling forward with a massive quake as they slam into the floor.

"What the hell-"

Short little Hotaru, her dripping yukata tracking in more water onto the bloodstained floor, begins to walk into the room with only a little fatigue on her features.

"Hotaru! Don't! It's- there's a-"

The old woman calmly strides across the ground.

"What the hell?" Those are General Yakushi's last words. He's simply stunned, looking down at the blade in his stomach. He looks down at the old woman before him as she peels the long katana from his body, an agonizing scream filling the hall. She makes it slow.

The seals in the mansion die with him. He crumples to his knees as blood runs into a large flow across the once pristine tiles, Hotaru's weapon arcing in the cold wet air, removing his neck and his head in one clean swipe, droplets of blood flying, splattering against the distant walls.

"H-Hotaru." Ringo stutters, "What the hell- what the hell are you doing here?! I could have handled-"

"You took too long." She shakes her head, "Anyway, I forfeited the rest of my mission." She chuckles, "Destroying the coal plant just wasn't worth it in my eyes. As crippling as it would be, I have realized that it is futile. Hanzou was expecting this far sooner than I thought." She shakes her head, "Let us depart. Your students will likely need your assistance."

"Just like that? What a bummer." Ringo pats her face, sheathing her lone blade, "I wanted to humiliate him to-"

"I don't see why you did. This is not the time for games."

"Like you would understand."

She chuckles, "I think I do. More than you ever know, I think. But then again, it has been a long time." She sighs, reaching forward with her free hand, she tugs on Ringo's wrist, "Quickly, they are counter attacking our forces. It will not be long until this town is overrun."

* * *

Wooden tentacles reach up from the ground, ensnaring Naruto's wrists and ankles. Tenzou begins to approach him, walking calmly, "I will be knocking you out now, Uzumaki-san."

"Yeah?" Naruto intones, "And what happens to Haku?"

"I cannot be certain. If he comes willingly, perhaps-"

"You would never allow Haku into Konoha. It would probably escalate into war with Kiri, right?" A total guess on his part, he doesn't really understand how politics with nuke-nin or nearly-extinct bloodlines work, but his question is interesting enough to make Tenzou pause for just a moment.

"I suppose so. I really can't say-"

"Then fuck you." Naruto spits on the ground in front of the ANBU, "I'm never going anywhere without Haku!"

From four sides, clones perfectly throw their hands into action, "Goukakyuu no jutsu!" they scream, clones breathing out swirling fireballs twice as tall as Naruto right at Tenzou and the blond.

At the exact same moment, Haku's freed hand finishes a technique, "_Makyou Hyoushou_!"

A dome of ice surrounds Yuugao, whose eyes look around in the odd beauty of the technique. Two clones of Naruto enter the technique, "Get that mask down Haku!"

"Will that really work on this caliber of opponent?" Haku murmurs flying from one mirror to the next, his katana cutting the rain droplets. Yuugao meets his place easily, parrying it, but he moves too quickly for her to counter attack.

As if to answer the question, Tenzou's clones already are engaging Naruto's, wiping them out with crushing strikes from flying lances of wood and bludgeoning tendrils that swell from the earth.

Haku moves again inside his dome, senbon flying from his other hand as he flies from another mirror. They all miss, unfortunately, the ANBU creating a wall of mud in front of her, observing the powerful technique with a calculating yet hidden gaze.

Meanwhile, Naruto is restrained by Tenzou's wood - but he's forced to let the blond go as his gambit pays off. The four fireballs are aimed right at himself and there's some question about whether the teen could survive the imapct of all four sizzling fireballs at once, even with his regeneration.

"Looks like those clones will be a nuisance. I should have popped them all earlier." He says boredly, blinking in surprise when the real Naruto boldly rushes him, rolling under his own attack, propelled further by the explosion of the fireballs, an inferno raging on the dirt road.

His fist flies out in-flight, which Hyou easily blocks despite the crushing power behind it. Naruto's taijutsu is tenacious and well-honed - at least in the sense that he's got good instincts for dodging and absorbing attacks - but it's incredibly predictable and lacks the power and finesse of a true martial style. Tenzou sweeps him right out from under him after avoiding four of his straights and a clumsy if heavy hook.

"You will not defeat me." He sighs blandly, watching Naruto rub the back of his head, "Honestly, this is disappointing. You are the Yondaime's legacy. Act like it. Face repsonsi-"

Naruto recovers from being knocked into a puddle of muck, unexpectedly kicking the ANBU painfully in the shin as he flies up to his feet, blocking a crunching kick to his stomach. Naruto grunts, wheezing, "Shit, you hit hard." Rain drips from his body, masking the sound of his rapid movement, avoiding a second kick.

"Am I honestly surprised you're not listening? You are such a child." He taunts tiredly, water streaking down his mask, his body dry as a result of the man subtly channeling earth chakra throughout his body.

"Oi, shut the fuck up! What do you even know about me? Nothing! I'm not the same idiot my team just... ran away from. Maybe I pushed them away. Maybe I'm responsible. Hell, maybe this is all my fault. But going back to Konoha won't fix anything." Naruto rekindles his assault, Tenzou playing with him, weaving in and out of his attacks, landing soft strikes on Naruto, teasing him with painful slams of his knees into Naruto's hips. His hands grapple the blond's long coat, lifting him off the ground, completely mute to the pain as Naruto kicks at his rock-steady body.

"Hatake Kakashi is dead. Of course nothing can be truly fixed. But it is time you acknowledged your failure. I know enough about you to know that you truly never tried in the academy-"

"That's bullshit! I trained every day. Even if I didn't give a fuck about some of that stupid shit they made us read about- I tried my best at everything else- and they never graded me fairly-"

"I am very familiar with your pranks, Uzumaki-san. I was a victim of a few of them." His voice is a little lighter for a moment, but he's clearly not amused, "I was hoping to teach you a lesson, but I'm afraid you are a case that will require thorough treatment to truly fix. It is fine. I have already met your former teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. Perhaps I can kill two birds with one stone? I might make you one of my students. Teach you both proper respect for your superiors and your pee-"

Naruto somehow manages to gather the Kyuubi's chakra into his foot, despite being dampened by Tenzou's abilities. With tremendous force, Naruto's foot is lodged into his sternum, killing the man's words as he lets loose a coughing choke.

"The fuck I'll go back to that asshole! Are you nuts? I'd rather _die_ than spend another minute with him!" He jumps away, taking advantage of Tenzou's slightly stunned state to drop his arms, kunai sliding from the hidden pockets in his sleeves. Two kunai fill each hand. He twirls, throwing them with incredible force and speed for his apparent skill level. Tenzou has his wits about him, but feels strangely weird. Almost euphoric. He realizes it's genjutsu from one of the lingering clones he has not yet dispatched, but it's confusing enough to dull his reactions. He stops three of the kunai easily enough, but is surprised when the fourth one is thrown with just enough force and accuracy to get lodged in his shoulder.

"Huh." He murmurs, "That was incredibly careless of me. I'm impressed. You may have had a chance to kill me just then, if you had thrown that properly... how shameful."

"Please. You knew you were never in danger. You ANBU have some freaky reactions to that death instinct shit. I've seen you guys chase me enough to know _that_."

Hyou hums playfully, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, really." Naruto tilts his head down, chin disappearing into the long collar of his coat. His fingers reach around his mask, removing it, revealing his whiskered face, "And another thing. I told you, I'm not running anymore. I'm not going back to Konoha, but you can tell the old man that I'll be fine." He chuckles, "And thanks for the little spar."

Naruto flicks his wrist, sending his mask spinning through the air like a shuriken. The porcelain could be sharp when shattering, so it's much more deadly than it seems. Tenzou dodges it easily enough, but it's simply a distraction.

Tenzou's eyes bulge behind his mask when he looks back up, Naruto forming a seal, "Kawarimi no jutsu!" There aren't any clones close enough to replace himself with, but Tenzou hasn't met someone with as much chakra to throw around as Naruto before. He jumps far beyond the technique's usual range, his chakra control so out of whack that it's actually easier than it should be, appearing inside Haku's ice dome just as Haku flies in to attack Yuugao a third time, replacing himself with one of his observer clones, which suicidally lunges at Tenzou. Haku and Neko's swords meet in a head-on collision. Haku's flies away from his grip on the incredible impact of their blades, his body jerking out of the way of a fatal blow. But Yuugao is occupied for just enough time that Naruto's clone is actually able to replace himself with Haku, "Time to go for real this time!" He says, pulling on his friend and lifting up the sword that conveniently slid over to his foot - and in the span of two seconds, the time it takes for Naruto and his friend to flee outside Haku's technique, there are another sixteen shadow clones, eight of them henged into Haku at his side, each of them fleeing in different directions.

Tenzou is hardly stalled by that, his yanks Naruto's kunai out of his shoulder. It isn't that deep, so it doesn't even impede his movements. He blocks out the pain, hurling the bloodied kunai at one of Naruto's distant clones, popping it. He turns and sees the sixteen copies of Naruto and Haku splitting off in the short distance, and darts forward. He's tired now of the teen's antics, so he draws his tantou from his back and rams it through one of the Haku fleeing on Naruto's back. When it's confirmed to be a clone, he follows it up with a heavy strike to Naruto's back, dispelling it.

Yuugao pursues her targets outside of Haku's technique, the mirrors slowly dissolving as their master flees. She cuts down two copies, getting in range to finish off the last of Naruto's actively engaging shadow clones, Tenzou's wood clones now chasing after Naruto's fleeing copies.

In the span of ten seconds, they've narrowed it down to just two targets. Tenzou's wood clones dispel, too far away to contribute any more to the fighting, while Hyou and Neko propel across the grass and into the forest.

* * *

They stand with the northern gate in sight. Ten chuunin and four konoha ANBU stand in a firm line.

"I'm sorry, nobody's allowed past this point." One of the police chuckles, "Oh, and we're going to have to detain you two ladies, I'm afraid."

Hotaru and Ringo share a look, "You go on and see your students off. I will deal with-"

"Old fart. You can't fight this many on your own."

"Who said I was on my own?" she chuckles, pointing over her shoulder at an old blindfold-wearing cripple who shuffles from the shadows, standing beside Hotaru.

A few lingering members of the resistance can also be seen blending in among the smoking destruction, though it's clear they don't have much strength left to offer, their breaths heavy, their morale low. Many look suicidal and few are skilled enough to deal with any kind of ANBU force, who are generally at least as skilled as a high-grade chuunin.

"Nagi-kun." Hotaru says, "Please help me instruct the new generation on the ways of the old."

He smiles warmly, "It would be my pleasure."

"Let's make a path for Ringo-chan, shall well?" Hotaru coughs into her hand, her opponents not viewing her as much of a thread, even as she takes a dangerous stance, raising her blade above her head.

Nagi is the first to move, sliding against the slick ground. Shuriken and kunai fly in his direction, but he just bends lower, his cane spinning in his hand as he throws himself up, the hard head crushing in the skull of one a police officer, leaving a horrible gash with a cracking sound that dwarfs the rumble of thunder.

"Holy shit!" one of Salamander says in panic, taking a step back into a flurry of senbon, one of them piercing shallowly into his bulging eyes.

Hotaru moves with the cover of three Akatasuki genin, her body arcing beautifully as she leaps into the air, parrying shuriken with the twirl of her sword. She vanishes in the air, coming down with a perfected shunshin, appearing right behind one of the officers. She turns, swiping at his back with the sword. The man is quick though and moves just enough to make it a shallow cut across his side.

Ameyuri slips away in the chaos of the battle, her stealth allowing her to save time she had already wasted enough of.

* * *

Naruto lets go of Haku's wrist as they dart into the forest by the road. It's tempting to scale over the wooden barrier and continue along the road, but there's absolutely no visual cover that way. They're forced to try and lose pursuit in the trees. And for several seconds of frantic running, it seems like they just might make it.

Haku is breathing hard as Naruto hands him the blade in his hand, "I hope you don't need this soon."

"N-Neither do I." The teen pants, frowning at Naruto's lack of a mask, "You lost your mask, didn't you? Didn't I tell you those were-"

"There's no time for that Haku! I'll buy you a replacement, I swear-"

"You can't just buy-"

They come to a complete stop in a small grove, their legs almost giving out from fatigue, their stomach almost exiting from nausea.

"W-What the- how did- how did you-"

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Neko says with a barely restrained giggle, the rain making her uniform, stick to her womanly form, her warm exposed skin is slick and dripping wet; purple hair clinging to her neck, "Your expression is so adorable, Uzumaki-san."

Haku grits his teeth, and bares his sword once more, his arms shaking, "Naruto, get at my back. We aren't going to lose them like this. These two must at least be jounin. Maybe as good as Zabuza-sama."

The clearing is a series of grassy patches with runny mud draining from the center of a hill, jagged rocks embedding the earth. The evening glow leaks through the break in the forest, a gentle breeze moving short grasses and wildflowers. Naruto doesn't have the heart to admire the beauty though, his mind is racing, but he's actually a little too fatigued to come up with any master plans. Haku presses tightly at his back, but they can't stay together as Neko separates them with wide-arcing slashes from her sword, Haku barely able to block them.

He tries flinging senbon at her and casting ice techniques, but his chakra is on the low side, and every time he takes one hand off his sword, she presses at him, moving with speed even he's never experienced. It's clear to Naruto she could finish it whenever she wished, the woman not even bothering to use any jutsu.

"Gargh!" Naruto growls out, "Fuck this! Haku I'm going to give her everything I've got while they're separated! We can't run away from these two!" His chakra is too messed up to try making any more than a dozen clones at the moment, so he reaches deep into his holster with both hands, rapidly flinging shuriken and kunai at her, two in each volley.

Neko flows around the attacks, even as Haku tries to go on the offensive, swinging his sword with one hand, hurling ice senbon with the other. The woman _dances_ like she's in some kind of performance, twirling about, their attacks thunking and plinking against trees and mud.

Naruto rushes forward, his long coat swaying with the rushing wind at his sides.

"Is that all you've got, boys?" she effortlessly deflects Haku's sword swings with one arm, pushing Naruto's kunai-wielding hand out of the way, ducking and weaving as they exhaust themselves. Weary and blinded by tunnel-vision, she sends Naruto flying with a straight-on pushing front kick, the heel of her foot digging into his sternum. Naruto grinds out a howl of pain as he tumbles back. Dazed, he doesn't even sense as Hyou approaches him, tendrils of wood lifting him up and bending tight around his arms and feet, pinning him in a static position, to watch as Neko toys with Haku, walking slowly at him with her katana moving like a weightless twig, snapping at the air.

"I can't keep it up!" Haku shrieks, his arms angling, sword sweeping through the air like a gust, barely placed in time at the right angle to absorb the incredible strength of the plum-haired beauty as different angles of attack meet him with every beat of his heart. Like the rhythm of a dangerous song.

The woman smiles, clearly pleased with the boy's frantic defense.

"Enough playing around, Neko-san." Hyou says calmly, looking down at the restrained Naruto with a sigh.

Naruto's wide eyes continue to flicker back and forth, watching Haku barely hold his own against his toying opponent. He looks up at Tenzou, clenched fury in his jaw. But he finally assents, "F-fine! I'll go back- just tell her- tell her to stop before-" his throat tightens and he twists as hard as he can in the hold, hearing Haku holler in pain.

His borrowed sword snaps apart, the sharp edge twirling in the air, piercing into the mud. Yuugao's blade cuts through his opened guard, cleaving into his upper arm, leaving a nasty cut, the boy's arm going slack, blood gushing free.

Neko looks down at her opponent, her bloodied sword still drawn.

"Stop it! Stop it! I said I'll go, just leave him alone!" His heart pounds in his skull. He can feel the maddening power of the fox creep through his veins like a sickly ichor, but he can't call upon it, his control of the demon's power is too erratic and Tenzou has exerted too much dominance over his system. Besides, there's a real fear that he could _lose it_ this time. The temptation to release his inner beast is great, but he isn't sure if he'll be able to return to being _him_ after that.

"Hmm. I don't know, Uzumaki-san. You said some ignorant things earlier. I don't know if I've even come close to reaching into that thick skull. It might take something drastic to make sure you don't try to leave Konoha again... tell me, what have you learned so far? Do you know why you were wrong to abandon your team, even when they may have pushed you away?"

Haku is breathing sharply, clutching his wound with one hand, applying firm pressure to it. On one knee, he stares wearily at the victor. He can't think, his mind exhausted. There seems to be no solution; it's over.

Cat hesitates for a moment, glancing Tenzou's way, "Should I?"

"Uzumaki-san was partially right. We could not house a nuke-nin in Konoha for an extended period. If Kirigakure were to find out... at best, he might simply become a part of R and D. Like me." He hums, "A little cruel if he is Uzumaki-san's friend, I admit. I would not like to place anyone in their care, if I can help it. Perhaps you should ask him what he would prefer become of-"

No. It can't end like this. Right? Shit. He'd just thought that. That _always_ meant it was going to end like it was going to. struggling against his bonds is pointless, his strength depleted to nothing. Ringo-sensei is nowhere to be found. She may be dead, or trapped in town somewhere. And he just doesn't know any jutsu. There's that useless fireball and his clones, but... he doesn't have the chakra control for that yet, right? Probing at his core, he can feel his natural chakra weak and slippery. He utilize a little of it, but no matter how many clones he makes, it doesn't matter, does it? Haku is going to die here.

"Fox." His mind calls deep in him, no idea if he can hear him, "Fox. If Haku dies, that's it. _That's it._ Do you get what I'm saying? Come on. Don't you hate Konoha? These are Konoha shinobi. Help me get away from them. I swear, whatever it is you want, I'll help you. Let's make a deal." That's what he's thinking deep inside. Even if the words don't have the time to form, he's desperately calling for his help. He can feel that fiery rage just beneath the surface, but it's like there's a layer of ice atop it. He can't crack it, no matter how thin it seems to be.

And there's no response. Nothing. Not even a whisper like last time. This time it's going to be even worse. Instead of Kakashi-sensei being split down the middle, it will be Haku. Someone _he_ got involved in all of this.

It's not fair. It's simply not fair. _His reality is right_. They don't understand at all what it's like. They don't know at all what they're doing, by trying to make him go back there.

Sleepless nights.  
Subtle jabs, constantly putting him down.  
Even Iruka and the Sandaime don't take him seriously.  
Not a shoulder to lean on. No one to confide in.  
Nothing to see but his apartment. Nothing to go back to but fake smiles and empty ramen cups.  
Did they care about him? Or did they just care about their weapon?  
Couldn't they tell, he was happy here?

Both ANBU tense in confusion, Yuugao dropping her sword slightly, "Huh? Birds?" Tenzou's hands move about, swatting at the swarms of multicolored birds - from cockatoos to crows to jays - that fly in his face. Their wings flap hurriedly, filling his ears, but when his hands touch them, they warp and bend.

"Genjutsu." They both say roughly at the same time, forming a seal, "_Kai_."

Then the birds vanish from both their sights, revealing the disappearance of both missing-nin.

"Huh?" Neko hums, "What the heck happened there?" Was someone else there? Who could have performed the technique? She hadn't even heard anything, the telltale signs of a performed jutsu. No words, no actions, not even a hand-sign.

"No time to consider it for now. I don't sense anyone near us, so it must have been one of them." Hyou gruffs out, tired of playing cat and mouse, "Somehow. C'mon, they aren't moving very fast. When you see the other one, just kill him. I don't want to risk losing Uzumaki."

Indeed, Naruto isn't sure how he accomplished it - those ANBU masks are designed to disrupt eye-based genjutsu, interfering with chakra penetration and proper genjutsu wavelength to the brain. And with almost no control over his own chakra, with his restrained hands making jerky, half-completed gestures, he shouldn't have been able to complete the technique properly. But he did. And it worked.

Haku was practically in sync with his mind. He saw the subtle shift in their stances and acted immediately, forming a seal with one hand, ice crystalized tendrils of wood around one of Naruto's arms, allowing him to shatter it and clumsily throw himself free, picking up Haku off the ground and bolt forward with all his might.

He just isn't fast enough to put and distance between them though. Within seconds, they're dashing through the trees once more. Hyou is tired with trying to teach his target a lesson and is about to begin a finishing jutsu, when an incredible swirling vortex of lightning falls right out of the sky.

Both elite ANBU hop back several trees, watching as a small crater of devastation erupts in a mist of mud and wet bark. Trees topple over, revealing perfectly slit humps.

A redhead stands tall, two sizzling blades drawn, "Sorry. But I'm afraid my cute students deserve a little break." She bares her teeth, "Actually, I suggest two ANBU who couldn't even capture a couple of teeny-boppers just turn around and go home."

Yuugao and Tenzou share a look, "I'll deal with her. You go after the-"

"I'm afraid it won't be that simple. See, you're in my territory right now." She cackles, "You're both fuckin' soaked to the _bone_!"

Lightning easily arcs through the air, generated directly from her sword, ionizing water molecules as it jumps, striking Yuugao. The woman gasps, barely holding in the pain as she convulses, her fingers tightly clamping over her drawn blade.

Tenzou leaps forward.

Naruto doesn't look back as he runs mindlessly in the same direction, "Please be okay, Ringo-chan." He creates a dozen shadow clones, holding Haku tight to his chest as he runs, his clones spreading out, their feet sticking to trees, climbing and hopping at his flanks.

Haku slumps, "I think I can run." He whispers, his foggy mind getting a little clearer as he hears Naruto gasp for breath, his legs going numb at his current pace with the added weight.

"Can you? We need to stop and fix your arm-"

"It's bad." Haku swallows thick mucus, "But not bad enough I can't run. We need to make good time. We need to disappear."

"How can we do-"

Naruto comes to a complete halt, his heart nearly jumping out of his chest.

A lanky man stands parallel to the ground, perched sideways on the bark of a dying tree. He wears a dark cloak with red clouds, his eyes like a black void.

"Hello, Uzumaki Naruto-san."

"Who are you?!" Naruto shouts, gently releasing Haku on the branch he stands rigidly on. The hyouton-user stands weakly at his side, holding his wounded arm, wincing and shaking as he endures the pain.

The eerie man, whose cloak doesn't even appear wet; whose cloak doesn't even bed with gravity, but stays flowing in the gentle breeze moving through the forest as if he were standing normally on the ground; lets one corner of his thin pallid lips quirk.

"I am with Akatsuki." He says soothingly, "Allow me to help you hide from your captors."

They share a look, "Oh. Um. Yes! I accept." Naruto nods.

Haku nods reluctantly.

"Very well. For your understanding, I am a shadow clone. Do not attack me unless you wish to be without guidance. I will need you to trust me as well, we must not stop moving for anything."

"Uh right. Can we hurry? I don't know- I mean I hope Ringo-chan is okay, but I have no idea how long she can hold them off..."

He offers no comforting words and instead beckons them, turning around and hopping off the tree, shepherding them through the rain.

* * *

The walls are as thin as paper, yet all that can be heard is the tranquil trickle of water.

The floors are as soft as bamboo, yet they do not bend under the weight of two sitting men.  
The air is stiff with formality, a table between them, the lights off. The darkness of night making their words seem intimate.

Sarutobi Hirzuen sits with his son, Sarutobi Asuma. The jounin is laid back, with a tall porcelain cup of sake between his fingers, staring at his father stoically, "What makes you think I could help the boy?"

"When they return with him." The man explains softly, "He will be angry. Perhaps confused. I know he will blame himself. And he will have trouble adjusting."

"The brat's not been gone for that long. What has it been, a month now? Besides, I'm not a psychologist, you should talk to-"

"No. Asuma, you know how to center yourself. Naruto-kun will need the guidance of someone like you. And I am beginning to believe I was wrong in how I reared the boy. He has few connections here in Konoha, few people to tie him to this place. I believe if he works with you, perhaps with Team Ten as well, he might - no, it says in his academy records he gets along well with Chouji-kun and Shikamaru-kun. And Ino-chan is maturing in their company, correct?"

Asuma yawns, "I don't really like the idea of taking on another brat. I'm already kind of busy with my team. And no, Ino is not maturing. She's still a hassle to work with..." But with the way his father stares with his fixed stony eyes, the older man relents, "Yare yare, fine, I suppose I could give it a shot. When do you expect him to be back?" He chugs from the cold cup, letting out a sigh.

"I'm thinking two weeks. It depends on how quickly the ANBU I dispatched wish to move. I've given them permission to extend Naruto-kun a little olive branch, some free training, if you will. To help with the problems of his unique nature. It might delay them a little bit."

"I see."

"I was also..." he sighs, "This is an idea I was considering as well, but I would like your input. Do you think Naruto-kun would adapt well to having a more... intimate relationship?"

"Er Hokage-sama." Asuma blinks, "I studied the way of enlightenment, not love." He coughs deep, for a moment wishing he wasn't a chronic smoker, "If you want me to help center the boy, the last thing he needs is a love interest. It might make him more loyal to Konoha, but it would probably imbalance him, especially at his age. The only one I'd even consider it for would be Shikamaru... and only as torture."

Sarutobi laughs kindly, "Yes, that was along my line of thought as well. Perhaps something to consider if he is in a poorer state than I considered." He smirks, "And we may have to motivate young Shikamaru-kun more. I will think on that as well."

Asuma shakes his head in exasperation, "Do you think Naruto was hiding his feelings from you? From what I understand, he wouldn't have left Konoha from one incident, no matter how traumatic..."

"I do not know. I know he was not as nearly as _bubbly_ or ignorant of those around him as he presented himself. That much is obvious, for him to willingly part with his team that was merely a catalyst for something greater... at times, staring into his eyes, I wondered if there might be something more sinister beneath the surface, but..." he just trails off, his eyes closing, "I just believed it to be the grace of the Yondaime, or some merciful spirit, that he was coping so well."

"I have seen Haruno-san and Uchiha-san already. They seem well-adapted despite losing two of their team. Despite being separated. I can hardly believe they acted so thoughtlessly. I would suspect them of having powerfully thick masks, too, for their ages. Do you suspect someone might be actively poisoni-"

"Hokage-sama." A man rushes into the room, he's lanky, with black thin-rim glasses over his eyes, "There is a messenger at the door for you."

"This late? I wonder who it could be from." Sarutobi groans, clmibing to his knees. Asuma watches him leave the room.

He returns not even a minute later, wearing a long face, "I'm sorry. Forget the favor I asked you. I'm afraid Naruto will not be returning soon."

"W-What?" Asuma gapes, "What do you mean? What happened?"

"I do not know. I will be waiting for the team I dispatched to return. But apparently, the civil war in Ame is far worse than we thought." He grumbles, "He is now too deep to retrieve safely for anyone but Jiraiya." Sarutobi's fingers clench around the wooden frame of the door, Asuma scowls deep at the pained expression on his father's sagging face, "I'm sorry, I have to go. I need to think-"

"Father." Asuma says, appealing with what little attachment remains between them, "If he does return. I would be happy to speak with him. From what you describe, he sounds a lot like me before I left to the temple."

Hiruzen smiles, "Of course. Thank you. And yes, that is very perceptive of you to notice. Perhaps he would benefit most from being away from Konoha for a while? It may not be so bad that he will be away for another month or so." Hiruzen murmurs optimistically, "Still, he is getting too close to Hanzou for my liking," he chuckles, "Jiraiya will not like being asked to enter that country again."

* * *

The man with his chin-length strands of dark hair flapping in the blowing drizzle leads them through the trees, even as night falls upon them, turning the forest black.

It's hard for them to keep up. Haku is wounded and has lost a lot of blood, crimson ichor staining his sleeve and hand; his breath labored and his back bent slightly in a hunch.

Naruto yells at the man who effortlessly hops from tree to tree, moving with an incredible grace to his lithe body, not disturbing the jungle with even a shake of the branches he lands on.

He turns, pale moonlight glinting off his forehead protector as they stop suddenly.

"What is it?"

Naruto realizes he is staring at the sight of a slashed Konoha hitai-ate. It makes him go blank for a moment, but he shakes his head, recovering.

"Speak."

Naruto points to Haku who is on the tree behind them, barely holding himself up, his tongue hanging out behind the mask as he labors. In spite of his fatigue, the only sign of weakness is his bent back and weakened posture. He makes not a sound nor voices any complaint.

"Haku is injured. We need to stop and treat him."

The stranger's dark eyes close. His voice is always the same, without inflection and volume, "I understand. However, our destination is just down there-" he points to the forest floor, "It is simply a short walk now."

"Fine. Whatever." Naruto grinds out, hopping down to the ground, watching as Haku manages to do the same. He gravitates toward him, "Hey, are you okay?" he whispers. Haku just shakes his head and pushes past him, following the member of Akatsuki.

Naruto quickly realizes they're against the hard, smooth face of a worn-down mountain and then his mind whirls. They're practically lost out here, with no idea where the nearest town is, or any landmarks at all. The forest is all a blur to him, how this man even managed to navigate it is beyond him.

Naruto speeds ahead, trying to keep his stride in step, but for every attempt he makes, the stranger is always one ahead of him. Naruto realizes he is greatly skilled, his speed and balance impeccable.

He speaks up, "Who are you?"

"A man who means little. An instrument of fate, perhaps. All you need to know, is I'm here to guide you. Not even in body. My other self is occupied with important works. Though perhaps in time, you will understand who I truly am. Whom I follow."

A lot of words all at once, considering how he's said almost nothing the whole way to their destination. They've been travelling ever since evening fell and he suspects the sun will rise within an hour or two. He's put a lot of faith in him.

And it's hardly paid off, when they stop in front of the fanged mouth of a cave, its teeth dripping a curtain slimy water.

The man does not stop, he keeps moving, even as the shadows overtake them. The curtain parts as he walks through it. Naruto moves in hurried, Haku stepping inside to avoid being drenched in cold icy runoff.

The stranger lifts his dry hand, fire manifesting itself, a crackle in his palm. "Follow." He intones, Haku at the blond's back. They move deeper into the cave, the outside light rapidly fading to nothing as the cave bends and swerves. The floor is a brownish gray strangely smooth against his feet.

The fire in the stranger's hand casts leaping shadows on the walls as they walk. It reminds Naruto of ghosts again, but he's able to push such weaker fears away and move forward.

"You took us all the way to some stupid cave?" Naruto's voice bounces everywhere, despite the fact it only comes out a jagged whisper at first. His voice is wavering with the ends of his wits.

"Caves are the heart of nature." The man says simply, "They are the spirit of the earth. Where the rival hearts of water and earth dwell together in harmony."

"Um. What?"

He looks away, as if he's struggling to do something, subtle tension on his face. But apparently, nothing happens. "It is Konoha spiritualism. The works of the Shodai. I suppose I could not expect you to know of it, however."

"Well, I don't. Why are we in this cave?" he demands, "This is going to prevent ANBU from finding me?"

"You should be more worried about Hanzou." The man responds, "With what you did back at the town, with hundreds of tangible copies pushing back advances, carrying wounded on their backs - your appearance will be remembered. That was a display of raw power and defiance."

"I wore a mask."

"Indeed. For all the good it did." He states blankly, "This cave will shelter you both for some time. It is well hidden. And Konoha will not trouble you again as long as you dwell this deep in Ame." He turns to face them, "This cave runs deep. There is a cache where Akatsuki stores some supplies. You may find it if you venture deeper in."

Well, that at least makes sense. Naruto considers voicing a sarcastic jibe, but he's too weary and grateful to complain to the man that helped them escape Konoha.

Naruto nods, their pace slowing significantly, "Gotcha. Thanks."

"Thanks are not necessary, Uzumaki Naruto. Akatsuki benefits from your extended or perhaps permanent... misplacement."

"Erm, okay?" His eyes narrow, boldly glaring at the man, noting how he is completely dry like Ameyuri, yet the rain does not bend at his presence. Beneath the cloak he sports, a black gi and fishnet undershirt cover his tan chest, "Why would you tell me that? What are you saying? How does Akatsuki get anything out of it? Do they think I'll really be that useful to them? How do you even know about me? Do you know Hotaru?"

His own body and Haku's are dripping, water sliding down into divets in the spongey cave floor.

His face is completely devoid of emotion, he turns around suddenly and walks past the blond, "Uzumaki Naruto, let us attend to your friend."

"Oh, right." He gets a better look at the stranger, disturbed by the way the shadows play upon his dark, deeply set eyes.

They help Haku sit down, who lets out a sigh of relief as he lets his aching feet rest. They peel off his coat and open up his pinstripe top, leaving him clad in fishnet and tight black shorts. Haku's chest is milky and muscular, but there's still a softness to his arms and chest. His chest is free of callous and scar, definition more subtle and shallow than Naruto. The wound in his arm is very ugly. Naruto winces at it, but forces himself to stare. Haku will now wear a scar, for his sake.

"You have medical supplies, do you not?"

"Yeah, yeah, we do." Naruto says, taking the scrolls from inside Haku's coat. He unseals one, revealing a basket full of herbs, ointments and cloth bandages.

The cloaked man says nothing. Naruto watches as he applies a yellow paste to Haku's skin and wraps his flesh with white gauze.

"That will take many weeks to heal properly."

"Thanks." Haku just says in exhaustion.

The man turns to Naruto sharply, "A favor for a favor."

"Sure." Naruto nods hesitantly, "What's the favor?"

"Sasuke. You were with him. Tell me about him."

"...Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes bulge. He studies the man more carefully now, "You're an Uchiha!"

He says nothing.

"I had no idea Sasuke had a relative." Naruto shakes his head, "Does he know?"

"He should. I have not heard of any recent brain damage."

Naruto laughs, "Yeah? Well maybe he _does _have some of that." The stranger's brows raise just slightly, "I'm just kidding. Ah, well, I guess I could tell you about him. Though, why did you leave Konoha? Wait wasn't the Uchiha clan wiped out or somethin'? Why are you and Sasuke the only guys left? Or are there more I don't know about?"

The man says nothing. He just stares impassively, holding up the dancing flame.

"Right. You don't like questions, do you? Well, Sasuke-teme is a jerk. I'm sorry." He almost laughs, merely a slight upturn in his lips occuring, "He's a fuckin' bastard. Graduated top of his class. Nearly burned me alive during team training exercises. Calls me "dead last" too. He has a bunch of girls who'd love to run off and make babies with him." He sighs, "Even Sakura-chan loves him. Is there something you wanted to know? I guess we were kind of friends at some point or another, maybe enemies too, but I never really got to know him, he just pushes everything away."

"I see. I don't imagine you know whether he desires revenge?"

"Um, he's an asshole. He must be for a reason. Unless it's genetic? But you don't seem like a jerk, just creepy." He scratches the back of his head, "I shouldn't have said that just now right? Sorry, I dunno about him. He wasn't exactly talkative."

"I do not have any further questions then. Thank you." He doesn't wear a far away look, he just looks peaceful and tranquil, his eyes studying Naruto, moving upwards to watch Haku breathe batedly, his good hand pressing at his naked chest. Though the expression is not unlike his indifference from before, the strange Uchiha appears to be seeing something appealing.

"Right."

There's an uncomfortable silence, just the sound of rain outside, water droplets echoing through the cave as they plunk against the limestone floor. It's nothing like outside, but it does make Naruto groan - even deep in the bowels of pitch-black caves, it rains ever so slightly.

"Uzumaki Naruto-"

"You don't have to keep saying that. Naruto is fine, you know."

"-I find you interesting."

Naruto blanches, "Eh, listen buddy, I know we're in a dark cave together, but I don't exactly swing that way. So I can't really be too happy to hear about that. Besides, we _just_ met."

The man doesn't even raise an eyebrow. Naruto slumps forward.

"You are just like Shisui." The Uchiha deadpans. He doesn't seem bothered by that admission, so Naruto considers it a good thing.

"Tell me, why did you leave Konoha?"

"I don't know. Lots of reasons." He shrugs, "I can't really make up my mind. But, I know I'd just be miserable back there. Miserable and stupid."

At this, the man's thin black brows raise the highest they've ever been.

"Okay, maybe I'm still stupid out here - but I feel like I'm getting _less_ stupid."

Air passes through the man's nostrils quickly. It almost sounds like a laugh to the short-haired blond. But he can't be sure. He just sighs.

"Did you want to know something about Konoha? I wouldn't mind telling you, I guess. Though, I'm curious, did you leave for the same reasons as me?"

"I know all I need to know about Konoha." He continues to look without blinking his eyes even once, meeting Naruto's stare stonily, "I have something interesting to tell you. I would like to hear your thoughts on it. You're welcome to refuse, however. What I have to say is not my own secret to share."

"Ah, okay. I'd rather know whatever it is you want to tell me."

He nods, "Uzumaki Naruto, the man who surrendered his life and sealed the nine-tailed fox into you was none other than your father." His words are as cold as rain and strike true, reaching deep into Naruto's bones.

"What."

"What?"

"He's my... the fourth, _my_ father?"

He stares without moving a single muscle, he can't even sense him breathe. Behind him, Haku's mask is off, laying in his lap, his eyes swollen wide, dry lips parted.

"That's impossible. Why- if he was- why wouldn't anyone tell me?"

"Very few know the secret. I am privileged. Perhaps only the current Hokage and one other know the definitive truth and still live."

Naruto shakes his head, feeling very numb, but not much else, "I don't get why they would hide something stupid like that from me."

"Does it make you hate them?"

"Hate them? Who? Jiji?" he shakes his head, "No. I don't really feel anything."

"He held the truth from you."

"So did a lot of people. People hide the truth all the time. Even I lie to myself all the time..." he shrugs.

"This isn't as simple as that. Do you not care that the man was your own father?"

"I don't care. It doesn't change anything."

"Doesn't it?"

"It doesn't."

"I wonder. Do we inherit the sins of our fathers? Or are children truly born innocent?" he watches Naruto's thoughtful expression which decays into confused disgust.

Naruto sputters, "What kind of a question is that? I don't know. What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means little, perhaps, to one who has been ignorant of his family history and one who has not been born into a clan." The man acknowledges, "But it does mean, that if you had known, it likely would have gone to your head. Furthermore, it would have made you the target of even more potential killers. Ones who dwell outside of Konoha."

Naruto thinks for a while, before shrugging, "So you're saying they did the right thing?"

"I am not saying anything. If I suggest anything, it is only to hear your thoughts on it."

"Whatever. I already said it doesn't matter to me. Maybe you're right. Maybe that's a good enough of a reason. I hardly care."

"So you are indifferent?"

"No. I'd like to punch my father in the face for what he did. If you're telling the truth." He growls, "Leaving me with nothing. Making me hated by everyone. But he was the _Hokage_, right? So I get that. He made some sacrifice. I accept that. I probably would have done it to me, too."

"Good." The man praises calmly, "You are quite unlike what I expected. Unfortunately for you, I have no more historical revelations to offer but what I have given you. Know that you have earned my praise, as meaningless as that might be to you now." He pauses, "Well, perhaps I can reveal that Uzumaki is the name of a former clan. Once, a large ally of Konoha. But it has since slipped away; you are the last."

Naruto's eyes glaze over for a while, but he nods mutely, offering a tender smile to the strange man, "Thanks, I guess. But, how do you know all this? And why are you telling me? Why are you _praising_ me? I don't care about my Dad, whatever it is he did. If he was the Hokage, that hardly concerns me now..."

"Konoha may tempt to bring you back with such knowledge. Now it will be less effective." He drones, "I see potential in you. In a distant future. You will be useful to me. There is no reason to keep you in the dark any longer."

He makes a small "O" with his lips, studying the lanky ninja who is still eerily calm, his frankness now off-putting, "Potential? Use? I don't really get what you're saying at all. Just tell me. I'm not good at playing mind games. I'm not some tool you can use."

He nods, "It is not time, but you will understand. Just know... that I desire the best for my younger brother." He looks away, "Whether you consider yourself a tool or not will not change the fact you are already tied up in events you have no control over."

He shakes his head, already deeply disliking the man he thought was kind, "Sasuke? He's your brother right? You kinda look like him."

"Do not speak of this conversation. There are those who would turn on me, for what I have revealed to you."

Naruto shakes his head, "And who are those people?"

He studies Naruto for a moment, "Perhaps one more history lesson will do." He actually seems to hesitate, his voice lowering to a whisper as he leans in to speak close to Naruto's face, their noses nearly touching, "There is a man responsible for the attack on Konoha. This man is responsible for the death of your father and mother. Your entire life. It is that man, who you will fight in time."

Naruto throws out his hands, "What?!" his voice bounces all throughout the narrow, dripping passage. The strange Uchiha pulls away, escaping the painful boom that would have struck his ear drums.

"You are not ready for any more knowledge than that." The clone sighs, shaking its head, "Grow strong, Uzumaki Naruto."

The stranger turns and starts to walk away.

Naruto's hands press into his face, taking away the numbness, "So there is someone I can blame."

"Is that what you seek? A source to channel your hatred on?"

Naruto blinks. He stares into the clone's dead eyes.

"No, not really, I guess. I already regret lashing out at Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan..." he sighs, "If he had a good reason for doing it, maybe I'll just forget about him. I don't need revenge."

He nods slightly, "I see. Before I go, I have an assignment for you." He paces again and hands Naruto a scroll, "Read that. Destroy it after you are done. It contains a small diagram, be sure to memorize it. Another member of Akatsuki, or perhaps another of my clones, will contact you when you have completed your assignment."

Naruto blinks, "So we're officially apart of Akatsuki then?"

"Akatsuki does few things 'officially'." He chimes, a little tone slipping into his voice, "But yes, by doing our work you are one of us. If you complete the assignment given to you, you will be given access to more information about our organization."

"Ah okay."

He nods, "Then, if there is nothing else, I will take my leave." He turns.

"W-Wait, wait a minute. You can't leave us yet."

"Why not?" He says with his back facing Naruto, the darkness merging with the lower half of his body, the flame in his hand withering..

"Well, first of all, it's kind of dark in here and we have no way of making a fire." Naruto explains, "You want us to stumble around in the dark until we find our way out of here?"

"That is hardly my concern. Nor a bad idea." He shakes his head, "I witnessed you perform the fireball technique during your battle. If you can manage that, then you should be able to form fire chakra on your fingertips. Use that to light the way."

"Oh."

"Survive." The man says calmly, "Forge your own path, even if it is by stumbling in the dark. Discover the truth of the world around you. All great shinobi do this. I have already done more than was necessary." He look at Haku over his shoulder, "You have made a powerful ally. Learn form each other. If you continue to impress me, I may provide more substantive aid. But for now, you are simply interesting. An amusement. Akatsuki will watch you closely. But it has yet to determine how worthy you are of its resources."

"I get it." Naruto grinds out, "You guys want to be all tough. You think nobody is worth your time, even after calling us your 'useful tools'. You know, you guys don't sound a whole lot better than Hanzou."

"Rarely, do regime changes result in improvements to government, Naruto-kun. However, I am not unsympathetic. Perhaps in the dark depths of this cave, you might find more than just supplies? Perhaps Akatsuki guards some of its knowledge here. Knowledge you can use to empower yourself and your friend."

And with that, the man takes three echoing steps, his body breaking apart into a dozen crows that fly out into the darkness, flickers of light ebbing to nothing as the flap of wings disintegrate into silence. Naruto watches it in awe, rubbing his eyes as blue fuzz and darkness devour his vision.

Naruto stands still for a while, maybe expecting it all to be a trick. But he doesn't come back, so he takes a seat across from Haku, watching him rest, his body sinking in relief.

"That was crazy." Is all he says, immediately thinking of Ringo, "I hope Ringo-chan is okay."

"She may have sacrificed herself for us." Haku says, his voice so emotionally exhausted he sounds like the man who has just left, "She and Hotaru-san."

"Yeah. But maybe they're alright."

Haku just nods, offering a shriveled-up smile.

"We need to get a lot stronger, if people like that are going to come after us in the future. If they hadn't been toying with us... if someone who can beat my... Dad... if I'm going to have to fight him-"

"I found their behavior odd. The Konoha forces, I mean." Haku interrupts.

"Yeah?"

"I can't explain it yet. It's just a hunch."

"Well your hunches are usually right so-"

He shakes his head, "Maybe later. I'm too... way too tired." He rests his head against the smooth limestone. It's not comfortable in the least, "How are you even alert at this point Naruto?"

"Fox. Probably." He says distractedly, feeling overwhelmed.

"Ah."

"Or maybe it's 'cause I'm related to the fourth? He was supposed to be super strong."

Haku chuckles weakly, "Naruto, don't let what that man said get to you. You're strong in your own right."

"I guess. Anyway, what did you think about what that Akatsuki guy just said? Do you believe any of it?"

"Do you?"

"I guess. He could have been lying. But I don't know enough." He sighs.

"I know even less. Konoha was never of much interest to me or Zabuza-sama."

Naruto nods, "Then you should get some sleep. I'll keep a look out, maybe practice channeling fire chakra or whatever the creepy Uchiha guy said." He grumbles, "So by the time you wake up we won't have to feel around in the dark to find whatever it is he was talking about."

Haku swallows a deep breath and makes himself more proper, pulling at his clothes and donning his wet coat, closing his eyes; welcoming oblivion. He slumps to his side, lying on the cold stone.

Naruto looks at his hands, unable to see anything, "How the heck am I gonna make just a little fire come out?" he huffs, trying to concentrate on burning things, but it doesn't apparently do anything, even after trying for a few minutes, "This is going to be impossible, isn't it? I can make chakra come out of my fingers, but... chakra that's already burning?"

He spends the next few hours staring at his hands and thinking. Thinking of fire, leaves, Konoha, and his burden.

* * *

In front of him is shallow white bowl overflowing with ghostly white rice. It's placed at a knee-length table, his legs folded underneath a ragged pale cloth. Staring in front of him a towering brown wood kitchen counter.

He turns in his seat, smiling at the smooth milky face of his mother. She shares a table with him.

"Hello mother." He says, wearing that smile, realizing he isn't the one making it, but his child self. He knows this because he could never smile at his mother, not after what she had done to him.

She giggles at his expression, "Oh, you're going to grow up big and strong, aren't you Haku-chan?"

The beautiful woman speaks with the serenity of motherly love, her wide dark eyes full of love.

"I wonder, will you be as good a merchant as your father? He resents me having married for love. And maybe he was right all along. But you'll help your mother survive, won't you? You'll help me prove Daddy wrong, won't you?"

The kitchen is dilapidated. The sink doesn't work. The air is freezing. The table is old. In the morning, tiny winged bugs crawl along its surface.

Haku looks up from the gray table-cloth, blinking as rain trickles in through the roof. His mother doesn't react. She continues to eat her breakfast - which consists entirely of bleached rice. Even as water drips onto her head, she remains unflinchingly pleasant.

"Why are you wearing the same smile Naruto wears, Okaa-san?" Haku asks his mother.

She doesn't appear to hear him.

The rains slips in through the roof, leaving languid ripples in the table. He reaches out, catching a raindrop. It's warm. But only compared to his body, which feels as cold as ice.

He's dreaming. He finally realizes.

He hasn't dreamed in a long time.

So, he stands from the table, leaving his breakfast mostly untouched. He looks down at his tiny body for just a moment, before walking outside, feeling at ease despite the chilling winds. He walks calmly through the snow, looking up at the sky as it rains.

"Even in my dreams now, it rains." Haku mumbles.

He wanders about in his familiar town of birth, stopping at the market. He watches families, mothers and their children, calmly waddle through the rain. He recognizes them, suddenly. Many are bleeding and battered. They're the ones he rescued today. Except, some are curled up on the ground, blood running from their bodies.

Feet slide past each other, stepping backwards, twirling sharply on the heel. Legs quake and collapse, hands crashing into the coarse street. Beneath a cold body lies the young Akatsuki genin from before, her green hood obfuscating her tortured face, water dripping from her eyes, gruesome slices of her flesh missing.

Hollow eyes lift up to the reflective dome of the world, which begins to rain harsher, crystaline droplets congealing into blood, dropping from churning puffy clouds.

The bloody clouds look back. The floating, bloated corpse of Zabuza is there, sailing through the rippling sky.

* * *

The room is a faint pink, a fine-grain blue carpet covering the floor. A plush, lavender bed sits in one corner, bright light from outside blocked by a thick gray shade.

A teenage girl sits huddled in the corner. She shivers, her eyes shut tight.

Tight black spats clench at her skinny legs, a short-sleeved purple tee loose around a soft and subtly swelling chest. Her hair is a bright pink, cut extremely short and erratically, as though a demented pair of scissors had chewed at her head at night, leaving behind a pink monster.

The silence fills the girl's mind. There's almost nothing there. Just a void. A void there to block out the pain.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispers, her fists clenching, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I screwed up. Because of me..."

Kakashi-sensei.

The thought makes her shiver, her fingers clawing tight at her skinny arms. She shakes her head rapidly, her shredded pink hair dancing.

We aren't a team anymore.

The thought makes her sink lower into the corner, Naruto's radiant smile filling her mind's eye for a time.

She stands shakily after a while.

"I better not be late for Mitarashi-sensei." Her inner-self warns her quietly.

Her resolve quakes at those words, her fingers moving through her ugly, shredded bangs, but her legs keep moving, propelling her through the quiet house and then down the street, her fists swinging in time with her steps, eyes fixed straight ahead of her. She says not a word, makes not a thought, as she makes her way to Training Ground 44, her heart vibrating like a gong.

* * *

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

When he comes to, Haku's eyes flicker open. He sits up in the cave, surprised to look down at himself. He lifts his gaze up, seeing a flickering flame in his closest friend's opened hand.

The shadows bend in the darkness, spilling black underneath Naruto's eyes. He's still shrouded in his long dark coat, the high collar hiding his neck. His eyes are red and veiny he looks completely exhausted, given the sag in his scarred cheeks, the droop in his slight cracked smile. He's hunched forward, knees in his chest, curled forward from the painful faces of rock, a tall dark image behind him.

"Hey. You're up."

"So you got that fire chakra working, huh?"

"Yep." He lets his head rest against the rock, spine straightening, but just for a moment. He stands then, the small flame in the middle of his palm. It glows brighter and brighter, changing from the swaying light of a candle to the crackle of a firecracker.

"It was easier than I thought." He explains, "I just got mad after a while - and well, I nearly burnt my hand off. It's actually really hard to control, but maybe it'll be a good exercise."

Haku reluctantly stands with him, grunting, "Perhaps you should rest first? How long did you work at that?" Haku offers, rolling his shoulders, kicking out his legs, his wounded arm feel very stiff. It's too painful when he tries to bend it at the elbow, so it stays slack at his side.

"Hell if I know, not like there's a sky somewhere. Let's move deeper into the cave. Find that stuff that Uchiha guy was talking about."

Haku sighs, "Is that really wise? Aren't you afraid of getting lost? Or worse? If Akatsuki really does hide supplies somewhere in here, they're sure to be trapped, or at least hidden well. You aren't in any condition-"

"I can do it." Naruto stamps, "You're wounded anyway. I'll be back in a few hours. Yeah, you should just rest." He decides, beginning to walk away.

Naturally, Haku scowls, following closely at his side.

"Hey. I said for you to rest."

Haku says nothing.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"That's not it."

"Uh huh. Then why are you coming with me?"

Haku sticks up one finger, "Do you know how to use sealing scrolls? Actually, do you even have the ones we've got with us? How will you transport supplies, exactly? Besides, I just woke up. I'm fully rested. You're the one who needs rest!"

"Well, those are full anyway." He thinks for just a second, "Besides, my kage bunshin can carry the junk back." He shrinks from Haku's growing voice, "And even if you're rested, you're still injured. Why are you mad anyway? I've got this."

Naruto starts to pull away from Haku, his feet carrying him at a moderate pace.

But Haku keeps up, pushing himself from his daze to keep up with the moving ball of light through the shrinking tunnel.

Haku nods fiercely as he walks, "Another pair of hands will be useful then. And I'm _not_ mad."

"Fine. But is it really okay? I mean, how is your arm? Doesn't it feel all bad and stuff?"

Haku huffs, "I guess it's too much to expect someone who's never been injured before to understand."

"Hey! I've been injured before." His voice has a soft edge, the reminder of the fox doing little to dispel the strange tension between them.

"Not like this." He says, gesturing to his arm, "There is some concern of infection, but it is not debilitating. I am perfectly well enough to help you. And _what_ happened[/i] to that whole, 'let's stick together' thing from before?"

"Hey, I'm sorry alright." He deflates, "Jeez you're cranky. I thought you said you were rested?"

"I am not cranky. Besides, you're the one who's running away from me."

"Uh huh. Your voice is all... angry. At least it is to me. Did you have a bad dream? And I'm not running away."

"No, nothing like that. I'm fine. Just sore. Just a little tired, alright?"

"You said you're rested!" They slow down.

"I am! I just woke up, is all. You needn't worry, I can still fight one-handed for the time being. I can carry things too. On my shoulders and in my coat."

He nods reluctantly, "Well, tell me if it gets worse. We can find a doctor. And I don't mind covering for you. I bet you the thing that guy gave us was a map, how else could we do a mission for Akatsuki?"

"Thanks... but I don't think that will be necessary. I'm fine." He says tersely.

"Tch, I hope so. Just be careful, okay?" Naruto puts his flame-bearing hand before him, watching as the shadows extend away from him, "At least this cave doesn't split into- gaah!"

The flame in his hand bows low like a reed in a hurricane, almost being snuffed out. Wet current rushes past them, a damp breeze displacing Haku's long hair, ruffling their water-resistant coats. They stand still for a moment, Naruto's fire recovering, dancing again lively in his palm.

"What the hell? What was that?"

Haku hums in thought, before answering, "Caves breathe, I believe."

"You mean they're alive?!" his voice echoes far ahead of them.

Haku chuckles, "In a sense, they are, yes. The cave will probably exhale soon, not that we should worry, it will be a weaker current of air."

"That's fuckin' creepy." Naruto grumbles, "Are you sure there isnt some crazy yuki onna or something up ahead? Like, yawning or something?"

Haku shakes his head, putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder, urging him forward, "No, it's nothing like that. Just... unexpected." He smiles, "It's fine if you're scared. But I'm here. Let's keep moving."

He huffs, feigning boisteriousness, "Well, I used to be Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja. So, yeah!" He moves in step with the feet beside him.

"Were you, really?"

"I dunno. Kakashi-sensei called me that once. When I sort of... made my team fail two D-Ranked missions in a row."

Haku's giggle echoes through the cavern, "I see, I see."

Haku's giggle brings a timid smile to the blond's face. "You're going to never forget I told you that, right?"

"I'll be sure to remind you of your past failings the moment you start acting egotistical."

"Some friend you are!" He almost says something insinuating about Zabuza, but is smart enough to kill the thought. He doesn't want to upset comfortable curl crinkling those cold cheeks. Not after the little argument they'd just had. Haku being upset about anything is troubling. He's been like a rock the whole time.

The cave begins to twist and bend, even splitting into narrow passages, but Naruto's clones prove adept at exploring these chasms, finding high vertical streams of water, leaking from high caverns, small trickles sliding into small pools.

They collect the water in previously-sealed ceramic cups and take a break, sipping it first before taking large swallows, the water lubricating their hewn, raw throats.

It takes hours to navigate and thoroughly investigate the cave. Haku begins to grow anxious as they stop in front of another dead-end, "Naruto, we should really head back. I think that man was deceiving us. There's nothing here."

"Why would he lie? That doesn't make any sense."

"Who knows? It could just be another test. But we can't wander around in here forever. And we've exhausted this maze of passages..." he trails off as Naruto stops in front of a small shrine hidden around a rocky corner. Haku creeps behind him, blinking rapidly at the sight.

"What the heck?"

"It must be a puzzle!" Naruto says excitedly, "Yatta!"

"And what exactly gives you that idea?"

"C'mon! I saw it in a movie once. It's gotta be dattebayo. Look at it!"

Soft gray stone forms two tiny feet, its small toes pointed toward, stone stakes penetrating through the middle of each foot, planting two slender legs there. They swell to wide matronly hips, a smooth belly climbing to large tear-shaped breasts. The statue is headless, but water trickles from two small holes where slanted eyes would be. The water streams elegantly before her featureless breasts into a small bowl held by strong, offering stone hands. The bowl empties into the ground below it, a small hole in its center.

"It doesn't look like much of a puzzle to me. Maybe the locals used to come here to pray."

"No, it's _got_ to be! This is where I'd hide my secret treasure."

Haku sighs, watching as Naruto tries everything, from plugging up the holes the water comes through, to blocking off the bowl and letting it overflow, to innocently exploring the feminine sculpture's smooth stony skin for a hidden switch.

"There's clearly nothing Naruto. This is just an old shrine of some sort. Perhaps it belongs to a religion of Ame. Or maybe it's just something old and forgotten. It looks really old, if beautiful. Anything could have preserved by this cave for centuries. We're down deep."

Naruto collapses on the ground, moaning in despair, "Come on, Haku that doesn't... that's not fair. He said there would be stuff there to make us stronger!" He scoots up to the statue, sitting on his knees, "Please statue lady, you can help us right? Where is the stuff Akatsuki is hiding here? We _need_ it or we're never gonna protect our precious people properly."

There's a long bout of silence. Haku slaps his head, "Naruto, you're talking to a statue. You're acting delirious here, come on, you're exhausted, let's-"

There's a click. Then a grinding sound that echoes through the cramped alcove. They can hear something moving. Then, the statue begins to shake.

"Yatta!"

Those stone arms grind noisily, lifting its offered bowl high over its missing head. The lady of stone ceases to cry through its missing eyes. Haku realizes Naruto's knees are pressing harshly into the ground below him, the soft limestone especially thin, "A hidden pressure plate, huh?"

Next, the statue turns, revealing a tiny crawl space.

"Come on Haku! Let's go!"

"Not going to rub it in?"

He laughs.

"Naw, come on!"

Naruto gets off the pressure plate. Nothing happens. Haku watches as the teen crawls on all fours, grunting as he squeezes himself under the stone wall. Haku falls to his knees, his cold hands pushing against the greasy stone, following after him.

The hidden path is short, turning sharply three times, opening up to an expansive, perfectly square room.

"Holy shit!" Naruto says, the first to enter it, "Holy shit Haku! This place- this is just like- it's crazy! Is this all ice?"

His friend climbs out of the tunnel with a huff, dusting himeslf off as he stands. His eyes widen at the sights illuminated by Naruto's flame.

All around them, crystal grows. From the ceiling, from the walls, from the floor. Jagged formations of translucent rock sprawls. Reflective, iridescent faces of sharp stone twinkling in Naruto's light.

"No, Naruto, this isn't ice."

The blond kicks the ground, digging his heel into it with his solid mud-covered boot, "You're right. It's way too warm in here. And it feels too hard."

"This chamber is uncomfortably humid."

Naruto rubs his forehead, feeling the sticky air, walking cautiously ahead, noting the multi-faced crystals. Most are jagged, but a few have regular cubic shapes to them; solid, perfect prisms.

They walk to the end of the chamber and stop and stare, three statues greet them, each mounted on completely smooth, pristine crystal walls. They are of the same make as the previous one, except all possess their heads. Haku's lips part at their sights. Naruto gawks, eyes wide, hands thrown out.

Beauty. Erotic beauty. Each womanly statue stands with her hands clasped over her navel, long fingers barely covering their genitals. Their full, heavy breasts flow from narrow shoulders, perched above thin waists and wide hips. The left most statue stares down at Naruto, who stands in the middle of them. She has long flowing hair, each strand smooth and straight, curving just slightly at the tip. The detail is impossibly fine, as if each strand of her hair is made of individually carved stone. She is held up on the wall only by her feet, her knees in mid-air, flats of her feet connected into the face of the rock, her body somehow able to maintain its current position despite creating a right-angle with the floor, extending far from the wall.

The middle most statue is even more voluptuous. Each arm, each foot, each breast, has some undulating, alluring shape to it. Her eyes are a solid, chalky black, like charcoal.

The right most statue is wispy, the tiniest of the three. Yet she is the most defined, with swollen biceps and tense thighs, her arms like a series of coiled, twisted cords.

Each are made of a simple gray stone, without luster or sheen, standing out against the crystal walls they emerge from.

Naruto's gaze lingers for a while on each one. Even he isn't lost by their enchanting, provocative positions, hoops of thin gray stone on their ankles, wrists, and necks; descending from their nipples and ears.

"What is this place?" Naruto breathes, combing his hands through his short hair. He shakes his head vigorously, "Nevermind. It doesn't matter, right? There must be another puzzle in here! This is where the treasure is!"

Haku sighs, "Naruto, it's not treasure we're looking for. This isn't a movie. We're looking for _supplies_. Probably medicine, kunai, shuriken. Maybe some clothes and food. Whatever they can preserve in a place like this. These statues were not made by Akatsuki, I mean, look at them! This must be some temple or religious site-"

"I am Agnisuryans, Deva of the flows." The left statue speaks suddenly, her stone lips moving with a melodious voice.

Naruto and Haku stumble backwards, staring in awe.

"I am Agnischvattas, Deva of the blaze." The middle statue hisses, her stone lips pressing flatly together.

They turn, studying the middle woman.

"I am Agnichaitans, Deva of the mill." The right statue speaks, her voluminous stone lips the most animated.

Naruto's eyes twist to the third as she speaks.

"We recognize you. One of the spiral, one of the six paths. Of the Mahatma, descendant of the shining ones, why do you seek us? Do you desire the tragic path of the Deva? Do you desire the esoteric knowledge of the forgotten?" They all speak in unison, their strange voices mixing into beautiful harmony.

"Um. What? No, I'm not here for any of that. Do you three know that Uchiha guy?"

Haku takes a step back, his shaky fingers reaching into his coat, pulling free a lone senbon in each knuckle, his other arm weak and trembling at his side, "Naruto, get over here! This must be a trap of some sort! A defense mechanism, probably a jutsu- no, it must be a genjutsu." He forms his hands into the proper seal and attempts the _dispel_ technique two times, to no effect.

Naruto just studies the statues curiously with his wide eyes..

"The Deva. The shining ones. The paragons. The avatars of the world. Do you wish to see the way?" The right statue speaks kindly, the other two inert, "That is why those of the burdened come here. To seek our infinite understanding. To understand the path of eternal sorrow."

Naruto stays his ground despite Haku's panic, "I have no idea what you're talking about, could you explain? I don't really want to know anything about... eternal sorrow. What is this place? Do you guys know where Akatsuki keeps its stuff hidden?" his voice is wary, fear creeping in and disturbing the inflection in his words, "And who are the Deva?"

"The Deva are the shining ones. The infinite and the finite. We are at one with Atma, the consciousness of the world. We know the way of chakra, the great wheels; we know the way of matter, with or without material form, the arupa. We know the arhat, the true self." The right statue continues to speak, her voice soft and soothing.

"That's not really making anything clearer. Mou! Are you related to Akatsuki? Do you guard their treasure or not?" He notices that there's a sit in the wall, a seam with a square arch over it, "Is it in that room?" he points at the sealed stone door between the right and middle statue.

Haku's mind tries to come up with other explanations besides genjutsu, "Naruto, these... these beings are like spirits. Maybe they're like the summons Ringo-chan spoke of? There's no way Akatsuki could have such powerful entities guarding their spoils of war." Haku puts away his senbon, realizing they would do little against _stone_ summons anyway, "What are you?" he calls out to them.

"We guard the Antahkarana of this place. We are of the Deva. Only those with the three _guna_ may conquer themselves here. We guard the sacred knowledge of the Deva, so it is not lost to Man. We preserve the ways of the six paths. All so that the worthy are initiated."

Haku walks forward with strong steps, pushing in front of Naruto, shaking his head, "That doesn't make things any clearer. Excuse me, ...Agnischvattas." The name is so hard for him to reproduce, let alone recall, but he thinks he manages it, staring down the middle statue, "You seem very knowledgable. The "way of chakra" is really the only thing I understand from what you said. Can you tell us more about that?"

"We can." Agnisuryans says.

"We could." Agnischvattas replies.

"We cannot." Agnichaitans spits, her lips squeezing into a grave, firm frown, "Not to you. You are not of the six paths, despite the connection you now share."

Haku looks at Naruto, "Are you referring to Naruto?"

"The one you call Naruto is the descendant of The Great Deva, the Deva of the Six Paths. Though a great time has passed, well over one _kalpa_, he is still one with Him. He carries a fragment of His consciousness. In the greatest of places, the anahata-chakra."

"The anahata-chakra?"

"The heart, the center, the innermost core. The wheel of wheels." Haku turns as one of the stone spirits calmly reaches out to Naruto, still covering its sex with its other hand. To his credit, Naruto is completely silent, staring with bulging eyes, his lips bared into a sneer. The hand reaches low, open palm pressing into his stomach, "The center of the mass. That is where the fragment of The Great Deva dwells. In the anahata-chakra. Although it is not great, the one before us too is connected to the One."

"Are you talking about the Kyuubi?" Haku ventures carefully.

"Haku, this is crazy." Naruto breathes, looking down at the stone hand on his stomach, "What are these things? Does Akatsuki know this is all here? What is this place? _What are you?_"

The three statues share a glance, "We know not that name." They say in unison, "In this _akasha_, he is popularly known as the one of nine-tails. A fragment of The Great Deva. His fury, His fire, His heart, His core. The Kyuubi is one of the Bhagavan. One of the governors of the natural world."

Naruto takes a step away from the warm ethereal-feeling, stone hand on his belly, staring down the spirit, "You know about the Kyuubi." He accuses, "Tell me about him! What is he! Why is he evil? Why did he attack Konoha? Are you saying he's like a force of nature?" That's like what the legends said, that the Kyuubi could create tsunami and earthquakes.

"We can tell you little. The one you call "nine-tails" is little younger than we. Our time apart has been great and we do not commune. However, what you seek lies close to you now. Inside your heart, the answers dwell." They say together in eerie harmony, as though they are a collective and not individual spirits.

Haku nods weakly, his mind reeling, "So the fox can tell us. That's what you're saying, right? You know how to speak with it?"

Naruto throws out a finger, "Tell me. How can I talk to the fox? You know how, right? He's one of you, is that what you're saying? He's like a crazy statue?"

There's silence. The statues share a look, one almost of befuddlement and disappointment, but it's hard to read, their stony faces lacking all the normal "muscle" of human expression. They return their perplexed gazes down, all focused on Naruto.

"Do you possess _sattva_, the pure rhythm of courage? Do you possess _rajas_, the excited movement of wisdom? And do you possess _tamas_, the stoic inertia of strength?"

The blond blinks, lost for words for a moment, about to ask them what any of that means, but Haku jabs him with his elbow.

"Naruto." He hisses, "I think we're over our head here. This is a shrine of some sort. And these statues feel _really_ strong. I think it would be a good idea if we apologized and left. Nothing good can come from staying here. I know you want to talk to the Kyuubi, but who knows what might happen."

Naruto nods weakly, looking at his feet, "You're right, but..." he lifts his head up, "I don't know. I really want to speak with the Kyuubi! Can you tell me how?"

Haku gives him a withering look.

The left statue speaks, "Indeed. If you possess the three virtues, you may commune directly with The Great Deva here, even if he lies chained to your essence, the falls of truth can reveal Him."

The middle statue shakes her head, "You lack two of the three _guna_, fragment of the Sage. You cannot directly commune with The Great Deva."

Naruto shakes his head, "You guys don't get it, I _need_ to talk to him. I need to understand. I only just found out that I'm the son of the fourth Hokage - and if there are other secrets being kept from me, then I deserve to know them."

Haku sighs, "We're very sorry to bother you, honorable spirits." Haku tries to stay calm, "But Naruto wishes to speak with the demon inside him. I think that's all he wants. He doesn't care about what other secrets you may guard here. Is there no way you can help him?"

"The Great Deva is no more a demon than the chakra in your young consciousness. Even as a fragment of Him, He is pure. If you must address Him, he is The Great Deva to you."

Naruto conspires, murmuring to Haku, "These pretty statues are talking a lot of nonsense here. Do you understand any of it? Are they going to let me talk to him or not?"

Haku just sighs, "I'm not familiar with any of the terms they're using, besides chakra, at least. I'm as lost as you are." He pleads to him, "Please, let's just walk away Naruto. These are not ordinary summons, they might be _ghosts_."

Naruto trembles at the reminder, "Y-yeah. But so what? They- they know about the Kyuubi!" he hisses, "Maybe more than anybody else in the world! We can't just walk away! If they won't talk, let's challenge them to a fight and beat it out of em'."

Haku laughs nervously, "Naruto, you have no idea what these things can even do. Please don't, I'm injured, remember? We can't fight. Even if you stand a chance, this room is too small to deal with three enemies their size and probable strength. Besides, if they are ghosts," he almost wants to laugh as another shiver works its way through Naruto, "We can't fight them. Our attacks won't do _anything_

."

"Che." Naruto turns and spits on the ground, working up the resolve deep inside his shaky heart, "Hey um, statues! Or.. whatever you're called." He finishes lamely, "I want to talk to the fox." He points to the great stone door at the end of the chamber, "That room is what you were talking about right? If all I have to do is go in there to talk to him, then just open that door."

They spirits of stone share a look, "You speak correctly. Inside that room exists the means to speaking with He who dwells within you. But, we are not the Augoeides, child of the six paths. We have already paid gravely for showing the secrets of shining ones to one who still lives among your kind. We will not bend our ways to accommodate one such as you."

They nod in agreement, "Return when you possess the triad. Then, we shall consider opening the way."

Haku looks at Naruto, swallowing deep, then speaking, letting his voice carry through the crystaline chamber, "Honorable spirits." He begins again, "Naruto may never satisfy your desires. He may never even have another chance to come back here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He ignores him, "Naruto doesn't want to learn your ways or your secrets, as I've already said. He just wants to speak with the demon chained inside him. How is that not allowed?"

Agnisuryans nods after processing his words, her voice carrying a sensible song to it, "You speak truly. There is not necessarily any harm in communing with Him. However, the chamber that lies before us is sacred. It will reveal the truth to those who step inside, and potentially more than that, but if they who enter lack the triad, they will surely perish. The truth is powerful and destructive to those who are not yet ready. Furthermore, what secrets can be gleaned from inside will be misused by one who lacks the necessary virtues."

Naruto walks between the two mounted statues, approaching the seam in the crystal wall, approaching the door, "I'm not afraid. Let me in there. Whatever enemy is in there, I can beat them. Whatever power you guys have in there, I won't take it. I don't need it. I'll just find my own way. I just want to understand the fox. Why did he attack Konoha? Why did he kill my parents? Did someone control him?"

Haku calmly walks around the spirits, nodding, "I will follow him inside - I will make sure Naruto doesn't die. I swear we won't take anything from the room."

Agnisuryans nods, the other two sisters glaring at her, "Sister, that is unwise. They lack heart. They lack strength. They lack experience. They lack virtue. Death awaits them. You know best of all, the truth is not an enemy one overcomes with simple strength."

"Then let them die." She intones, raising a hand. The doors grind open slowly, parting at the middle.

Naruto looks over his shoulder, waving, "Thanks onee-chan!"

Naruto boldly steps in between the two statues thar refuse to agree with their sister. Their eyes tense furiously, but they remain utterly still.

He steps inside, Haku behind him. The door slams shut as soon as they look over their shoulders.

The chamber has a waterfall, a headless six-armed pink orthoclase statue far behind it. A ring of small black stones surrounds the falls. Clear blue water collects in a small puddle which does not ripple or even grow, despite the constant flows. Naruto steps before it, looking at Haku, who shakes his head as he steps in the ring of stones, reaching out to touch the waterfall, "Wait Naruto, let's not rush this. Let me go first."

All around, they see fragments of themselves. The walls are jagged and uneven, water-like quartz mirroring parts of themselves in distorted proportion. On the ceiling is a small lamp, a small but powerful light illuminating the square faces of stone with odd regularity.

"Huh? What do you mean _go first_? I want to talk to the fox. You don't have anyone you need to-"

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?!" He steps up to him, "Are you supposed to touch the waterfall? Maybe you're supposed to meditate or something-"

"I just want to see what happens if I touch it. But yeah, maybe I have to drink some of the water."

"Well, just let me go first." Haku insists, "We have no idea what it does. I can test it. And since I don't have a demon, we can see if it does something to me. Those guardians just wouldn't guard _anything_ this water is probably extremely dangerous. I mean, we really should have just left, but if we're going to go through with this, _please_ let me be the one to go first."

"And you touching it first will let us know what? You aren't a jinchuuriki. They obviously made this room for people like me." He looks around, noting the quiet power of the walls, there's a slight pressure on his body, making it feel like the fox is so far away. Naruto realizes now, that even when he doesn't use the fox, there's always an aura of _something_ in his blood, making him feel... powerful. But here, he feels strange and weakened.

"Naruto, you don't know that at all. Back there in the previous room, did you not get a sense at all that those _things_ are guarding something horribly powerful? I think this room- whatever this waterfall is- whatever else might be in here- it's really dangerous. Please, let me test it out. The sooner we do that, the sooner you can speak to the fox and we can leave."

"But you're injured! If it does something stupid, like a poison, I'll just heal through it. The fox won't let me die." Even in the stupor he finds himself in, the blond feels invincible.

Haku shakes his head, "If something happens to me, you can still save us. If you get too injured to fight, even if we get out of this chamber, Hanzou or Konoha will be easily able to recapture us."

Naruto glowers, "No way. No way! If that's your reasoning, I should go. You're way better than me. Way stronger, way faster, and way smarter. You fought that crazy ANBU lady and I couldn't-"

Haku pushes him out of the way, "Haku!" But it's too late, the boy reaches out, bathing his open hands in the cool water.

And nothing happens.

Naruto sighs in relief, "Why are we arguing over something so stupid Haku? Why are you being so pushy? You _need_ to trust me. We need to work together! Remember what you said to Hotaru-obaa-chan? Do you remember when I killed those genin like they were nothing? I can do things right. Just put a little faith in me. I'm not like I used to be! I'm not going to fuck up-"

"I know." Haku turns, putting his back to the flows, his feet standing in the completely still water, which doesn't even bend or collapse under his weight, "You don't understand. It's not that at all-"

"Then what is it? Just. Trust. Me. I don't even get why you just did that. Nothing bad happened. Nothing bad was going to happen if I went and touched it."

He sighs, "I just- we're doing these impetuous things- and I feel like-"

"Impetuous?"

"We're acting without thinking Naruto. Going into this place. Going after Akatsuki's supplies. Helping Akatsuki. You said you wanted to change, _remember_? You need to think before you act. You could end up getting hurt... and I couldn't forgive myself if _you_ died without me trying to protect you."

"Haku, you don't need to feel responsible. We're a team. We help each other. We're equals. Besides, you're the one that wanted to work with Akatsuki."

"That's just it Naruto, you can't depend on me like that." He looks at his wet hands, clenching them into fists, "Yesterday... I- she was playing with me. It was going to happen _all over again_. If it weren't for Ringo-sensei- you- I failed you. I failed to protect you." He shakes his head, "We're working with Akatsuki to grow stronger, but what I mean is, you've been rash in helping them. We got into that situation with ANBU in the first place because you didn't want to back down."

Naruto smiles weakly, "Fine. Maybe it is my fault." He doesn't really feel that way of course, Haku wasn't a coward, he wanted to help Akatsuki to the best of his abilities too. "But you can't try to change the topic here, I think I know what's really bothering you. Those guys were way beyond our level. So it's just as much your fault was it was mine. You aren't my bodyguard. It isn't your job to protect me. We're partners now, so you don't need to feel responsible. I'm _not_ Zabuza."

"I know... but... it's not that simple."

Naruto waves his hand, dismissing the issue, "It's simple. Just think of it this way. We're equals and you _aren't_ somebody's tool anymore."

A third voice chuckles, "Listen to the boy, Haku. You aren't my tool any longer. You're just useless trash."

The hairs on Haku's neck stand up and he twists around, stumbling backwards.

In the curtain of running water, stares back Zabuza, his body covered in huge, jagged, moon-white scars where Naruto's claws and teeth had torn into him. The flesh is restored, but at a gruesome, hideous cost.

"Z-Zabuza-sama!"

He laughs, his image warped by the shimmering cascade, "I'm surprised to see you alive. Surprised you could even follow my last request for longer than ten minutes, you pathetic failure. Well, at least trash like you can survive with worthless shinobi like Ameyuri covering your hide."

Haku recoils, stepping back, "I'm sorry for-"

"Hey! Fuck you, asshole! Show some respect for Haku. He's always tried his best. I never saw you do shit besides taunt Kakashi-sensei."

The man spits on illusionary ground inside the falls, "I killed your teacher, brat."

Naruto flinches a little, "Yeah, well, so what? I still killed you."

"Hardly. If Haku had ever been one tenth the shinobi I'd trained him to be. If he had simply killed his heart... he could have easily protected me from your pathetic attacks."

Haku's eyes quake, an anxious pressure on his temples, water collecting in the of corners his dark brown eyes, "I-I'm sorry for failing you Zabuza-sa-"

Naruto shrieks, "Shut the fuck up you asshole! It's not Haku's fault. It's _mine_ - mine for not killing you the first time we fought. It's my fault for letting you get away."

"As if that would have changed anything?" he turns, staring at his quivering apprentice, "Just look at you. You're worthless. A worthless shinobi that's ruled by their fragile heart. You wouldn't even be fit to be my whore, you effeminate little boy."

"Would killing my heart satisfy you, Zabuza-sama?" Haku asks the image, staring at him with hopeless eyes.

Those shark-teeth stack up upon each other, "Oh? Perhaps. Perhaps it would be one step in redeeming yourself. But I don't think you can do it. To prove that you've killed your heart? You'd have to kill that brat over there." He points at Naruto, "You'd have to stab him right through the skull. Or maybe the liver. Well, I did teach you all eight parts, did I not? Not that you've ever utilized that knowledge, shoumai-chan."

Naruto and Haku twist their heads toward each other. But Naruto's gaze doesn't linger, "Haku doesn't need to do anything for you anymore, Zabuza-teme. He's twice the man you ever were."

"Naruto, d-don't. Don't disrespect Zabuza-sama."

The blond's head snaps sharply at him, "Haku! Are you hearing yourself?! Zabuza is dead! That guy isn't even real! He's just a prick, putting you down to make himself seem better. What was it that Ameyuri-sensei said? He's got a puny dick."

"Oh, I'm real." The man laughs, stepping forward, his body materializing from the waterfall. He is cloaked in an abyssal aura, black flames escaping his eyes, "In-fact, I could be whole again. I could return to life. I could return to being your master once again, Haku. All you need to do is fix your past mistakes. Kill that blond. Let me eat his heart. Then I will be whole again."

Zabuza reaches behind his back, hefting his blade, "I must thank you for burying me with my sword, however. How considerate." He points it at Naruto, holding it tight with one arm, preparing to draw it from his back, but watches Haku expectantly instead, "Go. I order you my tool, help me kill the boy and you might yet prove yourself to be useful to me."

"Don't listen to him! Haku... I..." he meets his gaze, staring into Zabuza's madly cackling orbs, the fire licking the warm air beside the running falls. He drops his arms, "Will you really come back to life, teme?"

The Demon of the Mist's voice bounces wildly in the small prison, "Of course! My rebirth is simply one little morsel away. One death in a sea of deaths. It's virtually assured. The only question is whether my tool will stand beside me, or not."

"No."

Zabuza turns, "_What did you say_?"

"I said no, Zabuza-sama."

"What do you mean you said, 'no'. Tools don't talk back to their masters." He laughs, "Do you think I really believe you're capable of refusing me? Don't fool yourself. You're just a pretty little whore. A slave to my whims. An emotionless weapon."

"I-"

"Haku." Naruto's shoulders slump, his voice firm, "I mean, it's my fault your master is dead-"

"I thought we agreed it wasn't?" Haku argues weakly, his teeth gritting hard, the corners of his lips pulled back.

"It is! I killed him after all. We can't just pretend that didn't happen. It would be... fair. If my death would-"

"I would never ask you to do something like that!" He hisses.

"I'm telling you. You don't have to ask."

Zabuza laughs, looking at Naruto, "Oh gaki, how romantic. You'd give your life for little 'ol me?"

Naruto growls, "It's nothing about you, asshole. All you do is abuse Haku. All you did was treat him like a plaything. But he worships you. He loves you. I... I've never had a bond like that. You're his precious person. So, it's fine. Go ahead, kill me."

Zabuza hefts his blade, "How noble. You're a fool, a pitiful one at that, but I'll respect your sacrifice, brat!" The blade flies down with Zabuza's incredible speed, the blond staring up at the shining blade with calm eyes.

"_No_!" Haku throws himself forward, pushing Naruto out of the way.

Naruto stumbles, turning to gawk as Zabuza's blade passes through Haku's body, nothing more than a phantom. It collides into the smooth crystal floor, causing it to crack.

"What..."

"He's not real." The hyouton-user says simply, turning and staring Zabuza in the eye, "There's no way Zabuza will ever come back. Go away, demon."

The man laughs, his body fading away before their eyes. Haku shakes, feeling a horrible chill work up his spine as he watches his former master fade away before his eyes.

There's nothing that can be said for a while. Naruto just slumps down against the wall. Eventually, Haku joins him, sitting near the door.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I should have out-right refused him when he offered. I was giving you mixed... messages. I knew it was too good to be true."

Naruto nods weakly, unable to meet him in the eye.

"Let's get some rest." Haku says after a while, a hand reaching up to push away at his bangs, "You're too tired to think straight. We can investigate that... _thing _later."

"Yeah, that's it." He says, looking at the calm falls.

For sure.

* * *

The office is still as immaculate as ever, though the photograph on the dark wood desk is face down and the paper stacks twice as tall. The house plants against the walls still shine bright, natural sunlight filling the room, making the air a little more wet and earthy smelling.

"Jiraiya. What are you doing here?"

"Hello sensei." The aged student laughs, plopping _another_ stack of papers in front of the Sandaime Hokage, liking that subtle twitch in his brow, "I got your message, but I had to deliver this report... personally. It concerns that certain group. I didn't want to chance it reaching the wrong hands. It's extensive, based on over a hundred eye-witness testimonies."

"I see." The old man sighs, "But you really should have gone straight to Ame. Do you enjoy disregarding my explicit instructions?"

"Pf, I still can't believe the brat got away from a team full of ANBU. Two elites no less. Isn't Neko-chan a vice captain? How was I supposed to know they would fail? I was certain they could handle it."

"So was I, Jiraiya. So was I."

"I hope they get a punishment. I'm going to waste valuable research time now."

A hand rakes through that mane spiny white hair, he looks past the Hokage, staring at the image of the fourth on the mountain. He looks down, meeting the cold brutal gaze of the Hokage - the leader. Sworn to protect every resident of the village. Sworn to uphold the will of fire and its enormous burden. Not the kindly, teasing eyes of his sensei.

"Oh, what's with that look? You're blamin' yourself, aren't ya?" the toad sage sticks his finger at him, "Listen sensei, don't fret. The gallant and legendary Jiraiya will save the day!"

"This isn't the time for your games." Sarutobi snaps, "This is _serious_. This is your godson we're talking about here."

Jiraiya shuffles back, smiling sheepishly, "I know. I know. I'm concerned too, don't get me wrong, but he'll be fine. You know me."

"Yes, I do know you. You can't know that everything will turn out fine. He is _deep_ in that place now. There's a reason why we've never set foot in Ame - why we prevent even intelligence missions from going on in that country. It's simply not worth it. The casualty rate for missions in Rain are almost one-hundred percent! Naruto, despite being a jinchuuriki, stands no chance, none at all. It's a miracle our ANBU teams were able to leave without serious injury. We're lucky a civil war is hindering Hanzou's border security. He won't be so lax again. And if word reaches him there's a jinchuuriki on his doorstep-"

"Yes, that will be very, very bad. I'm aware." The man nods grimly, "Don't worry, I won't it come to that." He looks out the window, "I'll leave immediately. Probably be back in three weeks with the boy. Four tops. Don't sweat it."

"Don't overestimate yourself! Hanzou will not hesitate to kill you."

"Eh, that old coot's just gotten older since we last fought. I could handle him. Things have changed. Besides, he's too paranoid to get personally involved."

"I hope you're right." He shakes his head, "Yesterday night I got a message, "thanking" us for our assistance in Rain. If he's not personally involved, some of his lieutenants certainly are."

The man waves him off, "Yeah, yeah. I hear you. Anyway, I'll see you 'teach."

Jiraiya leaves through the window, leaping onto the roof below, vanishing from sight, not even altering a single ANBU on patrol as he makes his way to the gates.

* * *

She's nude. The worst kind too, she can't move her arms to cover herself.

Her eyes open. They're greeted by familiar ones.

"Hello, child."

"Hotaru." She says weakly.

She can feel the ache and throb of her body. The convulsions that shake her every third breath. Her throat is splitting, arid, and her breath tastes awful. A mixture of blood and bile stains her teeth green.

Her stripped clothes are hung over a low tree branch. Water drips from them outside.

Her skin is tingling, a soothing burn. She lifts her head, seeing a familiar green paste lathered upon her flesh. It smells like herbs and spices and makes her eyes water.

"Hotaru." Her head falls back, she closes her eyes, "So I didn't die."

"Indeed." The old woman says.

They are inside a small rockface, old stone reaching out, shielding them from the rain. In the distance is the jungle. The forest. The trees. Somewhere out there is Gama, a smoking ruin.

"Be a bit more grateful." The woman chastises, "I did not intend to survive. I had to carry your sorry ass all this way. For nothing, I might admit."

"Yeah, yeah, well, tough shit. You dying like a martyr wouldn't absolve you of your sins, bitch. Might've made what you've done a bit more honorable, but that's it."

There's a long drawn out sigh.

"Do you know if the brats made it out okay? I remember losing it against some ANBU. I think there was blood too. It wasn't mine."

"I do not know."

"Shit." She tries to sit up, but hacks up blood, so she lies still instead, going stiff as a board, "Fuck."

"You are not dying. Relax. Let your body rest. Have faith in your boys."

"It's not that simple. Those two- they're idiots. In different ways, but still, both of them are idiots."

"All children are idiots. Idiots and geniuses together both." Hotaru agrees, "However, those two are different. Your students will survive if you believe in them."

"Pf, no they won't. Who told you something shitty like that? I didn't think you were one to believe in fairy tales."

Hotaru sits rigidly against the smooth rock, listening to the rhythm of the rain, "Ringo-chan."

"What?"

"Do you remember before your students found you? How you lived?"

The redhead grabs her aching skull, "What difference does that make?"

"You made a shack in the forest. Surrounded by this miserable rain. Without comfort or idle fancy, you laid about."

She just shakes her head, feeling a bed of leaves beneath her. It's not very comfortable or clean-feeling. She wants to stand and brush herself off. But there's simply no way for her to get comfortable.

"Those boys saved you from darkness."

"Uh huh. Sure they did. I think you've got that backwards, I saved their asses."

One green eye slides from the other, "Your heart has always been a cruel one. I cannot blame you for that, given where you grew up. But don't lie to your stony heart, child. It's as I spoke to you before, there is a cure to what ails you."

"That's bullshit, hag. I'm as good as dead. There's no cure. You're shitty witch doctor, not a miracle worker. The medics in Mizu no Kuni are ten times better than you."

"We speak of different illnesses, I think."

"Tch," she rubs her eyes, "Just drop it. I don't like playing your stupid word games. Stop taunting me with the possibility of a cure. There ain't one."

"Miracles have happened. No one truly understands the human body. If you would endure as best you can, perhaps you might live?"

"I am terminally ill. It won't be long before I can barely take on shitty ANBU from Konoha and live to tell the tale."

"You insult yourself so. Those ANBU you fought were no slouches. Your skill in battle has not deteriorated one iota, even if your body has."

"I am weak."

"So weakness becomes your strength. Tell me, would you have fought were it not for your students?"

"Of course not. I may be as good as dead but I ain't suicidal."

The old woman works her fingers through her hair, sighing, "Indeed. You admit that much at least. Tell me, would you rather die in the darkness of a hovel, forgotten by all? Or would you rather die in the arms of your legacy?"

"How about neither?"

She chuckles, "That may also be an option. All I am telling you child, is to give up on your fear. Cure yourself of that disease and live proud, even if that means dying." She murmurs, "While you still hold _Kiba_, your apprentices do not, ne?"

"Haku isn't ready for something like Kiba."

"Were you ready when you took up the blades?"

"...no one is ever ready."

"Exactly."

"Pffft, Haku can't even use raiton, _Kiba_ will be close to worthless for him. I don't owe it to give it to him, doesn't help that he's got a heart as soft as snow."

Hotaru nods, "In its current state, yes. But if you intend to relinquish the blades, they can be reattuned." She looks away, "And their innocence _will_ wain in Rain."

"I'm not giving up _Kiba_."

"Perhaps not yet. But eventually, you will die. Please, let the Fangs of Storm find hands with good blood, even if they are not of our own."

Ringo coughs, "I'll think about it."

"Do that."

"Why do you care, anyway?"

"Don't play dumb, child."

She listens to the rain for a while, the rhythm is soothing for once. It's easy to drown out the sound of rain when one lives in Ame long enough. She finds it oddly comforting. Perhaps even familiar - like the echoing words of a lost mother.

"But how am I going to find the brats?" She asks balefully.

"A kind young bishounen from Akatsuki dropped by with a lovely poem while I was saving you from those saplings. When you are well, I will tell you where he guided them. You can begin searching from there."

* * *

They wake hours later. It's hard to say how long. Naruto's palm brings light to the room, his companion flinching from the sudden source of light.

"Hey."

"Morning." Naruto yawns, "Hey, got any food in that sealing scroll...?"

They eat a light breakfast, Haku managing their supplies with a quiet awkwardness between them.

"Before I fell asleep, I was thinking about what you said earlier. When you said that I wasn't thinking before doing stuff." He laughs mirthlessly in self-pity, "I'm sorry. You've got me pinned there. I mean, look where we are! We're trapped in some crazy shrine thingy. And I almost, I mean who knows what could have happened if I let Zabuza cut me with that crazy ghost sword thing. I was getting a horrible vibe. He was like, really a _ghost_ or something."

Haku hesitates, his body rigid. But he finally collapses, looking drained despite the full rest and full stomach, "I owe you an apology as well. But I don't know what to say really. I... I can't change. We're the same, in a way. You're still ready to move forward without thinking. I'm- I still believe myself a means to an end, carrying on Zabuza-sama's will. You put yourself before all others, but I want to put myself before you."

"Not really." Naruto challenges, "You did tell him no. A tool wouldn't refuse an order. And it's fine if we're doing stupid crap like that? I was wrong to get mad at you about it."

"I guess?" Haku just shakes his head in befuddlement, "But I knew that wasn't really Zabuza. You should be upset, at least about that. That was just my mind playing tricks on us, or maybe, some kind of jutsu...? I don't really understand the purpose of that waterfall." He points to it venomously, "But if Zabuza came out of it because I touched it- I hypothesize that if you touch it, the Kyuubi, well, you know..."

Naruto is happy to shift the focus of conversation, He nods. "That makes sense. That's probably what those ladies were talking about. That waterfall will let me talk to the fox."

"If he decides to attack us Naruto, then-"

"Oi! It was an illusion that attacked us. Illusions aren't real. It's probably just a crazy genjutsu. If the fox does come out, I'll just beat up his imaginary ass. And if he's a ghost? Well, we'll just- ask him to leave or something. If he's this "Great Deva" he must not be all that bad, even if he slaughters hundreds of people without caring... he must see killing me won't do him any good. We have nothing to worry about."

Haku chuckles back, "I hope it's that simple."

"Let's just get it over with. I don't like being stuck in this place. It's warm, wet, and spooky. And that waterfall _is_ creepy. It's also making me dizzy, just watching it over and over..."

"We also have a task assigned to us by Akatsuki. I would rather stay in their good graces."

"Huh? Oh right. There's that too." He says, watching the ceiling, wondering where the water for the falls comes from - there's just a tiny crack that lets the water in. It quietly gushes, almost making no sound - just the slight waves of air displaced by the fast stream of clear liquid, which moves with the fine regularity of a machine.

They push off the wall and approach the waterfall once more. Naruto enters the ring of small black stones, stepping upon the tranquil puddle. He reaches out and lets his fingertips touch the cool stream.

He steps back, hopping out of the ring, watching it expectantly. He nods reassuringly to Haku.

They watch the clear stream quietly. Naruto blinks when himself looks back at him, the water seeming to be reflective like the rest of the chamber. Only, the mirror image does not move exactly like him. It stares at him with forboding blue eyes, his expression dead.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks slowly, "You're not the Kyuubi."

"According to the village, I am." The image snaps back, "According to _you_, I am."

They share a look, "I did say that, didn't I?"

"More times than you'd care to remember. But you not only said it, you believed it. You thought it. Even before you knew what you really were."

Haku studies both Narutos sagely, "This is different than what happened to me."

The other Naruto walks out of the waterfall. His clothes morph as he does, bleeding from the long dark coat to the orange jumpsuit he had worn when he had first entered the ninja academy. It's raggedy, with obvious small holes poked thorugh in places.

The long-coated blond watches his clone warily, "You're the key to letting me talk to the fox, right?"

"I don't know." He responds, "I don't understand any of this. Why do you want to talk to him anyway? Isn't he the reason why you're here in the first place? Isn't he the reason why you're hated and despised? Isn't he the reason Sakura-chan never liked you? Why no one tried to help you train? Why no one wanted you to succeed? Why no one cares? Why nobody loves you?"

The copy listens for a retort, his eyes hard. But nothing comes.

"Are you just going to stand there and pretend like I'm not here?" he grins, "Because that's what you've been doing all along. Am I wrong? You just pretend. You push away all those memories. You try to pretend that you're happy. You try to pretend that you can make everything work. But you know you can't. You know you can't succeed. You know that you are weak. That you are worthless. That you are unfit to live."

Haku opens his mouth, but can't say anything as Naruto speaks with his eyes.

His eyes reply just by watching his duplicate coldly, "You're not me." He says, his voice firm.

"I am you."

"You aren't."

Haku intervenes, "Naruto, I don't understand how this works at all, or what we're supposed to do, but that clone is voicing your thoughts right? You've thought those things before."

"I have not." His voice rises, but he takes a deep breath, "Okay. Maybe, maybe I did when I was younger. But that's-"

"I am your mask." He accuses, smiling wide. His lips split into a beaming grin. "I am the face that stares out onto the world."

A third Naruto splits from the second. The second wears his beaming grin, while the third wears the face of a demon, grotesque fangs growing from his incisors like curving tusks. His skin has a reddish tint, speckled and furry in some spots. He is completely naked, standing hunched over, nearly on all fours, a white-tipped fox tail swaying from above the tail bone. His feet are the most monstrous, covered in scarlet fur, toes replaced with arcing claws, a hideous mixture of flat animal and arching human feet.

Crimson eyes stare at the original Naruto. He growls, but says no words, his throat making a strange sound even as his lips are pressed into a thin line.

Haku swallows, "I imagine that's a representation of the fox?"

"No." The mask says, still smiling, "He's the monster. The monster I wanted to let loose for so long." He giggles, "There was this one time, when I first met Iruka-sensei. He didn't like me that much. And I almost let him have it." He giggles, "It's why I don't tell him much. It's why I never let him get closer. Because I could always remember that I had thought of killing him, when he gave me that F for that paper I didn't even-"

"Shut up!" Naruto points to the mask, "Shut up! That's not true. I did not think of that- I barely even remember that happening- I blocked it out of my mind even, until you just-"

The mask laughs, "See? See! You forget. But I remember. I'm the reason why you're always so uneasy around that man. But it doesn't matter anymore, does it?" he looks down at the monster, whose hands paw the ground, his eyes maddening, twitching from left to right, sizing up Haku and the "original" like a predator.

The beast and the mask share a look as Naruto steps forward, "Haku, stay back." He says to him, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I can't get hurt, Naruto these are illu-"

The mask's smile doesn't cease, "That's not true at all! Don't listen to him, Haku." he taunts, "He would gladly see you die for what Kakashi-sensei-"

"Shut up!" the original flies forward, burying his fist into his copy, sending the mask into the wall with a sickening crack.

The beast attacks, throwing itself forward, its claws bared. It doesn't get a chance to swipe at Naruto, eight metallic senbon piece its side, causing it to howl in pain. Naruto steps away from the beast, his hands blurring as he shouts, exhaling a great ball of flame.

The beast is wreathed in fire as it explodes on contact, the scarlet flesh turning black as it melts. But the beast regenerates as it endures the pain, fire licking at its body, it neither damages the beast nor becomes extinguished. All Naruto has done is immolate his opponent, making him more deadly.

"Naruto, this is bad." Haku hurls three more senbon, stabbing the beast in the knee, while the mask stands with a groan, climbing to his feet, "These are solid. Are they kage bunshin?"

He sneers at Haku, "Shut up! Don't talk to him like you care! You're a shell of a person. For all your talk about precious people, you'd have sooner seen Zabuza dead than let me-"

The real Naruto flies with incredible speed, delivering a horrible kick to the mask's stomach, crushing him into the wall. He turns and meets the beast, whose human hands lash out.

Naruto catches the fanged fingers, letting the claws dig into his flesh. Blood streams, fire crawling along those fingers, catching his alight, singing his flesh. His burning fingers glide in between the beast's, their hands locking at the palms. They push at each other, feet digging into the smooth floor, pushing against each other while they snarl; their feral eyes meeting each other. Haku watches in awe as their hands clamp down and clench tight. The original has tears in his eyes, the fiery pain in his hands incredible, demonic chakra licking as his flesh, turning it black and blue, flaking and peeling off in places.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Haku hurls senbon into the beast's back, but they seem to have no effect, even when Haku lances true, sticking the beast directly in the spinal cord and throat. It has absolutely no effect. The beast just howls fiercely, pushing back on Naruto, who is slowly shoved into the wall behind him, his strength giving out as the beast pins his arms, crucifying him into the smooth stone, his thumbs penetrating deep into Naruto's palms. He cries out in agony as electric fire fills his senses. His head is thrown back in pain, slamming into the wall, while the mask, beside him, weakly stumbles to his feet.

He laughs, "We're such a fool. Look at you, challenging the beast's strength. Courageous, but without merit. The beast will always be stronger than you. You cannot beat him at his own game. He is all of our power, all of the hidden potential you keep locked away, out of fear of losing control. Fear of becoming the monster you know you really are."

"Shut up!" Naruto trashes, kicking the beast with the top plane of his foot, his body twisting, throwing the kick with his hip. It strikes the beast in the ribs, but again, has no effect.

Haku watches as blood drips down the wall, grimacing at the awful scene. Senbon have no effect. He has other techniques, but none are very useful as they're likely to injure the real Naruto or are purely a defensive technique.

But his mind is quick and he performs a water technique instead, the one Ameyuri taught him, "_Water Bullet Technique_!" he claps his hands together and from the extended fingers, five spiraling projectiles of water smash into the immolated beast, killing the flames, making his wild blond hair stick to his face and neck. Water drips like rain from his body, mixing with the blood on the ground, diluting it.

"You aren't stronger than me." Naruto hisses at the beast, his heels kicking into the wall. He pushes with all his might, the beast's thumbs nailing all the way through Naruto's palms, exiting out of the backs of his hands, a choked scream bouncing off the walls. But the beast is budged, Naruto's trembling arms pushing him back even has he trembles in agony.

The mask shakes his head, "It's useless. You know that. Why do you even fight it? It's always been useless. You push us away. You pretend the world doesn't exist. You fail to acknowledge your weakness. And what does it do for you? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. But you revel in your ignorance, don't you? It makes you happy. It's easy to smile when you pretend like everything is okay."

The beast leans in, bearing his fangs, angling his lips, mouth wide, moving toward Naruto's throat.

The original looks down, eyes shaking in terror. He wrenches them shut. His arms go slack.

"Naruto!"

The beast leans in, planting his lips on Naruto's neck, his frontal fangs pierce his flesh with a wet gurgle, blood bursts from Naruto's throat, forming thick streams that splash down onto the floor. He chokes, quivering as blood pours from the beast's lips, his throat bobbing as some spills down and into his fiery throat.

Haku has closed the distance between them, his hands grip the beast's shoulders. He pulls with all his strength, which isn't that much. Nor does it help any, it simply allows the beast's fangs to pull at Naruto's throat, tearing more flesh open. Naruto squirms faintly as blood gushes freely.

"Naruto!"

The original chokes, blood squirting from his lips. He spasms. The masks laughs hysterically.

"It's over! Completely over." He just smiles, "A fitting end for a monster. Eaten alive by another. Destroyed by his own strength."

Haku is crying, water flowing from his eyes, "Shut up! Naruto isn't a monster!" he lets go of the beast, who continues to hold up his other self for a moment. Finally, he lets go. Naruto slackens his arms. The original collapses totally into his body as he lets him go, lifeless arms covering him in a dead embrace, his head hanging into the beast's neck. The beast just stands still. In triumph? Horror? Regret? Reveling in the bliss of victory? Who knows. Haku can't see anything, his world awash with tears.

The mask continues to watch with amusement, the beast's fangs awkwardly pulling out of Naruto's neck. Haku falls to his knees in shock.

"What have you done?" He shudders, looking at the mask, who leans against the wall, delight evident in his features, "You- you killed him."

"It's fine." He says, grinning, "Now we don't have to suffer anymore."

"Naruto wouldn't want that!" Haku slams his fist into the floor, "Why did you- he didn't want to die!"

"Yes he did. He just couldn't come to terms with it." The mask explains, looking at the beast, who remains utterly still in the arms of the original, "He didn't want to admit to himself how much he loathed his failure. His inability to save Kakashi-sensei. He's wanted to die ever since then; ever since he left Konoha, ever since he betrayed his nindo. He was just too stubborn to quit. Too afraid to face his fear. Too pathetic to face his failure."

Haku shakes his head, unable to reply, choking back a moan, eyes raining onto the floor.

* * *

There's nothing, for just a moment. And then, it's like someone turned on a light. He's standing in disgusting water. And there's someone beside him.

A beautiful woman with red hair that flows like a river takes his hand. She is smiling sadly.

"Naruto-kun." She says, her fingers lacing with his. Her voice moves like a wave, rippling through the void.

He looks into her sorrowful eyes, confused. She helps him up off his feet.

They turn and stare at the bars of a great cage.

The world around them is just a thin black mist now, ankle-deep water hiding the eternal, empty abyss beneath his feet.

"W-What the? What's going on?" Naruto looks at the red-headed woman, his eyes travelling along the curves hidden by her simple orange dress, "Who are you?"

She doesn't say a word. She just smiles sadly, eyes wrinkling as she shuts them tight, her soft hand squeezing his.

"Uzumaki Naruto." A shadow moves on the other side of the thick black bars, "You have finally come before me. I am the Kyuubi no Youko."

"The Great Deva?" Naruto tries, his voice tiny even to his ears.

The beast steps from the darkness, revealing his fine crimson fur and large, calculating eyes.

The fragment of The Great Deva blinks, "How do you know of that title?"

"Does it matter?" He is solemn, "I know why we're here." He smiles wryly, "At least we finally get to talk."

"Yes, you are dying." The Kyuubi says serenely, "What have you _done_?"

"I rushed ahead without thinking. I took on a challenge I wasn't prepared to face. And now I am here to face the consequences." The redhead squeezes his hand with an incredible grip. He turns, looking up at her, stunned again by how long her red hair is, the tips reach just past her butt, "Who are you?" he asks again, surprisingly at peace with his imminent death.

Her voice is strong, but it wavers, "Nobody important, now. I just wanted to apologize to you." She says, "I failed you, Naruto-kun."

He blinks, offering a weak laugh, "You failed? No, it was I who failed. I don't even know who you are. Hey, why are you crying?"

The woman looks away. The fox's throat rumbles, disrupting his focus, he turns to look at the fox's seething lips, his massive face pressing into the cage, "So this is it then? I am to die here."

"You're some kind of god, right? The shining one or something? You'll just be reborn."

The Kyuubi nods, "Indeed, I am like them. And so will you, in time. It is the cycle of rebirth. The only difference is, I will return with my memories in-tact. After many decades of suffering." He lowers his head, "What have you done to meet this fate so soon?" he growls, "If you are dead, then release me before this is through! At least let me have freedom. Do not make me agonize in Yama. I know you are kind, Uzumaki Naruto. Why would you make one such as I needlessly suffer? Release me!"

"I can't let you go." Naruto says, ignoring the strange sobs of the woman beside him, "You're my responsibility."

The Kyuubi lifts his nose up, "I have never transgressed against you foolish mortals willingly. Your responsibility is misplaced."

"Yeah?" Naruto asks, recalling the strange dark-haired man's words from not so long ago, though it feels almost like a dream, now, "Explain."

"I suppose secrets matter no more. Now that you are dying." His voice lowers, calm turning to a furious storm, words echoing like a tsunami, "Uchiha Madara. With his accursed, ancient eyes. He has the power to control me. And indeed he has. He has enslaved me twice against my will, turned me into his obedient pet. He is the one who ordered me to destroy your home. He is the one who began the events of your life."

Naruto listens calmly, despite the fox's hot and moist breath brushing against his buzzing skin, "I got ya." He nods, "So he's the one who really should be punished, right? But if I let you go, won't he just find you and enslave you again? He must still be alive right. It was only thirteen years ago-"

"I won't let it happen-" the fox begins to interrupt, but Naruto shakes his head in his final judgment.

"I can't let you go. I just don't know enough about the truth. I'm sorry."

The fox sinks low, "Let me go and I will reveal the secret to saving your life."

"Excuse me?"

The woman beside Naruto twists, her quiet sobs going away as her back stiffens.

"You are dying. But you are not dead yet. There is still time. And... I know a way to save you."

"Then why are you not saving me?" Naruto drones, "I don't understand."

"Because- it's not worth it. Because you will simply misuse it. Because you are a fool. Because there are always many reasons to why I do the things I do. Don't act like you can understand me, little boy."

"Maybe." Naruto allows, "Maybe I won't understand. But I'm not a kid anymore. And I don't want to die."

"Neither do I." The fox agrees after a fashion of growling, "But I will only grant this favor in exchange for freedom."

"Then I will die." Naruto blinks as the redhead pulls her hand from his grasp, twisting on her feet.

"Naruto! You- you should at least hear him out-"

He shakes his head at the strange woman, "I will not let him go free. Never. When I don't know what he might do with his freedom, I just can't."

Why? That's the question that buzzes in his mind. He can't think of an answer, just yet.

"A pact, then." The fox barters, "Promise me on your soul, on your blood, and on your life that you will free me when you have the means and the proof I am innocent. That I will not attack your village without due cause."

"You'd trust me?"

"I would."

Naruto studies the woman beside him, frowning at her oddly hopeful look, her face drenched in tears, red lips betraying an unusual exhaustion, and hope? He looks at the fox, "What will you do?"

"There is little time to explain. Trust me. Accept the deal."

Naruto reluctantly nods, "Fine. I accept your terms. I will release you later if I can find what you said."

"Very well." The fox closes its eyes and retreats into the shadows, going quiet.

Naruto wonders what the fox is going to do, but ultimately turns to greet the stranger with a soft smile, "Who are you?" he tries again, "What are you doing in my head? Also um, nice dress?" He can't help that last one, it is his favorite color after all.

She shakes her head, smirking, her hands smoothing the orange garment, "Thanks, but, sorry. I- another time, Naruto. I think this isn't the end, thank the spirits. And it's not time. I can't linger to chat either. I'm truly, believe me, I'm so sorry!" She vanishes completely, leaving him all alone once more.

Naruto looks down at the waters of his mind, surprised when they dry up, leaving behind a red brick floor.

The fox returns from the shadows inside his prison after a long wait, "It is done."

Naruto's eyes snap up, "What's done? What did you do?"

The fox stares down, its massive tails swaying in the darkness behind it, "I have made you more like me. You are no longer in danger of dying, despite failing to have proper blood flow to your brain."

He grimaces, "That's not exactly explaining anything."

"I suppose not." He huffs, "In the simplest terms I can manage, you are still as fleshy and as bloody as any other human you will be misfortuned meet. However, I have modified your body's cells, with your permission-" he reminds, "-now, your chakra, _your_ chakra, not mine, can suffice for blood."

"Huh? My chakra is like blood?"

"In a fashion. When your body lacks the necessary blood flow to function, your cells will now seek out your chakra to sustain themselves."

"Just like that? Really?"

"Yes. You could be entirely drained of blood and continue to live for days." He chuckles, "In a way we are much closer now. I too, am without blood. Some would simply call me a being entirely composed of chakra, though that is not entirely true..." he growls throatily, "In a way, chakra is now more entwined with your lifeforce. Should you run out of it and blood, then, you will not be in mortal danger. Of course, I cannot save you if you are decapitated... but I think you get the idea. Just be aware that your cells will continue to burn chakra at a constant rate in such a state." He sighs, "So go. I have no desire to speak with you further, miserable runt."

The blond shakes his head, "Well, I still want to talk to you about stuff. If I can come here again without dying... I'll see you again." he closes his eyes, feeling the world around him rush to white.

* * *

Naruto's eyes snap open, blood continues to leak from his throat. He chokes, his lungs full of his own bodily essence. It's agonizing, being unable to breathe properly, blood squirming from his lips with the twitch of his chest, but he feels completely fine, save for the horrible throbbing pain in his palms and neck. It's almost enough to make him blackout, but he steels himself.

Naruto steps away from the beast, stunning the three occupants of the room.

"What?"

"Naruto!"

The beast gazes with wide slitted red eyes, its expression like an animal's. Mysterious, but vivid.

Naruto presses into his chest with his open, bloody palm, regurgitating more blood from his lungs, a queasy scrunch of his face demonstrating his displeasure. He can feel his body regenerating, flesh in his hands and neck returning with a constant stinging tickle.

The gaping wound on his neck is fully healed after a few more heaves, blood all over his coat and the clothes lying underneath.

"H-How are you still alive?" the mask asks.

Naruto ignores him instead, coughing up more blood as he stretches out his hand, staring at the beast with calmed blue eyes.

Haku shakes his head in disbelief, explaining weakly, "Naruto isn't one to die that easily I guess."

The beast bares its fangs, glaring at the hand. He reaches out and snatches it, his immense human grip crushing his knuckles.

Naruto shows no indication of pain, he just grasps him back.

The horrible holes in his hands are almost fully healed, the bloody flesh replaced by clean skin. All that remains are bloody rings where thumbs once pierced him.

The beast snarls, staring at Naruto heatedly. But its gaze softens. His knees tremble. Naruto isn't afraid. He reaches out with his other hand, "I think I get it. You're my strength, right? The beast inside me." He says in a miniscule voice, blood vomiting up as he manages to breathe normally once more, "Thank you for watching over me."

And with those words, the beast destabilizes. At first, it's a flicker, light passing through it. And then, his scarlet flesh begins to swirl, metallic senbon dropping freely to the ground with a series of clatters, the scarlet mass spiraling into a condensed ball; his arm dematerializing in Naruto's grasp. He flows into and through Naruto's coat, essence returning to the original's seal.

Next, Naruto leans forward, grasping his knees. Blood vomits up again from his bloody lips. A puddle splats the ground, his chest compressing up and down batedly, "F-fuck, that asshole didn't have to bite me on the neck like that, couldn't we have just had a conversation or something?"

The mask shakes his head in disbelief, "I-I don't understand. I-"

Naruto straightens, approaching the orange jumpsuit kid, "I don't really get it either. I mean, what were you hoping to accomplish? I can't die yet. You know that."

"Shut up!" The mask screams, "Shut up! I-I can't believe you! I- I just want to give up!"

"You know I can't do that." Naruto reaches forward and ensnares the mask's collar, his fist twisting, tightly grappling that orange track suit he used to love so much. He pulls him up off the ground, "Thanks for your help, kid." He smiles, "Thanks for making everything so much easier to bear."

The mask shakes his head, hysterical confusion evident on his features. But he too, vanishes, merging into an orange blur before spiraling into the hidden seal in his belly.

When it's over, Naruto heaves again, throwing up more syrupy red blood. He holds his stomach with one hand, slumping to the floor, groaning.

Haku scampers over to him, saying his name over and over.

"I-I'll be fine." He manages to say, "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Scared me?! You were dead!"

"Yeah, I think I was for a bit." He cracks a small smile, "Sorry."

"I can't believe what I just saw even happened - you killed yourself!"

"In a way, yeah, I did." He grins, then starts to gargle, spitting out a wad of blood.

"What did you do anyway? How did you survive? I don't get it. Shouldn't you be dead?"

"Um, I don't really understand it either." He admits exhaustedly, "But the fox and I had a talk. We made a deal. Part of it was, I wouldn't die. He did something to my body, so that I don't really need my blood anymore."

"W-What?"

"Yeah, don't ask me. Doesn't make much sense."

"Well, it does in a way. If you don't need blood, then having your neck torn open shouldn't kill you anymore." Haku observes calmly, offering a wistful smile, "I don't understand what he could have done, but having your neck ripped open disrupts flow to the brain and also causes asphyxiation at the same time."

Naruto nods, looking past Haku, noting how the waterfall has dried up, leaving not even a puddle in the chamber. It's empty now, save for them and a foreboding statue. The doors are also wide open too, the three statue-guardians awaiting them in the next room.

"G-give me a minute to rest Haku, then let's get out of here. I think I'm done. Fuck finding whatever that guy was talking about."

* * *

The spirits congratulated them as they left the room, closing the chamber firmly once more. Naruto lifted up one palm, letting chakra blaze, creating a shining light, letting them gaze upon the women once more.

"To our surprise, both of you have attained... some fraction of three _guna_ necessary to succeed the trials."

Haku's eyes quirk, "Both of us?"

"Uh huh." Naruto really doesn't want to listen to the old hags go on about their nonsense, he's utterly exhausted, "Well, thanks for letting me talk to the Kyuubi, no matter how round-about it seems now." He chuckles, "I'm going to get going."

"You are nearly worthy now, child of the six paths."

"I don't need to have a statue tell me that." He says, walking past, Haku catching up with him, "Besides, that sounds like an insult to me. I am worthy."

"If you believe yourself so, do you not wish to know the secrets surrounding-"

"Unless your secrets have anything to do with destroying Hanzou and freeing Rain from his rule, then I don't really give a shit. This cave is creepy and I don't really want to know who made you." Naruto declares, still breathing erratically, "I almost fuckin' died in there you know? I'm hardly in any mood to deal with this shit now."

Haku nods reluctantly, "As interesting as it sounds, it's probably better if we don't know what secrets there are, surrounding such old techniques. Besides, you already told us you didn't want us to know whatever it is you know."

"That mirror is only lethal to those who are not pure." There's a pause, "It is a great shame that you would give up the gifts of _prana_." One of statues says to Naruto's retreating path, "An even greater shame that you would forsake the old knowledge." Says another, "The greatest shame is that you are too afraid to face truth." Says the thrid, "Despite possessing enough of the triad-"

"I don't need your _stupid_ power or your knowledge. Whatever it is you guys offer, it's a shortcut. And I know enough that the only way forward is _forward_. I'll make my own power and find my own knowledge." He says flatly, looking down at Haku, "I don't even like using the Kyuubi, really. But I guess I have to accept that much." He says ruefully, looking at his bloodstained hands.

"Before you go, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto turns begrudgingly, standing before the crawlspace, "Yeah?"

"We owe you a warning."

Naruto shakes his head, "What is it?"

"There is a man who came to us, as we have alluded to. He who does command our secrets. The secrets of eternal sorrow."

"Eternal sorrow, huh?" Haku muses.

"So?" Naruto challenges, "Why should I care? You guys didn't exactly help me in there. And it took me almost _killing myself_ to talk to talk with the fox. I could have done that myself. By, you know, maybe jumping off a cliff or something?"

The statues are not amused with the teen's tone. They share a look in the darkness. Nevertheless, one speaks up, "We understand."

"I'm glad you do, then. Just tell me already. What's the stupid warning about?"

"The Great Deva. The One of the Six Paths. One of his legacies is a powerful sight. The _Rinnegan_. There is a man who possesses these ideas. Who can do great and terrible things with him."

Haku perks up, "Is it Hanzou?"

"That is not his name." One of the women answers, "His name is Nagato."

"Okay. So he's really strong. Why should I care?"

"By the nature of your burden, Uzumaki Naruto. He is perhaps your greatest foe; your greatest rival. He too carries the legacy of the great Mahatma. Of another kind."

"So I'll have to fight him then?"

"We are not the Augoeides." They repeat from earlier, "That is not certain. Yet, we ask that you do. We ask that you return his body here, so that we might never let the knowledge we possess fall into the wrong hands again."

"Fine." Naruto grinds out, "If that's all, we'll be going."

One of them calls out, "He is of the six paths, do not ever think yourself above him. Study the paths to enlightenment to understand his ways. It is the only way to overcome him. May Sakyamuni guide you!"

They leave without a word.

Naruto crawls out of the space after Haku. They climb to their feet and dust themselves off. There is a long silence that follows as they trek back

There's so much to be said. But neither finds the right words to say. The way back through the cave is long and mentally tiring. Neither bother to look for the knowledge or supplies the Uchiha spoke of. They have tunnel vision, both hungering to leave the heart of the mountain.

When they finally reach the mouth, they collapse onto their knees in relief, "Okay. From now on, we stay away from caves Haku."

"Agreed."

"And if I ever see a pretty statue again, we're going to run far away."

"Agreed." He laughs.

"And if statues _ever_ start talking again, you we will destroy them."

"A-Agreed."

"And if anyone ever mentions the word "Deva", we'll kill them."

"That might be going a little too far Naruto."

He cracks a smile and they share a long laugh together. They rest behind the curtain of flowing water, Naruto breaking open the mission scroll.

_In one week, an informant will be in the town of Kaiu. He will visit the brothel Inai after the sun sets. He will have silver eyes. You will receive an important task from him. When you complete it, I will see you again. Burn this scroll, when you have memorized this._

"So, what does it say?"

"Here, you read it." Naruto slumps, burying his face into his coppery hands.

"How vague."

"Yes." He runs his hands through his hair, "And there's no fucking map! Argh! Why even give us a stupid scroll? He could have just told us."

"We will need to find our bearings. And then directions."

"No kidding."

Haku stands, "Well, we've already waste time. Let's get moving."

"Yeah, I guess." Naruto says weakly. They're actually dry from having been in the cave so long. With no desire to get himself soaked, he says to Haku, "Hold on, can you freeze the water?"

"Of course." Haku obliges with a smile, pointing his fingers at it, the streams of water are flash-frozen.

They pass out of the cave and stand at the edge of the undergrowth, thick brush hiding the numerous trees that reach up to the sky of branches. Given the kind of light that breaks through the canopy, it feels like early morning.

"Which way?" he asks Haku.

"Straight, for now. Let's see if we can't find any trails. You have a strong nose because of the Kyuubi, right?"

"Yeah, I do. That's a good idea. I'll start sniffing out a track to follow..." He mumbles, "But before that, I... I've been thinking. The way Zabuza talked to you, back there. It was way worse than I remember. Did he used to talk to you like that?"

Haku looks away, "I'd rather not talk about it. But, he did at times, when he drank. Don't worry though, he- he never _did_ anything, if that's what you're thinking."

Naruto smiles, "Oh, well, for what it's worth... I'm sorry."

He nods, "I appreciate your concern, but- from what I witnessed of your little episode." He smiles sadly, "I'm sorry to say that if I ever meet your Hokage, I will spit in his face."

Naruto laughs, "I am a bit fucked up, aren't I?"

Haku's lips just press into a tightly restrained laugh.

* * *

There is no throne room. No grand carpet. No golden ornaments.

It's just a room.

Thin wooden lattices frame the walls, behind them a pale blue paper covering sturdy stone walls.

The air is cool.

Simple black furnishings adorn the square space. A low rectangular table, a finely cut bushy tree sprouting from a tray of soil. Along the walls are black cabinets with silver knobs. A lone door is slid shut. No light enters, the only source of it are three yellow waxen candles against the floor.

A man sits at the edge of the table. A kusarigama lies on the floor behind him, a long sickle and chain coiled up neatly.

Long blond hair extends from his head, streaming past his shoulders.

A mask of steel covers his face, hiding thinly pressed lips. The poor lightning lets it cast a shadow over his brown eyes.

A black cloak sits upon his shoulders like a mantle, hiding a green and brown jacket over his chest.

Before the man is a thin scroll, its contents brief but exact.

"So, Gama is a total loss, then."

"Yes, Amekage-sama." A voice says from apparently nowhere, "We managed to track down the survivors. Of those we have interrogated so far, none have known anything. A few did seem to expect Akatsuki to strike there, but not prior to our intelligence reports."

"So we have nothing, then." He does not seem displeased at all, his voice rising into amusement, "And as far as we know, their entire goal... was to destroy our infrastructure there? Are they really so foolish?"

"It seems to be that way, my Lord."

"Then they are good. Because that could not have been their goal. It was something else. Something else set this off. I must have been close. Close to something."

There is no reply.

"Yes, that was it, wasn't it? I was close. Close to the truth. Close enough to spur them into action. To sacrificing everything there. I _must_ find it."

"What shall I do for you?"

"Nothing yet, sweep the area, of course, but I doubt you will find anything of note." He hums.

"Do you suspect Konohagakure, Amekage-sama?"

"Yes. I do. They were bold. I should have detained them. But I can't deal with those pests, not with Akatsuki being so bold. But it simply cannot be a coincidence. Konoha must see my continued reign as being... no longer useful to them." He taps the desk with his fingers, drumming, tapping, rapping his knuckles up and down. That's all he does for a moment, the sound silent save for his constant, chaotic beat. As it continues, it begins to sound like heavy rain softly striking against a window.

"I think I need to remind the people that I am not going anywhere. We will double our recruits for the academies. Spread the word."

"It will be done."

He nods, "Yes, I am thinking, we will send two teams to the next Chuunin Exams, as well. To remind Konohagakure of our _continued_ and active presence."

"I will prepare the forms and send them."

The man glares at the wall, "I don't need the details. Keep them to yourself."

There is no reply.

"While we double the amount of recruits we take in, I want the policies on background checks to be slackened. We will set a large mouse trap, I think." He laughs, "Oh, yes, actually, now I know. Let us have a tournament here in Ame. In one month. Yes, that sounds lovely. We'll have our own little Chuunin Exams right here. Invite Takigakure, Ishigakure, Tanigakure, Kusagakure, and Konohagakure. It will be a pleasure to see their reaction to my newest pet."

"Logistically speaking, my Lord, it is unlikely they will be prepared. Nor will they likely see this as a sanctioned exam."

"They will come. Or I will remind them why I allow them to share my borders."

* * *

Glossary of (mostly) Sanskrit Terms ::

And yes, I'm a little surprised I haven't encounted a story yet _not_ to delve into some of these ideas, since they seem to be supported by Kishimoto himself (look at the buddha icons in Naruto, as well as the usage of the words "Deva" and "Chakra").

AKASHA = the universe  
ANAHATA-CHAKRA = heart center chakra  
ANTAHKARANA = inner organ  
ARHAT = self  
ARUPA = all matter with and without form  
ATMA = world's consciousness  
AUGOEIDES = devas of destiny  
BHAGAVAN = lord of gov't  
CHAKRA = wheel/"turning"  
DEVAS = "the shining ones"  
GUNA = The three gunas - sattva ('rhythm'), rajas ('mobility'), and tamas ('inertia') - correspond esoterically to material energies from the three atomic kinds  
HYLOZOICS = matter requires consciousness  
KALPA = Period of 4320 million years  
MAHATMA = 'great spirit'  
NOUMENON = Mental reality in contrast to physical reality  
PRANA = magic (I personally find it amusing chakra and prana both exist in the same theological system, so a Fate and Naruto crossover is even more "logical")

I should have mentioned this in the previous chapter, but Yakushi here is not related to Kabuto. Well, it's fine if they're related distantly, but I only chose the name Yakushi because I like the sound of it; it's familiar. But perhaps it's too confusing. I might change it in an update, but it's a minor detail anyway. They may show up again as a noble family in Ame, but likely not.

This chapter is crazy long, so if I made any glaring missteps, do direct me to them. I don't think I have, but sometimes I just don't know. I know I'll be cleaning up a dozen or so grammatical/spelling errors in here... eventually. Yay.

"Akisame" means Autumn Rain. All of the names of the cities in Rain have the kanji for Rain in them, Rain has a lot of different verbal readings, so it might not seem this way to an English translation.

Probably the weakest thing about this story so far is my portrayal of Rain. I've done a pretty bad service to what Gama looks like as a town and how the people are... as a culture. But I anticipate remedying that in the next major arc. I envision Rain to be like a third world country - with lots of modern 'essentials' like electricity and running water, but a large disparity in wealth and accomodation. Gama, for instance, has 'modern' commerce, with streets having storefronts and slightly decentralized shopping, but is also heavily polluted and with a large population of lower class.

As for Akatsuki's presence in Gama. It's heavy decentralized and grassroots-oriented. That's why Hotaru doesn't go to any big meeting. Leaders share and pass information to each other, but members keep to themselves to avoid suspicion, only meeting together in one place once a year or during emergencies. Hotaru is one of many ring leaders in the town. I'm not sure if detail like this will emerge in future chapters, but it might.

Hyou means _panther_. Tenzou/Yamato wears a cat-like ANBU mask, so he's panther in this story.

The "Chuunin Exams" being held in Ame may or may not have Konoha ninja in them. Sarutobi might simply refuse to honor the sudden announcement. If he does honor it though, it's highly unlikely any of the teams besides Gai's (or more experienced Konoha genin) might be attending.

_(45100 words)_


	3. Maturation

**Chapter 3: Maturation**

* * *

She stands with her arms crossed, clad in black and gray, long purple hair curling at the ends. Her dark brown eyes stare straight ahead into a cast-down face. Her body is propped against the wall behind her.

The Sandaime Hokage passes through a pair of great old doors, giving them both a nod as he disappears down the hall.

"So, ghoul-eyes." The tone is jesting, but barely, "How did it go?"

"Standard procedure is not to discuss ANBU mission detail with others unless in the presence of the Hokage or the ANBU commander, except under extenuating circumstances."

She sighs, slapping the wall behind her with the heel of her foot, "Uh huh." As if that has stopped them in the past - Tenzou is strict about protocol, but only when it tends to suit him, "Did you at least tell him that I told you we didn't have _time_ to play teacher? Wait, sorry, schoolyard bully."

He doesn't flinch, "Yes, I made sure to inform him that the blame for everything can solely be placed on my shoulders. In retrospect, you were correct. But in the heat of the moment - " he stops, "Sorry. But if it makes you feel any better, I just got chewed out pretty hard." He manages a slithering of a smile, his lips thinning awkwardly. The woman looks away, blushing.

"Sorry."

"No, I should apologize. I know you can't help how you smile. And, I too am at fault... a little." She makes a small smile, "I let everything get to me as well. At the time, I suppose I agreed with you, at least a little bit."

He nods stiffly.

She salutes him, "I'm going to the hospital to make sure that crazy woman didn't fry something important. I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow." And she leaves him in a hurry.

The brown-haired jounin keeps his head straight. It's easy for him to fight away the shame, easy to rationalize why they had failed. He had been foolish to rile Naruto up like he had, but at least the Hokage had understood his reasons for it. He had agreed from his perspective, that the mission was nearly complete - even with the circumstances surrounding the rebellion in Ame, things had gone perfectly. It didn't change that it had been a sloppy mistake and it hadn't helped that his record had been almost spotless until now. Sarutobi was furious with him. If he had been any other man, Tenzou is sure he would have died in that meeting just moments ago.

He can understand it very well, of course. When the Kyuubi had attacked, Tenzou had been close to the front lines. Little better than the average genin, he still had skills unique and useful enough to warrant his presence in that suicidal battlefield.

The Yondaime Hokage was probably the greatest shinobi to ever live. That man wouldn't put his faith in just any newborn. Tenzou is certain that Uzumaki Naruto is more than just the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi. But even if he's wrong and that boy is not, the Yondaime has put his utmost trust in that young shinobi. And for him to forsake his duties to Konoha, even if his actions are understandable given his age and lack of experience - it's... well, not unforgiveable. But something close to that.

What Naruto needs is discipline and a solid grounding. He is an orphan. And while some misguided people might think orphans become responsible adults all on their own... if that does ever happen, it's an anomaly. Orphans that live on their own learn only the bare minimum to survive. They aren't taught how to properly behave in society and society itself is a poor teacher. Orphans, especially orphans intending to be shinobi, need mentors. If not parents, they need influential teachers that can penetrate the thickness that is a child's ego and wasteful capriciousness. Uzumaki Naruto needs someone like _him_ to grow and change into the kind of person he's destined to be, as the Fourth's legacy. There is no more influential place to learn that than on the battlefield. No better person to fess up to shame and failure than with one of the faceless ANBU.

Indeed, it's how he became the person he is today.

Naruto is the kind of person who will only learn when he's beaten physically and mentally into submission. Yet, in one way, Yuugao is right. He can't deny that they could have taken him back to Konoha if they had simply reasoned with him from the very beginning. But that's not what he wanted. Naruto doesn't need coddling - he needs to be taught a lesson.

Those _were_ his thoughts, at least. It's a shame they didn't pan out. But it shows how reckless Naruto is being, but allying himself with one of the Seven Swordsmen, a group known for their treachery, deceit, and bloodlust. But perhaps that isn't exactly his fault either, captor sympathy syndrome is something ANBU confront all the time.

Tenzou dives down into the depths of the Hokage tower, where it's cold and dark. He just wants to sulk for a while, it's not that easy to just walk away from defeat. He can still hear the screams from that abominable night; the voices reminding him he's still as hollow as when they emerged victorious from that battle.

* * *

Fingers rap against the table like raindrops. Set before a stony man is a shallow stage; three thin walls. In the distance, a backdrop of dark cloth. Before it, painted pastels merge into a watery image of a forest.

Those rhythmic fingers slacken.

The man is sitting cross-legged underneath the table, shoulders slumped.

He is alone in the room, save for two young women. They are dressed in peach robes, cloth hanging from their arms, giving more grace to their large movements. They dance slow, their humble dress letting the man's gaze wander at the subtleties of their movements.

"Magnificent steps." he says, his voice muffled and synthetic sounding. He is no longer watching the two women dance to an unheard song, "That is enough." He tells them, the women freezing in place. Their dark eyes meet his, fingers anxiously adjusting their long black hair.

"It was pleasing then, master?"

The lights are low outside the stage, illuminating muddy eyes.

"Yes. You pleased me. Though, I have questions. Your movements were well practised."

"Indeed, Amekage-sama. My sister and I," she gestures to the shorter woman beside her, "-have been practicing since before we could hardly run."

"Such commitment." He says, "It is very rare in even my shinobi. Your movements too, are incredibly fine; your steps finer, more measured, more elegant, than many kunoichi."

The shorter woman bows, offering a relieved curl of her lips, "You greatly honor us, Great Amekage-sama."

The man is rigid, "May I inquire into who taught you? Was it your parents?"

The sister share a glance, "No, my Lord." The taller one says, her sister completing for her next, "We were raised in an orphanage."

"Oh?"

"Um, yes, what sister says is correct. A circus was in constant contact with the orphanage we grew up in. They began to teach us at an early age, seeing talent in us. They knew we could find homes in the circus, if we could perform for them."

"How fortunate. Where is this orphanage?"

"Kaiu, my Lord."

"So you were both born in Kaiu?"

They share a glance, "Neither us knows the true answer to that, my Lord."

The shorter one speaks boldly, "May I inquire my Lord? Why are you interested in us so?"

"You may not inquire." He says simply, "Tell me. You were raised as dancers your whole life. You have shown great spirit as entertainers. Yet, here you are before me, humble and obedient. What passion drives you to dance as you do? To seek out such a central position to the great show I will be hosting?"

There's a nervous smile on both of their faces, "I do not know if I would have chosen it if the circumstances were different my Lord, but I do enjoy entertaining others so."

"As do I, my Lord."

"I apologize for a less than forthcoming answer, but to ask me why I dance, is to ask why fish swim, my Lord."

"It is the same for me."

"How peculiar." The man nods calmly, "Very well. My curiosity is sated. Thank you. You two will be the stars of the show. You will be performing for Amagegakure's illustrious guests."

"T-Thank you for this grand opportunity, Amekage-sama."

The man rises, "You are dismissed."

In the back of the room, the thin shouji doors slide open, almost like they have a mind of their own. The girls bow respectfully and leave hurriedly.

When the doors swipe shut, the blond turns to look toward the shadows behind the stage, "Interrogate them after they have eaten. I don't care what is done with them afterward. Whether there is sufficient evidence you can dredge up from them or not, send a team to Kaiu. Eradicate the carnival and the orphanage. I expect a full report on as many orphans and performers discovered, as possible."

There isn't a reply.

"Send in the next dancers. I do hope these ones are not spies as well, I am beginning to grow bored with these pathetic attempts on my life and my country."

* * *

"You're a rare young man."

There's a laugh in his dry throat, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

They're standing underneath the trees, hiding from the rain. Hiding from _them_.

All around for all he can see through his copied mask is thick growth. Trees stretch tall, rain slithering down. One particular tree is large enough that they can hide in its spanning branches, escaping the rain.

They're standing atop one of the branches, fairly high up.

An old woman, one who barely weighs anything, sits in his lap. She has thin white hair and a face as gentle-looking as Haku's. For a while, she just let the song of the rain fill their ears. But now that they're reasonably safe, she speaks in a soft rasp.

"You act a lot like my grandson."

"So you're saying your grandson is weird?"

"In a way." She hums, "It's better to say he _was_ weird."

"Oh." He swallows, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"No worries. He's not dead. Just gone. Distant. They took him away and I haven't seen him since."

"They?"

She nods, "I'd rather not talk about it. But I'm sure he's fine, wherever he is."

"How would you know he's not weird then? If you haven't seen him?"

She leans back into him, looking up into his mask with watery eyes of galena, "He was thoughtful, you know. He's the kind of person who would have risked himself to carry an old woman from a crowd of desperate strangers."

He doesn't reply.

"I should have just waited at home. But my heart was still quick. I suppose I'm a little younger than I've been feeling, as of late. I actually ran, you know. Moved faster than some of the youngin's."

"I think I noticed. It was why I reached out and grabbed you."

"You should've snatched somebody else. There were a lot of kids, you know."

He looks down from the branch, gazing at the forest floor.

"It doesn't work like that. People like you and Hotaru-Obaa-chan - they deserve to live too."

She shakes her head, "See? You're an odd one. An odd child. But it's not bad, that's not what I'm saying. I'm just surprised is all. You're not from here, are you?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"You wear a familiar coat. Yet the mask is one I am not familiar with. But it is not that or your blonde hair that makes you stick out. In Rain, it's youth. Strength. That's what's valued. The old are... forgotten. Sometimes looked out for, but there's little use for someone who is past their prime."

"I see."

The old woman is dressed in an oversized green kimono. He feels her body shifting inside it. She slips a little in his grip, Anxious at the possibility of dropping her to her demise, he holds her tighter around the waist.

"How long will we sit up here? Is it truly that bad?"

"Y-Yes. This technique, it's called kage bunshin. It allows Boss to make as many copies as he wants. And we can persist far away n' all, but we don't get much that chakra to work with when we're created, though it's way more than most people are used to, we're pretty wasteful. And no matter how much he gives us anyway, we disappear if he take a single solid hit. Because of this, and because memories are shared among destroyed clones, I know for a fact that... Hanzou has dispatched hunters. Despite what Hotaru-Obaa-chan said, they seem mad. They've already gotten... three of the people-" he stops, "Sorry. Four."

She nods, her hands arranging her dripping white hair, plucking strands from her mottled brown face.

"I'll do my best to protect you, lady. I have enough chakra that I can get you to a shelter - a town they probably won't look for you. It's a two day's run. It'll be hard, but I think I can make it if I pace myself. It will be close, but I'll get you as close as I can. Nah, better than that, actually."

She nods, "I wish our ninja were as brave and as swift as you, child."

"Heh. I'm just a genin. A pretty lousy one at that. Though, I guess I'm getting better. Hopefully Boss got away from the people that were after him."

A strong wind works through the trees, sweeping and swerving, it makes the fat, gluttonous leaves bend low.

"Can I hear the name of my saviour?"

"Huh? Oh." He thinks, face scrunching under the porcelain hunter mask, "Well, I admit it's tempting." Naruto says with faint pride, "I used to seek attention. But now that I'm a missing-nin, I've gotta stay on the down-low. I do have a cover name though. You can call me Hiei-san, if you want."

She chuckles, "If I have anymore grandchildren, I'll be sure to have it named after you."

Naruto laughs softly, "Is that how it's done in Rain? The grandparents name the grandchildren?"

"It used to be the case, yes. When my grandparents were around."

"I see. Was that before Hanzou took over then?"

"Yes. It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm barely not a kid anymore." He shakes his head, "Ameyuri-sensei still calls me a kid."

"It's fine to be a child."

"Nah, kids can't do important things. I think there are lots of things I want to do now. Things I need to get done. I was a kid long enough. I need to decide something big- I was thinking- well-" he laughs, "It's not worth explaining to you right now. Too complicated."

She shakes her head, "The youth of this country abandon their childhood too early. You should cling to it while you can."

Naruto nods, but he doesn't really listen. He's focused, the constant sound of the rain is making him nervous. It's hard to hear the sounds of enemies. That's how the last four- no. Five. Five now. Five rescue clones are gone. Mercifully, he didn't get to see what happened to those he was protecting, but it's obvious... they will probably die. Four of the clones were killed assassination-style, he didn't even see it coming.

"Do you know about Akatsuki?"

"Who?"

"Nevermind. Forget I asked."

She nods.

"Hanzou." He says after a moment, "Is there anything you can tell me? I'm new to this country. And I'm still trying to figure it all out."

"There isn't much to say." She sighs, "He makes it that way, of course. Whatever anyone knows about him, nobody says. He is a dictator. And when he first rose to power, I remember... the purges." She looks away, "I'm sorry. I can't really help you. He is a terrible man. The most positive thing I can say - is we are stable because of him. Trade continues. Crime isn't- I mean, if you stay inside the walls and stay indoors past supper, you're safe. Not that people enjoy the price of his safety. Not that I haven't lost friends to pointless violence, cruelty and greed, but... it could be worse."

Naruto nods, "What about your ninja?"

"I'm afraid I don't know much. Just that I don't see them often. They stay out of sight, even when they want to look imposing. The only ninja I've seen are the young ones - the children. I don't understand it, but they're always in the open. Always friendly. Well, not always. They do horrible things, sometimes." She sighs, "It's just they often do it with a friendly smile."

"I understand. Let's drop it all for now. You've endured a lot. You should just rest. I'm going to be keeping you awake for days, carrying you. Conserve your strength, Obaa-chan."

She does.

"Actually, before that, I was wondering. Could you tell me about the wildlife in Ame? I'm going to need to avoid them while I carry you."

"The wildlife? I don't know that much. I've lived in my village my whole life." She hums softly, "Though I've gone on a few trips. I suppose there's a little to talk about. There are many kinds of monkies and birds. I don't really know many of their names, though Ame has many legends and I'm sure I've seen almost all of them before. Birds with feathers of the rainbow. Monkies with long beards and noodle-like legs. There aren't many snakes in Ame, it's said the Shodai Amekage scared them into the neighboring countries almost a century ago." She chuckles, "I've seen a number of garden snakes though. So it's not completely true."

"Are there... foxes?"

"I've seen some. Though they stay close to the village. I don't think they can survive deep in the wilds. There are many kinds of tigers that stalk the forest. It usually makes travelling very dangerous. But I suppose not if you're a shinobi. I wasn't aware your kind could _walk_ up trees."

Naruto chuckles at her dry tone.

"There are many kinds of insects, of course. Perhaps the most cherished is the butterfly."

"Yeah?"

She nods, "Yes. There is a particularly old legend of that. It is said that when the Great Sage's spirit left this earth, his last resting place was in Ame. And that when he passed, his body blew apart into a thousand butterflies, scattering with the wind like dust and sand."

"The Great Sage, huh?"

"Yes, I don't know much about that legend, I'm afraid. But I've always found the image... beautiful."

"I guess so."

She nods, "My sister used to keep caterpillars as pets, when we grew up. It was lovely watching them grow into such majestic creatures. It's a shame Ame won't have such a pretty future ahead of it. All our cocoons are rotten."

Naruto nods quietly.

"When I go." She says, "I'd like it to be like that. Scattered like sand. Better butterflies, but I know I'm not that special."

When night falls, of the one hundred and seventeen solo-clones that escaped Gama, only thirty-four remain.

* * *

The room still. Outside, he can hear rain. But inside the room, it's just still. So unlike the last few days. The last few _weeks_. It's hard to process it all. Hard to come to grips with _everything_.

"How did you sleep?" Haku asks.

The older teen wears new clothes. About his narrow frame winds a green kimono, a tight black sash binding it to his slim waist. The collar is stiff against his neck, a gentle pattern of yellow flowers over it. On the bed, his dark raincoat lies. The sleeve that had been cut now sports an uneven patch of black fabric, thick black stitches binding it in place.

Naruto sits on the edge of his small, yet extremely comfy gray bed, his feet dangling over the edge. He is dressed in a plain dark blue kimono, dark fishnet reaching out from the cuffs of its sleeves and the overlaying at its lapels. He feels like he's floating, just staring blankly ahead, his nerves buzzing with a recently completed full eight hours of rest.

Haku squeezes his dark bangs with his fingers, a little water dripping free. He tidies his hair with a fine comb, making it smooth and silky-looking.

"So-so. I feel rested, but..." he grimaces, "Kage bunshin are annoying. I dealt with a lot of memories." He looks away, "Not many of the people I rescued actually made it anywhere useful."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He swallows, his voice unwavering despite the thickness in his tone, "But you tried your very best Naruto. Better than even me. Don't hold yourself to an impossible standard. Be glad that you saved the lives of some people. They would not have made it without you."

He smiles dimly, "Yeah. I guess." That smile withers as his hands clench the soft fabric of the sheets, "But I'm not good enough. We- we should have lost back there. You should have died. If it weren't for Ringo-sensei, I would have cost you everything."

Haku nods, "We'll prepare. It won't happen again. That much is obvious, ne?" He grins as Naruto manages a pleasant curl of his lips. Haku plants his butt on the end of his bed, breathing deep, "We have four days here in Kaiu, until we must meet our contact."

"Yeah."

"We should investigate the brothel we will meet him at."

"Yeah."

Haku's thin brows burrow into bunching skin. He studies the faraway look in Naruto's eyes.

"Perhaps we should find you a suitable escort as well, Naruto-san. You should unwind in the arms of a caring young woman."

"Yeah."

Haku's expression flattens. He taps the top of his bed. Three... two... one...

"W-Wait?! What! No! What are you talking about?"

There's a soft laugh, "I was just kidding."

"Y-You better be dattebayo! That's disgusting!" he sputters.

"What, sex?"

"No! Prostitutes." He shivers, "Sex is perverted n' all but it's not nearly as bad as, I mean... I'd never... I mean... what would Sakura-chan think?" he shakes his head like a wet dog, killing his furious blush.

Haku shakes his head in disbelief, "I suppose. Though, I'm not sure what you find disgusting about women who offer their bodies as comfort. Many of them are truly more noble than most nobility I have met."

"It's just, wrong."

"I'm afraid I don't understand. There is nothing wrong about it."

"Just... nevermind." He sighs, "I guess I don't really have a reason. But it's not like I never saw the brothels in Konoha. The women there didn't especially like me, but the way some of them behaved, I don't know, it just felt foul watching them."

Haku nods slowly, "Perhaps I should simply survey the brothel then? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Yeah. I think I don't have the muscle to handle it right now. I'll probably just blow our cover."

"That sounds wise. You should just explore this town for now. Zabuza-sama and I visited many such establishments together."

Another comfortable silence settles over them. Strangely, all yesterday was just - it was like bliss. He had pushed away all those thoughts and feelings. All the craziness of before. They had found a large road and encountered many travellers, asking for directions to Kaiu. They met a merchant and purchased some new clothes to help strengthen their disguise, Haku depositing his mask into the scroll.

Kaiu offered little in the way of gate control. People just came and went. So it was easy to just walk inside. Easy to find a cheap inn with some of the excess medicine Haku had bartered away. They had plopped down for the night, reflecting. Haku had shared some stories about his travels with Zabuza, one of the first times the man had gotten dangerously drunk.

He wasn't abusive. Zabuza had a strange way of handling inebriation and the ensuing head-throbbings. He loved to train while intoxicated. It was how Haku had learned so quickly, how he had learned to survive. The "demon" of the mist held nothing back while he was under the influence. And his attacks were just sluggish and imprecise enough while drunk to give Haku enough room to survive... His loose lips told much about his fury for Kirigakure no Sato.

Naruto could now tell, with the way Haku spoke of his former master, how deeply he had loved him. Although he probably would never understand love, or family, or fatherhood, the only analogy that made sense to him was that Zabuza had been his real father.

And now he feels like shit for taking that away. Why couldn't he just accept it that Haku had forgiven him weeks ago? He couldn't let this eat away at him forever. They had acted like it wasn't a big deal, so far. And maybe, maybe it truly wasn't. Maybe he could finally just let it go?

Maybe, maybe it's the fact he can't get the Uchiha's words out of his own mind. His father; the Hokage of Konoha. He was stunned. Exhausted. Too brain-dead to even understand what that meant. And now, now that it he has time to let it settle, all he can feel is anger. So much anger that it leaves him in a daze. Just moments ago, he didn't even hear Haku speaking to him.

"You know, I don't get it." Naruto says, staring up at the ceiling, "I'm the son of the Yondaime."

"Do you really believe what he told you?"

"Yeah. I do. I really do. I mean, I've seen pictures. The Yondaime had hair _just_ like mine. And it only makes sense he'd seal the Kyuubi into his own son. How could he sacrifice anybody else's kid? Everyone must had suspected who I really was, but why didn't they just say anything?"

"It does make sense. But it still could be a trick. Or perhaps, those people wanted to deny the truth. They didn't want to believe who you really were. Perhaps their hatred runs deep."

"Maybe. But- argh!" He punches the bed flimsily, feeling the mattress ripple under him, "It's so stupid. I'm the son of a goddamn _hero_. One of the greatest heroes in Konoha. And nobody- nobody knew? Nobody cared about me! Well, besides Iruka-sensei and Sandaime-jiji. And Ayame-chan and-" he shakes his head, "Okay, so a few people cared. But my point is, what if they had known? From the beginning, I mean. Would everyone had just loved me then? Was that all I needed to do? Was just figure that out? Prove to them all I was the son of the Yondaime? I could have lived a normal life then, maybe. Kind of like Sasuke. The best thing is, I wouldn't have been a giant prick, either."

Haku nods, "So you're frustrated?"

"I guess. I don't know. Maybe I'm just - more confused than anything. Why did he leave me? And what about my mom? Did she just roll over and die fighting the Kyuubi? I don't really get it. It's like I was born with really bad luck."

"Perhaps it is destiny? Fate?"

"Like I believe in that crap."

Haku shrugs, "Now that you know, what will you do? If you are truly the son of the fourth Hokage, then you could probably go back to Konoha. You could probably demand from your Hokage that it be revealed to all. And you could probably still be seen as a hero. Just like what you've desired, correct? I know you don't like being looked down upon. They wouldn't be able to deny you whatever you desire, given what you have gone through."

Naruto blinks, his eyes settling down, sinking into Haku's gentle brown gaze.

"You're right. I could probably do that. The Old Man couldn't say no to me if I did that. And I look a lot like the Yondaime, so people would probably have to buy it too." He grins wide with his cheeks, "I can see it now - Uzumaki Naruto parading around in the streets, with a procession of fangirls. And I'd sit down at Ichiraku's, ya know? And I'd say to the old man, _Yo, get me thirty bowls of ramen for the fans._ And he'd be like, _Sure thing heroic son of the Yondaime, it's on the house!_, and then all the girls would scream and they'd squeeze into all the seats, and some of them would be dressed up like maids, ya know with the tall black socks and white aprons and stuff. A few of them would kiss my feet, but I'd tell them, _No no ladies, don't lower yourself. We're all equals here. After we eat, how about I teach you all some of the things I learned while being a nuke-nin!_ And then they'd go, _Kyyaaaa Naruto-sama!_." The blond starts cracking up, laughing hysterically.

Haku nods, those lips pressing inward, making them seem very small.

"Ch, what's with that look? You think I'm gonna do something stupid like that?" Naruto likes the way Haku's cheeks puff up playfully, "If anything, I've only learned that recognition is stupid. If people would stop hating me over something like that, then they aren't worth it. It's not like I hate the people of Konoha or anything, even after they've done so much stupid shit, but I don't need them."

"Besides, it's... kind of like Saiken said to us, remember? I could have been born a Daimyo. Or a noble. You could have been born without your bloodline or in a Mist that didn't have a civil war. But you'd still be you. You'd still be as great as you are today. 'Cause you work hard. And I don't need to be the son of someone special to..." he hums, uncertain for a moment, "Well, do what I want to do."

He smiles wider, as if realizing something so obvious, so simple, "Besides, how could I just walk away from this? How could I just say goodbye to you?" he grins hugely now, his rows of teeth clenched tight into a nefarious, foxy pinch, "How could I sit all the way back in Konoha, pretending to be somebody great because of my parents, knowing that a guy like Hanzou sits in some stupid castle, killing hundreds of the people he's supposed to be protecting without even thinking about it. It's disgusting. I'd feel like a stupid idiot, a true dobe, a petty coward, if I just walked away from all this, I'd just be running away like I did in Wave."

Naruto likes the way those eyes blink in muted surprise.

"Naruto, you can't just- I mean, do you realize what you just implied?" he looks around the room, "Keep your voice down at least."

"Hah. I guess I should huh? At least for now I will, until I know I can take his stupid shinobi."

"Naruto, are you listening to yourself? You sound a little _unhinged_." He chuckles wryly, "You can't seriously be considering-"

"I am. And you're gonna help too. And so what if I'm 'unhinged'. We're nuke-nin. Isn't that what we're supposed to be like?"

"I guess that goes without saying."

"Yep. But we need to find a third guy first. You know? Like the stories."

"The stories?"

"Yeah. You know? Ameyuri-sensei told us, how could you forget? _The Sannin_. The Sannin came to Rain over thirty years ago. And they kicked Hanzou's ass."

"I'm pretty sure he kicked their asses and let them go."

"Yeah well, he's thirty years older now." The blond waves his hand dismissively, "And we'll just get better than they were. But first, we need to find a third guy."

"As if that's all we need to do."

"Hey, we've got four days. We can train a bit. Well, I can. You should keep resting your arm. How is it?" He shifts the conversation, still wearing a confident smile.

"Good enough, so long as you don't provoke S-ranked, Kage-level ninja, Naruto-san."

"Great. Hey, could you pass me my flute? I wanna play for a bit. Helps me clear my mind. I need to figure out who we're gonna get as the third guy."

Haku reaches into his coat, pulling out a sealing scroll. He removes the gilded flute and leans forward, passing it to Naruto.

"I thought you were going to concentrate? Haven't you relaxed enough for today?" he shakes his head, "If you're so intent on- suggesting that we take on the _Amekage_ of all people- you should at least put a little more thought into it."

"Hm, yeah? I guess. But I don't want to get rusty on that song. And it should help me think anyway."

Naruto lifts his arms up and presses the cold metal to his lips. He plays the flute softly, using very little breath. Despite that, strong breezes whip at Haku's green clothes, making them ruffle, wrinkle and bend like a field of grass; currents swirling around the room, causing ocean waves in the dim sheets.

"Watch your chakra control. You seem a little energetic." He stands from the bed, "I'm going to go out and do as I said. Can I trust you on your own? I'm being serious."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he chuckles, setting the flute down, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"I will return here to the inn when I am done. I will wait for you. But if you don't come before dinner, I will go out and look for you."

He nods, "I'll be back before then. Believe it."

Haku nods, "Just don't challenge anyone to a fight while I'm gone." He closes the door behind him, leaving Naruto to himself.

The blond's grin droops. His pushed-away concerns return, but he's able to sweep them underneath a mask of ignorance. All he can see is the narrow tunnel before him. He will become strong. If Ame desires to change, Uzumaki Naruto will be the one to bring it, with all of his muscle.

* * *

"Look at this."

The Konoha jounin lounge is an exclusive little hole in the wall near the north side of the village. It's a black square building that's built into a deep gash in the earth. Buried lower than the surrounding landscape, the air is cool, even as a sudden spring heat wave assaults Konoha's air, making it stifling compared to the recently passed, frigid winter.

So, it's a good escape. Or, it should be, only, it's also where _everyone_ tends to gravitate to; most jounin being (unlike their chuunin juniors) unable to comfortably relax in seedier, more abundant bars, brothels and lounges. Since many shinobi are antisocial to a degree, it's not the preferred resting spot for many, paradoxically. Most ninja want to get away from their insane colleagues. Except in situations where the village gets very crowded or very hot, the jounin lounge is often empty.

Today is obviously not one of those days, where nearly every seat or spot against the wall is occupied by somebody and their lover.

The large two-story building is equipped with a full bar and tap. Every jounin gets an allowance of free alcohol while off-duty, per week. Glossy black stools stand against black marble and a cool air naturally circulates from deep in the ground.

The floor beneath those stools is as old as Konoha, black wood as sturdy as when the Shodai Hokage wrenched it up from the earth. Black leather couches sit in several choked clusters, many jounin lazing around on them, their bodies slackened in blissful relaxation, empty beer cans on, underneath, or on the floor beside their prone person.

Unfortunately for everyone relaxing in the jazzy, packed alcove, in one corner of the chatty room, Maito Gai has just received startling news from a visiting Hokage.

"H-Hokage-sama!" Gai shouts, his fists trembling as he looks at a scroll in his grasp, "This is- what is this!"

"Settle down Gai-san." the Sandaime says warily, "Settle down now." He does chuckle when a few groans fill the room, tired, sweating shinobi lifting their heads up from couches and the bar counter, their heads throbbing.

"This is... why are you giving this to me?"

"I wanted your personal thoughts on the matter." The Hokage says in his official robes, sans his hat. The bearded man speaks in a gravelly creak, his arms rolled over his chest, "I have a few thoughts on how to proceed with this." His smoldering eyes burn into Gai's, as the spandex-clad jounin lowers the scroll form his face.

"I have never heard of Ame offering to host a Chuunin Exam. Nevermind one which won't even be sanctioned by the five great nations!" He yells.

"It has not happened since old Hanzou took office, you are correct on that historical fact."

Gai shakes his head, "I still don't get it. You want my personal opinion, on what exactly?"

"I want your opinion. What teams should I send?"

It's now that all the lounging jounin go cold. Many slyly twist their focus over toward the two men off to the side instead of doing their best to ignore them. It's hard to tune out the presence of a Kage in a room meant for relaxation, no matter how much everyone wants to unwind. But given what's suddenly going on, it's too serious to push away.

"You are actually considering it? Ame is extremely dangerous."

"I have my reasons."

"Is it about..."

He smiles, "It is about a certain legacy, yes."

"I see." He pauses, "I am not that familiar with all the current genin teams, you might wish to speak with Umino-san. He has a sharp memory and a youthful heart. I would suggest you seek his opinion. Not mine."

Hiruzen nods, "What about your team?"

There's a dark stillness in the air. Yuuhi Kurenai and Saruobi Asuma share a glance across each other from opposite sides of the room. The man gets up, putting out a cigarette.

"It would be excessively dangerous." Gai admits, "But if you order it, the possibility of success exists. They are youthful enough to handle the challenge! Provided they have some support, of course."

"You would not go alone, that is for sure." Sarutobi says idly, "I have one other team in mind. But this isn't an order Gai. That's why I'm here and you're not in my office."

"I understand. Respectfully, I will talk with my team about this. It is up to them, more than me!"

"Very well, come by my office tomorrow with your decision." Sarutobi peeks his head over Gai's, addressing the rest of the room in a low, yet commanding voice, "If anyone in this room thinks their team is capable and willing to rise to the challenge, I extend that offer. If you believe in the possibility of their success and survival, I would believe it be a profound experience." Saruobi pauses, "I would also consider it a personal favor and an A-rank mission for you and your genin."

Hiruzen walks past Gai and drops a stack of paper flyers on a vacant space on the glassy bar counter. Without another word, the man walks out, disappearing as an ornate obsidian door swings shut.

The room is cold and silent for a breath. Gai is trembling again, wearing a bright smile, "Hokage-sama is burning brightly with the flames of youth! He's like a great big volcano! _Yahoo_!" The man bursts into a frenetic run, sprinting out the door, "I must see my cute students, immediately!" His voice fades into the distance. Gekkou Hayate peeks out the front door, watching the man fade into the distance.

Everything settles back into a quiet lull, though a few jounin chat among themselves, gossipping, "That was certainly odd. Was it wise for Hokage-sama to openly talk about something like that?"

Yuuhi Kurenai just smiles, looking over her shoulder at a drunken, shit-faced Mitarashi Anko, "Gai's spirits are lifted, at least. That was nice of Sarutobi-sama."

"A depressed Gai is much better than an energetic one, Nai-chan." Anko slurs, clutching her head.

"Ne, are you going to nominate your adorable apprentice?" she teases.

"Are you nuts? Kid's got a little spunk in her, but I ain't sending her to her doom."

She chuckles, "She's been working well with my team, you know."

"Would you send your kittens to Ame, girl? Even with pinky?"

She hums, "Probably not. They aren't ready for something quite as challenging."

Both women turn to meet Asuma, who stands with his hands in his pockets, looking as gruff as ever with a friendly scowl, "Don't coddle em' Yuuhi-chan." His lips twist into a smile as his woman glowers, snapping around, twirling in her stool.

"I don't coddle them." She whines, "Besides, you aren't _seriously_ considering what Hokage-sama just said? I can understand Gai-san, his team has been working together for over a year now. They do have a lot of experience, but Teams Eight and Ten have only gone on one C-ranked mission. And you know what happened to Team Seven _already_! It's almost shocking Hokage-sama would even suggest something so reckless."

"Life's about risks." Asuma says blandly, "As terrible as it is what we've lost, we can't be paralyzed. Kakashi wasn't ready to take on a genin team, as much as I hate to slander him. This is different."

Kurenai's cheeks puff out, arms rolling over her breasts, "Hokage-sama is being irresponsible. And why did he call it a _personal favor_. What does he mean by that?" she shakes his head, "Life is about risks, but it's about taking intelligent risks. There's nothing gained by playing into the games of a malevolent dictator."

"My father seems to think so." Asuma grunts, "Not that I feel like I owe him the lives of my team, but they do need a wake up call soon or they'll end up just like Team Seven. Losing Naruto and Kakashi didn't faze them one bit."

Kurenai is quiet at that.

Asuma reaches out beside the dark-haired woman and snatches up a flyer, "I'm going to think about it, talk to them at least. It's a good mental exercise. Do you take the mission? Or do you refuse it? What are the consequences of that? It's a huge ripple, to send one team or not on an assignment. It makes waves through time and the future of this village. It could change the lives of many people, forever." The jounin states sagely, "There's no harm in considering it and talking to your team about it. They will eventually take the exam and there's no guarantee it will be here in the village."

"I suppose so." The woman admits, her voice as rough as her lover's for a beat, "What do you think, Anko-chan?"

The woman's head is rocking back and forth on the flat face of the counter, "I dunno." She groans, "Sounds like suicide to me." She giggles, "And suicidal missions are always _fun_." She sits up suddenly, as if having an epiphany. She reaches over Kurenai, hand pressing into the woman's tightly-wrapped breasts in psuedo-clumsiness, earning a snort from the jounin, and pulls back with one of the information sheets, "I'm gonna consider it too. Maybe me 'n pinky will just go in as a solo team. I could teach her some crazy shit." She cackles, "Oh, it could be fun. Ame is soo dangerous. She'd learn a lot if she makes it through."

"Anko! Don't talk about your student like you can just toss her around."

"Eh, but I can." She shrugs, slurping down more alochol. She burbs, "She's my pretty little pink hime. I want to spoil her."

Kurenai shakes her head, "Well, _my_ Hinata isn't ready."

"Shino is." Asuma chides.

"Kiba isn't." She bites back.

Asuma hums, "Maybe." He nods to her, "Well, why don't you show up with me tomorrow? Even if we decide not to send our teams, I'd like to hear the details of the mission. It sounds like Dad is up to something, I haven't seen his eyes burn like that since before the Kyuubi took away Mom."

"Whatever." The genjutsu mistress takes a shot of a molten clear liquid, letting out a sigh as she slams it down, her throat throbbing in response, "But you two are irresponsible if you say yes."

"What's new?" Anko retorts dryly.

* * *

"Kandachi-sama."

The man has muddy flesh and tall grassy brown hair. Splotches of cement-hued flesh blot his body, a large portion of his forehead a greasy gray. His narrow shoulders taper to a lithe torso. He wears a sleeveless green jounin vest and tight gray pants. He looks completely unremarkable, with average-looking muscular development and simple, unassuming brown eyes.

Before him are three young shinobi dressed in rebreathers and pale yellow jumpsuits that are stiched tightly around their bodies, gray bandages wrapped over their eyes.

"Did you complete your assignment?" Kandachi asks, facing them. They are in a dark wet hall, where there is no light, save for several small bulbs that glow from the ceiling, illuminating tiny spots along a catwalk, water rushing underneath it.

"In a way." One hedges, their voice muffled by the rebreather, "We poisoned the water supply, as you requested. However, some grew wise on the third day. The children were instructed to go fetch water from another source."

"Hmm. Did they not ingest any of it?"

"Not enough for any of the symptoms to show themselves."

"How unfortunate. I was looking forward to seeing their development... I suppose they are disposed with?"

"Yes, Kandachi-sama."

He sighs, "Good work, I suppose. It can't be helped." He waves his hand, "I'll have the money deposited tonight. In the mean time, Hanzou-sama likely has use for you. Go to him."

They merge with the darkness.

Kandachi's stiff nose flares in annoynace. He twists his toes into the metal grating, "Useless trash." He mutters, "Can't even get the mutagens to the most volatile subjects." He stomps off down the hall, turning right, then right again, before coming up to a large, dark room.

In the distance, rushing water echoes. Stagnant water drips from pipes.

A young girl sits in a wooden chair, her body bound at every orfice and joint, her eyes pulled apart with clips and wires. Her expression is slack, body completely still.

"How fortunate. Did you finally get tired of screaming? I didn't even notice." He approaches her completely relaxed body and reaches out, fingers feeling silky, mint-green hair, "Do you think you want to try again now? Hanzou-sama has given me a strict deadline you know. I cannot exactly waste my time with you. Besides, I'm a busy man. You understand, don't you? Good! So, I'll start it up again, and this time, you're going to sit perfectly still like a good girl."

She whimpers.

"Oh, don't be like that." He strokes her hair, but stops suddenly, when she begins to scream again.

Her voice is terrible, echoing through the large dome-shaped chamber. Her vocal chords are heavily damaged, so the sound screeches and tears in all the wrong ways.

"Feh. I imagine that beast is repairing your ability to scream every time you wear it out. We'll have to fix that. It is giving me a splitting headache, you know?"

* * *

The streets of Kaiu are paved much better than in Gama. Though, it must be a logistical nightmare to deal with the constant rain. Water is destructive as it flows, wearing down any stone, rusting any metal. It's why all the buildings in Kaiu sport an advanced sewer and gutter system. Made of easily replaceable bamboo, all the buildings of Kaiu are lined with the bright wood, water running down off rooftops and carried by hollow shoots down the sides of buildings, connecting directly to metalltic grates in the streets, which are always gushing with dark-hued rain.

Because of all the logging and processing industries in Kaiu, the rain is very acidic, compounding the problems even normal rain brings. Black smoke and ash rise up from morbid chimneys of brick that stand like timeless dark gods, dying the color of the rain that perpetually comes down in the large town. It's _why_ the town is named as such; when it was founded, drifting clouds from its nearest neighbor _Inu_, also polluted by chemicals, caused the rain to appear a foreboding black.

怪雨 means, at least in most contexts in Ame, mysterious dark rain.

The rain isn't so mysterious anymore. It's well-known that people of Ame cause it. Those towering, spewing chimneys. But even so, many like to believe it is the act of a restless spirit that causes their rain to be so corrosive and sickly.

Naruto can witness this as he strides through the streets, carrying a recently purchased, delicate metal umbrella, its black cloth shading him from the noxious falls. Like in Gama, the smells of Kaiu agitate his sinuses, but he endures the burning and itching inside and out upon his face, bearing it with a firm look.

Despite the rain, everyone is outside today. In spite of the hidden sun, mouldy clouds of gray hanging in the sky, people conduct business in the busy streets. Children scamper, their feet smashing into puddles, leaping over small lakes in the bending gray-stone streets.

Naruto stops and smiles, admiring the vigor of the children. He wonders what it would have been like to grow up in a place like this. But his musings can't linger for long, there are lines of people crowding the ways and people push and shove as he blocks their path.

Everyone is hurriedly carrying an umbrella. Most are black, like his, though a few sport interesting shades of pink, green, red and violet. A few have beautiful woven patterns; one has the sign of Salamander on it and people give that man a wide berth as he walks through the street, his eyes shifting about, lower face hidden by a purple face-mask, one like Kakashi-sensei used to wear.

Naruto moves very far away from that man's searching gaze, blending in easily enough with the crowds. His blue kimono and fishnet, even with his cropped blond hair and whisker-marked tan cheeks, make him look like a natural. He is smiling softly, while most people wear a humble, cowed look, but that's his most outstanding feature as an alien.

Naruto ambles about, studying the buildings he passes with a shuffle of his feet. There are many restaurants, hot spices drawing his gaze toward their ornate entrances, the sounds of sizzling reaching his sensitive ears. But most people purchase food in the sprawling, decentralized market spots. Naruto passes by people as they haggle over handfuls of groceries, each stall specializing in a particular set of fruit, vegetable, meat, or necessity. Purified rain water is also sold by the gallons, though its high price strikes Naruto as odd.

Notably, there isn't a single vendor of weapons or arms _anywhere_. So far, not even a kitchen knife or a pair of scissors. Metallic items in general seem to be of a rarity; only one jeweler is even selling anything in the streets, as far as he can see. His goods are cheap too, mostly shells and stone beads strung up on fine shiny wire. There is an abundance of pottery, however. It's tempting to purchase a decorative clay mask as a replacement for the one he carelessly threw away, but without the proper viewing-seals, it wouldn't be very useful.

Naruto encounters only two shinobi while aimlessly wandering about. They wear the slitted bands of rain on their foreheads and are about his age. Their skin is pale and they are garbed in black raincoats. Thankfully, there's no wind today, but as a result, their coats stand stiffly against their muscular features, hiding the shapes of whatever they might be carrying underneath.

They chat idly, guarding the entrance to a nondescript black brick building. Everyone steers clear of it, so the blond missing-nin does too. The shades are drawn on the streaky glass windows; most buildings don't even _bother_ with windows without awnings, so the structure is peculiar enough to garner a slight if dangerous interest.

When it's noon, Naruto plops down and eats a little of the food he picked up at a stall. A banana and and stick of grilled tofu. No ramen bars in sight, unfortunately. Not that he's even sure he could afford a proper meal. He had left with what he thought would be more than enough money, but everything in Kaiu was extremely expensive, at least compared to the merchant they met on their way to it.

He listens to the song of the rain. He realizes that he has his flute on his person, Haku having left with the sealing scroll. After he finishes eating, he pulls it out. Holding the umbrella in one hand, the flute in the other, he decides to play a one-handed song, fingers travelling slowly along the notes, guided by the sound of the rain against the stones. Against the umbrellas. Against the buildings. Slipping, sliding down into the hidden labyrinths of sewer pipes, gathering in the lowest parts of Kaiu, the parts nobody sees or wishes to see. The rain comes. And it's been falling for a long time. It's an ancient rain, so it begets an ancient melody to his shifting fingers.

The world falls away for a while. Naruto doesn't even realize that there's an audience, or that he's been creating a slight breeze in the city street, though nobody is able to connect him with its sudden presence.

Naruto opens his eyes when he finally senses something.

A slight blush adorns his cheeks as he looks up.

His lips open.

"Beautiful." He says as the flute falls from his mouth. He feels dizzy and yet so tranquil, that the word just drops out of his mind like a floating bubble, like the world around him is safely contained inside its private confines.

She wears a gray kimono around a lithe frame. It bends with a subdued breeze that dies as he stares. A dark sash constricts a taut waist. Black mesh clothing lies underneath the gray kimono, peeking out of its open collar.

Skin slightly damp, it's radiant. Not quite as pale as Haku's, but still rightly so; a pink glow in her raw cheeks. The girl before him is nearly his age. She has bright red eyes the same shade as her wild pinkish-red hair.

She has a hand on her hip, her eyes narrowing at the comment, matte pink lips pulling into a tight line.

"Excuse me?"

"O-Oh. Sorry." He shakes his head, "You startled me."

Her gaze flickers away, but she's unfazed, "I shouldn't apologize."

"Um... What?"

"I was watching you. Listening, rather." She explains curtly, gazing back with her fiery gaze, "What was that song you were just playing?" The umbrella in her hand twirls around and around in her fingers.

"Huh? The song?" Naruto blinks, grinning, "It wasn't a song. I was just playing."

She crosses her arms over her chest, "Don't give me that. What was that song?"

"I told you. I just made it up."

"Tch." She hisses, "Of course you wouldn't tell me."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Fine. Fine." She sighs in a tightly restrained way, "I suppose it is a little rude of me to demand the song." She reaches into her kimono and Naruto looks away bashfully, until something shiny catches the corner of his eye.

In the redhead's hand is a silvery flute.

"Oh hey. You play the flute too. Cool."

She nods, "I'll teach you a song. You'll teach me yours. Sound fair?"

Naruto smiles wide, until he deflates, "Well, I only know one song. And I don't know if you want to hear it. As I was telling you before, the song I just played - I just made it up."

She blinks, "Are you serious?"

"Was it a really good song?" Naruto hums, "It didn't sound that good to me. It just... _felt_ good. Natural, I guess. I was trying to match the rain."

"Match the rain?"

"Oi! Tayuya!" Their private moment is interrupted when a dark-skinned man approaches.

He's just a head taller than the redhead and wears a massive black coat on his rather short frame. It's bulky at the shoulders and ribs, like he's got it stuffed full of _something_, his lower half narrowing to a pair of stocky legs, thin black sandals on his feet, tall white socks reaching his knees. His hair is shaggy, his eyes a deep black.

"Kidoumaru." The redhead snorts, "I'm busy."

"So are we." The large-chested man says, looking down imposingly on the short girl, who shrinks as he leans forward, "You can hit up guys some other time."

Naruto blushes.

The redhead grits her teeth, "I'm not hitting on him." She points at him with her instrument, "He was going to teach me a song."

"I was?"

"You _were_." She turns and hisses.

Naruto nods rapidly, looking the other guy in the eye.

The teen turns and gazes quizzically at Naruto, then noting the golden wind instrument in his hand.

"This isn't the time for games." He announces.

"And this is coming from _you_?"

"Well, what can I say?"

"Ah, Tayuya-chan." The girl glares at Naruto like a viper ready to strike, "If you really want to learn a song, I don't mind. I'm interested in learning about the flute some more. What are you guys doing? Maybe I can help out."

"It's nothing you can help with, kid-"

"Hiei."

A muscular arm reaches up, grappling at the damp clumps of hair against a dusky face, "Fine. Whatever. _Hiei-chan._"

"What's your problem?" Tayuya glares, "I just stopped to talk for a moment. There's no rush. Are you jealous or something fucking childish like that?"

"Jealous?! Argh. Fucking girls. Have you been listening at all, Tayuya? Yes there is a rush. We have to be places. You don't want to upset _him_. Or do you not remember what happened last time?"

Naruto studies the two suspiciously, but wisely says nothing.

"Anyway," Kidoumaru grumbles, "If you're so sure you can help, I suppose we could use an extra pair of eyes and ears."

"For what?"

Tayuya interjects, "We're looking for a place called Steel Silks. It's a compound here in this dump where they manufacture a special silk that this dummy here needs to get his hands on."

"Oi, Tayuya- don't just-"

"It's fine. This guy's not gonna tell nobody." Tayuya waves her hand, "Besides, it's your fault for interrupting my conversation. I was just gonna ask him back to our place so we could swap-"

"Saliva?"

Naruto stiffens, blushing as the girl growls through her teeth, "Shitface, don't get my nerves with such lame jokes." Tayuya shakes her head, "Anyway, do you know where that place is, Hiei-san?" she tries to sound sweet, though it's obviously pretty forced even to Naruto's ears.

"I'm new to town myself." He admits with a frown, watching as Kidoumaru deflates with a sigh. Tayuya grimaces, though Naruto thinks it's kind of cute, "But I can make myself useful. If I find where it is, where can I leave a note?"

"Don't bother." Tayuya huffs, "We'll find it eventually."

"Ah. Okay."

Kidoumaru walks away, "I'll go search this way, you try to find Jiroubou. Maybe he found it."

The teen vanishes into the crowd, leaving them alone.

"Oh, he's such a stupid piece of shit." The girl spits on the ground and puts away her flute, "Anyway, Hiei is it? Where are you staying."

She doesn't even make it a question. Naruto doesn't even hesitate to tell her the directions.

"Really?" she blinks, "What's your room number?"

"What do you mean?"

She stares.

"Right. Well, three-zero-six."

"Ours is two-forty." She pauses, "I guess we both have shitty tastes in inns, huh?"

Naruto chuckles, "Yeah, I guess."

"Well, me and the rest of the birdbrains will be busy all day. So we can trade songs in the evening."

"Sounds good."

The girl hesitates before leaving awkwardly, not saying another word.

The blond calmly begins playing the flute again, deciding to burn a little more time before exploring the rest of the town.

He doesn't sense the redhead who continues to listen to the winding rhythm in the thickly churning crowds.

* * *

Naruto explored the rest of Kaiu until evening arrived. It seemed activity grinded to a halt then, as a very early curfew, or an unofficial one at least, kicked into effect.

Naruto had spent a lot of time near the factories, talking to workers about life in Kaiu. Not many people wanted to talk to him. Most barreled on by. But a few of the kids his age were more forthcoming. To the blond's disturbing gaze, he noted that many of the dismissed workers were kids, some even students still going to school when they could afford to. So far, he hadn't even encountered a school. Not that he knew much about civilian schooling, but seeing kids as young as but far skinnier than Konohamaru, working from sun rise to sun set, well, it made him stop and think. Maybe he was lucky. Maybe being a jinchuuriki nearly wasn't as bad as he had thought. Could he have had a better life here? Like that? It seemed unlikely. Most of these kids would probably die young, if the way some of them limped home doggedly, was any indication.

It was tempting to storm at least a few of the factories he passed and kill the bosses there. But what would that accomplish? It'd simply stave the kids or call in retribution from the top. If Gama's destruction and the ruthless hunting down of his clones were any indication, Hanzou's policies were strictly zero-tolerence.

It must have been terrifying, living under the control of someone like Hanzou, whose enforcers were almost invisible. Save for the occasional genin, Naruto saw neither hide nor hair of a shinobi. In Kaiu, the Salamander police force seemed to be in short supply, but it was far more likely they were simply waiting in the shadows. Lurking. Listening. How many slips of the tongue would it take for one of them to decide a life was justified taking? Maybe just one.

He decided that the people of Kaiu were both terribly cowardly and incredibly strong, to endure life like they did.

Oddly quiet and pensive, Naruto returns to a scene he really doesn't like.

Sitting on the bed is Haku, a sour expression on his lips, hands folded in his lap.

Kidoumaru sits across from him. The dark-skinned man is still wearing a damp bulky coat and the sheets where he sits are damp with rainwater.

Tayuya leans against the wall by the door. A kunai twirls in one hand, a playful smile teasing her cheeks.

"You're ninja." She says to him, the door to their room open, the lights dim. The carpet is mauve-colored and matches Tayuya's pretty hair well.

Naruto smiles, "Yep. I figured you guys were, too."

Haku shakes his head, "Naruto, sometimes I wonder what goes through your head."

"What?!" Naruto huffs, "They haven't hurt you or anything, right?"

"No, we haven't." Kidoumaru says, his cold eyes staring down Haku, "Not yet."

"Oi, what's with the attitude, you jerk?" Naruto glares as Tayuya brings her blade close to his throat, "And you, Tayuya-chan. Quit being-"

"You are a shithead." She breathes in awe, a little laugh contained in her words, "Do you realize what's going on?"

"Sure. I'm back from my walk." He shows her his dripping umbrella, the action making her push the kunai closer to his throat. But he isn't the least bit threatened, though he'd rather not revisit the discomfort of two days ago, with blood soaking his lungs - he was still coughing some of it out at night.

"Tayuya-chan." Naruto whines playfully, "Put away the kunai. You're not with Amegakure, right?"

"_You're_ not with Amegakure, right?" Tayuya challenges, "And stop calling me that, fuckface."

"We're missing nin, as I said." Haku explains, Naruto nodding, "Yep. I did tell you guys, we just got into town. This is our first time here."

"What are you here for?" Kidoumaru leverages, blinking as his eyes snap toward Naruto, who curls his fingers around Tayuya's kunai, pushing it away from his throat.

"We're not here for whatever it is you guys are doing." Naruto challenges, "Seriously. Quit being jerks." He points the umbrella at him.

"Watch it, bitch." Tayuya grips her kunai, pulling harshly. But it doesn't budge. Naruto's grip is so tight, the blade can't even move enough to slice open his palm.

Instead, Naruto yanks on the kunai, pulling Tayuya close to him. He blushes when her warm body presses into his side, a sudden exhale of breath pushing her breasts into his arm.

Before Kidoumaru and Tayuya can even blink, blocky shackles of solid blue ice have formed around the shadowy wrists, a subtle gesture in Haku's lap tightly locking them in place.

"W-What the-" the shinobi grunts, pulling.

"Don't fuck with the um- Futanin!" Naruto wrests the blade from Tayuya's grip and flips it around hurriedly, if a little awkwardly, his other hand throwing his dripping umbrella away and snatching Tayuya's wrist. He snaps her into him, her own kunai turned against her.

"Futanin?" Haku hedges as shackles crystallize in the air and bind Kidoumaru's ankles, pinning him to the bed before he can even formulate an intelligent response.

"Well, we don't have a third guy yet." Naruto whines, Tayuya rigid and cold in his deadly embrace, "So we can't call ourself the Sannin just yet."

"Tayuya, what the fuck is going on? Did we really- man you're fucking useless."

"Me?! You're the one who's fucking worthless trash! Sakon's going to be pissed when he finds out _you_ blew it."

"Me! It was you who decided to-"

"We aren't going to hurt you guys." Naruto explains, "I don't even get why you decided to do this. I would have been happy to try to teach you the thing I was playing Tayuya-chan." His warm breath is on the shorter girl's ear as he speaks, making her squirm a little, "Hey Haku, why don't you-"

"Fuck this. You think you guys are so tough?" Kidoumaru grits his teeth, his large coat bursting apart at the seems, four long, muscular arms breaking free. Two reach up and help pull on the icy shackles while the he falls forward off the bed, tackling Haku and pinning both his arms to the bed with the remaining two.

Haku's strong bindings aren't something that can be easily ripped apart, even with another pair of hands pulling or punching at them. It would have been smarter just to start choking the lithe ninja, or throwing punches into his unguarded skull.

"Um, wha-" Tayuya uses the surprised, slackened grip on Naruto's kunai to duck her chin down, her face slamming into his hand, knocking the weapon free. She twirls on her heel and spins out from him, facing him as she whips a flute out of her light kimono.

The redhead wears a pleased smirk, "Okay, I admit that was careless of me. But you're an amateur. Now we have yo-"

Although Haku's hands are pinned to the bed, it doesn't really do anything, since Haku can perform one-handed techniques. With a little concentration, ice gathers around a second pair of Kidoumaru's arms, awkwardly binding them above the lower set.

"What the fuck, you cheater!" He says, not noticing how Tayuya's wrists are now also bound, her flute dropping from her hands in startled shock. It tumbles to the ground, the blond quickly snapping it up before she can react. He thinks it has a hdiden blade in it or something, though he's not honestly sure why she was about to use it as a weapon in such a dangerous situation.

Naruto sighs, taking a step forward and avoiding a long forward kick from Tayuya as his foot slips across the carpet and kicks the dropped kunai to the far edge of the room, hopping back as she lets out a second kick with a ferocious feline-like snarl.

"Can you two just settle down?" Haku uses Kidoumaru's forceful pushing against him, his legs flying up into the teen's belly. He flips him over the bed, making him crash into the carpet behind him painfully.

Naruto makes a single seal, "Kage bunshin no jutsu." He mutters, creating two copies of himself. One lunges at the wrist-bound Tayuya, but is dispelled by a lashing kick. The second swerves around it, grappling her in a bear hug around the knees.

"Fuck! You pervert! Let the fuck go of me!"

"Hey, I'm not a perv." The clone defends himself, tightening his hold, "Would you two just calm down already?! Why don't you believe us dattebayo?"

"Because it's too much of a coincidence." Haku explains calmly, standing up off the bed with a sigh, watching the six-armed ninja with a curious expression, "They probably think we were sent to tail them on their mission, or something."

Haku makes several seals with his hands, Kidoumaru watching in terrified awe as the room _fills_ with hovering senbon, curving around both of their bodies, aligning at multiple angles. The translucent ice twinkles in the bright lights of the ceiling.

"Sensatsu Suisho." Haku breathes out, one thousand senbon produced at a dangerously short distance, walls of jagged ice floating around both hostiles.

"Game over."

Tayuya slackens, shivering at all the pointed needles, "Alright, I give."

Haku hesitates, still maintaining his shackles. Naruto's clone lets go of Tayuya. The redhead stomps on the clone's foot, dispelling it.

"Hey!"

"Tayuya! You bitch! Don't make them kill us!"

"I'd rather die than be embarrassed like this." She trembles, "This is humiliating!"

"Are you stupid or something?" Naruto growls, "I said we're not enemies. Would you get it through your head already?"

"Just listen to him you stupid bitch!"

"Quit calling me that you cunt! I am not a fucking bitch!"

Naruto's hands move through a few seals. He focuses greatly as he mutters angrily under his breath, a powerful calming genjutsu washing over the girl. She blinks, a euphoric smile on her face.

"There. That's better." Naruto chirps, "Now, Tayuya-chan, why don't you go walk slowly over to the bed and lie down."

The girl is hopelessly confused. She nods, smiling brilliantly, "Oh, um, of course." It's only after she takes a few steps that she realizes she's in a genjutsu. But by then, she's already lying on the bed.

It takes a while to calm the two down. Haku gradually releases the cuffs of ice as they interrogate their attackers. The two give up that they're from Sound on a mission tonight to recover a special silk from a workshop in Kaiu. Haku eventually dispels his senbon and frees up the tightly clamped hands and wrists of Tayuya, allowing her to make a seal to dispel the euphoric genjutsu.

Finally, the room settles down.

"I am Haku." The expert hyouton-user says calmly.

"Tayuya."

"Kidoumaru."

"Very pleased to meet you." Haku deadpans, looking over at Naruto and only then offering a playful smile, "I wish Naruto would inform me when he makes new friends."

"Yeah well, I'm sorry, alright? They didn't act like shinobi when I met them. Though they were a little funny acting, I just... it's not like I could contact you anyway."

"Just try to blend in better next time."

He sighs in defeat, nodding.

"So, you're free to go." Naruto says, after a moment of silence, pointing toward the door.

"I suppose it's clear neither of you have anything to do with our mission." Kidoumaru grumbles, Not that I'm going to apologize for holding you up, Haku-san."

"I _suppose_ I might have done the same in your situation. Yet, is it really uncommon for shinobi on completely different walks of life to stay in similar locations?"

"You're right above our room."

"Oh, I see."

Tayuya nods, "This is good, actually. If you're missing-nin, how much do you guys cost? You must be kinda cheap if you're workin' in Ame, right?"

"How much?" Naruto blinks, "Cheap?"

"Yeah. Sure." Kidoumaru looks at his teammate, nodding, "This is a good event, really. You already know about our mission. We're going to carry it out tonight. We could always use some more PCs. And you two are pretty good, but, just so you know, we were really holding back there. Only reason we didn't kill you guys is 'cause you did seem to have a friendly stance. And I was curious who you'd be working for. Nobody should know about us bein' here."

"You are proposing that we aid you in return for money."

He nods, "I'm sure Sakon will agree with my suggestion. He's lazy like that." Tayuya snickers.

Naruto smiles, "Well, sure. We could help, right Haku?"

"We don't really need money."

The blond hums, "Yeah, you're right. Stuff is expensive, but yeah, we have all the supplies we need for a few months. And we'll just get more then, no rush. But I don't mind, you two could keep your money, and-"

"You guys don't want money?" Tayuya blisters, "Are you gonna help us for free, or am I misunderstanding something here? What are you two? Fuckin' schmucks?"

Naruto laughs, "Well, if you want to pay us, you guys must have cool jutsu-" he points at Kidoumaru, "You have six arms like those statues- I bet you know some crazy cool jutsu right?" He gushes, "How do you have six arms anyway?!"

"I'm just special." He gloats, "But heh, I do know some super effective techniques." Kidoumaru puffs up his chest with a grin, sharing a flicker of his eyes with the redhead, "That's not a bad trade. Not like we have a lot of gald on us anyway." He looks again at Tayuya, "Think that sounds good? They help us out on the mission, you teach Figaro one of your genjutsu, and I'll teach Chere here-" he looks at Haku, "Eh, sealing's a rare art. I happen to be pretty good at it. How about I give you some pointers?"

"Sealing-" he looks over at Naruto, "-would be quite useful to learn, or at least understand better."

"Then it's settled. You help us, we'll teach you some new skills."

"Well, it's not exactly settled." Haku argues, "What will be our role? How will this work? We don't intend to compromise our position here. We have a task of our own to attend to in a few days."

Kidoumaru nods, "It's simple, really. Just follow our team. We're just gonna break in, rough some people up. Steal their shit, then get out. If you're quick and good at hiding yourselves, you can still stay here after that, they use a private security force anyway. Items gets stolen all the time and the police here are pretty incompetent." He pauses, "I was born here in Rain, actually." He explains, "So I can tell you all about how to glitch Hanzou's adds if you aggro them. They haven't updated their AI at all. There are some places they just don't look."

"Uh, right."

Tayuya sighs, sitting up straighter on the bed, adjusting her kimono, "Just ignore him, he's got arcade games on the brain."

Haku nods, "Well, if all we're to do is provide assistance against the guards they have there, I see no reason not to aid you in exchange. It's a generous offer. So the mission is tonight?"

"Yep." Kidoumaru says, "Just follow us down to our room. We'll wait on Jiroubou and Sakon and then we'll move out."

Naruto smiles, "Great. But before that. What's the Sound Vlilage you mentioned? I've never heard of it before."

"Why, you wanna join?" Tayuya inquires, "We're a new village, so we recruit nuke-nin of all kinds, even the shitty ones."

"What's supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying." She pauses, wearing a vicious grin as she gestures to the six-armed shinobi beside her on the bed, "Unique bloodlines are also highly valued and completely accepted. Are you interested?"

"Nah," Naruto looks over at Haku, who nods, "We're alright."

"Don't even bother Tayuya. Remember what Figaro said earlier? They're going to become the next _Sannin_." He laughs.

"Figaro? My name is Naruto."

"Yeah, but you're in blue and you're blond and you started hitting on Tayuya the moment you met her. That makes you Figaro."

"Hitting on her- I did not-"

"Well, you did call me beautiful." Tayuya mumbles, agreeing with her teammate for once.

Haku smiles, "Forget Naruto's question. We don't have the luxury to focus on the development of other villages right now. I hope you understand."

"Yeah yeah. You two like this shit hole. I've met a couple of people before like that. Beats me. Otogakure no Sato is less miserable than this dump."

Eventually, the four shinobi walk down stairs, leaving their room locked tight. Naruto and Haku are obviously wary about walking into the room of potential enemies, and it doesn't help when Tayuya vows to the blond that she'll eventually get him back for making herself look like a fool in front of Kidoumaru, but after staying on their guard inside the room for a while, chatting about Ame and arcade games of all things, the rest of the team: Sakon and Jiroubou come back.

Sakon has dark-gray haired with _turquoise lipstick_ which makes Naruto gag upon seeing his long, nose-filled face, earning him instant favor with the potty-mouth redhead, despite their previous misgivings.

Jiroubou has broad shoulders and a stern look, his body subtly composed of prime fat and muscle. Haku is quick to rely his wariness to Naruto about him - he looks like an incredibly difficult opponent.

The subtle tension is dispelled; the situation is explained to them. And since money isn't involved, they're plenty agreeable for the help.

"So tomorrow, before we go, I'll give you some pointers. And this book I've got." Kidoumaru says to Haku as they prepare to leave, "Sound good?"

"Yeah."

Tayuya jabs her elbow into Naruto, "And you're gonna show me that stupid song. It has an odd quality to it that I'd like to experiment. I think... something could become of it."

"Eh? What do you mean by that."

"Well..."

* * *

So, under the cover of darkness, the six shinobi move out. It's been explained that Haku has a mastery of ice and Naruto a mastery of genjutsu and kage bunshin - though "mastery" is a bit of a misnomer. Still, Naruto goes with it, happy to be called an expert at anything by anyone. But apparently, among the Sound Four, being a master of something is commonplace. Each of them have highly unusual and individualized skills, of which they are all self-proclaimed masters of.

Jiroubou is adept at earth ninjutsu and is a physical powerhouse, claiming to know many esoteric and secret techniques.

Sakon is "good at being a sneaky bitch" and has some kind of crazy bloodline technique.

Tayuya utilizes sound-based genjutsu with her flute. Naruto wants to hear more about how this works, but she only offers the most limited of explanations.

Kidoumaru is a veritable spider, able to utilize silk-based techniques. Kidoumaru is the reason why they're on their current mission - they've been tasked with acquiring a special silk so that it can be studied and be incorporated, somehow, into the teen's body and techniques.

If the Sound Four are anything like the rest of Otogakure's shinobi, Naruto is certain he doesn't want to mess with that village. They're a unique bunch, the likes of which he's never encountered before. Sure, Konoha has had its awesome and unique kekkai genkai, but he's never seen a team with multiple unique disciplines combined before. It's awe-inspiring, a bit too much. If he had been born with a cool bloodline, would Team Seven have held itself together?

All four of them seem to communicate silently among one another, utilizing slight gestures and movements to organize themselves into an alert, cohesive unit. Naku and Haku trail behind, the blond doing his best to memorize the path they take through the winding streets at night, avoiding the groups of strange men that patrol outside at night, wearing all black and making barely a sound.

The residential and commercial districts merge into a familiar neighborhood. Tall factories and workshops are lined in rows. There's little cover for them, but Jiroubou gestures quietly, directing them through an abandoned warehouse, which opens up right at their destination.

And what a destination it is. The facility is walled off by a fanged black metal fence, jagged wire rolled over the rusty iron spikes. It's menacing, but ultimately useless. All six shinobi have no issue scaling it with a chakra-enhanced leap.

They land on the other side of the wall, a tall field of rotten, fetid brown grass covering the ground. Thanks to Ameyuri-sensei's basic silent movement training, Naruto and Haku are the only ones who make no sound, their movements deafened as they land, moving through the knee-high, blighted grass while barely disturbing it, the Sound Shinobi making waves as they slowly march through the tickling blades of bowing grass.

"Okay." Sakon, the apparent commander, turns, the darkness covering everything but his shining eyes, "You two will go in the front of the building. Think you can handle the guards there? We're expecting between six and eight genin or chuunin."

Haku blinks, whispering, "That many? Just for some silk?"

Kidoumaru nods, "It's a highly coveted secret. They call it Steel Silk. The silk here is used to make special clothes for Amegakure's jounin. It's highly resistant to the elements and lightning-based jutsu, plus two to both I think. desperate NPCs have tried to steal it in the past." He adds, "That's what I've heard anyway. They've almost succeeded a few times too, mostly because the owners don't trust the police faction here, according to our intel. They're not allowed on the grounds for any reason."

"We'll handle it. Just go already." Naruto promises, watching them go, leaping with perfect synchronization to the roof.

"Are you sure Naruto? I mean, I know we can handle ourselves, but we're getting involved in another-"

"We have to take risks, Haku." He says, not looking at him, "If we want to grow stronger. This is an opportunity."

"I suppose you're right." He chuckles, "I'm not so sure about this _Sannin_ idea, but there's only so much training by ourselves will accomplish. Let's just hope there's somebody guarding this place that's a decent challenge."

"That's the spirit!"

Naruto rushes ahead, his feet pounding in the grass, which flattens softly at his footfalls, Haku not too far behind as they turn the corner of the building, his fingers forming a seal as he hisses, eight shadow clones materializing into existence around Haku. They turn a tight corner again, coming up close to the gray sheets of metal that make up the facility. The front doors are flat panels of glass with rickety, flaky handles, so Naruto throws himself into a flying kick, smashing through the front door.

"Anyone home!" He shouts, turning as more clones leap through the doors behind him, shards of glass flying through the air.

A kunai flies his way, piercing the darkness, but Boss reaches up and catches it, rolling into a tumble as a second one sunders the air where his head should be. Somersaulting near a pile of recently landed-glass, he scoops some up with his hand and climbs up into a standing position, hurling the larger pieces in one hand like they were shuriken, returning the stolen kunai with the other.

To his surprise, he hears a wet thunk in the darkness, a particularly large chunk of glass striking true, somewhere.

The lobby to the silk facility has cheap white tile flooring. None of the lights are on, but Naruto's enhanced night-vision can easily see the shapes of a large front desk with a tall stairwell behind it. There's a catwalk right above him, a second floor with sprawling halls that the Sound Four are already infiltrating from the roof. On the first floor of the lobby, there's a bathroom and a second pair of glass doors, containing a well-kept vivarium.

Two shinobi, dressed in all purple, from their ankles to the long face-masks that extend over their chins, nostrils and foreheads, fall down from the catwalk, propelling themselves toward Naruto, moving with impeccable finesse.

Haku rolls through the door, avoiding a shower of senbon from behind. He lifts one hand up with a seal, creating a hollow prism of ice around his body, shielding him from the angled kunai barrages of two more shinobi from the catwalk, one of them jumping through the broken front doors.

"Secret Technique: Tiger's Paw!" one of Naruto's attackers growls, the purple gloves on his hands breaking apart as long claws extend from the tips of his fingers.

"Secret Technique: Dance of the Macaw!" the other one shouts, his speed suddenly increasing, his body leaving blurs and gently-fading fuzzy, purple after-images in the darkness, almost making Naruto spin as he struggles to react to the uncomfortably bright light.

Four of his clones assist him, stepping in to absorb the blow of a wide-reaching swipe of jagged fingers and the slicing twirl of an airborne, spinning kick. The attacks are only slightly impeded, claws digging into Naruto's raised forearms, a crushing kick landing into his sides, sending him flying, blood squirting into the air.

Naruto's eyes widen as he _smells_ something extremely close to him. Someone is completely invisible in the dark, his body silently running along him as he skids across the tile floor, tumbling. As he slams into a wall, he's only just able to push off it, avoiding a normally lethal slash to the jugular from his unseen attacker.

"What the hell! You're like a ghost or something!" Naruto complains, handling three highly skilled close-ranged fighters, while Haku fends off four slippery opponents. They attack under the cover of darkness, never exposing their bodies for long, twisting around Haku's senbon. One of them appears to be terribly wounded by Naruto's earlier impromptu counter-attack, blood trailing all over the floor as he climbs and jumps along the walls, leaping out of the way of Haku's long-ranged attacks.

The teen is more than happy to stand in place, using one hand to rapidly construct walls of ice to nullify thrown weapons, his other hand shooting thick spines of ice one after the other; his concentration fierce while he stares ahead blindly, not even acknowledging his enemies with a glance.

Clones continue to move into existence, however, the cat-handed shinobi moves with graceful lunges, skewering them in twos and threes with quick tears. In a minute, Naruto's arms are covered in horrible gashes, flaps of skin and muscle torn free, blood. He breathes hard, avoiding more crippling blows. It's tempting to fill the room with clones, but he has concerns for Haku, who starts to become more mobile, conserving his energy against his opponents. He doesn't want to give them cover inside a sea of duplicates.

It's strange, but now that he's in battle. Naruto can feel like he's _closer_ to the Kyuubi. Maybe it's because during his last major fight, Hyou had somehow effected his ability to call on the fox, but here, the bijuu is close to the surface. Naruto's own hands morph, nails extending into narrow blades. The bloodlust he'd come to associate with this change is no longer present, though deep inside him, there's still a deep, agitated urge to kill.

Naruto strikes back at the invisible foe who gets too close. He lands a shallow rake across his arm, blood blossoming. Strangely, the wound fades away, as if shortly becoming invisible with the technique.

The jinchuuriki growls, "I wonder who's stronger? A cat? Or a fox?"

The response is immediate. The man's strange taijutsu is so hard to follow with his eyes, the after images covering his vision in the darkness, his enhanced eyesight actually hurting him. He's forced to shut his eyes and listen to the sounds, largely defending himself based on luck and faith, anticipating attacks and moving to the rhythm of his pounding heart, occasionally creating a clone or two when an opportunity presents itself - but their attacks are distracting and frequent.

Still, his clones start to significantly outnumber his opponents as they run up the sides of the wall, preventing their premature demise. While on the ceiling, his clones begin to shout, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Fireballs lighting up the dark lobby, small explosions of fire slamming into the floor, breaking and shattering the tiles into razor-sharp shards and creating small, raging fires, making it hard for the enemy shinobi to maneuver. Although their teamwork is strong, the nearly invisible shinobi constantly putting Naruto on edge by striking right after his teammate's speedy and agile strikes, Naruto is able to stay on the defensive even without seeing, his rapid healing factor repairing the largely superficial injuries to his body - none of their attacks can penetrate deep enough to maim him. Naruto's strength is clearly in his ability to endure pain and injury, his opponents growing weary by the second minute of combat; they simply aren't equipped to handle someone who is better than them at staying alive.

Haku manages to lance an already wounded shinobi through the stomach with four thick ice senbon. They don't penetrate all the way, but the deep wounds spell his end. He crumbles to the floor, gasping for breath, giving up the fight as his eyes close into oblivion.

With only three shuriken and kunai-hurling shinobi remaining, Haku is able to focus better on each one, his attacks unrelenting. When Naruto's constant barrage of fire lights up the dark air, Haku sees flashes of movement in the broken shadows, his ice senbon flying true, piercing one shinobi in both eyes. Not killing him, but making him stumble back in agony. Without his sight, even in the darkness in which he has clearly trained, he's useless.

The shinobi realize they're losing and pull back into the vivarium, smashing open the glass doors and almost disappearing inside, but not before Boss lets loose an especially potent fireball. It explodes on the man's back, an excruciating shriek reverberating through the air as fire jumps, consuming his body. The fire burns deep into his flesh, his thin purple garb offering little resistance - much of it fusing to his body as it rapidly burns and eats away at his body. He's abandoned by his team as he stumbles into the vivarium, reduced to a smoldering, burning corpse on the ground as the two intruders approach.

Haku and Naruto take only a few breaths before meeting each other. Calmly, they enter into the next room, standing inside the large chamber, their eyes trained away from the brutally burned man, the raging chakra-fire going out on its own, leaving gruesome, blackened skin in the night.

It seems as though the vivarium exists to test various kinds of silk worm. Giant mounds of a strange fiber extend. They're surrounded by a solid fibrous fence, enclosing entire colonies of the bright yellow, orange and green creatures. Chains of crawling worms glow in the darkness, the moon shining through a window in the ceiling. The circular room doesn't offer much cover, besides the pyramid-like structures the worms graze and mate on. Thousands of half-chewed leaves dot the structures, the worms laying in piles of their own filth.

The scent is a revolting for Naruto, though Haku doesn't smell anything, it's strong enough to mask all of the hiding defenders. It isn't helped that the smell of burnt human flesh is also choking at his sense of smell, making him want to hurl.

"Buncha cowards." Naruto mumbles somberly. He's not bloodthirsty now that he's gotten a hold of himself, claws retracting. His breath is bated and his blood is pumping. It was truly exciting, to be pushed as hard as he just was. He didn't want the fight to end so abruptly. He also didn't want to kill that man so horribly. It's soured his mood - dropped from a high high to a low low.

Haku on the other hand, is cautious, his breaths deep and relaxing, "It's fine. They are skilled enough to realize we're only here as a distraction. As long as we pin them back here, we cannot assist our allies. It's a good stalemate."

"I could just send in the clones." Naruto hedges, "But I think I'll just send them upstairs to make sure the Sound Four are okay. We don't need any more bloodshed tonight."

It's a lame end to an interesting mission, the blond having expected a little more. Naruto creates a clone and dispels it, sending his thoughts to his clones, who descend from the ceiling and onto the stairwell, kicking down the door and exploring the second floor, while Naruto tries to wipe the blood off his arms and endure the thick rancid scent of thousands of live, writhing silk worms.

The second floor of the facility is filled with laboratories. Most are rearing silk worms, as far as Naruto's uninitiated mind can tell. At the end of one of the halls, he finds a break in a ventilation shaft, a shattered door by it. That laboratory is picked clean, the presence of the Sound Four long gone. Inside the room is a corpse in a lab coat and two shinobi, huge pools of spreading over the once pristine white floors.

That clone dispels, making Naruto grumble, "They left without informing us. I guess all they needed was just a few-"

Naruto and Haku turn, meeting the eyes of eight more shinobi, their cold eyes on them. They are all dressed in purple body-suits, clearly confident now. The other shinobi hiding in the vivarium bleed from the darkness, pinning them in the back.

"Okay. So next time, we flush them out and kill them instead of giving them a chance to radio in help." Naruto says flatly.

"I suppose mercy is a bit much to expect in Ame." Haku says with cold reluctance, "I didn't want to kill more than absolutely necessary, but so be it."

Although the two teens are young-looking, their opponents don't underestimate them. Twelve shinobi to two is a close call, but in the darkness, with Naruto's swarms of clones filing in from the second floor and jumping onto the ceiling, they're able to push back their opponents and break through their attempt at capturing them. In the process of fleeing through the night, they kill one of the guards, injuring countless others with another impressive fireball from one of Naruto's clones.

In their wake, the lobby of the silk facility is broken and burning, small fires littering the ground. Responsible for the integrity of the building, their pursuers break off and return to douse the flames and prevent more damage.

It doesn't seem as though they're followed upon returning late at night to the inn, sneaking into their room through an open window. Naruto is able to guide Haku along the alleys, it being too dangerous to use the highly visible rooftops for travel. It helps that the Sound Four demonstrated a safe route to the facility, so they're able to use that for half of the way 'home'.

Tired, dirty, bloody and smelly, the teens quickly change out of their clothes for spares, leaving them folded in the bathroom for now. A good shower awaits their bodies tomorrow.

It's late, halfway to morning, and Naruto is irritated with the Sound Four and himself for trusting them so implicitly. Haku is silent, his lack of verbal judgment both a relief and a panging guilt.

"I'm sorry." Naruto says then, as they knock three times on the floor below their room, the door to the Sound Four's room opening on its own, revealing it cleaned out and bare.

"It's okay." His friend chuckles, "They used us smartly, likely hoping to pin their mission on a pair of nuke-nin. If we had gotten killed or captured, it would have exonerated them. They probably feel really good, right about now."

Naruto nods, "Next time, we're asking for everything up-front."

"How about we just work for ourselves from now on?" he adds after a beat, "And maybe Akatsuki."

Naruto sighs, sinking to his knees, "This sucks. They seemed kinda nice."

"When? Before or after they tried to hold us up in our own room?"

"Um, after? Fine, okay, I was wrong again. Can you blame me?"

"I can't. On the bright side, nothing apparently went wrong." Haku lifts his hand, showing Naruto his crossed fingers, "And we did get a little combat exercise. Though now we'll have to use disguises for the rest of our stay here, just in-case."

"Yeah..."

"We did learn something valuable, about trusting Sound nin."

It's not much a consolation. An almost mundane mission gone bad. It feels almost like a dream to Naruto, who says as much, climbing up the stairs to return to their room.

"It's not unlike how some of the things I did with Zabuza went." Haku says, "Sometimes a job's just a job. There were many times when things went smoothly. Don't worry about it."

The eventful night passes into day. They rise groggily, Haku feeling just a bit stiff in his injured arm.

* * *

Approximately three days before they must meet their contact at the Inai brothel, there isn't much to do. With the brief excitement of the Sound Four gone, the town seems especially dull. It rains cold and dark, making it seem like perpetual early morning or blackest midnight take turns reigning.

They don't want to go out in public just yet, a little fearful someone might recognize them from the night before, so they order breakfast in bed. Or rather, carry up food from the lobby of the inn. Naruto purchases some Ramen-like dish, Haku chewing away at curd-filled rolls.

"Hey, you know." Naruto says, striking up a conversation in the comfortable silence of their room, "Tayuya did give me a pretty good idea. She used her flute for genjutsu - it's too bad she didn't teach me how she does it - but what's stopping me from trying?"

There's a laugh, "I don't think it's something simple you can just _do_. She'd have to teach you. Nor is it necessarily good, in order to use such a technique, you'd need to use that flute in combat. And that seems dangerous. Also, you risk breaking it. It's not yours to break or lose, you know."

Naruto nods, "Right." He sighs, "It would be cool though."

"That Kidoumaru did have a good offer though. Fuuinjutsu. You or I should learn some of that. When we encounter someone from _them_ again, I'll ask for a scroll on it."

"Yeah. Sounds good to me."

"Actually, that reminds me." Haku points out, "We _do_ have Ameyuri-sensei's library of scrolls on us. I packed them in here when we left in a hurry. I never got a chance to go through them."

Most of the time, Naruto's blue eyes can be described "chilling warmth". As paradoxical as that might sound, to Haku, it makes absolute sense. Passion dwells in his gazes, the rigid muscles around his eyes making him seem utterly focused on a single task. Driven to succeed at any cost to person. They are the eyes of someone truly desperate, willing to do anything to achieve the lofty ideals that lie underneath their surface.

Yet, it's not so simple. A construct of metal does not lie behind those eyes. Naruto is not a sword. He is not a shinobi. He isn't a tool. He's a force. A force so cold that his gaze penetrates to the bone. In those ways, he is no different from a sword, but he also understands there are consequences to his actions. No matter what he desires, he has to compromise to get there. He has to understand others to get there. He is a hungry braggart and a trusting fool, but also fiercely kind and lethally cunning. He knows, at least instinctually, that ideals are a _weapon_. To become The Sannin - that's more than simply becoming strong; to become the next Sannin implies a kind of _transcendental power_. The Sannin truly could have done anything with themselves. Any nation would welcome them with open arms, any village would change its ideals to suit their machinations, had they pushed enough. Yet in the end, the vices of the Sannin had chipped their edges. They had become content. They all had their drives, but they all lacked the true drive - the willingness to both sacrifice themselves _and_ desire power.

And now, upon the revelation that there has been an entire library of jutsu contained in a scroll this whole time, albeit, that time has not been too long, given the lethal distractions that would have prevented their use anyway...

Well, inside Naruto's eyes, Haku can only see one thing: a cold desire for power.

Haku removes the scroll from his green kimono, finding where he had hastily stored the cord-tied scrolls.

"Don't you think it's odd she kept all these?" Haku asks as he stares at the bed before him - twelve ragged scrolls laid in a row, "Most techniques are not written down. They are passed down from master to student. Only some of the most basic techniques are produced with ink. Well, forbidden techniques are all recorded, but often without specific details necessary to replicate them. They are also secured away in secure vaults and hidden caches."

"Uh right. But what about family techniques?"

"Sometimes they are written down on ancestral scrolls which are passed down... but those are a liability. Only great clans with strong, loyal supporters can afford to keep those lying around. Most of my techniques I have learned from studying two of my family's scrolls - they were stolen by Zabuza-sama when we left Kirigakure. I'm not sure if any others exist, but it is highly unlikely."

"Hmm, maybe Saiken knows?"

"Maybe. I doubt it. Merchants don't usually sell stuff like that. It's way too risky. That's like asking to be killed on the roadside somewhere by a vengeful clan or village. It's practically taboo. Although I don't think it's fair, it is true to say that jutsu are one means of power; power cannot be taken so lightly as to be sold by just anyone. Its price is simply too great for most to bear."

"Makes sense I guess." He hums, trying so hard to pretend like he's not going to explode at the seems in excitement, "So... any idea what these scrolls are on about?"

"We'll have to _carefully_ inspect each one." He picks up one, giving the other to Naruto.

The blond unravels his first, reading aloud, "_Kirigakure no Jutsu_."

Haku nods, "That's a very common technique. Many genin from Kiri know it."

"Hmm, it is interesting, but I don't know. It doesn't seem too useful."

"I disagree. Any technique can be useful. There's certainly no harm in learning it, though if we require its use, I already have it mastered."

"Maybe later then. You're right that it wouldn't hurt."

Naruto looks expectantly at Haku, who opens the scroll teasingly, slowly unravelling it, liking the way Naruto's eyes dance in annoyance.

"Kasumi Jusha no Jutsu."

"Mist Servant Technique?"

"It is a genjutsu. D-Rank." He scans the scroll, "I don't know if it would suit you, Naruto. The description is very vague, but it seems to fool the enemy into seeing multiple clones of you, that don't really exist of course."

Naruto reaches forward and takes it from him gently, "I'll look it over. Genjutsu has been pretty useful so far. It sounds interesting, like, maybe if I use it with my clones. I could really drive people nuts trying to figure out where I am."

Haku laughs, "Yes, it sounds quite scary when you put it like that."

They go through the other scrolls in quick succession.

_Shunshin no Jutsu_ - the general D-rank technique that can be used for quick, if chakra-consuming short-ranged flash movement, its effect is largely determined by the user's chakra control and physical conditioning.

_Suiton: Mizurappa_ - a C-ranked water technique that creates a powerful jet of water from one's lungs, expelling it through the mouth.

_Suiro no Jutsu_ - The water prison technique Zabuza had used on Kakashi in their first fight. It's also C-ranked.

_Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu_ - The water clone technique Zabuza had also used in their first encounter. Also C-ranked.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ - The technique Ameyuri-sensei had spoken of when she offered her Butterfly contract.

_Sanzenchou no Jutsu_ - This technique is written on very old paper, its ink especially beautiful, shimmering in the light. It requires the Butterfly contract to wield and allows spontaneous summons of butterflies, which multiply through the use of a special kind of cloning technique. It claims to mesmerize opponents and physically obstruct jutsu by creating jarring vibrations of chakra in the air. Although it is not a genjutsu and cannot be dispelled like one, it behaves in a similar manner. C-Ranked.

_Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu_ - A C-ranked genjutsu which creates an illusion, slightly or drastically altering basic elements of the physical surroundings. The genjutsu "attaches" to any physical thing, effecting those who look at it.

_Hien_ - A B-ranked weapon-based technique. It allows the user to channel chakra into a weapon, extending its reach and enhancing the weapon's properties with that element.

_Chou Bunshin no Jutsu_ - It is written on the same paper and with the same ink as the Sanzenchou technique. A B-ranked technique that utilizes a powerful genjutsu to mask the creation of clones in the shape of butterflies.

_Kaminari no Jutsu_ - A C-Ranked lightning technique. It charges the oxygen molecules in a straight line, ionizing them. A negative charge builds up in the finger until lighting arcs out, balancing out the charge created by the technique. Notably, the scroll has many warnings written on it - practicing the technique indoors and unsupervised is bound to result in death, heart failure, or at least temporary paralysis or nerve pain.

Additionally, there is also a thirteenth scroll they find after double-checking the contents of their stuffed sealing scroll. It is in-fact the contract for the butterflies. It would sell for quite a lot of money from its apparent age alone. Haku is briefly fascinated by all the bloody signatures in it, a brief poem elegantly written in the margins. The scroll might be over a century old.

After pouring over the twelve jutsu scrolls, Naruto is left a little disappointed, "Ameyuri-sensei sure doesn't have much."

"Well, you do have a genjutsu to play with." Haku holds up the scroll that contains _Hien_, "I will attempt to understand this technique and replicate it, it could be useful if it works with kunai. Though, to be honest, I've never been much of a book-learner. It's likely I won't make much progress on it this way."

Naruto nods, deflating, "Oh well. At least that's dealt with. I mean, Kaminari no jutsu looks fun n' all, despite the fact I still have horrible nightmares about Ringo-chan using it on me." Haku laughs, "I'm pretty sure I'll be terrible at it."

They put the scrolls back, "What kind of attitude is that?"

"Well, I guess I could try learning it later. But let's just say I'm not too thrilled about the possibility of frying myself alive if fail to perform the technique correctly."

Haku laughs, "You're showing _some_ discretion at least. I agree though. With your chakra control using a new element - that's bound end poorly." He shrugs, "Besides, you can't practice a technique like that in an inn anyway. We'll have shinobi all over this place in seconds."

"Yeah."

"It's probably fine to practice that genjutsu on a clone if you want to though." He points to the Kasumi Jusha technique still in Naruto's hand.

"Yeah. Though, it might not be smart for you to play with that Hien thing until we're out on the road again."

The day passes slowly. Rain just continues to pour in Kaiu. It's a bit calming, but does little to help Naruto focus. Against all the progress he's made with genjutsu so far, it's not his aptitude. The technique slips from his fingers, his chakra control, while significantly better than when they first set out from Wave, is still extremely poor when learning new techniques.

Haku does comment that it's significantly reduced in how wasteful he is. The teen now has to actively concentrate to feel the "bright" pressure that emanates from his body every time he performs a jutsu.

Since there really isn't anything for him to do while Naruto practices on his clone, Haku reviews the kenjutsu he learned under Ameyuri Ringo, swinging the air with empty hands, recalling all the basic patterns and she taught him, his mind focused on perfecting the mass muscle movement required to correctly wield two blades. It's rather fruitless and unsatisfying. To learn to use a blade, one must practice with a blade. And even then, one does not learn nearly as much as when they have an opponent to practice against. Using a kunai would also be detrimental to practice, due practicing with the light weight and wrong grip. It's better to visualize a proper sword in one's grip.

Naruto doesn't last too long on the new genjutsu. He gets just as bored as Haku. And instead devotes some time to replicating the song Tayuya liked so much. He sits on the edge of his bed, listening to the rhythm of the rain. It takes much longer this time, but he eventually finds that _place_. The place where it felt so right. He can feel the way the rain moves along the side of the inn, some of it slipping down into the bamboo gutter, spiralling into the metal drain outside.

Haku claps, "Oh? Who taught you a new song? That's pretty good, even if it doesn't have any melody."

"The rain did." He says, as if that explains anything at all.

"What?" he laughs, "The rain?"

"Yeah. I can't explain it." He hums, "Maybe it's the flute? Saiken did say it was special."

"Well, you've certainly gotten good at creating gusts of wind with that thing. Maybe you shouldn't try to use that for genjutsu, but like a cannon."

Naruto blinks, "A cannon?"

"Sure. Can you mould chakra consciously while you play? Or have you just been making those gusts without thinking at all?"

A sinister smile plays upon those lips, "Oh, man. I think I could kiss you!" He lunges forward, crushing Haku with a hug, rubbing his warm cheek against his friend's cold one.

"Please don't."

"Uh, right. I wasn't serious, you know?"

"Right."

So, Haku watches quietly. The gust of wind swirling gently around the room dies now, as Naruto plays. His fingers move with some unknown rhythm, creating a chaotic, yet pleasant song. According to him, he follows the timing of the rain, and it seems to be helping him give shape to wind chakra coming out of the flute. Haku watches in awe as it concentrates into a swirling gust right in front of him. Unlike the random whirls, whips and snaps from before, the wind chakra is densely centralized in front of him, creating a miniature cyclone, as evident by the sheets before him rising up and coiling around themselves.

Naruto stops playing his song, watching his creation twirl and spin for just a moment longer, it giving out without a conscious shape to follow.

"You are a genius."

Those pale cheeks blush, "I didn't do anything you couldn't have done."

"Mm. Yeah. But now I owe you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do! You just helped me discover something amazing! Now I've gotta find something for you."

"I don't need something like that. I- honestly Naruto, I already have enough things to use to kill and hurt people with."

"Yeah... I guess when you put it like that... though, you might have enough techniques, you don't have enough strength. Right?"

"I only need more strength if I intend to fight more powerful opponents. To be perfectly honest Naruto, I could easily go back and become a chuunin for Kirigakure if they would let me."

"Yeah."

"And once Ameyuri-sensei finishes teaching me her kenjutsu, I will probably be good enough to be jounin. You know? If I had been able to fight that ANBU - Neko. If my skills with the sword had been better. If I had been just a little faster, it would have been even I think."

"Actually, wasn't it because you weren't strong enough?"

"Hnnn."

"Haku. Your arms are kinda scrawny." The blond reaches across the bed and squeezes his bicep, feeling a lot of tense muscle fight back at him, but not nearly as much as himself, "If you're gonna do kenjutsu, won't you need a lot more upper body strength?"

"Well, maybe not. If I can learn _Hien_ and it works well with water, wind, or ice chakra, I can just empower whatever weapon I carry and rely on that..."

"I guess." He squeezes his arm again.

"Quit that!" He moves to swat Naruto's hand away, but he's just a hair too quick.

"Hah! You missed."

"Yes, well, you've gotten much faster since when we first met. And I've let my instinct dull some."

"Crazy. You're crazy! You're better than when I first fought you."

"Maybe." He looks away, "But I'd almost like it if I became a little, dull."

"Huh? What do you mean."

He sighs, "I don't think you can understand. But- I think I realized it back in the cave- with that thing- that man who claimed to be Zabuza- you remember. You even told me. That I'm not a weapon."

"Yeah, right. You're not."

"Well, what else can I do Naruto, but be someone's sword?"

"I dunno. You tell me? I mean, you're good with herbs and stuff. Actually, you need to teach me some more when we're on the road again..."

"Right. Herbs. Medicines. Plants. I know something about herbal medicine, but besides that, what else can I do?"

"Acupuncture?"

He huffs, "Are you making fun of me?"

"No, I'm serious."

"Well, I've never done it to anybody... I guess that could count. I do know certain sites that should relieve stress or pain."

"See? You're not just a sword."

"Thanks, but, I'm not convinced yet. I need- something else."

"How about cooking?"

"I'm no good at it, apparently."

"Your "Zabuza-sama" didn't care for your cooking?"

"No. He didn't."

"Eh, your rabbit tastes okay."

He shakes his head despondently, "Well then, what is it you want to do?"

"I don't know!"

A hand rests on his shoulder, "Relax. Sorry. Listen, if you want to do something that has nothing with killing people - that's fine. Great. Actually, I should probably find a hobby like that too, or I'll go crazy."

"There's no need for you to worry about that. You already are."

"Thanks."

"Beyond saving, too. Zabuza-sama was less maladaptive than you."

They grin, "So. Don't worry about it. Okay? You'll find something. There's probably something we can do tomorrow. I admit today was kind of stupid. Sitting around just thinking of ways to improve how we kill people. As much as I want to become strong, you- you can't do that by being cruel, by being obsessed. Last night? It made me sick when I burned that guy _alive_. He was in my dreams, begging me to stop, I swear. Good thing that dream is already so far away now. Learning flashy jutsu is fun, but- using them-" he pauses, "At least genjutsu can't kill people."

Haku nods dumbly, unaware of his friend's own issues. The hand leaves his shoulder, "Maybe we should just do something fun tomorrow? It was kind of dumb to get me involved in a mission last night. We've been running ourselves ragged since we got away from Wave. When was the last time you did anything fun? Did Zabuza even- I mean did he take you places?"

"Not really. Though he did take his time to relax in bars and brothels, those... aren't my kind of places."

"Yeah. Exactly. So you don't even know what to do for fun. It's pretty much the same for me. I've seen a few movies, played with some kids growing up, but it's not like I ever got to unwind much either. That's why I just pranked people, you know? I was bored. Stupid, bored, unfocused - I didn't know what to do with myself." Naruto pauses, "Hey, in the lobby earlier, there was that tourist board thing, right? By the front desk? I'll come back up with some pamphlets. I admit, I don't know how many people come to Ame for its _tourism_ - this place is spooky and scary as hell. But there must be somethin' we can do for fun around here."

Mutual agreement settles it. Naruto stands and stretches, popping some joints, before tiredly striding outside.

"...I hope Ameyuri-sensei is okay."

* * *

A circus.

Not the kind of place Naruto would like to go to. He loved to prank as a child, but something always made him weary at the sight of animals in cages or bleached faces.

There's a morning show. So they rise at nine, rested. They leave at ten. The rain is especially light in the morning, but both carry black umbrellas through the drowsy town.

The grounds of the circus are composed of cracked pavement, a strange mixture of stones glued together with cement, poured onto a square lot. Grass fights back, sparse amounts breaking through the cracks, reclaiming whole sections in others. Water moves through the groves in the ground, settling into small puddles in the lowest spots.

An attendant greets them at the wooden gate. Naruto fishes out some money from his Gama-chan.

The two of them are lightly disguised, notably, Haku has a more girly look than ever today, his hair pulled back, long bangs wound behind his ears. His green kimono is pulled tighter - and Naruto isn't sure how he's managed the miracle, but a perky bosom fills the kimono now, making him seem like a _really_ pretty girl. The blond has to resist the urge to constantly tease him (and poke).

"Is that a partial henge?"

"Perhaps."

"You should have changed your hair color too... somebody might still recognize us from the break-in."

"I doubt it. We just need to be careful to not attract attention."

Although they look similar to their male counter-parts, it was dark last night, Haku claims looking too different could arouse suspicion. Naruto can't wrap his head around the multiple layers of thinking, but he doesn't mind going with it, especially since he's sure the bigger players in Kaiu still are unaware of their small presence.

In revenge for subtly teasing the hyouton-users unmasculine appearance, Haku has insisted Naruto disguise himself as a girl too. So he has, though it's probably not nearly as uncomfortable. Naruto's amazing henge skills allow him to reproduce a physically convincing blonde; heavy breasts constricted by a tight blue kimono. He doesn't move in a _lady-like_ manner, but he pulls off the voluptuous look fairly well, a teasing quirk to his glassy pink lips.

In spite of their current attire, the long-faced attendant doesn't even bat an eye as Naruto pays for them.

"Enjoy." He says after a moment where he just blanks out like a zombie.

The circus has cheap wooden stands along the left side, offering games and junk food. Since it's pretty early, most of the booths are closed or dead. There is a stand serving takoyaki, a rarity in Ame, so they purchase some, the two girls pleasantly sharing the chewy octopus balls between faint giggles.

Naruto has been giving some thought to Haku's desire to become proficient in something other than death. He's rattling off ideas in a sing-songy voice, taking advantage of his feminine disguise to giggle abundantly, finding it so funny that girls can just do whatever they want without seeming stupid.

Or maybe he's just a natural ditz?

"Flower pressing?"

"No."

"Fine, fine. I suppose that one is especially girlie." He hums, "You patched your coat really nicely, how about sewing?"

"What would I sew or knit?" He deadpans, "It's not like we're carrying a sewing machine around."

"Hn. I see your point. We can't wear sweaters or scarves either, they'd just get water-logged in this country. Besides, that stuff's fuckin' itchy, it's why I refused to wear em' as a kid. But how about, I don't know, like a sport? Like archery?"

"Archery can be a calming activity. Zabuza-sama used to talk about a clan of archers he knew in Kirgakure, but it's still too... martial."

"Hmm." They walk past a billboard for an advertised show on "fire eating" - _Souzoki, the Amazing Fire Eater, present Saturday & Sunday for all evening events!_ "How about that?"

"_Naruko_, I'm not going to eat fire."

"You have to admit it would be cool."

"It's not a hobby."

"I guess not. How about, oh I know-"

"Let's drop it for now."

"Fine." He sighs. They stop and sit at a bench, gazing up at the dark cloudy sky. The circus is nearly deserted, they're the only two there, a cold breeze moving through. He kicks his shapely shins that dangle from the bench, scanning the paved lane back and forth, feeling sleepy from the void of excitement. The black rain just keeps coming down, killing his smile.

"Well. This is kind of lame."

"Not much of a circus, eh?"

"Makes you wonder how they keep this place going."

"It's probably better attended during the early afternoon and evening. And we _are_ early."

"Well, the show starts in a little less than an hour." Naruto finishes his takoyaki, brushing his hands together to scatter the crumbs on the ground, "What do you want to do?" They see another couple moving through the grounds, chewing on some pink fluffy stuff Naruto can't name.

"Why don't you tell me more about this Sakura? The girl who was on your team. You seem to avoid the specifics."

"Really? You want to hear about her? It's not that interesting of a story. I admit I try not to think about her now."

"Of course. She was important to you, at one point. It must have hurt, for her to push you away."

"...I guess." He sighs, "Well, I guess I could tell you about her. It's kind of hard. Like- I don't know. I don't really understand why I liked her so much. Maybe it was just how we first met. She was really nice to me back then, but I admit it's a fuzzy memory now. All I can really remember now is that terrified look she gave me before we parted ways..."

Naruto tells Haku about his memories of Sakura. They range from sweet to sickening. Haku reasons that someone may have poisoned her against him over time, though the blonde is far more willing blame his eagerness and zest in pushing friendship, and then, frenzied romance, onto her.

"Besides, at least I had friends growing up. Even if they were short-lived friendships... you just had Zabuza."

"That's not entirely true. Before I left with him, I knew a few boys. I don't remember anything about them now, but we played together, I know that much."

"What about after?"

"After I left? We didn't really stay long in one place. Also, I'm a bit of an oddity among missing-nin. We never encountered anyone, let alone my age, that we could risk getting to know better. But don't worry, I was mostly happy. I never considered myself as alone."

"If you say so."

Naruto slumps in his seat, yawning. Worries float from his head. He feels strangely at peace as he stares at the rain pellets crashing against the hard ground.

* * *

The room is ideal for giving mission details. It's large, dispersing sound far from the door in the way back, yet everyone huddles very close to the front, standing around a tall wooden podium, leaving very little elbow room. The Sandaime Hokage stands with his hands behind his back, his dimpled face glowing with a smile.

Of the maybe two or three jounin he expected to see at the meeting, there are _seven_.

"Welcome." He says finally, "I imagine no one else will be coming." He looks away sadly, "We are no longer in the company of our most chronically late jounin, after all."

Everyone in the room turns somber at that, an uncomfortable silence disrupting the flow. But everyone has already dealt with it in their own way. They seem to push the feelings out of their bodies easily after the flash of uneasy smiles.

Asuma. Kurenai. Anko. Gai. Tenzou. Yuugao. Ebisu. They're split into two groups, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai and Anko staring at Yuugao, Ebisu and Tenzou. The two groups seem to be sizing each other up curiously, each wearing looks of confusion or amusement.

"In a way, this mission is related to the death of Hatake Kakashi."

Everyone's attention is focused with those words, "How? I thought we were volunteering our genin teams to a make-up exam in Rain. What's he got to do with..." Kurenai trails off, "But, wait. I know for a fact Uzuki-san does not have a genin team." She glares heatedly at Ebisu, "Nor _that_ man." Ebisu flinches at her tone, offering a defenseless smile.

"Now, now, Yuuhi-san." The old man chuckles, "Ebisu-san is wonderful with children, despite your complaints against him many moons ago. He is my grandson's private tutor and has been for many months now. While he does not have a team, he will have one, very soon."

"I see."

Ebisu's voice is nasally, "Keep your prejudices in-check, would you? I am an _elite_, not a pedophile. Enjoying the finer things in life does not make one a pervert."

"That still doesn't explain anything." She mutters under her breath.

Asuma just laughs, Ebisu's face collapsing into a pitiful sneer. He keeps a stiff upper lip after receiving Kurenai's glare, keeping his spine straight like a rod, one arm bent at his chest.

Sarutobi shakes his head, "Anyway." He clears his throat, "Yes, you are in the right room at the right time. For everyone's benefit, I will put it simply: Amegakure no Sato is up to something big. This mission can involve any of you, whether you officially have genin teams or not. You are all well aware, I'm sure, that the exams have always been fierce political games." He steps away, taking a map off the podium and unrolling it. He turns and presses it into the white wall previously behind him, which it sticks to, "This will be no different _and_ vastly so, at the same time."

The map is of the entire country, with special detail paid to specific trails and paths that lead to the village itself. It looks quite old, given its wear around the yellowed edges. The map focuses on routes that can be easily accessed from Fire Country, one such route is highlighted in transparent pink marker, snaking along the southern border, taking a sharp turn north toward the village in the center of the country. Other routes are labelled by special signs. Only one route has a descriptive title, "Emergency." Which is the most obvious route in Rain, along its main road through a dense jungle. It is highlighted in gossamer blue.

"They are hosting some kind of tournament or exams, though it's tempting to call it a "chuunin exams", it's never named as such. The missive was vague and the messenger had no other details to spare for us. It will occur in little less than a month. Although they do not use the words genin or chuunin, they do suggest it could suffice for rank advancement. There are no requirements for entering, besides filling out the proper forms. Shinobi villages are limited on how many teams they can send."

Asuma interrupts, "They're within their rights to hold a chuunin exam, Hokage-sama. Even if they haven't done one before, why skate around it? Is this something else? Or are they implying this will work as normal?"

"As you all know, Konohagakure was selected to hold the official exams this spring, but I was forced to decline the offer after... news of Hatake-san's demise reached me." He sighs, "There are many reasons for that. But due to the cancellation being so close to the deadline, no other country is prepared to hold the exams, _officially_. Amegakure is, on the surface, trying to capitalize on that oddity. But because it's still an unsanctioned, hastily announced exam, villages will be wary to send their teams - it could be and likely is some degree of a trap, after all. There is no ratified agreement. There aren't even any foreign officials that are being invited to watch the exams. They specifically requested jounin and their teams of entrants."

"So it assuredly is a trap."

"Likely, yes. If Hanzou the Salamander wants to ignite war with _all_ of its neighbors. Something has happened to bolster his confidence, or perhaps he's simply desperate to demonstrate his dominance." He pauses, "That man never approved of the end of the Second World War, so it's also just possible he doesn't want to make his own exam official and this is all benign."

Anko laughs madly, "Sounds like fun."

"If it's a trap, which it probably is, why are we going?" Kurenai whines under her breath.

Sarutobi nods tiredly, "Indeed. I have no doubt it will be exciting, whatever becomes of this scheme. I honestly am not sure what Hanzou is thinking, besides flexing his muscles or hoping to start something. We have very little intelligence on Ame. Jiraiya-kun, Konoha's leading intelligence expert, has refused to move deep within the country until just recently. All of our intelligence on the village proper comes from outlying towns and travelling merchants from the area."

"So we're going in blind."

"No, not entirely. But I will explain that in a moment. Firstly, I want to clear up the misconceptions here - although this mission does have much to do with genin teams advancing in rank or getting a healthy amount of experience in unfriendly territory, this assignment is one I have personally commissioned as Sarutobi Hiruzen of the Sarutobi Clan. Under normal circumstances, I would not even consider acknowledging Hanzou's exams as legitimate, hurting that man's image in the world. I would do this because for all of Hanzou's strength, he is paralyzed in his country; he cannot attack us, even if provoked. Even as desperate as he must be, he knows igniting the flames of war will accelerate his demise as dictator."

Asuma stares wide at his father, "So why is this personal? Why take the pointless risk?"

"It all comes back to Hatake-san and Team Seven." Sarutobi admits, "As you might be aware, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura have been barred from speaking of the mission that cost the lives of Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto. What you do not know, is that Uzumaki Naruto is alive."

"What?!" A few combined reactions, though Tenzou, Asuma and Yuugao are stiff as a board. It's noticed by the others.

A slight smile blooms on the glossy lips of Kurenai.

"The details on Team Seven's failed mission will be given to those jounin who accept this assignment, because it pertains directly to the real nature of your mission."

Kurenai says softly, "Naruto-san is in Amegakure?"

"Yes."

Kurenai's ringed eyes close for but a moment. She nods stiffly, "Hokage-sama, I accept the mission."

Asuma looks stunned at the woman beside him. But his father just laughs.

"Let's not be hasty, you will all be given a chance to accept once I am finished briefing you." He clears his throat, "This mission is exceedingly dangerous, Ame is in a cold _civil war_. Though it seems to be heating up..." he looks over at Tenzou.

The man speaks up, "Uzuki Yuugao and I attempted to retrieve Uzumaki Naruto on the border closest to Ame no Kuni and Hi no Kuni, but we were deterred by active in-fighting among renegade shinobi in Ame and standing police-nin. Our teams were impeded and with the aid of an A-ranked nukenin, Uzumaki-san retreated deeper into the country."

"A missing-nin?" Anko scoffs, "You're saying he's got help. Or is he being held hostage?"

"We are not exact on the details." Yuugao supplies, "But the woman is powerful, she is one of the standing Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Ameyuri Ringo. She appears to have taken a liking to Naruto. There seems to be some kind of misunderstanding, or at least, it is well-known now that Naruto-san has not been well treated by much of Konoha, for most of his life. He willingly follows her and I assume she is teaching him, given how he performed in battle."

Kurenai flattens her lips into a line. Anko hums boredly, "I met the brat once. You're saying he's a missing-nin now, Hokage-sama? That he's in league with one of the Seven Swordsmen? That's tough shit to swallow. Isn't he a bit of a dork?"

Asuma rubs his forehead, disturbed by the odd details.

"That cannot yet be fully determined, Anko-san, it's just a theory." The Hokage responds darkly, "Whether Naruto follows of his own volition, or his mind poisoned by the loss of his teacher and team, or any other possibility, is irrelevant. I think you know of at least one reason why I cannot and will not label Naruto-kun as a missing-nin."

Asuma squares his broad shoulders, "As my little Nara would say, this sounds like a rather troublesome mission you're proposing. Do you even know where the brat is? If he doesn't want to come home and he's not a missing-nin what exactly do you expect us to do?"

"You will be fully authorized to use whatever force or means necessary to bring him home, with or without his consent, of course. While I will not officially label him as an enemy or resource of Konoha to capture, he has been stubborn enough I have labeled him as one of our own acting insubordinately. He has committed enough minor offenses that you're within justification to injure him if that proves necessary for capture." He stops, "I'm overstepping my bounds as Hokage, trampling over many of the guidelines I have created over my lifetime, but this is an existential circumstance." He breathes deep, "But yes, you are correct, we have no intelligence on where his current whereabouts are or what he intends to accomplish in Rain. Or what Ameyuri Ringo is doing there either."

"So he could just be hiding in a cave somewhere while we blindly stumble around in hostile territory..." Ebisu murmurs.

"Tch." Anko taps her foot, "So, you want us to go to this sham of an exam in Ame, on the fucking hopes we'll just run into him there? Or are you expecting us to go searching through the countryside while our little birdies sit around defenseless in a hotel somewhere...? Does this backwater country even have a decent dango shop or two? You honestly can't expect this to work."

"Jiraiya is on his way to Ame right now. Actually, he should already be within the country. I have specifically tasked him with finding Naruto's trail. He will find him. And if he does not before the exams, which seems likely at this point, I am almost certain that boy will be in attendance. He wouldn't be able to resist that kind of draw, I know he wants to test himself. There are many rewards for completing in the exams, even as missing-nin - Hanzou has an _exotic_ set of rules in play." He chuckles, "And I do believe they serve dango in Rain."

Anko grins blithely, licking her lips, "Ah, but you're not at all finished are you? What's the real catch?"

"I don't think it gets any worse than this, Anko." Kurenai sighs, "We have no intelligence and we'll have the immense difficulty of protecting our genin from practically anything."

"I'm afraid it does get worse, Kurenai-chan. The catch is that Hanzou is limiting teams from each village to four. So, if all of you accept, you will need to disguise you and your team as ninja attending from other villages. I have already secured the aid of our closest ally, Takigakure. They will allow one of our teams to masquerade as their own, but that would still leave us with only five potential teams..."

"Do we really need all seven of us?" Asuma speaks up, "If the nature of this mission is to capture Naruto, then what? Why are you sending all of us? It's unnecessary. Hanzou will conclude we are conducting some sort of assassination and everything will escalate badly from there."

Sarutobi glares at his son, "I sent two teams full of ANBU, Asuma. Tenzou-san and Yuugao-san are highly skilled and competent, yet they failed. I cannot risk failure on this mission. It is of-" he shakes his head, "You make good points, of course, and we will need to plan carefully to avoid sparking a deeper misunderstanding in Rain, but! I don't take these risks just to retake an important military asset. Uzumaki Naruto is not only the jinchuuriki of the nine-tails, but he is _so much more_ - he is something the Fourth entrusted to me. He is a symbol! A symbol of hope and of fear; of the things I have ignored blissfully while in office and of the great sacrifices others have made to ensure my dream of peace. He is a responsibility I have utterly failed until now. It's only after so much investigation these last few weeks that I am fully beginning to understand why Naruto has left us without a thought. I have squandered incredible potential for _our future_, by letting him slip through my fingers." He walks back to the podium, lifting up Naruto's former headband, letting it drop with a metallic slap, "Uzumaki Naruto is still at large. That should be enough to convince you this is all necessary. Konoha hunter-nin and ANBU have failed to return him, so now I am left with little choce. I am being deathly serious about this. It is either this mission succeeds, or... I will take drastic action. I have considered going to war with Rain to get him back, even if I suspect, and hope, Hanzou has yet to learn of the boy being in his territory." He shakes his head, "Do you understand? Thanks to you..." he opens his hands, "Here you all are. Seven jounin. Not just any seven, either." He scans the room, locking eyes with Gai, who is being oddly stoic, a great fire in his eyes, "Seven of the best Konoha has to offer, plus Jiraiya. I am committing a significant amount of Konoha's resources to this to ensure there is no possibility of failure. But think on this - if I did not loathe war as much as I do, we would not be having this conversation now. We would already be marching to take him back."

The glasses-wearing shinobi steps forward, his cool facade slipping, "Respectfully, Naruto is just a failure. Your grandson has shown more potential in the last three weeks than him. That boy barely passed the academy..." Ebisu says indifferently, "I understand this is personal for you, Sarutobi-sama, I might even consider his use as a symbol for Konoha or a potential dog of war. But this seems... excessive. Would we really go to war? I can't believe you even talked me into coming here. Something isn't adding up, there's way more at stake, for you to be this concerned over one genin. Even if you do not declare war, our presence may start it anyway."

Hiruzen closes his eyes. His lips twitch. But then he doesn't say anything, as if holding himself back.

"There are obviously more details to the story." He begins, "Those details can only be allowed for those who accept the mission."

Everyone opens their mouths to reply, but he raises his palm, "Let me finish. As I have reiterated, this is a personal mission. Konoha herself does not need to see this done, even if Naruto is a potential asset of great use to it, there may be other opportunities in the future. The risks are significantly high, as all of you care for critical assets to this village as well. Our genin are not pawns in all of this; their lives will be jeopardized while on this mission. If you refuse this assignment, I will not take it as a personal offense, neither will you be shaming anyone. As serious as I am about this, I do not want guilty help, I only want those with the drive to succeed to be involved. Secondly, because this is a personal mission, I am prepared to pay greatly. Although I said yesterday it would be an A-ranked mission, I did that only because I was making a public announcement. This mission is actually S-Ranked. You and your genin will be paid in one lump sum for completing this mission, with a little advanced to purchase supplies before you go."

"Genin on an S-ranked mission, huh?" Anko grinds her hands together excitedly, her long tongue lapping at her lubricated lips.

"In addition, I am extending the graciousness of the Sarutobi clan. As this is something deeply important to me, I will offer whatever it is you and you genin desire personally. Consider it one favor to another." He explains simply, "If you need six months off after this mission, consider it done. If you would like a yacht to laze around in Wave Country with," he looks at Asuma, who blushes, "-I will do my best to provide it. If you want to pawn your brats-" he grins wide as his son grins back playfully, "-to some other jounin, I won't even make you sign any paperwork. Whatever is within my power, I will provide it."

And considering Sarutobi Hiruzen is one of the most powerful shinobi in the world, that means quite a lot.

Anko nods, "So, if I were to ask you for Nai-chan's hand in marriage...?"

"Anko!"

Hiruzen laughs heartily, "I'm afraid I could only _highly recommend_ she accept your proposal, Mitarashi-chan. As her commander, I can't force her to become betrothed to you."

"What about Asuma-kun then?"

"Ankoo!"

"Now now, you know he doesn't do anything I tell him to either."

He doesn't even blush at that. He keeps smirking, looking to his side. Kurenai won't meet his eyes.

Tenzou interrupts, his voice flat, "Is that all, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes. I believe it is, for now. Are you all prepared to make your decisions? We have a little time, yet, you can still talk things over with your genin if you have not. It is as much their decision as it is-"

"I accept." Kurenai grunts.

"I accept." Anko is the second, her arm snaking around the curvy brunette, who pushes on Anko's shoulder with an annoyed moan.

"I accept." Asuma says, glaring at Kurenai, his voice lowering to a whisper, "You didn't talk to your team, why are you accepting so easily?" She stares straight ahead, ignoring his words for now, her hands wrestling with Anko, "Are they ready for this?"

"I accept." Tenzou steps forward, a warm glaze in his dark eyes.

"I accept." Yuugao says.

"I... accept." Ebisu says grudgingly, "Against my own intuition, you did convince me about Konohamaru-kun's merits. As foolhardy as this is, I cannot deny what has transpired."

Gai says finally, thumping his chest with the heel of his hand, "I accept."

The Hokage beams proudly, but his smile dies swiftly, "I am happy you are all so enthusiastic to help me." He chuckles, "If I could, I would take the boy back myself." He turns around and takes down the map of Ame, "But, I can rest easy for now, knowing I have all of you to help me with this."

"It's nothing Hokage-sama. I think some of us would like to help Naruto-san as well. It is fair to say your failure is a shared one." Yuugao bows from the waist.

Sarutobi nods, "Respectfully, I agree. Well, there are many, many more details to cover. You will return with your genin teams tonight. There is much to brief you on, from what we know of Naruto and his movements, to the movements of other missing-nin within the country. Nevermind you all need to be caught up on the civil war in Ame and what we know so far. As well as a secondary objective I have received from Takigakure for their aid in all this." He clears his throat, "But you're all dismissed for now. I don't think I need to tell you to keep this only among yourselves and your genin? Remind them that the knowledge of Uzumaki Naruto is to remain on a need-to-know basis and only to those on or related to this assignment." He pauses, "I don't think I need to tell you that you will need to step up your training. You and your teams will be leaving in three days. Give them at least one day of full rest, but use as much time as you can today and tomorrow preparing them. They can expect to fight in constant rain and harsh civillian environments, against enemy combatants of any size, density and skill level."

"That's a tall order." Asuma sighs.

"Indeed." Sarutobi nods, glancing at Ebisu, "Have the Konohamaru corps in my office in an hour, Ebisu-san."

A hand over the man's heart, "It is as you command, Hokage-sama!" He glances away, murmuring slyly, "Though I think they will be over here far sooner than that when I mention what you are up to..."

"Anko-san. Tenzou-san."

Anko and Tenzou step forward, sharing a glance, as the other jounin shuffle out of the room, excitedly chatting among themselves.

"Because both of you have... apprenticeships... we are in an interesting situation. Hanzou's rules do not stipulate that teams must consist of more than one person."

They share a look, nodding.

"There are some possibilities. I am hesitant to consider them as my dear friend, Shimura-san, has _so kindly_ offered some of his... _personally_ trained "genin" for this mission." The old man looks a little sick, but he quells the look immediately, "There are also others who can be passed off as genin. Would you like to have a team selected, or...?"

Tenzou nods, "I will think on it, Hokage-sama. Uchiha-san could use some teamwork training, he is still progressing slower than I'd prefer, so it might be a good change of pace... could you give me the list of candidates?"

"I can."

Anko hums in thought, "Give me a list too, but I doubt I'll want any of em'. They'll just be a negative influence on my cute hime."

Tenzou actually scoffs, his tone playful, "Do you really believe yourself so _pure_, Mitarashi-san?"

"Pure in what manner, sweetums?" Anko sings, "I know I'm a pure masochist. Sometimes, a pure bitch."

"Nevermind."

"Good boy." She pats his head. Tenzou gives her a hideous smile.

* * *

There's one massive red and white tent, the biggest Naruto has ever seen. It's supported by two giant silver poles, dozens of ropes draping from it. The ground is made mostly of grass and dirt, wooden panels covering it, where shallow bucket-seats are arranged in a rigid octagonal shape. The smells assaulting his nose aren't too pleasant, but there's a much bigger crowd than he anticipated. He and Haku take seats near the front, chatting quietly as others gather around them. Children, families and young couples are the kinds visitors that murmur in the cool air, their umbrellas collapsing.

In the center of the center of the low-lying stage, stands a young red-head. She has bright green eyes and fiery red hair. For a moment he almost thinks it's Tayuya.

A gold-threaded, crimson qipao drapes over rounded shoulders. It's split high up the sides of creamy mellow skin, pinching at a tight waist.

Haku watches as Naruto just stares ahead with a glazed look. It looks much cuter since his features are now softer and radiantly feminine. Naruko looks bewitched, nearly smitten. As entrancing as it looks, Haku nudges him in the shoulder, donning a slight frown.

"You were staring."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Do you have a thing for redheads?" he whispers, smirking as Naruto sputters, shaking his head furiously, long blonde hair going everywhere.

"Calm down. Stop being so sensitive. I was kidding." He hushes. Naruto does reluctantly, the lights dimming as the tent flaps close.

The redhead is an announcer, her voice and stature suggesting she's about sixteen.

"Welcome! Welcome!" she waves for the crowd, "Welcome to the show." There's some weak clapping, the teen bowing, "I'm Magari, your host. Thanks for coming everyone!"

"She certainly has charisma." Haku observes, watching the careful grace in which she moves. She's good enough to hide her skills, but Haku just has too much experience. He whispers into Naruko's ear, "She's a ninja."

"Not surprising." He mumbles back, transfixed by her slight movements. She carries herself well, not wasting any energy.

She walks over to a giant wheel, a huge spotlight striking it. It's purple, with a lustrous red spiral moving towards the middle.

"We always have a random show." She explains, "That way, you'll always experience something different! Come see us again and again, we promise to entertain like no other while we're here!" She presses her hands against the edge of the large wheel, "I'm going to spin this big wheel, which also spins a smaller wheel in the middle! When the two stop, it will determine what our first act will be!"

And with an impressive amount of strength for such a slight tug of her hand, the wheel spins out of control, a smaller spiraling wheel moving counterclockwise inside it. It's extremely dizzying and hypnotic to watch, the red and purple merging into bands of color. But they eventually slow to a crawl. Dramatically, the larger pointer lines up with the hair of a strange symbol that looks like a snake eating itself, the one in the middle is a jagged fist.

"Oh! It looks like we have an exciting challenge on our hands. For our first act, Momoji Yusuke will be wrestling with our resident boa constrictor! Everyone give them a hand!"

Naruto looks blankly to the pretty girl beside him, "Wrestling a snake?" Naruto laughs weakly, "Sounds crazy."

Everyone claps excitedly as the redhead walks out of the spotlight, which shifts, pointing at a young kid - someone who looks no older than ten. He's the very definition of an orphan, from Naruto's experienced gaze. He's clumsy, slow, his orange hair wild and his skin clothes ragged and mud-stained.

The redhead returns, wheeling in a large metal cage full of snakes. One of them is huge, with a mottled turqoise coat, black bands moving up its scaly flesh. It seems to recognize Yusuke, as its head lashes out at him, baring its arching fangs.

"You think he'll be alright?" Naruto mumbles worriedly.

"Well, I would expect him to be at least comfortable doing this, but it is random, right?" Haku sounds unsure.

"He's kind of young."

But there isn't much time for discussion, Magari lifts up the door to the cage, three snakes slithering free. She leaps away as they attack young Yusuke. The orange-haired boy stares them down with fear in his eyes. The two small turquoise snakes ensnare his ankles, wrapping tightly around them, while the larger one leaps at him from low on the ground. Pouncing like a cat, it coils itself around his chest, underneath his arms.

"Go Yusuke!" Magari shouts in the distance, the spotlight on the star.

The kid seems to have some kind of kekkai genkai, or at least, has been training for flexibility since he was born. He _bends_ and twists as the snake crushes his torso, winding upwards around him. It tries to (with scary intelligence) bind his arms at his sides, but he just can't seem to, elbows warping in awkward ways. The boy is able to resist being suffocated, one hand pulling on the snake's body, leaving him room to breathe, while the other wrestles with its head, pushing on it while he bends his neck around its fangs.

The crowd watches in tense silence, Yusuke's hand working its way around the part of the snake holding his torso. He does something, pressing his thumb into a bone or nerve in the snake, which cause it to hiss in pain and loosen its hold. He slips out, breathing heavily, but the snake returns with fury, tackling him to the ground with its superior mass. Its mouth is detaching from its body, jaw widening to swallow his head, as he pushes on its head with one hand.

"Holy shit- Yusuke!" Naruto shouts, "Haku, we should-" but Haku puts a hand on blue kimono, holding him back, quieting him without a word. Only a few heads turn at the girl's outburst.

The boy actually exhausts the snake, holding it still for a very long thirty seconds. It eventually gives up, looking dejected. Yusuke picks up the cowed thing and returns it to its cage, expertly removing the small snakes still humping his ankles. The door shuts with a metal clank, signalling an applause.

"Pretty badass kid." Naruto says as Yusuke tiredly pushes the cage out of the tent, Magari entering the spotlight once more.

"How was that everyone? Yusuke sure is talented isn't he? He's our resident beast charmer." She giggles, "Though he charms them through force, not song." She walks back to the wheel, the light following her, "Are you all ready for a second spin? Let's hope we get something a little less nerve-wracking this time!"

When the wheel stops a second time, it lands on feet and a flame.

"Oh! My favorite." Magari bows, "Looks like I'll be performing for you all. Hin-kun, could you come in for a sec, I'm going to need your help with this one."

Hin is an old man, but he walks with a quick gait despite his bad-looking back, his body dressed in old black robes. He carries a small bag of black ash with him, spreading it around on the dusty stage floor, spilling it over patches of dirt and grass.

He forms an odd design, rings within rings, looping and spiralling around. Haku studies it carefully - it looks highly organized, though he can't tell if it's simply artistry, or something greater.

Magari steps into the center of the scattered, piled ashes, singing, "Thanks for your patience everyone!" She smiles a familiar smile. Haku can see a little bit of Naruto's boisteriousness in that look, her cheeks pulled wide apart.

"I can see why you like her."

"Huh? Who said I liked her."

"It's written all over your face."

Naruko looks away, hiding a bright pink blush.

"Alright, I'm ready!"

The old man nods and pulls out a match, striking it. He drops it on the ground and hops away deftly. The ash catches on fire quickly, giant purple flames rising up, the fire travelling almost instantaneously, its speed of ignition across the substance incredible.

For a demonstration, the old man drops a scrap of paper into the flames, which burns instantly, creating a thin plume of smoke.

For the never several minutes, Magari dances. She leaps over the flames, landing perfectly on her toes. Her movements are brilliant, her long legs whipping at the fire, her toes making it bow before her.

Haku is quiet, his eyes wide in awe.

Even Naruto can appreciate the beauty in her perfect technique.

Eventually, the fires die out. In perfect timing as well, dying all at once when she lands in the middle of the stage after an impressive twirling leap. Even for a shinobi, she's nimble and acrobatic. Haku can tell they haven't scratched the surface of that agility.

The audience claps as she bows.

The next hour passes, several performers walking on stage. From juggling poisonous, fiery blades, to crossing tightropes with just one's arms.

When it's over, everyone seems delighted. The lights go up and the tent clears.

"Well, that was interesting." Haku whispers as they shuffle from their seat, "Yeah. Did you enjoy Magari's dancing?"

He hums, "I suppose I did."

"Maybe that's what you should do? As a hobby I mean."

Haku nods as they stand outside the tent, opening their umbrellas to the drizzle, "Maybe."

"Do you think we should go see that girl? Ask her for some tips? Don't you wonder where she learned how to dance like that?" He adds finally, "She seemed kinda suspicious to me too..."

"Do you think this circus is run by Hanzou?" Haku mutters.

"It doesn't feel like it's got his fingers in it, no."

"So Akatsuki?"

"Could be."

Haku grins, "Or maybe you just want to talk with her?"

"I-it's not like that. I swear."

"Hai hai. But I agree, let's see if we can find her. Not like we have much else to do now..."

The two pretty girls wander around the large wet tent. In the back, there are dozens of performers lounging about.

A young man approaches them, "Hello. Can I help you?"

There isn't anything remarkable about him. He has messy blond hair and is dressed in solid white - tightly stitched pants and a loose tank top. He's muscular, for a civilian, but his stance isn't threatening.

"Hi." Naruko's voice is bubbly, "I'm Naruko and this is Haku-chan. We loved Magari-chan's performance." He giggles, his breasts jiggling at the quick vibrations of his lungs, "Can we talk to her?"

The blond's eyes are buried in Naruko's breasts. All it takes is a gentle push from Haku, his breasts rubbing against the man's arm, for the guy to cave with a bashful, incoherent pickup line.

"Thanks, Onii-san." Naruko waves, boldly walking across the grass.

Most of the performers are congregated over tall stationary bamboo umbrellas or pole-supported tents. A few hold their own personal umbrellas as they care for caged animals, which react to the strange feminine presence.

Yusuke, the threadbare animal tamer is tending one of the caged cats, foot his hands, when they walk past. Naruko introduces herself to him, briefly complimenting his skills.

The boy is soft-spoken and unsure of himself. He perks up when someone approaches them and dashes away; the strangers' presence of mind redirected.

Magari, who appears to be one of the few in charge, approaches them. Her hips swing as she walks, her green eyes a little dangerous.

"Hi. Can I help you two?"

Naruko laughs, "Sorry, but we had to just say, your performance rocked!" Naruto has been reminding himself to stay in character, so he manages to hold back a few enthusiastic expletives.

Haku is _much_ quieter, "I appreciated your dance, Magari-san."

She nods, pink lips and round cheeks lifting in a dim smile, "That's nice of you two to say. I do appreciate it, but I'm afraid you're going to have to go. You're not allowed back here."

"We understan-"

"Hey, hold up Haku." Naruko raises his hand, "Haku's my friend. And h-she's kind of looking for a new hobby." He finishes lamely, "We were wondering, yanno? Could you help her out? She's really amazing, but a little down. So I'd appreciate it if you could... offer some advice or something?"

The girl gazes with a skeptical lift of her eyes, studying Haku with a slight frown, "Um, you'd like to learn how to dance?"

"I suppose it's a bit forward." Haku bows his head, "You were very graceful."

"Given the way you two walk, I'd say the same about you."

Naruto blinks.

Haku swallows. He glances over at Naruto, "I see. I suppose we have a slight problem now."

"Nah, just leave, and we won't have any such problem."

"I see."

Naruto huffs, "Listen lady, we're not... well... with _them_." But before Naruto can say more, Haku shoves an elbow into Narutos' side. He lets out a particular unlady-like sound, something between a burp and a painful, garbled hollar, "Haku! Why'd you do that for?"

"You just can't go around telling people who we're...with." He sighs, looking apologetic, "My sincerest apologies. We'll be leaving now."

Magari snickers, "Oh, it's alright. I think. But now you've got me curious. I almost believe you." She taps her chin, eyes on Naruko, "You two couldn't be working for... _them_."

"Uh, right." Naruto nods, "Of course we aren't."

She grins, "They aren't capable of being sublime. They're too confident for that."

Haku sighs, "Really, Naruto? Do I have to go over the basics a third time with you?"

"Sorry. Maybe you should? I swear I'll get this right eventually. But look, she's not mad. It worked out. I knew we could all be nice to each other." He pauses, "Also, I think it would make it the fourth time."

"Well, you did pull it off for a little bit." Haku shakes his head, trying hard not to smile, "Even if you make a lousy girl."

"Yeah! Well, you make an even _lousier_ girl."

Magari clutches her ribs, "You two are boys? Oh, no wonder." She giggles, "Are you looking for work? We could use a comedy routine."

"No, uh, nothing like that." Naruto says with sudden seriousness, his feminine tone dropping a few octaves while he still maintains the henge, "But um, you wouldn't happen to be with Akatsuki, would you?"

"Akatsuki?" She looks past the girls, before leveling with them, her voice dark and dry, "No. I can't say I am."

"Then we owe you another apology." Haku bows his head once more.

"It's no trouble. Are you looking for a group called that?"

"No, we aren't. Not exactly. We just assumed... that well, you are shinobi." Haku murmurs, dispensing with formality, "This circus is interesting. I'm curious how it operates right under... _their_ nose, as I suspect... well, you know." He trails off, "But it isn't any of our business."

"No, you're right. It isn't." She nods, "But since you asked so nicely, we are able to operate because we hide in plain sight." She smirks, "We have some pretty talented members, who are quite capable of redirecting people who get suspicious. It also helps a lot of _them_ are incompetent."

"I see. It must be handy to have such people."

"Of course." She puts a hand on her hip.

"Anyway. I was serious about Haku. He totally wants to learn how to dance from you. Would you have the time or... is that..."

"I don't _really_ need to learn how to dance. It was just a passing thought. Though it might be nice, I'm sure I will find some other thing I can do... eventually." He chuckles, "If I truly am not simply a weapon, we will find something."

"What's this about? A weapon?"

"It's nothing really. Just, doubts of mine. It is a long story."

"It's not that long. D'ya wanna hear about it? I bet it'll be a legend one of these days. You know, we're going to become the next Sannin!"

"The next Sannin?"

"Is there an echo around here?"

Magari restrains a giggle.

"We really should keep our profile down for a little while, Naruto. It would be best if you didn't-"

"Hey, it's fine, alright? I get it. I'm not gonna start any fights or nothin'. I just want to... tell another shinobi. Don't you wanna hear about us Magari-chan?"

She hums, but there's a thick look of worry in her green eyes, "I do like hearing stories..."

"Then it's settled!" His fingers bite down on Haku's and Magari's arms, pulling them underneath one of the white and red striped tents. There's a white wooden bench planted in the grass. He plops them down and starts talking.

"Right, so do you know where the Land of Waves are?"

"I've already heard this story. Remember? I'm _in_ it."

"Not you! I mean Magari-chan."

"Then don't glare at me when you ask a question."

The redhead giggles, her hands seated in her lap. She adjusts her qipao as she nods pleasantly, "Yes, we're a travelling circus after all. Six months out of the year, we're outside Ame. I have been to the Land of Waves once..."

"Great. Well, I was a genin from Konohagakure no Sato. I'm Naruto, by the way." He points at himself, frowning as he glances at his breasts, "Well, I'd show you what I really look like, but it's probably better if I don't."

Haku nods, smiling cheekily, "First smart thing you've said yet."

"Anyway, we were assigned our first C-ranked mission and left the village. I was with Sasuke-teme, the last Uchiha, and Sakura-chan, this pretty... kinda mean girl I grew up with. Anyway, our mission was to escort this asshole to the Land of Waves so he could build a bridge. Tazuna-san, I guess? Yeah, that was it." Naruto animatedly moves his hands around, describing the lengths and heights of things, using his now folded black umbrella as a tool to represent the sour-puss that was Uchiha Sasuke.

"So yeah, we fought the Demon of the Mist and Haku over here. They're from Kiri and this businessman had hired them to kill us so a bridge couldn't be built that would inevitably restore Wave's independence."

"Until Gatou simply hired a demolition crew to blow it up..." Haku mumbles, "I don't really understand why he was so adamant about us fighting you. He should have taken the path of least resistance."

"Eh, he was an idiot. And it was probably all just a symbol anyway. 'Cause you know, symbols are powerful. If we had built that bridge, we would have proven that Gatou wasn't invincible. And people might have rebelled against him even if he had just destroyed it later. Actually..."

Magari nods, "Indeed, symbols are important in maintaining power."

"Yep. That's why we're gonna become the Sannin."

Haku observes dryly, "So that's your line of thinking?"

"Yeah. I was thinking that... we can't possibly win a civil war all by ourselves. We need a symbol. We need to become a symbol. So even if we can't beat Hanzou, it might tip things in our favor. It might be all this place needs. It could be just like Wave - remember how the villagers there stood up to Gatou's men at the end?"

"Wait, are you talking about fighting Hanzou the Salamander?"

"The Amekage guy right?" Naruto nods, "Yep. That's what we're gonna do."

"According to Naruto anyway." Haku comments miserably, "Really, I've think you've told her _more_ than enough."

"Yeah. Maybe I've said too much, Magari-chan. But we aren't gonna become a symbol if I don't tell anybody, right?"

"I suppose you do have some point there, but it is still too soon to call ourselves the next Sannin, Naruto. We don't even have a third member yet."

Naruto huffs, "Yes, yes, but enough interruptions. I at least want to tell Magari-chan..." he stops here, realizing he can't easily tell the final part of the story, how the Kyuubi woke inside him, "...That I killed Zabuza, The Demon of the Mist, after he killed my sensei with his huge sword... and then my teammates left and I decided to go with Haku- and we've been all over since then."

The redhead frowns, "Wait, you told me things had been going okay for your team. Why would you leave your home village and join up with a missing-nin you barely knew?"

"Barely knew? Hah, Haku and I were best buds all along!"

His 'best bud' chuckles, "Naruto is very trusting and I admit he is good company, despite his odd habits. We are... perhaps it's fate. I don't know."

Naruto leans into the boy, their breasts squeezing against each other as he helps him off the bench. The blonde is oblivious to it though, he just smiles brightly, holding Haku's hands, "We're best friends of course. How couldn't we be... I mean... we just get each other." He sighs, "Maybe that sounds stupid to you?"

"No, it sounds beautiful."

"Really? Beautiful huh? To me, it's just logical. In Konoha, nobody really liked me. I was an outcast, so it just made sense - Haku was an outcast too. So we just clicked." He releases those soft hands and faces the rain, not noticing Haku's shy smile, "As for Sasuke and Sakura, I imagine they're much happier without me. They're probably with a new sensei and a new teammate. Kakashi-sensei was funny, wise, strong and all, but he wasn't a good teacher. If how our first mission turned out was any indication, we were doomed even if we had survived. I bet you that Sasuke's learning so much now that I can't hold him back. And since I'm not bugging Sakura anymore, maybe she'll realize there are other people out there and she doesn't need that asshole."

It's there that he concludes his story, his hands clapping together. He turns around sharply and the same moment there's a gust of wind, his blue kimono flying up, revealing his currently very feminine thighs. Magari seems a little envious, given the rosy glow of her cheeks.

"Well, I normally don't enjoy hearing life stories." The redhead begins, "But I admit you're a decent story-teller. It was interesting, at least. It's not often you willingly hear the exploits of renegade nin from their very lips."

"Know that from experience?"

"My lips are sealed." She grins teasingly at Haku, "But it's a pleasure to have encountered you, Haku-san and Naruto-san. I'm Uzumaki Magari, but you're welcome to call me Magari."

The rain starts to come down hard. It strikes the tent above them harshly, water now drips madly from the long striped drapes. It mingles together in the soggy earth.

"U-U-Uzumaki?"

"Ah, yes. That's my surname. A rarity among my kind. Have you heard of me?"

The blonde looks at Haku pitifully, "Can you tell if she's lying?"

"She doesn't appear to be."

"Lying? Why would I lie about my last name? I'm proud of it, you know."

"Perhaps because it is a nearly extinct clan?" Haku asks over Naruto's fumbling lips.

"Oh. So you know about that." She looks away, "Perhaps I should offer a little bit of an explanation, the kind I give our new recruits. See, this circus is actually connected with several orphanages throughout the elemental countries. It's how we find our talent. It was founded a little less than two decades ago by a kind young shinobi named Yahiko. An orphan just like the rest of us. Although we ultimately separated ways, we still operate primarily in Ame because of him. Right now, the circus is run in large by the most experienced of us. That would be me... and three others." She trails off, "Sorry, I can't say more than that. But I was an orphan. I don't remember much before they found me, but they said they received me from a merchant who knew my name." She grins, "So yes, I am a descendant of that famous, now nearly extinct clan, if that's what you're wonder-gah!"

Naruko's perky breasts press tightly into Magari, "What are you doing?" she stammers, feeling the arms tightly envelop her, "Wait, why are you shaking?" she looks up at Haku, completely lost, "What's wrong?"

The teen just points at the blonde that cries tears of rain silently, his cloudy blue eyes clenched tight, his arms pinning Magari's elbows at her sides.

"Uzumaki Naruto." he deadpans, smiling faintly as he watches Naruto hold her silently.

* * *

As the sun sets, the sky losing its bright spring light, a cold breeze wakes the nocturnal animals in their high resting places among the trees, shaking leaves.

And in one of those budding trees, a man dressed in solid dark navy clothes, save for a green flak jacket buttoned at the shoulders, sits. His chin is in his hands, a sloppy posture marring his otherwise stern look. His brown hair is hidden by the shadows of the leaves above him, feet swinging with the cool air.

His eyes are darting about, watching two young genin move and flow.

Haruno Sakura has very short pink hair, a boyish cut leaving little past her ears. Her emerald eyes are focused and a little mirthful, but she never raises them up off the ground, seeing past the battlefield and into some distant otherworld.

Her narrow frame is covered in black. Skinny, long thighs stretch short black spats, a combination of black fishnet and spandex covering her body from her navel to her shoulders, fishnet extending to her elbows and up her neck. Around her hips is a side-cocked black belt, a few brown leather throwing-weapon holsters dangling from it.

She's light on her feet, pushing off the ground with each step. She bounces with a steady rhythm, keeping her heart rate up while draining her stamina.

Tenzou thinks it's something Anko has forced the girl to do while training, to build up her endurance. The little movement seems like nothing, but it can be taxing to maintain during extended periods. Sakura hasn't shown any significant increase in muscle-mass since Tenzou first met her all those weeks ago, only her calves seem to have tightened and matured.

To him, Sakura looks less like the aspiring fashion model she used to be, and more like a serious kunoichi. But looks are simply that. He's disappointed in her performance so far. Mitarashi Anko has had the girl all to herself for a while now and considering that makes her the proxy-apprentice of one of the Sannin, she's just not impressive enough. Anko can't take missions while training the girl, so at the moment the girl is just a drain on resources. If he were in command, he would have sent the girl back to the academy, or better yet, enrolled her at the hospital. She might make a decent doctor or medic, but he's not convinced she can be anything more than liability in combat, yet.

Her opponent, however, shows all the physical prowess she lacks. Right now, he's just playing with her. Sasuke is unchanged physically since the two genin last saw each other. His white shorts flapping in the wind, high blue collar hiding his neck, his most notable feature now is an elegance to his movements. They're less wasteful and stiff. As Sakura hurls dull shuriken at the teen, he hops off the nearest tree, twisting in the air slightly, avoiding the shower of speedy projectiles.

Right now, Sasuke is restricted only to taijutsu. He may not engage his opponent in any other way, so he's biding his time, using the trees as cover and added mobility, sticking to them and propelling off like a bird when Sakura attacks, using the opportunities to close the gap between them.

In Tenzou's mind, Sasuke has a lot of room yet to grow. Physically, his limits are perhaps as high as his elder brother's, but what will hold him back is his attitude and lack of discipline. The Uchiha was furious upon being sent back to the academy, where he performed the role of a pencil pusher, training dummy, deadpan instructor, and glorified babysitter.

It took two weeks of that, in combination with Tenzou's constant, trying mediation, to finally break him of of his insubordinate tendencies. Sasuke now quietly helps out at the academy during the mornings, assisting students and doing the work the chuunin instructors are wont to procrastinate.

His physical training began only two weeks ago, when Tenzou heard the teen speak to one of the students privately, about respecting one's teachers and taking their training at the academy more seriously, telling the modified tale of Momochi Zabuza's demise and Uchiha Sasuke's utter defeat. He had told the child a ninja's most important asset was preparedness.

Tenzou doesn't agree that particular quality is what's most important, but it was a sign of great progress. He couldn't just ignore the budding shinobi, after that.

Much to Tenzou's distaste, Sasuke is much too prideful. He will never make it past chuunin with his arrogant attitude. He will never see ANBU until he can suppress his emotions and lust for revenge. But he's still a little proud for his fledgling student. He can go places, that much is evident when he tricks Sakura into losing track of him.

He leaps from the trees with a flock of previously nesting birds, catching her off guard with a downward kick like a hawk.

To the girl's credit, she does dodge the attack, albeit, barely. She spins and pivots, throwing out a hip-swung kick of her own, but Sasuke catches it and grabs it, hurling the girl into a tree. From there, it's just a direct assault. Sakura is pushed backwards until her spine is crushed against the bark of a tree. She blocks and parries Sasuke's punches using her elbows and forearms, trying to get out from being pinned in place, but Sasuke grapples both of her wrists and slams his hip into her stomach, paralyzing her legs.

Tenzou hops down, "Good work you two."

Sasuke releases Sakura, who is breathing harshly, her skin flushed, skin slick with shiny sweat. Sasuke is only lightly winded, but he hides it well, feigning exertion for the girl's benefit. Perhaps it's a sign of maturity, or simply a defensive mechanism. Tenzou has worked him to the bone under any sign of comfort or contentedness.

"Next time, don't play around. Sakura is trying her best and you belittle her by not taking her seriously."

"Hn."

He looks at Sakura, his pleased look dying as anxiety creeps into his lips, "Has Anko taught you any ninjutsu yet Sakura?"

She seizes a deep breath, pushing off the tree with a tremble, "No, Tenzou-san. We've exclusively focused on taijutsu and survival training. And well..." she blushes fiercely, "Other stuff that isn't relevant to direct combat."

"I see. Well, that's no good."

"Tenzou-sensei."

"You may speak, Sasuke."

He nods curtly, "Why are we here? You said I wouldn't see Sakura again, for months or more. That our team - it's dead."

Sakura flinches at those blunt words, but she hides it well from her former teammate; not so well from Tenzou, however, "There has been a change. I couldn't foresee it, of course." He stares both genin down, commanding their utter attention, "I honestly can't see there being another Team Seven - not with either of you in it. Maybe in a few years, if you two grow a lot, but I personally doubt it and professionally think you two aren't suited for one another." He shakes his head, "That hasn't changed. But what has... well, we're going to see the Hokage in twenty minutes, for a special meeting. There will be other teams there - we're going to be taking on an extended mission together. It will be extremely dangerous." He lets his focus drift to Sakura, "We will be going to Rain country."

"Rain?" Sasuke says curiously, "And a mission? I thought you said I wasn't ready."

"If it were- if the circumstances were any different from this- I would agree with my earlier assessment. But, you have grown Sasuke." He lets a little warmth fill his voice, "As have you Sakura, at least from my data... just not as much as I had hoped." Sakura sinks to her knees.

"A mission?" She swallows thickly.

"Yes. I suppose Anko-san didn't tell you? What am I saying, of course she hasn't." He finds no amusement in that woman's antics, "I don't know yet how things will play out, but it's likely that you will be working with two other genin. The same goes for you, Sasuke."

"I still don't understand... you sound reluctant." Sasuke points out, his voice leading with an edge, "Why am I going anywhere if you don't think I'm ready? I wasn't ready three days ago and now I'm _suddenly_ ready? What changed? I didn't do anything."

"That's a fair point." He sighs, "It will make more sense after the meeting, but I agree, I've done you a disservice by confusing you like this - just, try to understand I'm only doing this because Hokage-sama needs us right now. This mission comes from him personally. He needs _your_ help."

"Hokage-sama?" Sakura looks up, her eyes glassy.

"Indeed. We are taking an S-ranked mission, no less."

"S-S-S-ranked?!" Sakura jumps up, pointing at him, "Shannaro! I'm not ready for an S-ranked mission, what the hell is stupid Anko-sensei thinking?!" she stomps the ground, twisting over to look at Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun is amazing and all-" she says frigidly, "But he's not ready for something like that either! We're _genin_, remember? Graah! Surviving in the Forest of Death for a few weeks doesn't make you ready for S-ranked missions!"

Tenzou nods, surprised when Sasuke lays a hand on the girl's arm, "Calm down Sakura."

Her cheeks redden. She nods, going utterly silent then.

Tenzou stares at the scene, blinking. A calculating look adorning his almond-shaped eyes, he clears his throat, making Sasuke retrieve his hand.

"Don't worry about it for now Sakura-san. I'll talk to Anko-san after you get briefed. If you aren't ready for this mission, just tell her then. It's a part of being a shinobi that you know and tell others your limits."

Sakura nods mutely.

"Good." He praises, reaching into his pocket. He hands her a scroll, "You have excellent chakra control. Because of the nature of this mission, I have prepared a technique that I specifically requested from Hokage-sama. Let's keep this a secret between us, ne?" he gives the girl a friendly smile, which of course looks frightening to the pinkette, but she manages a pleasant grin nonetheless, used to her own teacher's creepy looks, "Consider it a reward for surviving your training up to the point." He looks at Sasuke and nods to him, "Of course, I have a reward for you as well, but it will have to wait. I'll give it you when we hit the road."

Sasuke studies Sakura as she opens the scroll. His gaze flickers back to him, "Understood, sensei."

"Good. Take a breather then. Cool down for a few minutes, you two should talk, work through your feelings now that you've fought. I know a failed mission leaves behind baggage between people. Then, we'll walk to the tower."

Tenzou walks away, leaving the two to themselves.

Another breeze works its way through the sparsely spread trees. The two share an awkward look, keeping a comfortable distance apart. Sakura pockets the scroll after glancing a little more at it.

"Do you think this is about Naruto?" Sasuke asks softly.

"Naruto? Oh, um, I guess it could be. But why do you think that?"

"He's not back."

She thinks for a moment, "Not that we know. I mean, I've been in solitary confinement with my crazy sensei since I got back. I've talked to how many people besides Anko-sensei, Hokage-sama, Team Eight, and my parents?" After a breath, she holds up one finger.

"Hn. Well, it's not like I've stopped by his apartment or anything." Sasuke mumbles, "But I've been around the village. Most people think he's dead or they just haven't even thought about him. They haven't seen him. Don't you think that's odd?"

"He ran away, why would it be odd?"

"He couldn't be dead Sakura. If he has the- well, you know- they couldn't just kill him, could they?"

"So, he must be captured right? He must be in a prison somewhere."

"But what if he's not? What if he's still on the run? Isn't that what he was intending when we parted ways?"

Sakura thinks for a moment, before shrugging, "I don't know. I guess I didn't consider it. But I suppose it's possible. He was good at pranking right? I always wondered how he evaded those ANBU and chuunin who chased after him."

Sasuke nods, "Right."

"So what if the mission has to do with him?"

"Well, it would be one reason why they need _us_." He adds, "I was just thinking. You know? You tend to be pretty smart. Or at least, I thought you were."

Sakura looks away, "Thanks. But, I guess I've been just pushing all that out of my mind - with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto, you know? I just didn't want to think about it. I thought it would all just go away."

"It's not."

She nods, offering a timid smile, "I suppose it won't just go away. Sorry Sasuke I... you shouldn't look at me right now. I'm still the weak idiot who cost us everything."

"We're all responsible for it. All of us have to take responsibility." He grits his teeth, moving closer to her, "It's our fault everything is so messed up. You just can't ignore it, Sakura. You just can't shoulder the blame alone, either." He stares with icy black eyes, but she won't meet his gaze, "Look at me Sakura. Don't- don't act- stop it! Stop it... you can't... you can't keep it all inside..."

She turns away. but the Uchiha reaches out, grabbing her shoulder. He pulls on her. She continues to twist her gaze away, but he grabs her chin, looking her fiercely in the eye.

There are tears.

He lets her go.

"I understand." She says stiffly, her voice choked. But she still looks away.

Tenzou watches in the shadows. Pleased when the stoic teen puts one arm around Sakura's shoulders, holding her in an awkward embrace from behind.

* * *

"Hey, Ojii-san."

Konohamaru has spiky brown hair angled to one side and black eyes. He wears gray shorts and a pale yellow shirt, a dark scarf wound around his skinny neck. On his thigh a tight blue band holds a small green holster.

Sarutobi Hiruzen sits in his chair, looking down at the boy whose head and neck extend over the dark desk.

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

Hiruzen nods, "Do you know why you're here?"

"Not really. Ebisu-sensei told Moegi and Udon to show up at the tower with him in a few minutes, but he said you wanted to see me early? What's going on?"

"Naruto has been found."

The boy blinks, "Eh? Found?" He screeches, "You told me he was dead!"

He chuckles, "I apologize for deceiving you on something so personal, but it was necessary. Besides, did you really believe me when I said that?"

"Nah, I didn't, not really." He's smiling now, bouncing back with a pleased look, "I knew Boss wouldn't die that easily."

"You and your friends have certainly been working hard since that news. Ebisu-san has told me all about how devoted you've all been to your training. Actually, I was a little worried up until just now, but it's fortunate that you've all been trying your best. It has actually presented an interesting opportunity."

"An opportunity?"

"For early graduation."

"W-What?! B-but how!"

"I will be frank. I need your help."

"_My_ help? But you never want my help!"

The old man laughs, leaning low in his seat, "Yes, but there are some things I cannot do. You, on the other hand, share a special connection with Naruto-kun."

"Well, yeah. It's Boss." He grins, "So what kind of trouble is Boss in? I'll bail him out for sure."

"I'm afraid it's not quite as simple as that, Konohamaru-kun. In-fact, what is being proposed tonight is extremely dangerous. As Hokage, I must often make difficult decisions, but tonight, I may be committing many who are not ready. Many who may not come back in the best of health, or worse... but as selfish as this all is, I feel it must be done." Sarutobi says vaguely, "In a few minutes, you will be given a choice that will likely change you for the rest of your life, Konohamaru. A choice that was only given to children during the last war. This is not something that I do lightly, so I ask that you and your friends think long and hard about your decision."

"I... I don't understand, Ojii. Are you saying I'm going to help look for Boss? But... if he was found, I don't get it. Is he still in trouble?"

"It's complicated. I'll explain soon. I just want you to understand that no matter your choice, I will support it."

He reaches across the desk with both arms and picks the boy off the floor, bringing him into his arms.

He whispers into his ear, "As Hokage, I have looked at every decision I have ever made as a part of one whole. Every decision I have found myself at the crux of, I have always reminded myself of one thing: the word decision, comes from the word _cis_. To cut. A decision never leaves something whole behind; a decision is always destructive; an end to peace or to war, to love or to hate, to birth or to death. Were this world ideal, no man would ever decide anything. But tonight, I need you to grow up a little for me. I am asking you to sacrifice some of your precious innocence, to indulge an old fool like me. Because no matter what you decide, you will not leave the same."

* * *

Knock. Knock.

Knock. Knock.

"Hinata-sama." A voice pushes through the door, "Hinata-sama."

"Go away."

"Hinata-sama, you know there is a meeting. I was requested to bring you there." A dark voice intones, "Do not waste my time with your prolonged foolishness."

A girl rises from her bed like a corpse. She shuffles across the flat tatami floor and pulls open a thin, translucent door, "It isn't like you couldn't have just let yourself in. It was not locked, Nii-san." Her voice is hollow.

Hyuuga Neji stands with his stocky legs leaden like stones, arms coiled tight at his chest. He is clad in his light jacket, a scarf around his neck. His cold eyes stare down, "I will not break into your room and drag you up from the sheets. You are not an invalid, Hinata-sama."

"I did not hear about any meeting. Why is it so late? The sun has set. I have already eaten. I would like to rest."

"I do not know the details. Gai-sensei was serious about it." He sighs, "I told you at dinner, if you recall."

"Why didn't Kurenai-sensei tell me?"

"I do not know. But whatever you are being summoned for involves my entire team as well. Please, get your coat. We are leaving immediately."

The girl slinks across her room and picks up her coat off the floor, donning it. She draws the fluffy hood over her head, bathing her face in shadow. She quietly follows after her brother, barely keeping up with him.

* * *

Yakiniku Q is Team Ten's headquarters. It's relatively quiet, with a pleasant sizzling sound to fill the comfortable atmosphere. There's a peppery, warm smell and a constant source of heat for the winter. The lights are low and the prices are just right for an Akimichi. The seats are a little worn and Ino tends to complain they make her butt go numb, the hard wood pressing upwards into her bony frame, but it's an all-around good place to be when meeting up early in the morning or late in the afternoon.

It's where Yamanaka Ino conspires after Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru strategizes ways to get out of doing work, and Akimichi Chouji eats. Asuma sometimes does things as well, though more often than not, he actually excels at being lazy better than Shikamaru.

Except for tonight. It's late and the four of them are eating. Ino's soft hands pick at her plate. She's eating low-carb food, a large salad with no dressing, but her sensei has been forcing her to eat some of the greasy meet the boys order. She stares at it, hoping Chouji will scoop it off her plate. But the big-boned boy is too busy shovelling his own food between his firm lips.

Shikamaru's lanky arms are being used as a head-rest as he leans back in his seat, his plate half-empty. He's doing his best to ignore starting a conversation. There's something going on, he can tell from the way Asuma has trouble speaking.

But for all the stall tactics Shikamaru has employed (he's the whole reason Asuma is paying for dinner tonight, the whole reason they're even there at all), it's simply not enough. Nothing will stop his sensei from bringing down some truly troublesome news.

"You're going on an S-ranked mission in three days."

Chouji starts choking, his eyes watering as he reaches up to his throat.

Ino sighs, as if familiar with her friend's distress. She leans over in the booth seat, wrapping her arms sideways around his gut. She squeezes hard three times, dislodging something in his throat, a piece of beef smacking somebody in the head a distance away.

"Mendokuse."

"Sensei, you can't be serious." Ino mumbles, "Why joke about something like that?"

Chouji takes a few deep breaths.

"It's no joke."

"It can't be S-ranked." Shikamaru mumbles, his voice the kind one makes into the face of a pillow, "We're genin."

"My genin."

"As if that counts for anything."

"I'm with lazy bones." Ino chimes, "We barely survived our first C-ranked mission. And after what happened to Sasuke-kun's team, you can't seriously be suggesting that. I wouldn't even go on a B-ranked mission with Shikamaru-baka yet."

"Well, I guess that's my fault." Asuma sighs, "But I'm in no position to reject this mission. And for all the sense you kids make, I can't help it. You're going."

Shikamaru's brows scrunch up, "What brought this on? Did I do something wrong yesterday? If I did, I'm sorry sensei. Would you like to win our next shouji game?"

"It's nothing you did wrong. Not really. It's just, this will be a good experience for you a wake-up call."

"From who? The shinigami?"

Chouji is just direct, his voice thick with saliva and grease, "Where will be going?"

"Not now, Chouji. I'd rather talk in the tower about it."

He nods.

"This is nuts. Sensei, I'm not going on an S-ranked mission - I'll die! I'll die before my first kiss- before Saskue-kun can-"

"Ino, can it with the dramatics alright? Jeez." Asuma slumps forward, disappointed in his kids, "I told you already. I've made the decision. I'm not letting you have any say. But don't worry, we'll have a big training session tomorrow morning. At the crack of dawn. I'm going to whip you three into shape so you don't die."

"That's comforting." Shikamaru drawls, he makes a dry glance at Ino, "Do you want to pack the body bags? Or should I?"

Asuma slaps the Nara boy up the side of the head, "That's it. You're going to work twice as hard tomorrow."

"Tch. Why me?"

"But it might not be a bad idea to bring some body bags for tomorrow's training."

* * *

"Hey, Kakashi-san."

An invisible man stands under a foreseeing wind. In dark navy clothes, he blends into the night sky. His eyes are small, like tiny black beads, dark sunglasses folded in one pocket. In his hand, he holds a navy cap. His other hand scratches his dark brown hair.

"It's been a while, ne?" He chuckles, "It's okay." He says to the cool night wind, looking up as the stars begin to shine through the thick clouds overhead, "Have I thanked you lately? Yeah, I suppose I did, a couple of days ago was it? It's only because of you, that I'm where I am today." He looks down at the pavement before the humble monument to the fallen, "Do you know that Konohamaru-kun has been working hard lately? I was surprised, but at least one good thing came out of all of this. If it makes it any better, I'll be sure to keep Obito-san in my thoughts."

He goes silent for a while, until he notices a presence behind him. He stands from his crouching position, turning to the scar-faced chuunin, "Umino-san. Hello."

"Ebisu." Iruka says.

"Here for your parents again?"

"Yes and no." He says, standing beside him now. In his hand, a bouquet of flowers.

"Your parents and Uzumaki, then."

He nods, planting the flowers among several other bouquets, some already wilting.

"Naruto isn't on that stone, you know."

"I know."

"You also know that Sandaime-sama would not have let prejudice prevent that, right?"

"I know."

Ebisu keeps his customary grimace, "Well, that's good. Anyway, I'm going to be out of the village for a while. Team Konohamaru- well, they will be absent from your classes from now on. Though you'll hear about that in the morning."

"What?" Iruka turns sharply, "What are you talking about?"

The man grins playfully, donning the dark cap, fitting his brown hair inside it, "Don't worry, they'll be in my care."

"That hardly helps. You're not very reliable."

"You care too much, as always, Umino-san; you're too reliable. I'm sure I'll be hearing about how you stormed the tower tomorrow, brandishing a blade on Hokage-sama for child abuse. You coddle them."

He starts to walk away, but Iruka calls out his name. Without turning around, Ebisu lifts up one hand and waves it, wearing a sly grin, "Don't worry. We're just going on a mission. We'll be fine."

Iruka doesn't follow him. He just watches him disappear into the night. He slumps forward, letting out a weary groan, "Those brats, what are they up to...? Don't tell me Hokage-sama made them genin... they're not the least bit ready."

* * *

"So you're an Uzumaki."

They've found a private spot on the circus grounds, far from the other performers who began to turn their ears toward the strange scene.

It's behind a few closed stands, the ground cracked and barren. Naruto leans back against one peeling pink stall, looking a little embarrassed with his reddened, puffy eyes. The only comfort is that girls are allowed to cry and currently he's one of them.

"Yeah. Though it doesn't mean anything in Konoha."

"So I hear. I suppose most of us, those who still live, are condemned to all be miserable orphans." She chuckles aridly, her red and gold qipao looking a little worn on her now, from Haku's perspective.

"That's not right though." Naruto complains, "That Uchiha jerk said I was the last Uzumaki-"

"Perhaps he didn't know." Haku says, "I doubt anyone can truly say if a clan is dead - I may be the last of _my_ clan, but I wouldn't be surprised if there were more of my family out there, somewhere." He looks at Naruto with an icy stare, "That's what I'd like to hope."

Naruto nods, offering Magari a smile, "He's right- if you're my family, I shouldn't question it. I should just be happy to have found you. Which I am."

She smiles nervously, "That's touching and all, but what proof do you have that you're from the same clan as me?"

It's just quiet for a while. Naruto's body shifts, head throbbing in distress. All of his thoughts converge to one unholy conclusion.

"No. I have nothing. I can't prove I'm from the Uzumaki clan. Actually, to tell you the truth, I didn't even think I was from a large clan until very recently. I thought my name was a common one, from a villager or something. Not that I really cared about that aspect of it."

Magari hesitates at those words. But she seems to accept them, revealing quietly, "There... technically is a way to check." She admits reluctantly, "Though I haven't- I mean, I abandoned the dream so long ago I've forgotten..."

"What. What do you mean? There's really a way?"

She nods, "Yes. Of course. Uzumaki have a special kind of chakra. I don't really know much more than that, but it's easy to check. Actually, _most_ Uzumaki have some kind of red hair... that's another factor. But I suppose there might be blond Uzumaki too."

"Red huh?" Haku mumbles knowingly.

"Well, what's the way?"

"There is a seal. See, Uzumaki were known for their sealing techniques when they were alive. That's why we were almost wiped out; we got too strong for our own good." She admits, "I don't know it. I don't know Fuuinjutsu. My parents gave me a book- but it was lost-" she grits her teeth, "I don't know who took it, or when, but I lost it. I do have the other things they gave me, but without that book, I can't perform the seal."

"So, there is a way, but it still lost to us." Haku concludes.

"Yes."

"Do you know _anything_ about seals?" Naruto asks hopefully.

"I know just a little. That our clan was famous for them. That we had a special style... some of the drawings I have inspire the way I dance."

The blonde nods.

"This is going to be a little creepy, but please, um, look at something for me, Magari-chan." Naruto bashfully opens up his kimono after undoing the thin sash around his waist, startling the redhead. Holding his nude breasts with one arm, the girl blushes as fishnet underwrappings and tan muscular flesh stare at her; an inwardly-curving navel drawing her eyes.

Naruto closes his eyes and concentrates, a vibrantly glowing black seal flowing to the surface.

"What is that thing?" she moves closer, drawn to the spiraling symbol. She reaches out and touches the swirling seal.

"It's my seal." He says, letting her study it.

The redhead glares at the structure for a while. Finally, she pulls away with a huff, "I'm sorry, it doesn't. It doesn't prove anything to me."

"Oh. Really?" he slumps, "My seal is supposed to be special. But I understand if that's not enough."

She backs away, "I"m sorry. But, what exactly does your seal do?"

When Naruto doesn't say anything, Haku puts a hand on his shoulder, confronting the girl with a powerful stare, "Don't worry about it. It's better if you don't know. He has secrets too, right?"

"Y-Yeah."

Naruto fixes his wardrobe, then opens his eyes, looking supremely tired. Magari apologies again.

"At least there's a way." He says, "Maybe- hey, maybe we can come back here if we find something. Maybe we can perform the seal, if we find your book. If that would convince you."

A smile blooms, "Of course I'd be convinced if you could get the book back and show me the seal in action. I don't know how it works, but it'd definitely convince me that you're my brother."

Regardless of the fact she's clearly not comfortable about it, Naruto rushes forward and crushes her with another hug again, "I'll find a way. Definitely, dattebayo. I swear I'll find a way to prove it to you."

"Then... I better give you a schedule for our circus. We travel all over."

"Thank you Magari-san."

"It's no trouble you two. Forgive me, I'm just a little shocked. I never dreamed- I gave up finding any of my family a long time ago. I didn't think someone would just appear out of thin air. It's unbelievable."

Magari entertains the two girls-that-are-really-apparently-boys for a little while longer, before informing them she has an afternoon show to perform. She gives them a handwritten scroll which dictates their movements for the next year.

"It was- even if I can't prove it yet-I just wanted to say, I'm- it's hard to speak. Sorry, I'm trying not to cry again."

"It's okay. I think I understand-"

"No, I don't think-" he shakes his head, "Sorry. It's just, growing up in Konoha, I wished so hard for a brother, a sister, a grandmother- anyone- and for you to just _be_ here..."

She nods silently, "Even if we are not related, I can tell you genuinely hope that we are. Sorry if I'm skeptical. I guess I'm just bitter." She sighs, "I like living this life. Moving from town to town. It makes it easy to forget, so sorry if I don't seem grateful... but I'm glad to have met someone interesting like you." She smiles brightly.

He wants to hug her a third time, but that anxious tense in her cheeks makes him hesitate. Ultimately, he just returns that brimming look of hers, depositing her note in his pocket, "Until we meet again, ne Magari-chan?"

"Until we meet again, Naruto-kun."

She waves as she watches them retreat, turning around the corner and vanishing.

They walk past the ticket man, weaving through the crowds lined up to see the circus as the sky turns an ethereal orange. It won't be long until everyone is running back to their homes to escape nightfall.

They walk in time with the rain. Naruto settling into a rhythm which Haku mimics, their strides completely synchronized.

"This is just great. Who knew we'd meet _her_? This is what I was talking about to those stupid ANBU- if-if I had gone back with them, I never would have met someone like her. She could- no. I know it. She's my sister." His voice is fiery with excitement and longing.

"If not your sister, then at least one of your clan." Haku admits, seeing enough similarities in the two to believe it himself, "I wonder where we could start looking..."

"For Uzumaki clan techniques? If they're written down- well you already said people don't really write down techniques."

"Not usually. I admit I don't know how all clans and villages operate, but from what Zabuza-sama taught me, it's unlikely you will simply find a scroll somewhere-"

"But Magari-chan said she had a book. So there did exist at least one thing with stuff written in it."

"You're correct. In this case, it might still exist somewhere in the world. In the hands of a collector, or a village somewhere. But it could take decades to find it, if ever..."

"Yeah. And- I can't go back on my nindo. We've got to become the Sannin first. It'll just... have to take second priority for now."

"There is always the alternative. A sample of yours and Magari-san's blood. I don't know if Ame has any hospitals with the ability, but I do know there exists a technique, or perhaps a machine, which can do genetics testing."

"Yeah... hey, maybe we can-" he stops, "I guess it would be hard to let her part with some of her blood."

Haku nods, "I don't know much, but there exist some kinjutsu that utilize blood. If she is as competent as she acts, she won't just give us some of her blood." Hearing the fatigue in the blonde's voice, "Let's just go back to the inn for now. It's getting too late."

"Yeah, I can get excited over the fact I still have family, later. I should just clear my head for a while."

They enter the main streets, sloshing through puddles of rainwater, their feet stepping on the dimming reflections of a cloudy sky.

"Sorry we couldn't find a hobby."

"We're not going to find something that easily. Besides, I'm... picky."

"Yeah, I see that."

"And this was fun."

"...Yeah."

They drop into an alleyway. Haku walks deep into the shadows while Naruto peers around the corner. Smoke drifts up into the air as the blonde lets his transformation dissipate. When he turns around, Haku is there, his hands adjusting his hair.

When they step inside the inn's lobby, a lot of heads turn. Unsettling looks from the people staying there. It's dinner time, so it's crowded. They move quickly, the looks retreating.

"Kaiu sure is a friendly place." Naruto mumbles to himself, "Why did they look at us like that?"

"Probably the way you're dripping your umbrella all over the floor."

"What am I supposed to do with it?!"

Haku takes it and places it in a sink near the a coat rack.

The inn serves dinner down by the lobby. The tables are small, the two taking one in the dark corners of the large room. It's a milky soup, white broth with an assortment of vegetables and a little meat.

It's tempting to talk about something, but Naruto holds his tongue. The room is very quiet. It's too easy for people to listen in. So they eat mostly in silence, Haku only making a few comments to him.

"This town is interesting."

"Yeah? I guess so. It's certainly a little livelier than the last one.""

"I don't know if I'd say it's lively."

"No?"

"Have you spoken with the people here? News has reached them about Gama. I've seen distressed families in the street, begging for news from police."

"I've been trying to keep my distance-"

"Unless it's a redhead."

"Oh shut up." He huffs, "I am not attracted to just red hair."

"But you _do_ like it."

He doesn't deny it, only glaring at Haku as he finishes his meal, "And what kind of hair do you like?"

"Hmm. Well, I do happen to like your hair."

The teen reaches up and feels his short spiky hair, "Really? It's kind of butchered since I cut it. But don't change the subject, I'm not a girl."

"I didn't say you were."

"I meant, what kind of girls do you like?"

Haku loses the ability to speak for a moment, his dry throat croaking.

"You do like girls, don't you?"

"Naturally. I just don't... think about that sort of thing."

"Aren't you afraid that makes you a tool?"

"...I don't see how that's relevant."

"Well if you start a family some day..." he trails off, "You wouldn't be a tool. Or at least, I don't see how you could be both..."

"I suppose."

"I admit I don't really know what I'm talking about." He leans back in his seat, "I didn't even kiss Sakura-chan on the cheek." He gags, "Actually, my first kiss was with Sasuke."

"Pffwhat?!"

The blond placates with his hands, "Shh! Don't shout! I don't want everyone to know. It's embarrassing, alright? And disgusting- it was a total accident- but it doesn't change the fact- well I could just pretend like it doens't count... but I still feel violated."

"I guess I can imagine your lips locked with that tall, dark and handso-"

Naruto lifts his soup bowl in an attempt to throw it, but Haku manages to calm him down with a series of rapid apologies. They retire to their room after that.

Naruto offers to treat Haku's wound that night, but he takes care of it on his own, unwrapping the bandages. There's still ugly brown and red flesh where the blade carved into his arm, but it doesn't look that bad, not that he has any idea what a healthy recovery looks like.

"It's not infected." He says after changing the bandages and lavering the injury with a pasty substance, "It is painful to lift my arm and it's too early to say how fast my recovery will be, but I've recovered from worse under Zabuza-sama."

Naruto spends a few hours examining the scroll he'd taken from Ameyuri's stockpile -_Mist Servant Technique_. One of his clones manages to make him see triple images of himself inside their room. It's a little disorienting, his copies warped and wavy, bending back and forth. He cancels the genjutsu with a _kai_ before he gets worse enough to start throwing up all over the floor.

He also inquires about medical techniques. A little time is spent going over some basic herbs from a book Haku has stored away. It's not much, but Naruto has one of his clones read it.

"Um, shouldn't you be the one to look at the book Naruto? Or am I not talking to the real you?"

"No, I'm the real one. I could read your book, but it doesn't make any difference." He shrugs, "If my clone learns something, I know it too, once it dies."

"Really? That's incredible."

"Yep. How else did I know who made it safe from Gama?"

"That's... Naruto, do you have any idea what this means?" he sighs, "You could have sent clones all throughout this town the first day we arrived. They could have transformed into random people and we could have had an entire understanding of the layout of this place on the first day in a fraction of the time."

"Oh. Since you put it that way, yeah, that is pretty incredible." He cheers, "Should I place some henge'd clones outside the inn then? If the police get onto us, we'd have a better chance to run away."

"No. Not unless your clones can blend in over long periods of time, you'll just draw attention here."

"Ah, right."

"But go ahead and read my book. I also have a book on first aid on me as well, but I'll let you have it once I test you on the current material."

"Okay, but I can just have another clone-"

"Who knows how well you will actually retain that information. I'd rather see how much you absorb without the added distraction distorting the results."

"I guess."

The conversation reminds Naruto that he has a book Hotaru gave him. He has Haku unseal it, promising not to have any clones read it.

The book is black and bound in a soft, shiny black felt. It has no title on the front, but opening the cover reveals a table of contents. It smells old and musty and is rather frail, the binding weak under the stress of the many pages.

_Introduction - Dispelling Myths  
Chapter One - A Brief History of Rain Country  
Chapter Two - A Chronology of Blood Limit Research  
Chapter Three - Prominent Ninja Clans in Amegakure  
Chapter Four - Prominent Samurai Clans in Ame  
Chapter Five - A History of Blood Limits and Bloodlines in Ame  
Chapter Six - Myths, and Legends in Ame  
Chapter Seven - A Theory on the Bijuu  
Chapter Eight - A Thesis on Demons  
Chapter Nine - The Role of Fuuinjutsu, Genetics, and Politics in Blood Limits  
Chapter Ten - On Skills, Traits, and Abilities Mistaken for Blood Limits  
Glossary of Terms  
Index  
_

In total, there are close to six hundred pages. Naruto doens't have the patience to start from the beginning. He's mostly drawn to the chapter on Bijuu, so he starts there.

Upon seeing Naruto crack open the large tome, Haku sighs, "I imagine we'll need to pick up a dictionary for you. Or is your kanji better than I expect?"

"A dictionary is probably going to be a good idea." Naruto shakes his head as he stares at the first paragraph on chapter seven, only able to make out various words and phrases and not the whole. Yet, after flipping through the chapter for a while, he's able to find a paragraph on a particular subject he's been dying to know more about.

* * *

The Kyuubi no Youko is known as "Harbinger of Natural Disaster" to some. Legends say he can cause great devastation with his just his tails. He has been reported in some documents that were recorded during the times of the samurai, but visual accounts of the great beast have been in short supply and detail since before the First World War.

What is known is accredited to the research of several monks that I interviewed in Ame no Kuni, sout of the village of Kiu. They operate a shrine to the fox spirits, kitsune. They produced some fascinating physical evidence, a massive paw print, which the shrine was built around. They also cared for many foxes, which were naturally drawn to the site.

According to their legend, the Kyuubi no Youko is the strongest of the tailed beasts. He is known to be proud and graceful. He is the most peculiar of the bijuu for his intense hatred of humanity. The monks say the nine-tailed fox is a being of intense negative emotion, at least toward human settlements. He is a sort of wayward protector of animals and nature, though there is not sufficient evidence toward their claim.

Being closely aligned with the kitsune, it is said that for all the beasts's great destructive power, it revels more in shrewd mind games. There is some evidence for this, as two villages, Youten and En, each located in what is today known as Earth Country, were destroyed not by any natural disaster, but by senseless slaughter and suicide from withn. Although there is not any direct evidence to corroborate the Kyuubi's involvement, there were sightings of it several weeks before the incidents.

* * *

Exhausted, Naruto's patience with the book's long-winded and half-baked theories on the fox dwindles. He closes the book shut and settles into bed, letting oblivion take him.

While peaceful rest and deep contention fills Naruto's heart in the comfortable haven of a warm bed, just outside, plumes of thick spiraling smoke rise into the cloudy night sky; black billowing towers mixing with the thin drizzle of the night's rain.

* * *

Naruto rises early, rousing Haku with his early morning habits.

Bathroom.

Eat.

Act groggy while clones clean up the messes from last night.

Haku eats a modest breakfast, quietly watching Naruto's antics. On the table is a scroll which describes _Hien_. It's all written in Haku's writing, the teen having taken explicit notes on the jutsu, so that he can carefully guard the original scroll against the elements.

"What should we do today? It's going to be the last one we get before we have to do that mission for Akatsuki."

"Yeah." Naruto sits on the carpet, his back flat against the wall. He seems to just be thinking, "Yeah. We should just rest. Yeah." He keeps nodding and saying, _yeah_. He's not a morning person - Haku has thoroughly confirmed that each morning, "We'll want to be at full strength. Probably lay low too? We've been too active."

"Maybe. But being inactive might tip off the people in the lobby. I wouldn't be surprised if they have ties to the police."

"Really? Tch. I don't know how we've made it this far without screwing up. What are we going to do when we reach Amegakure? I imagine the security there is pretty bleeeeh compared to this place."

"We'll do our best. Right? If you're intent on taking on... him, then give it your all. That's what Zabuza-sama did." He says, "It's rather ironic that I've gone from supporting one rebellion to the next."

"Naaaah. It's not iron-ironic." Naruto yawns, "It's right."

Haku can't concentrate. He looks away from the jutsu scroll, staring blankly ahead.

For a while they don't say anything. Naruto just watches his friend stare into space, but he too starts to do the same.

"You know, I was just following my gut. Coming to Ame."

"Huh? Oh. Well, we didn't have much of a choice. If we had kept going north, those ANBU would have got us much sooner."

"Probably."

The seconds tick by with the winding sound of the rain.

"But what I mean is, even though I wasn't really thinking about it - I'm here now. Still with you. I didn't plan this out, you know. I just decided... I'd follow you."

"Yeah. I get it. So?"

"I guess I'm wondering why I did that, is all."

"I would have followed you too, if you had decided to go somewhere else."

"Is that so?"

"Sure. Not like I planned this either." He gestures toward the ceiling, "Come to Ame. Learn to get stronger. And now we're on our own. We'll do this mission for Akatsuki. And if it's not bad work, and if they give us shelter and stuff, we'll do another. Does that sound much different from what you were doing with Zabuza?"

"No it doesn't. And that's the problem. I guess I'm afraid of becoming _your_ sword."

Naruto blinks and nods, moved by those words for a moment, but finally, he just shrugs and smiles sleepily, "If anything, we're each other's sword."

"I like the sound of that, to a degree. But... to be a tool... even if it's some kind of mutual thing... I guess..." he struggles to understand what he means, "I want to do things consciously."

"So, does that mean you regret being with Zabuza all those years?"

"No. Of course not. I would still follow him - I still do. It's just... there are people who will always stand in front of those who are precious to us."

"I guess."

"Naruto. If Magari-san really _is_ an Uzumaki - but someone intent on killing me. Would you kill them if it meant protecting me?"

Naruto hesitates, but he nods curtly, "I would."

"Is that right?"

"I don't know. Why is anything right? Why would I know? It just feels right, is all."

"If she's your sister, I'd be asking you to-"

"No. You wouldn't ask. You couldn't ask me to do that. Because you know Magari-chan is already my precious person, even though we just met..." he trails off, "It would be Magari-chan that would be asking me to choose her over you. I would definitely pick you."

Haku shifts uncomfortably, "Alright. That makes sense. But is it right? That's what I want to know? In a fight, you don't have the time to wonder if what you're doing is right. So you need to figure it out ahead of time."

"I admit I don't like the idea of killing anyone if I don't have to, let alone someone related to me. But, I wouldn't let it come to that. I wouldn't make it so I had to kill her, I'd just knock her out. And then, I'd beat her until she realized how stupid she was for wanting to kill someone as amazing as you."

"Amazing, huh?"

Naruto blushes, "Hey, don't make it sound all weird. I mean c'mon, you're just like I always dreamed of being while I was in the academy. Even if Zabuza was an asshole and a jerk, he was still a badass with a huge sword! And you went around as his minion, beating the shit out of anyone who dared to mess with him."

"I don't remember it being exactly like that. And are you saying you dreamed of being someone's minion?"

"No- I mean- he _wanted_ you. He respected you. Even if you were just a tool to him, he cared. You're amazing to have been around someone like that and fought for his dream. Plus, you have super awesome ice powers. Even Ringo-sensei could tell you're awesome, it's why she started training you in kenjutsu and made me learn useless genjutsu..."

"Naruto, genjutsu isn't useless. Think about all the things you've accomplished with it."

"Yeah, right, I know I know! I was exaggerating. But, still. You get what I'm saying, right?"

"I suppose."

"You don't huh? Well, that's okay. No, wait, what am I saying? Haku, I want to hear three words _right now_!" he throws his fist into the air, standing up off the floor, his morning stupor passing with a rush of fire in his blue eyes, "_I am fuckin' awesome._ Come on, say it!"

"That's _four_ words."

"Say it!"

He sighs, "I am fucking awesome."

"No no no! Not like that! Say it loud. Scream it!"

It takes Naruto a while to get his friend to raise his voice even a few decibels.

"You're hopeless."

"I thought you said I was awesome?"

"You are! Just not at letting other people _get_ it."

"People don't need to get anything about me."

"Yeah they do..." Naruto sighs, "You just don't get it."

There's a slight tension in the air, but it dissipates. Naruto's smiling and when he smiles it takes a conscious effort for Haku to remain upset or even concentrated on anything negative.

"Anyway, what were we talking about again? Sorry, I think I sidetracked us."

"It was nothing. Just nothing."

He huffs, "Zabuza believed in you. But I believe in you way better than he ever did. What you're doing is right. That's all I'm saying. So just believe in me, who believes in you, or something."

"The sentiment is appreciated, but don't say that ever again." He laughs, "You sound ridiculous."

"Why are we even talking about this anyway? You don't doubt yourself, so I don't get why you can't admit how awesome you are."

"I don't doubt myself because in many ways I am still a tool. I am still a sword. _Me_ doesn't exist... my purpose, whatever that is. What I exist for - right now, it's simply you. You need me. If I were to walk away, you would perish. If I were to let you do as you please, you would get yourself exposed. You have good instincts, but you let your emotions rule you; something that is very rare in shinobi that survive. Eventually, you will make a terrible misstep that will cost you everything. That is why I constantly remind you to be careful. That is why I am here, above all else. At this point, I'm a tool no matter what, right?"

"Yeah. I get it. But you don' t have to feel that way. You're not a tool because I need you."

"I cannot help this feeling. It's... just me. And it worries me, because I will simply become your weapon, if I don't ground myself."

"I won't let you become anyone's tool, especially not mine. What's brought all this on anyway?"

"How will you stop me?" Haku presses.

"I'll figure something out."

Haku sighs, his lips spreading into a smile even as his voice sounds harsh and bitter, "There you go again. Making impossible statements."

"It's not impossible."

"Naruto, do you have even the faintest idea how we'll take on The Salamander? Do you have any specific, explicit plans, besides _Become The Sannin_?"

"No... not yet. I guess that's a big problem, isn't it?"

"Yes. It's a huge problem. I don't know anything about him, besides what Ameyuri-sensei told us - he summons Salamanders and he fought the original Sannin, letting them go because he thought they were _amusing_."

"Well, I do have the fox. We can ask him to help us."

"Will you rely on it to win?"

"I'd rather not." He swallows, wondering if the fox really did drive people crazy in the past.

"So what, then? Maybe you should spend today figuring out how to fight him, if you think we will eventually clash."

"Heh. You're right." Naruto slumps back down onto the carpet, a hard look casted between his feet. He remains like that for about an hour, the sun staring straight down, warming the blackened rain as it smacks the pavement outside the inn. The constant running water lets Naruto think deep. So deep, that he naturally falls into a meditative state.

It's like that story Iruka told them once. Even if someone can see clearly in the dark, it doesn't mean other people can. Everyone needs to carry their own lantern in the darkness, so that those that don't have one, can see the way. Haku is like a person without a light. He's only able to see because Zabuza has told him to live on - that's how they've found each other. Only, now Haku is just able to follow in his footsteps. Haku needs a light of his own, but there's just no way he can simply give him one.

He is right, though. A little bit. Everything has happened because of him. Because he gave into his emotions and let them run free. Because he refused to think and calm down, he didn't try - no - he didn't _want_ to try and rationalize with his team mates about what had really happened out on the bridge. Because of his emotions, he ran from Konoha and the death of his teacher; his failure. Because of his emotions, he threw himself into the fray, fighting back against the shinobi sent to retrieve him. Because of his emotions, he risked his life and Haku's on a pointless trek through an ancient cave. But even further back, because of his desire to be recognized and loved, he failed to understand why he was not recognized and loved.

Haku has been dropping less than subtle hints about his behavior all along. And he has tried to change, tried to act different, sometimes. But other times, it just slips his mind. He has to try harder from now on, to be the best shinobi he can be. Aiming for someone like Hanzou will allow for nothing less.

Naruto's eyes open and he stands from his deep posture. He meets Haku's brown eyes.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I need to clear my head. I'm... going to think about what you said. I'm going to figure out what we're going to do from here."

"Very well. Don't forget we have a responsibility tomorrow. You can't make any short-term plans until we have the mission details. And please, don't act on any of your plans for now."

"I understand. I promise that I've learned my lesson about acting before I think. Anyway, I'll see you-"

"Before sundown."

"Right. Are you going to stay inside?"

"Yes."

"Do you want anything?"

He shakes his head.

"I might drop by the bookstore and pick up a dictionary, but that's probably it."

"Sounds good."

Naruto walks into the bathroom and looks down at the blue tiled floor, meeting the glazed eyes of his clone.

"How are you holding up?"

"Boooooored."

"Keep reading. I'm going out."

He groans, watching as Boss retrieves a damp umbrella from above the sink and walks out.

After exiting the inn, he seeks refuge in a slimy gap created by a dumpster and an old rusted metal fence. When he walks out, his blond hair is the only thing that remains. His blue kimono is now black, his skin pale and sickly, body soft and without attractive definition.

Naruto is extremely focused as he flows with the umbrella-carrying crowds. It's like he can feel every rain drop strike the ground and the breaths of every person around him. He stops suddenly, his senses so sharp, that he actually notices an ANBU watching over the people from one of the rooftops. Normally, he would be impossible to detect, as he's using some kind of genjutsu that lets him blend in with the rain; seeming almost invisible. The man is highly skilled, so Naruto keeps moving, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He looks straight ahead, confused by the sudden epiphany.

Naruto takes one of Haku's suggestions seriously as he wanders among the streets. He talks to people. Of course, he's acquainted himself with some of the people of Gama on the nature of trying to save their lives. And he's right when Haku says that there's something different to Kaiu. The people are in a much deeper, much subtler state of despair.

As he approaches one old woman, asking about her wares, his eyes planted on a wide variety of unusual-looking seeds, she just sort of zones out for a moment. She does apologize and begins to talk, but it is oddly striking to him. A younger man, one who sells an odd kind of corned meat; as he tries to strike up a conversation with him, he notices a similar reaction - like he's not even there. He watches as other people make their stops at various market stalls along the street, noting how they silently pick up items they want and pass them to the merchant, who silently dolls out change and receipts. Most exchanges are wordless, thoughtless, and with barely any human contact.

He takes a detour through an alley, thinking over the strange town, watching the tar-like rain smack against the cracked pavement. He suddenly stops and watches it in silence, eventually falling into a crouch as he looks at himself in the reflection of a rippling puddle of shimmery black.

Something clicks.

He can feel there's something off about it. But when he sticks his finger into the puddle, it just feels like normal water. It's cold. Also a little dirty, given its current location. But it's just water.

An idea strikes him. He looks around and stretches his focus, trying to tell if anyone is nearby, but all he can feel are some civilians passing. He guesses that it's safe, or not that risky at least, calmly reaches out with both hands.

He puts his palms just above the surface of the water and concentrates hard, igniting his chakra right along the surface of the water. After a minute, it starts to boil, warm steam heating his hands. He continues to focus, pumping more chakra into his hands, until scalding steam rises up. His hands aren't burnt too badly, the dead skin buzzing and throbbing, but the fox should heal that in short order.

When he pulls away his hands, what's left is a black ash.

There's nothing special about it. He also doesn't have a container to store it away. He knows that the ash makes the rain black, but without someone smarter than him to help, he can't move forward from his reasoning. He stands up in defeat, deciding it's something to dwell on another time. He turns away, returning to his restless wandering.

Eventually, he walks into a bookstore off one of the side streets. It's a tiny store that's dim inside, but the bell rings as he steps up and squeezes inside.

"Hello." He greets the man at the register, beige-colored wood counter beneath it, "I'd like to buy a dictionary."

The man is bald and has dopey black eyes. He nods tiredly in his seat, pointing with this thumb, "Far back." He goes back to reading a newspaper in his hand, headlines covered by a wet crease in the top.

The floor is covered in a thin orange carpet that bunches up in places. The store is lined with racks and racks of books. The blond whirls past novels and stories, finding a very, very small collection of non-fiction works. Actually, most of the section is dusty and vacant. Interested, he looks at what books are on the shelves. They're not sorted alphabetically, but all seem to cover similar topics...

_The Grand History of Ame no Kuni, On the Rise of Lord Hanzou The Salamander, The Definitive Shinobi History: Wickedness in the World Around Us, The Oath to Security, How to Tell if Your Neighbor is a Spy, Why Rain Is Holy, The Secret Plans Against Ame no Kuni, How Hanzou The Salamander Averted Disaster, The Second Great Shinobi World War: Battles and their Outcomes, Ame no Kuni and The Impact of the Third Shinobi World War, Blades and Battou: Ame in the Age of the Samurai_

Naruto picks up _The Second Great Shinobi World War: Battles and their Outcomes_ and flips through its pages. Each chapter details many of the countries surrounding Ame, with the final chapter discussing Ame no Kuni itself. In each chapter, battles are listed in order of the year they occurred. Although Naruto doesn't read the book for very long, the book goes into rich detail about the combatants on all sides, listing significant shinobi that were present, as well as estimated casualties. The Second Shinobi World War was something they had discussed at the academy, but not at great length. And what they had discussed was not something he had committed much attention to.

Naruto looks around and extends his senses. He swallows, taking a deep breath. He's reluctant, but he doesn't sense anyone's eyes on him.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." He whispers, creating two clones. The clones quickly henge into random civilians he's seen.

"Read this." He shoves the book into the clones hands, "Quickly. If someone asks who you are, excuse yourself and disperse."

The second clone looks bewildered, "Are we really going to do this? This isn't a library."

"Just stay hidden. I didn't bring enough money to buy this stuff - besides, I can't carry these thick books, they'll get all wet."

The other clone sighs as Naruto shoves a book into its hands, _How Hanzou The Salamander Averted Disaster_. He tells the clone quietly, "If this book doesn't have much on Hanzou, try another one. I want to know everything on that guy you can find out until this shop closes."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm you, you know? Sheesh."

Naruto sighs and walks away, moving quickly through the bookstore until he reaches far back into the corner. There's a small selection of dictionaries. Some are for _seal script_, while others are for esoteric or common words. Naruto picks up a pocket dictionary and quickly moves through the store, plopping the thing on the counter before the cashier.

Unfortunately, the man is twisted sideways, his hands slowly going through the motions of taking the bill Naruto has placed on the table. He makes change and Naruto snatches the book, putting it into a small pocket in his kimono, holding back a sigh as the man chatters with a lanky asshole, his face like a wart, a cigarette between two lips.

"So, did you hear about the fire last night?" the smoker asks, spewing out black, starry fumes, "Woke me up somethin' terrible with the shouting."

"Yeah." The cash register rings and makes a rolling mechanical sound, as he shows the man the newspaper's front page, the headlines reading _Large Fire Started by Tanigakure_, "Was where that circus set up. Apparently they were no normal circus."

"You swing by that place? Looked horrific. I'm not sure who got out but..."

He chuckles, "Nah, I know better than to steer clear of a site like that. I imagine it looked like that hospital bombing a few months ago, right? Say, you think... Was it them...?"

"Likely. Better to not talk about it."

"No shit."

When the cashier turns around to give the kid his change, he's nowhere to be seen.

"He took off? Oh well. Guess this is on the house then."

* * *

He runs. He doesn't care if anyone thinks it's suspicious. He doesn't care if anyone follows him. He doesn't care what Haku thinks. He doesn't care if he's letting his emotions get to him. He's just moving, his legs pushing forward. His arms reach out, shoving people out-of-the-way as he moves against the flow of traffic, his umbrella collapsing and bending at the rush of wind surging against him. A strong wind is blowing now, pushing directly against him. The black gale of cold wet wind is telling him to stop. Telling him to calm down. But he can't. His heart is pounding, the shrieking wind is in his ears and he _can't_. The world is just a blur under his feet as he flies. The rain is smacking the ground like a drum, the sound of his frantic mind telling him to run.

He swerves, pivoting on his heel as he makes a sharp turn, nearly falling over. He skids across the wet ground and keeps running down the narrowing road, climbing uphill.

And then he stops.

He stops dead in his tracks.

There is a single man. He's dressed in a turquoise pinstripe tunic, black wetsuit pants clenching from his waist to his ankles. On his head is an umbrella, a large green lamp-shade shaped hat that diverts drizzle off his body and onto the ground. There's a metallic plate fastened into the umbrella, a white and black band of the Salamander on his right arm.

Behind him is a vacant lot. The wooden fence that once stood is gone. The sullen grass that once grew in places is burned away. The lot is simply filled with blasted ash and debris. A few metal structures remain, like the foundations of certain tents and stands, but in the distance, Naruto can see nothing was left untouched by a great, fast-burning blaze.

Naruto walks up to the shinobi of Amegakure. The man stares blankly ahead, not even acknowledging his presence. The umbrella-hat hides his face from the eyes down, until Naruto is just an arm's length away.

The man's ugly grayish chin moves as he speaks, "You have ten seconds to turn around and leave. This lot is off-limits to civilians."

Naruto's eyes are closed. Upon hearing those words, he looks down. His heart is still in his chest.

"What happened here?"

He doesn't reply.

"Five seconds." The man says, but Naruto just hears the smacking droplets.

"Where did you take them?"

"Three."

He isn't going to tell them, it seems.

"Two."

Was it because of him? Had they followed him to the circus? Maybe they had been with Akatsuki all along and Hanzou was now cracking down on them? Or maybe it was all a coincidence. He has no clue where to begin searching. He can't feel a soul there - the rain touches the ashes in the lot behind the man, but Naruto can't feel anyone there. Not a thing.

He should calm himself. It would be stupid of him to go back on his word. Hadn't he promised Haku? Reign it in. Just walk away. Push it deep down and go to Haku. He'll know what to do. He always does. Push it deep. That's what shinobi do. Isn't that a rule? Shinobi don't have emotions.

"One."

Naruto turns around and walks away.

Step. Drip.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, do you have time after class? I want to learn about that jutsu you showed us in class today!"

"I'm sorry Naruto. Maybe if you do better on your history test tomorrow?"

Step. Drip.

"Hey, jiji. Who's that?"

"That's the Fourth Hokage, Naruto-kun."

Step. Drip. Drip.

"Hey, old man. Could you tell me about my parents?"

"I'm sorry, but you were born on the day of the Kyuubi attack. Nobody knows who your parents are. They found you in the hospital, alone."

"Good." The man says, "That was wise, kid. You don't need to know about anything."

Drip. Drip. Drip.

A head lifts up and twists around, a pair of feet still planted forward.

Non-looking eyes are red and slitted like real eyes.

An umbrella drops to the ground with a clatter.

The gray-faced shinobi goes stiff as a board, his body trembles, staring into molten eyes that are running with the tears of the black rain that dribbles down his forehead and into the corners of his eyes.

And from the ground, hands of wispy black rain emerge. Blond hair with sickly white skin, flowing black kimonos in the wind, they morph from the pelting of rain, growing in size, until the narrow path is full of red-eyed demons. Some of their bodies wave and undulate with their bending size, making the man's stomach lurch. While others, so perfect in their replication, seem too real to not be.

They begin to march forward.

A shriek fills the cold air.

A hand snaps out, icy wet fingers clench tight around a neck. A hand reaches for a kunai buried in tight clothes, but the hand constricts, crushing cartilage. Bone pops and cracks. A quaking hand drops a damp black kunai which hits the ground.

"You have three seconds." A voice thick with a vile harmony cracks, "To tell me where you took them."

The demonic mist servants continue to coalesce out of the ground. They shuffle forward, their bodies hunched over, rhythmic eyes a searing crimson.

"Three." Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. He's done this. He did this. She is in danger because of him. You need to find her. She's the only one. She could be the family. You need to find her, you need to find her, you need to find her, you need to find her. You need to kill for her.

He lifts the man off the ground, who struggles and writhes with his body's screams, his dumb numb hands pulling at the steel thumb and rigid fingers around his throat.

"I-I don't know! I swear! I swear I have no idea! I'm just a guard- I'm not even with the guys who did this!" Lies. Just lies. Tear out his throat. Just like last time. Open your mouth. Wide. Wider. Bite in. Drink his blood. Take off the mask. Show him. Show him who you really are.

"Two." Shadowy hands reach out and grab the man's wrists and ankles and murders of crows descend from the sky in the dozens. Caw. Caw.

The man chokes out a sobbing plea, "I swear! I swear! I don't know anything."

He feels the black rain on his shoulders, it moves through his feathery hair like it might the ragged peaks of a mountain, sliding down the slope of his nose and down the valleys of his eyes, flowing around the corners of his cheeks, along the coarse ribs of his deep whisker-scars.

Feet touch the ground gently. The demonic illusions are now facing the other way. With their backs retreating into the main street in the distance, they slowly vanish from sight. The circling birds are gone too.

"I believe you." The voice is calmer now, but his eyes are still an unholy scarlet.

The man just stares into those eyes, "W-What are you? What do you want?"

"You know nothing." He whispers, "So, you don't need to know."

And then he turns around and walks away, leaving the man so shaken he doesn't move for another hour, struggling to stay calm as he breathes heavily, the front of his neck caved in, listening to the sound of the rain.

* * *

"Umino-san. Welcome. What brings you to me at this hour?"

The room is composed of shiny red planks of wood. Each are lined perfectly straight and flat against each other. The surface of the floor is glossy, reflecting the flickering light of the paper lanterns mounted high on the walls.

In the strictest terms, it's a dojo. The word dojo, however, means something specific. _Do_ is the way; the path. And not any particular kind of path, but the sublime one. Mysterious in its subtleties, to walk the _do_ is to find truth and balance in harmony. _Jo_, is place. But not any place. _Jo_ is a moment. A moment in time and place. Thus, a proper dojo can be any place and moment where one finds his way. Traditionally, and in Sarutobi Hiruzen's place, his dojo is one that is simple, hard, smooth, and quiet.

The room is nearly; nearly free of distract. The flames dance in the white paper lanterns. Each floorboard moves as one as the floor bends and sways to those who walk upon it. On the wall there are four mounted weapons. A fine-pointed spear, a long curving sword, a heavy but flexible chain, and a slender staff.

There are no windows. Only a single sliding door. Umino Iruka stands in it, completely still.

"H-Hokage-sama, what- what is this?"

On the beautiful red floor is a sigil drawn in blood. Seal script makes up a five pointed star, a young boy sitting in it, planted with his feet underneath him. His arms, hands, chest, and back are cut up badly in places. Some of the injuries on his back still trickle with blood, while others are held clamped shut by the boy's stiff hands. Short spiky hair is sweaty and matted, slight youthful muscles heave and clench randomly with fatigue.

Drawn upon the boy's left forearm is an incredible seal made entirely of blood. Six rings surround monkey standing in a martial stance, holding a spear and a chain.

"Please, sit down Umini-san, we are nearly done."

Sarutobi is clad in the simplest of garments, a pure white gi. It does well to hide his old wrinkled skin, the garment billowing loosely over his features. He sits cross-legged before his grandson, his fingers finishing the last touches of a bloody seal.

Iruka watches in awe as the Sandaime stands and walks away. He makes a single seal and Konohamaru screams, his voice high and rough. The hand that had been clutching a throbbing injury on his upper arm slides down hurriedly. A palm with dried blood all over it clutches the seal on his arm, which burns into his skin painfully. It lasts only a moment though, the bodily ink going from crimson to a deep black. The seal around his body crawls up his body, words and symbols sliding along his bloodied skin, all converging on the tattoo forming underneath his palm.

When it ends, the boy passes out, slumping forward. Before Iruka can even make a sound, a young woman with dark brown hair rushes in. She knees down and rolls Konohamaru over, her hands turn a bright viridian as she nurses him.

Hiruzen smiles at the panting child before his gaze. But he lifts it up, looking one of the experienced academy teachers in the eye, "It looks harsh. And it is. But that is how you are accepted as a summoner of The Monkey King and his tribe."

Iruka's small dark eyes stare kindly at his student, but his look hardens as he meets his grandfather's, "I suppose you wouldn't do this unless you're allowing him to become a genin."

"I allow him, but he has earned it." He moves forward, walking past the woman who closes reduces the swelling in the young shinobi's arms, "News travels fast I see?" he chuckles, "I imagine Ebisu-san or Kurenai-san told you about this?"

Iruka's shoulders drop in weary, "Not any of the details. Just that... Hokage-sama, if I may be frank-"

"You may."

"-are you out of your mind?" he shakes his head rapidly, backpedaling, "I mean, with all due respect- this is- sorry, that was uncalled for, but while yes, Konohamaru has been trying very hard in my class lately, I was happy to tell you all about that a week ago, but I would have lied if I had known you would [i]do this[/i] as a result."

"This was inevitable, I think." The old man says, glancing over his shoulder, "My grandson has made a hard choice. In a way, I am sending him to war."

"War. I should have known. Another one already? With who?"

"I cannot speak of it yet. And it is not truly a war, not of the kind you have experienced, Umino-san. Not even of the kind I experienced growing up."

"Why?"

"Why what? Why did he choose to go?"

"No. Why did you give him the choice? He's- he's too young."

"He is too young. He is too innocent. No one is ever ready for war, of course. But to send a child is cruel. But in some ways, cruelty is all its own a great kindness." He walks to the wall and stands beside Iruka, smiling as Konohamaru twitches and groans, rapidly coming to. The woman stands and smiles gently, "He will make a full and rapid recovery, though he should rest deeply tomorrow."

"Thank you for your help, Yashigani-san."

She bows and walks out hurriedly.

"What did you give him? I don't understand. Does your summoning contract require a seal?"

"No, it does not. Konohamaru endured a trial from Momohime, one of the daughters of Enma. Since he passed, he was allowed to sign the contract. I would have concluded it there, but Konohamaru does not have the chakra to properly summon warriors of the tribe. That seal will passively collect small amounts of chakra from his body and store it for later use. He'll be able to summon help roughly every two to five days, depending upon his daily physical exertion."

"He doesn't have the chakra? Isn't that evidence enough that he shouldn't go?"

"He will grow strong. That is what war does." Hiruzen's voice is low and quiet, but it carries throughout the room like a strong wind.

"You still haven't answered my question."

He nods, "It is a fair question. I admit, there are safer alternatives. There are also alternatives that will not put young Konohamaru-kun in harm's way. There isn't a price that must be paid here; no one needs to do anything. If he wanted to, even at this point, I would allow him to back out if he asked for it."

"Back out? You mean, this mission you're giving him. Why must he go? Why are you suddenly making him a genin, Hokage-sama?"

"He is not going alone, if that's what you're worried about. He will have much support. And many budding friends to lean on."

"There are a few reasons. The first, but not most important, is that all the other alternatives will either require we wait until an opportunity strikes us, we get lucky, that my wayward student succeeds, or, that we actually go to war. I will not wait, not when Naruto is at risk. I will not depend upon luck, for fate has already taken him from us. Although Jiraiya may succeed, by the time he does or does not, I will still be in a position to call off the mission. Finally, I am certain war will result in disaster far worse than the mission I am ordering."

"So... Naruto is involved." Iruka nods, his face softening slightly in that admission.

They stop talking to watch as Konohamaru, who is only clad in short brown shorts, stands. His body shimmers with sweat, but he seems to be fine. He walks awkwardly toward his grandfather, his eyes lifted up.

Those old lips curl into a sorrowful smile, "How are you feeling?" he whispers.

"Like crap."

He laughs, "Well put. You do look like crap." He chuckles, "Go to your room and lie down, one of the servants will give you some towels to wipe yourself down with, but you'll need your rest for a while. That seal will need to adjust to your body tonight."

"Kay." He starts to walk away, stopping only to glance at Iruka, a dead glaze on his smiling face, "Oh, hey sensei. Guess what, I made ge-" He doesn't finish his sentence as he passes out where he's standing. Thankfully, Iruka is quick to react and catches him.

"He'll be fine." Hiruzen says, meeting the chuunin's worried gaze, "Could you take him to his room? One of the servants will show you the way. I need to clean up." He upturns one of his bloody palms for Iruka.

The man sighs, "Fine, but, we're discussing this tomorrow. I'm not convinced. This is madness, Hokage-sama."

A laugh, "I admit it does seem that way, even to me. But... well. That's the nature of my request. You see, the second, the most important reason for this mission - why Konohamaru is going - it's to show that we love him."

* * *

AN: So, I was tempted to try to shoe-horn Kidoumaru into the mix, I think he'd fit actually. He /does/ have six arms, which /could/ tie him directly to being a descendant of The Sage, right? At least, in my head, it's a fun little allusion, making him less of a spider-ninja and more of a sage-buddha-warrior. For now, his bloodline is one that comes from Ame, even if his dark skin better pins him with Kumo. I intend for the Sound Four to recur a few times through the story, but I can't say they'll be a permanent fixture.

Figaro/Chere references come from Final Fantasy VI. In the Narutoverse, at least according to my story, arcades exist (and I guess Final Fantasy exists as an arcade game; go figure? I couldn't think of a better reference that didn't sound absolutely terrible). Computers are programmed in assembly. Computers are very rare. The technology is not well understood. Electrons and the like poorly understood, though there are some experts in Kumo who are authorities on the subject.

Ebisu and Kakashi have an interesting relationship in this story. You might go, "Huh?" But do consider they graduated from the same class (along with Iruka), or at least, had classes together in the academy. Ebisu also "owed" Kakashi a favor, which is how he got roped into training Naruto during the chuunin exams. Makes sense they have some kind of a history together. I've never seen anyone do anything interesting with Ebisu though, which is really too bad. He couldn't be training Konohamaru for _no_ reason, right? He must be good at something!

This chapter was meant to stretch on for a little longer, but ultimately, I couldn't fit the rest. I'm at 45k words right now, but the next scene is over 5k words in length, so I'm forced to cut it for the next chapter due to ff chapter size constraints.

Anyway, I've gotten some good feedback from DLP about this chapter. I admit some elements of this story might be a little hard to swallow completely. I can only say that I'll try my best to improve upon them in the future.


End file.
